


Dark Shadows Revival Season Three the book Redemption

by JoACurl



Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Victoria, Carolyn, David, and Elizabeth remain prisoners of Count Petofi; Quentin, Barnabas, Elliott, Julia, Eric enlist the aid of an unlikely ally in Laura Collins.  Together this group decides how they will launch an assault agaist the evil the permeates Castle Darkhart in the Carpathian Mountains near the Burgos Pass in Romania.  Will this assult bring down hell on them all and continue the curse put in place by a mad gypsy woman and a scorned witch?  Will the reappearance of Angelique bring Barnabas back to his ultimate defeat and will she succeed in destorying the Collins family once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Collinwood 1991

As much as Laura would have loved to watch the vampire rip apart the werewolf she was going to need them both if she was going to bring David home. She watched Quentin's hold easily broken by Barnabas as he broke his hold. "I did not kill your daughter!" He held Quentin off the floor dangling him by his throat.

Quentin struggled against the hold of his hand kicking his feet, his face suffusing with the tightness of his hold. Choking he clutched at Barnabas' hand his eyes bulging and face turning blue. Laura smiled but knew there was no way this vampire would be able to kill this man. So she sighed softly and spoke, "He is right Quentin, he only bit her to get her under control when he left her she was still alive. Someone else was working your territory vampire and because you left her weak indirectly you are responsible for her dying but you did not turn her."

Laura flicked her fingers and Barnabas along with Quentin felt the control of their body taken from them. Laura moved forward tugged Barnabas' arm down to the allow Quentin to rest his feet on the floor, and then she unleashed Barnabas' fingers from Quentin's throat. "This is ridiculous, if we are to save David I do not need either of you literally at each others throats." She moved to sit on the sofa and noted both sets of eyes were on her. Crossing her leg she looked from one to the other. "Now, I want your promise that when I release the spell I have you under you will act civil to each other and we shall deal with the members of our family that are in imminent danger."

Barnabas glared but dropped his gaze acquiescing to her demand. Quentin however was still staring daggers at Barnabas with a lust to kill him in his eyes. "Fine, Quentin until you can be reasonable you can stay that way. Apparently, Barnabas is more agreeable to my demands." She flicked her fingers at Barnabas. He felt mobility come to his body and he stepped past Quentin still frozen to the spot.

"I see you recognized me from that day Stockbridge brought his lovely wife to the house to announce the good news you were to give him an heir." Barnabas stared at her and knew that was where they had originally met.

"Yes, I remember you the boy with the sad brown eyes. I also remember your parents and I know this one looks like your brother Jeremiah." She nodded over to Quentin.

Barnabas looked at him and shrugged lightly, "Not really Jeremiah had more character than this one. He slightly resembles him. I suppose he is one of Daniel's issues?" Barnabas was speaking of his past with this woman as if they were old friends and bringing back old times.

"Yes, he is from Daniel's brood and he is most annoying of the whole clan. Now you tell me that Count Petofi is involved in this?" She folded her arms as she considered the very powerful warlock Andréas Petofi.

"Yes, apparently he and Elizabeth had an affair after she graduated from college and she produced his bastard child which is Victoria." They both could tell that Quentin was growing angrier by the minute and frustrated because he could not comment or move. Laura glanced at him and smiled.

She knew this was not going to be easy because Petofi was under the influence of Diablos and he was powerful but not as powerful as her god. 'Are you going to behave? I need two level heads here to bring back our family members. So, unless you want to stay that way for the rest of your life, which I think you would make an excellent decorative piece. However, I don't think Elizabeth would appreciate you taking up her real estate in her drawing room."

Quentin glared at Laura, "Now are we agreed?" she waited for him to blink and quit glaring at them. She got what she had waited for as he rapidly blinked his eyes. She moved her fingers in an intricate fashion. The spell was removed which caused Quentin to stagger. He turned his gaze over to Barnabas.

"This is not over, you owe me for what you did to my child. Let us pray you never have a child and someone does to them what you did to mine." He sat in a huff on the chair looked at Laura. "And you think you have a plan? We already decided what needed to be done because frankly Laura we do not trust you for one minute."

"In most cases, Quentin, I would agree that to trust me would be your first mistake. I owe no allegiance to anyone but to Ra and myself. In this case I need David and I want him back so necessity makes it an impossibility for me to betray you or any of your other family members or friends."

"Why do you need David, not for a sacrifice, because I can assure you that is not about to happen." Laura smiled tilted her head and looked directly at Quentin. "You volunteering to take his place?" She had not intended to use David as her sacrifice but she wanted to taunt Quentin. She got the reaction she wanted he began to suffuse with rage bordering on mania.

"You would not dare use that small innocent boy as you did my child when you stepped into that pyre and took it along with yourself to your damn god!" He jumped up to tower over her and once again with a flick of her fingertips at him he was frozen in place.

"Emotional isn't he?" She smiled looking around Quentin to Barnabas who studied her with those dark penetrating eyes. She actually found him rather appealing as a full-grown man. He was such a sad looking child and now he was a handsome grown man that could appeal to her baser needs.

"I agree with Quentin Mrs. Collins, I would not think you should consider using young David as a sacrifice, I fear should you try that you will bring down more wrath on your head than even your god can handle." Barnabas had curled his fingers over the end of the chair he occupied.

Laura laughed lightly and for a moment Barnabas was reminded of another's laughter. She was using mocking tones just as Angelique had. "Now, now, now boys settle down. I was not intending to put my son into the pyre of my god. I want my son back because he is getting close to the age to be tested. He needs to be tested to see if he was born with the powers of a Phoenix. If he has he will at the age of maturity have to ascend, now may we move past this?"

She stood flicked her fingers and whispered something under her breath and once again Quentin was freed from his frozen state. "I swear to God above Laura if you harm one hair on that boys head I will throw you into the fire myself." Quentin slumped back down onto the chair he had sat in earlier.

Laura dramatically sighed, "Please Quentin, your threats mean nothing to me. Remember I saw you at the first time I was to be reborn you tucked your proverbial tail and ran as far and as fast as you could to be away of the fire." Laura stood and moved to the liquor cabinet. "I know you don't drink Barnabas but Quentin does so like a fish so to speak he swims in his liquor the sad part of it all is as an immortal he can't get drunk enough to forget the terrible things he has done." She poured the drink into her glass turned and toasted them both with a lifting of the glass.

"Now you say you have already worked out a plan car to enlighten me? I can assure you that unless you are blessed with the eldritch powers you will not get past the front door of Petofi's home. You Quentin of all should remember your last encounter with the man. He did after all take your body away from you and managed to have Carl kill your precious Daphne."

This statement hit home hard for Quentin, it brought up old memories he had rather have forgotten. Looking down he sighed picking up the glass he tipped it up and drained it. "yes, well let us say that is why I ran from his house once I was able to reacquire my body back and I stayed hidden at home. I figured since I spoke so negatively about my home he would never look for me there."

Laura turned walked back to the sofa and sat crossing her leg again. "Yet, he did follow you and he punished you by setting Carl free to throw your precious wife from Widows Hill." Laura sipped then looked to Barnabas. "Another tragic loss for the Collins Family. You lost your Josette and he lost his Daphne all from Widows Hill."

Barnabas sat forward looking at Quentin and seeing a hint of his brother's image in his face. "Then would I be right in assuming that you are a progeny of Daniel my little brother?" He could not quite fathom it but if that were the case, then this man was his nephew and his Uncle.

"Yes, and you say that Daniel was your little brother? I suppose since what happened to me I should not be surprised to hear that you are my Uncle Barnabas that allegedly moved to England and set up housekeeping there and dropped into obscurity." His tone was more bordering on irony.

"If you must know, I had an unfortunate affair with a voodoo priestess witch, Angelique Bouchard whom was the chambermaid to Josette DuPres, she wished me to marry her and not Josette, when I rejected her affections she turned her venomous attentions onto my brother Jeremiah and Josette placing a spell on them to fall in love with each other."

Laura chuckled, "Oh how utterly charming, she used the clay dolls and personal articles to bind them together. She really is using rudimentary spells I hope at least in the last two hundred years she had learned how to better her abilities." Laura shook her head at the simplistic ways of the eldritch tied to Diablos.

Barnabas glanced coldly to Laura, "Yes, and when she told me what she had done and forced a duel between Jeremiah and myself Jeremiah was killed." Barnabas looked down and sighed deeply. "I killed her or thought I had, when I was left alone another appeared, a female that looked exactly like Josette and she attacked me turning me into this thing that I hate and abhorred, then one by one she went after each member of my family until the only one left was Daniel. Had it not been for Miss Winters Daniel would have died and ended the Collins line."

Barnabas pushed up from the chair; the retelling of his tragic life had affected him far more deeply than he wanted to admit. He walked to the window and looked out at the front lawn and drive. "I was then locked away in my coffin for over two hundred years until Loomis let me out. I assure you I did not mean to harm nor did I realize that one of my first victims was a Collins had I known, I would have never touched her and then when Dr. Hoffman told me she was getting her memories back about the night she was attacked, I had no choice but to try and bring her back under my control. I swear to you when I left her that night she was alive!"

He turned and the emotions that filled his voice was sincere and filled with regret and remorse. "I would not take another Collins life, that I swear to you." He turned to look with pleading eyes to Quentin to believe him.

Laura sat forward and smiled, "No you did not kill her and I bet you the one that did kill her was non other than the one that turned you Barnabas. Or it was something conjured up by the antics of that simpleton Angelique. If she was wanting to see the rest of the Collins family ended in this century then I would suspect that she would have mixed up things a bit and brought about the demise of your daughter Quentin and putting

the blame on you Barnabas."

Barnabas turned a look of incredulity to peer at Laura and then Quentin. "But she looked exactly like Josette, how would this be possible?"

Laura chuckled, "Very easily resolved it is called illusions. There is another female vampire that has carefully kept her identity hidden and must have lived here during the time you lived and was summoned by that fool Diablos or Angelique." Laura could reason it and see it she was beginning to think she had made a big mistake for putting her faith in these two to help her bring David home. "If I were you two I would quit being caught up in your own problems and the poor, poor pitiful me act and get your heads out of your asses and lets go find our family members and bring them home."

"How can you expect us to leave if there is another vampire out there feeding off of the people of Collinsport?" Quentin asked looking from Barnabas back to Laura.

"Because I do not care about the citizens of Collinsport, but I do care about my son." Laura was sounding bored.

Timothy Stokes spoke from the open entryway to the drawing room. "Then I suggest we get a plane and head to Romania to the Carpathian Mountains because that is where they just took Elizabeth. I have been scrying on her from my room and it appears she has arrived at some mountain that would be a lot like the Carpathian Mountains. David and Carolyn are there and are in the same room with her now."

Castle Darkhart Carpathian Mountains

 

Drake stood watching the fire his thoughts were currently on the woman that occupied the room upstairs. He was still fuming silently over the fact she had been despoiled by Barnabas Collins and he was about to not allow that to go unpunished. Andréas entered the room moving to his side. "So my dark lord where are your thoughts taking you now?" Drake turned slightly peered at the man by his side.

'My thoughts are on your daughter and how she has spoiled herself before our coupling." He spoke dryly and with a degree of anger starting to edge forth in the tenor of his voice. "I will want Collins punished for taking what was rightfully mine." He turned and shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on the hells of his shoes. "I also want her to come to me willingly. You will see to that for me. Has the mother arrived?"

Petofi nodded slowly, "Yes, she has just been taken to her room and is meeting with her nephew and her daughter Carolyn." Petofi still continued to study the flames in the large fireplace.

"Is that one a virgin by any chance?" Drake glanced sideways to his minion. Seeing him purse his lips he had his answer. "I see, so this age it would be hard to expect anyone to be a virgin any more or less I suppose. We should have held a tighter control over Victoria. Stopped what happened between her and Collins. Well be that as it may she will make a grand handmaid to sit at my right hand and rule. I just hope he has not impregnated her." Again there was that dry voice of sarcasm thinking of all he had lost because of Barnabas.

"To my knowledge she is not pregnant and is very easily swayed to our way of thinking with some subtle manipulations. I don't think she is inclined to want to give up her independence but with her sister, cousin and now mother here, she can be swayed to do whatever we wish." Petofi smiled.

Drake was not amused; he sauntered across the room and sat in the large throne chair that occupied the front of the fireplace. "I just care she comes to me and we are wed by the noble authorities of this country and in full view of our other brethren. I want no one to dispute the fact that she is mine and belongs to me is that understood Andréas?" He locked the cold unmoving gaze on the one faithful servant he never had any doubts of or about.

"I understand perfectly my lord. What of Nicholas has he made contact with the others in Collinsport and has he found Regina?" Petofi walked to the other chair and seated himself turning sideways to look at the man seated beside him.

"No Regina has hidden herself well. Once Nicholas obtains her location he will notify us of her whereabouts and you will dispatched your two servants to bring her in. I cannot have he going out and killing just whomever she thinks she has a right to taste. It was unfortunate she had taken the Collins girl that night, I am sure your old friend Quentin Collins will not be happy with the idea that one of ours took the life of his daughter."

Petofi frowned, "That was unfortunate, she was a lovely thing, she looked a lot like her great grandmother with her blue eyes and blond hair. I understand Quentin was devastated by this act and if he discovers that Barnabas Collins is his Uncle and at one time a vampire, then I am sure there will be blood shed before it is all said an done."

Drake sighed now bored with the conversation. "Well be that as it may I can assume that they will under some misguided loyalty want to come and 'rescue' your daughter and her mother. I am not sure if they know we have the other daughter and the cousin. "

Petofi smiled, "Well I did make it plain to Liz that should she say anything that it could cost the life of her family members so I am sure she has said nothing." Drake leaned forward lost in a dark thought then smiled a most lascivious and nasty smile.

"Why not let them know and get them to mount a rescue, then once they are here we can make sure that the vampire is punished and if you want Quentin's body you can take it at your leisure or toy with him however you wish."

Petofi sighed, "I find this body is more than adequate and one that appealed to Elizabeth in the past. No, I might want to play a little cat and mouse with him. To see what he has learned I did after all give him a wonderful gift. Immortality should have satisfied him and it alleviate him of the curse of the werewolf."

Drake wagged a finger at his follower, "But you also released that half wit Carl and he did throw the love of his life off of Widows Hill, I am not so sure he has ever forgiven you for that."

Petofi waved the thought off as if it were not important but deep down he knew he had messed up on that one particular piece of revenge. He had an immortal soul that had vowed vengeance against him for taking what he loved and destroying it. Now his daughter from that other woman he had found in the image of his deceased wife, what was her name? Valerie? Yes, that was it, Valerie Collins had died giving birth to their daughter. Another lost love and another reason for Quentin to want to see him destroyed. Perhaps Drake was correct, to have your enemies closer if not in bed with you was the best.

"Perhaps you are right my lord. I will see the information is delivered to Collinwood before this night ends. Until then, I am sure your betrothed would like to see you before she retires."

"What of you Andréas? Will you be seeing to your old love while she meets with her family in her room?" He smiled and it was an unpleasant smile. "I am sure she will receive you with open arms." Drake stood tugging his jacket down he smiled. "You are right perhaps I will use my time to get acquainted with my future wife." Bowing slightly to Petofi, Drake walked with a leisurely pace to the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

Andréas Petofi sighed, he knew this man would make his daughter all she could be and more if she just opened her mind to the possibility. She could be his queen all she had to do was give up Barnabas Collins and embrace the darkness they both held to their own power.

Victoria's Bedchamber Castle Darkhart

 

Vicki sat before her vanity, throwing her hair over her face and bending over, she brushed through it taking all the curls out and relishing the feel of her scalp feeling less encumbered by the mass of curls she had worn at dinner. Flipping her hair back over her shoulders and head she tugged on the white satin housecoat she wore. Rising from her vanity she sighed looked to the chair by the fireside. Taking her seat in front of the fire she looked over the room. It was impressive as far as rooms went.

The antiques were priceless the feel of the room was warm and inviting. Hearing her door open she glanced over to see who was entering her room. Noting it was Prince Drake she stood and curtsied to him. "Your Highness." She spoke softly feeling under dressed in his presence.

"Rise Victoria you do not need to bow each time we meet this would get old and tedious to me so I am sure it would for you. I came to say good night and see how you are adjusting to your new surroundings." He waved his hand around the room offering a charming smile that for all the life of her she could not see the sincerity in his gaze. She chewed her bottom lip looking down to the floor.

Rising up she put her hands to the front opening of her housecoat wanting to full it tighter to her neck. "I find my accommodations very nice thank you. You have a lovely home." She looked around and then shyly her eyelashes fluttering a bit taking in the room and its furniture. "The antiques are priceless and very lovely what century are they?"

Drake glanced around bored, he had intended to try a subtle seduction but found she was too shy and skittish to attempt those moves at this time. "I would put them in the 15th or 16th century when the castle was first built and occupied by Vlad Tepes." Locking his hands behind his back he advanced towards her then paused watching her take a step back from him. "Do I frighten you Victoria? You recoil from my approach."

Vicki felt trapped and did want to run from the room. "I am sorry your highness it is all very overwhelming and I find myself a bit at a disadvantage in your very commanding presence." She forced herself to stand still as he advanced to stand in front of her pressing up to her to tip her chin up and peer down into those wide innocent looking eyes. She was mesmerized by the look he gave her.

His lips nearly pressing to her lips he spoke his breath hot against her lips. "Never be afraid of what you will be a part of my dear. It is neither noble nor becoming. You should embrace what is being offered if for no other reason than to protect those you love and hold dear." His lips moved to press to her lips and he deepened the kiss by putting his arms around her and pulling her hard against his body. The action startled Victoria enough that when she gasped he used the moment to plunder her mouth with his tongue deepening the passion of his kiss. He felt her stiffen in his arms and as the kiss went on she forced herself to relax and accept his show of affection. Breaking the kiss he smiled.

"See it was not that bad. You will get used to my touch and my kisses my dear. If you don't then you could forfeit more than your virginity to another you may forfeit the life of another. Just remember you are here to be my wife. You will marry me and you will learn to accept me." Stepping away he turned walking to the door he paused with his back to her.

He new she was pressing her fingertips to her bruised lips. "If you care about Barnabas Collins and do not wish his death you will accept me Victoria. You will learn to accept my touch and my needs and my demands." He opened the door went out and she heard the lock turn and knew she was trapped like a bird in a gilded cage and she had no way of warning Barnabas he was in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castle Darkhart

Dinner had been particularly long and protracted with the introductions of so many new faces to become acquainted and Victoria felt exhausted. She was not sure she would remember Duke this or Lord that or Marquees or Madam this or that. She just wanted to find a quiet place and hide for the evening. At least the weather had been seasonable enough for her to slip out to the patio and the water fountain that now tinkled with its flowing water and soft lighting along the pathway to invite her to the garden. Her thoughts were filled with loneliness and missing Barnabas. 

She had been dressed for the evening in a deep emerald green gown of soft chiffon with gold braiding. The dress accented her tiny figure and her delicate coloring. She had been presented as Countess Victoria to many of those that had gathered and she had to smile and nod when she had no idea why she was nodding to things they were saying that made no sense at all. Her hair had been dressed in an upsweep of curls and braids which only accented the soft cut of her jawline and the delicate draw of her neck to her shoulders. 

Prince Drake had been speaking with Andréas when she made her entrance at the top of the stairs. He was immediately struck silent. Under his breath he spoke in a raspy familiar language to Andréa, “She walks to darkness with the light of purity filling her soul. She shall make an excellent selection as a mate for my first-born son and me. You did well Andréas.” Andréas smiled nodding slowly. 

“I am happy you are pleased my lord. I was a little concerned that she would not be as accepting of you as she seems to have so far.” Andréas had rocked forward on the balls of his feet waiting for Victoria to come down the stairs. Drake had moved forward extended his hand to help her off the last step, then deftly tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. 

“Come my dear we have a very long night ahead of us an I want you to make the best impression you possibly can muster for us. After all these are going to be our loyal subjects once we are married.” 

He felt her hand tense and she acted as if she were about to withdraw her hand from his arm when he covered her hand with his and squeezed it to hold it in place. “I would suggest a pleasant smile and at least pretend you are happy to be here. Otherwise I fear for the lives of those you hold dearest to your heart. They are after all my guests at this time.” He had slid a dangerous glint her way to remind her of his control he now held over her.

Earlier Castle Darkhart

How could Vicki forget, earlier that day he had come to her room unannounced and barged in on her in the middle of her bath. She had slid under the soapy water covering herself when he marched into her bathing chambers. “Get dressed and come to your bedroom.” He had abruptly announced turned and left her bathing room. He had not only frightened her with his appearance but had now demanded she bend to his wishes. 

Waiting for the door to close she stepped out of the tub, moved to pull on a housecoat and walked to the adjourning dressing room where he maid awaited her arrival. “We must hurry my lady, the Prince is expecting you post haste.” She had rushed changing her into a day dress, which for Vicki was somewhat awkward and embarrassing she had always dressed herself from the time she was a very small child. Having it done for her was an uncomfortable feeling. She almost felt an invasion of her privacy. 

Marta had finished dressing her and then brushed her hair until she was acceptable to be in the presence of the Prince. Victoria opened the door and stepped into the bedroom looking around for the Prince. He had stood at her balcony doors watching the gardens and roadway below. “Good come along there is something I wish you to see.” He snagged her wrist and pulled her close to his body. Immediately, her reaction was to tug away from him. She felt him tighten his hold on her and a dangerous glint filtered over his eyes. He had locked his jaw and glared down at her. “I think not my dear. You will hold to me and accept me and what I offer or. . . “

He had led her down the hallway to a hidden elevator. Waiting for the elevator to arrive he held his grip tightly to her body. When it arrived he stepped onto the elevator pulling her along with him. The elevator went down. Vicki was half frightened and very confused over what was happening. When the elevator stopped, he tugged her off the elevator and took her down a long antiseptic hallway. Stopping in front of a heavy iron door he removed a card from his pocket, sliding it over a security module on the wall, she heard a soft click and watched him open the door and stand aside so she could enter. 

Vicki walked into the room and noticed that it was filled with closed circuit monitors that switched locations every five seconds as it scanned through the areas that was under surveillance. Vicki looked up and paled. In one room was Elizabeth; in another room Carolyn, and then David. Vicki covered her mouth as she let out a soft gasp. “You monster what have you done!” She turned her wide condemning gaze upon the man at her side. He smiled; slide the card back into his pocket.

“I have secured your cooperation for our marriage. I would say that should be incentive enough for you to act the proper bride to be would you not say?” He smiled his slick confident smile then walked to a control panel, and pressed the button so they could hear as well as see what was going on in each room. Depressing a button he spoke softly, “Mrs. Stoddard would you turn to your television in your room.”

Elizabeth turned and waited, the television came on and Elizabeth along with Vicki could see the image of her and Drake in the control room. “As you can see Mrs. Stoddard, I have Miss Winters with me. Now look. He pressed another button and she could see Carolyn pacing the room like a caged wild animal.”

“Carolyn!” Elizabeth called out and immediately Carolyn had spun around and called back.

“Mother? Where are you!” Carolyn’s television came to life and she could see her mother standing in front of the television with her fingertips pressed to the screen. 

“I am here my sweet daughter. Are you well? Have they harmed you?” Her words were choked with emotions while she waited for Carolyn to respond.

“I am fine mother but I don’t know where they have taken David.” Both screens went blank then an image of David sitting in the middle of a floor surrounded by a ton of toys age appropriate for him. He looked miserable and angry. 

Elizabeth called to him. “David!” 

David’s head popped up looking around he called, “Aunt Elizabeth! Where are you? Where are we? I want to go home!” Drake once again manipulated the buttons and the image on the screen was that of him and Vicki in the control room.

“As long as Miss Winters does as I ask, you all will be going home when I say you may. Until then enjoy your stay in my castle.” The screen went blank and once again the images of the three rooms were once again cycling through their rotation. Vicki felt the sting of tears in her eyes and turned away from the monitors. “Just as I said you become my wife they go home. How simple can it be?” 

He turned and tugged her out of the room locking it behind him and pocketing his security card. “Now come along there are a lot of instructions you must learn for the night’s festivities.” He tugged her again next to him and could feel her body tense at his touch. “As I have said before Victoria you must learn to appreciate my touch and there will be a day that you will beg for it. Now quit acting the bashful virgin. I know you are experienced in the ways of a man’s touch.” 

He watched her eyes widen that he knew she and Barnabas had been together and very intimate with one another. He laughed and shook his head then his voice took on a less than cordial tone of joviality. “You know in this country were I wish it and proclaimed you damaged goods you could be stoned for your infidelity to me. As I do wish you as my bride I shall forgive you that little slip up. Another reason you should be grateful I am taking you as wife even though you are soiled goods.” 

He had once again pulled her to the elevator and she knew that they were headed back to her room. “I would suggest you rest, we will need you around six. Until then.” He leaned over placed a light chaste kiss on her lips. She stepped into her room, watched as he closed her door, with a click of the key she was once again locked in her room. Turning she dashed the tears from her eyes in frustration. Moving to her bed she flung herself across the bed and began to cry. 

Exhausting herself with her emotional outburst she rolled over looking up at the canopy. Her mind refused to function, she felt helpless and trapped. There was no way she was going to let him harm her newly adopted family. Closing her eyes she sighed, wiped the tears from her eyes, and then sat up. Moving to the balcony doors she opened them and stepped out to the balcony to look for a way to escape. She had to figure out how to save the Collins family and get them safely away from this castle of horrors. 

Pacing back and forth all she could do was lift her eyes to peer out of the wide expanse of the castle grounds and look to an imaginary place far across the ocean to a place called Collinwood. A place she had thought of as home for the past year. 

The Old House

Julia sat before the fireplace, her thoughts lost in what she was thinking, Eric Lang paced back and forth in a furious manner of one trying to work out a solution to a conundrum. Barnabas leaned against the mantel by the fireplace, while Quentin sat in a chair sipping his brandy. Laura had moved down the stairs and paused to watch the cozy little group gathered in the drawing room. She thought a moment about a time long ago when she was a Stockbridge and had come with her husband to call upon Naomi and Joshua Collins. 

They had been so inviting and happy for Isaiah and her. They were to welcome their first-born son into the world and it had been his mother Naomi that had suggested a ball to be held in their grand ballroom. That had been happy times for them all until it came time to take her then twelve-year-old son into the fire with her as her innocent sacrifice. She knew he would be born again to her once she had arisen. So the sacrifice was never that great it was just a promise for him to live again, that was until she had Quentin’s twins. That had been unfortunate, that the both of them had to die with her but it had been a glorious arising for her later and Ra had been pleased for the bonus of an extra innocent. 

Walking sedately into the room, she paused to look at the silent but sullen group now huddled in the drawing room fixating over how they were going to go and rescue their family members. The only missing from the group was Elliott and that was because he had gone to collect some artifacts he felt would be useful once they arrived at the castle. Sitting down she lifted her chin then darted her gaze to Barnabas.

“How do we know we can even trust you Mrs. Collins?” Julia shot her hot hate filled gaze at the blond beauty that had just joined them in the room. “For that matter how do we know you are not one of those that took Elizabeth, Carolyn, or David and plan to hand us over to them as a bartering chip to get back David?”

Laura laughed lightly, “You can’t trust me. That is part of your problem. I am not trustworthy and never have claimed to be trustworthy. I can assure you that if I can get David out of there before your other family members are rescued, I will be gone and will leave you on your own. My one and only interest is David and his safe removal from Petofi and the Dark Lord that calls himself Prince Drake. I will promise you this, I shall use my powers to get us into the castle and I will use my powers to locate everyone. However, once I know where David is being held, you all will be on your own. You will not have my powers to get you out.”

“Which we would not need Mrs. Collins, because I have my own tricks so to speak and my own methods of helping us escape.” Elliott had walked into the room while Laura was posturing her position and her intent. “As a matter of fact with what I have it could very well send your ass back to your God before your time and before you have a chance to reach your son.” Elliott had entered the room more fully and now held a small slender cylinder in his hand.

“With what I hold in here it could shove you and your god into another plane of existence and it would be a cold day in hell before you got back here without a lot of dark power and some powerful manipulations.” He smiled nodding to Eric, Julia, Barnabas, and Quentin.

Quentin snorted, ”You would have us believe you have the onyx of Ramadan?” Quentin knew exactly what it took to send Ra and Laura packing.

Elliott carefully opened the seal on the cylinder and gently poured out its contents. What fell from the container was an ancient papyrus scroll with a wax seal. The next item that fell out was an artifact that looked like an onyx. “You mean this?” He watched Laura recoil in fear and respect.

“That is impossible that went up in the flames of Vesuvius!” She had gasped feeling the power of the artifact that to her now radiated a strong pulsating light. “You would risk destroying all of us to secure my trust and help?” She was not sure what it did but she did know that Ra had hated this artifact and had tried to destroy it once he found its location on Pompeii. He had not cared how many died that day wicked or innocent he just knew he needed to destroy that particular abomination to his existence. 

“It was smuggled off the island one month before the eruption of Vesuvius. You should have known it was still in existence. Your god knew he had failed, he feels its powers whenever it is revealed. Even now you should be able to feel he is unnerved by the mere presence of it in front of one of his disciples.” 

He spoke the truth she could feel the ripple affect of his knowing that this item existed still and was a very viable threat to him. “So, here is the deal Laura Collins, you will help us and once we have returned home to this location, I shall turn this over to your god, you will summon him and I shall give it to him as a gift so that another innocent life will not have to be forfeit for his benefit. Certainly you will find favor with him for brining him the one item that could cause his demise.” 

Laura pursed her lips and thought about the offer, it would find her great favor with her god, but if she could get it before they left she would be able to hold it and then perhaps jockey more from Ra than what he had been willing to give her up to this point. She thought a moment and then decided either way she could easily get them in and out with little effort and then she would make a big show of offering him the onyx of Ramadan. “I accept your offer Professor, so now shall we plan our next step to getting back those we love?”

Castle Darkhart

Victoria trailed her fingertips into the clear water of the fountain; leaning against is marble surface she sighed softly. “Such a sad smile and a soft frown upon a beautiful face my dear. Are you not happy?” Drake had watched her move from the ballroom to the garden and quietly followed her out to the water fountain. He had studied her bent head while she stared at her reflection, which had become distorted from the fall of the water. She had watched the drops fall causing the ripple affect as the circles grew larger to be sucked down by the pump and recycled up and out of the fountain spray. 

“No Drake, I am not happy. Why should I be happy? I am being held here against my will, about to marry a man that sees me only as his property and not his equal and has threatened those I love and me. So how could I possibly find happiness in those circumstances?” She had stepped away from the fountain then turned her back on him walking towards a stone bench to sit on its flat surface and curl her fingers over the edge of the bench. She had lifted her chin in defiance of him and noted that by some trick of the light there was a glint of amusement in his gaze. 

“I see am I that horrible that you do not think you could ever love someone like me my dear?” He had moved to the bench sat next to her pressing his leg against her leg and his hip to her hip. Reaching for her small delicate hand he lifted it to study each fingertip. “That I am so objectionable to peer upon, so hideous that your heart is frozen to me?” He turned to peer at her bent head. He noted she had tucked her chin and shield her gaze with a fall of her long eyelashes. 

“I find anyone unattractive that must force their intentions on another to get their way. I find that at this time my heart is entwined with another and frankly it is not you.” He tightened his hold on her fingers and watched her grimace with the pain of the action. He smiled.

“So easily I could take this delicate hand and break the bones in your fingers. Just as I could crush the bones of those that you care so deeply for such as young David. How would you like to witness his being beheaded and his head placed upon a spike? See, you would not like that because I can see the outrage and terror in your eyes at such a thought being performed on someone so young and innocent.”

Her eyes had grown wide with his hint at such a thing being done to David and she had held back the soft gasp of protest as his hand tightened down on her fingers. She listened when his voice had grown even softer, “But my dear rest assure if I were pushed to a point where it was necessary to do such a thing I would not hesitate to do so. Remember that when the next time you feel the need to express your real thoughts and desires about our impending nuptials.” 

Victoria jerked her hand from his stood to glare at him. “You are a monster and there is no way I shall ever be happy with you or with this situation. Do you understand this? You asked me if I was happy and I answered truthfully for the truth can set you free.” She watched him stand and tower over her. Sweeping her up in his arms he marched to the side of the house and carried her up the rear stairs to his bedroom, where he threw her over the end of his bed winding her with the action.

Falling down on her body he pinned her beneath him, his eyes locked to hers and his face contorted with anger. “If ever you have a temper tantrum like you just had remember this. You belong to me, you are mine and you will do as I say and you will if you have to pretend you are happy.” Lowering his lips t her he plundered her mouth with a punishing kiss leaving her feeling bruised by his actions. His hands found the softness of her body and took the liberties he had denied him self when first them met. 

In a punishing way he was making his point and she was getting his message loud and clear with each grope, he fresh touch, each action he took to put his brand on her. Breaking the kiss she turned her face away from him her gaze blurring with unshed tears. Using the force of her palms against his chest she tried to push his crushing force from her body. He only laughed, grabbing both wrists with one hand and pulling them above her head. With fingertips that were gentle and caressing he tugged her chin over so he could lock gazes with her. 

“Do you understand Victoria, that you never had a choice in this from the day you were conceived you were made for my pleasure. You are mine and will do as I say and be whom I decide you will be.” 

His words had grown seductively soft as he spoke his warm breath blew over her face and down her neck sending chills of revulsion through her body. She tried to struggle against his hold and his intrusive hands making their way down her blouse and over her breast to clutch one tightly in his hand. 

“Understand what I chose to do with you and to you no one will come to your rescue. Whom you chose to love and whom you are bonded to are two entirely different matters and one of them matters not to me.” He smiled and she wanted to slap that smile from his face. “To me that look of defiance, anger and hatred just fuels my want for you. The more you resist me the more I want you. Never doubt for one moment I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are at my side at the end of the day.” 

He pushed from her body stood and arranged his manhood which had become aroused during his close contact with her. Smiling he nodded to her turned and walked from his bedroom and waited for her to rise from his bed. “if you stay there my dear I will take it as an invitation to come in and finish what we started.” 

Vicki sprang from the bed, straightened her gown and rushed from the room with a dark and amused chuckle following her exit. “Now that could almost hurt my feelings if I had any feelings.” He watched her rush away from him with head held proud, color heightened and back straight. Again he chuckled softly watching her disappear down the hallway and knew she was headed for her bedroom. “You will learn before this month is over you will appreciate what I chose to offer Victoria and you will love me of that I am sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Castle Darkhart Carpathian Mountains 

Victoria resented the ill treatment she had been handed by Drake. She found she was determined to avoid him if this was how he had chosen to treat her and the thought of them having to spend the rest of their lives together was at this time not an option as far as she was concerned. She was more determined to pretend to go along with the plans but plot a way to free Carolyn, Elizabeth and David from this man’s hold. The first coming out party for her had been a test of her endurance and tolerance where Drake was concerned. 

She secretly prayed that Barnabas would come and rescue her until she was informed that another guest had joined them at Castle Darkhart. The morning after her run in with Drake Victoria had been escorted down to the main drawing room. Victoria was left at the door to the drawing room she paused and noticed another female standing in front of Drake. With her back to Victoria it had been hard to discern what her features were. Drake had been speaking softly to the female when he noticed she had arrived in the room. “Ahh there she is now my dear, I don’t know if the two of you know one another or not. Victoria my dear come and meet . . . “ 

The woman turned and Vicki felt her heart sink, she visibly paled looking at the features of the woman that had nearly destroyed the Collins family with her witchcraft. With a barely audible hiss she said her name with so much disgust that it evoked a reaction from the woman now standing in front of her. “Angelique!” Victoria gasped out the woman’s name and fell back a few steps. Eyes wide and filled with undeniable fear and hate she watched the slow easy smile of triumph spread over those lips. 

“Hello Mademoiselle Victoria it has been a long time has it not?” Angelique practically glowed at seeing Victoria before her and her eyes narrowed slightly. She reveled in the reaction she was getting with Victoria wanting to back up and possibly dash from the room from her and her dark master. She at least had the upper hand on this encounter and she was going to take what she could out of the whole situation. Laughing lightly she stepped forward in a show of intimidation. It was the same laugh that had haunted Victoria in the past as she waited for the day of her execution. 

Before she could advance any further a strong and painful grip landed on her shoulder with the pressure being exerted. With each second the grip became painful. She laughed lightly then felt his hand descend on her shoulder in a crushing hold to give her a painful reminder to behave.

“I see you both do know each other. This is good, I want you two to become close friends. I think that Angelique will make an excellent maid to your needs Victoria and I think you should learn to appreciate each other a little more. I especially wish you Angelique that you should make my Victoria feel welcome to my home and I might grant your wish.”

His words were said with a subtle influence of a demand and not a request and he had given her a look of no argument when she had shot him a glance of resentment at the suggestion. “I will have no argument from either of you and I am sensing there is some animosity between the two of you so I expect that you will settle those differences and become friends is that understood?” Drake had stepped away from Angelique and moved to Victoria taking her by the wrist he had tugged her close to his body, lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

Angelique rolled her eyes and turned her back to avoid his show of ownership being exerted by her master over this unworthy human female that so strongly resembled the woman that Angelique hated. Crossing her arms in a defensive gesture she waited for this sad display of affection to pass. She noticed that Victoria was not so eager to embrace her master and smiled. She watched her futilely struggle against the hold he held to her body and the way she had flattened her palms to his chest. This sent a thrill of amusement through her body and she could not control the soft giggle that escaped.

Drake broke the kiss and frowned, “Angelique you are dismissed, leave us. There are confidential matters I wish to discuss with Miss Winters and they do not require your attention.” He never looked at her and expected her to blindly accept his dismissal. Drake never released his hold on the woman that was attempting to break his hold on her body. Drake tightened his hold on her drawing her closer so their bodies were melded together. Lifting his head he waited for Angelique to leave. 

Huffing slightly at his cold dismissal, Angelique slithered past the two giving Drake a backwards look of resentment to receive a narrowed eyed glint of disapproval from Drake as he shot her a look of pure anger directed at her retreating form. When she was finally out of the room he looked down at Victoria. “I see you still resist my charms I suppose now I must do what I do best. His smile held no humor and he looked deep into her gaze capturing her attention. “By darkness and powers of evil I call upon the true power for the one in my arms should learn to love the touch and feel of her master.” 

Victoria felt her mind cloud over. A blank look of surprised filled her and the resentment she had held for Drake was no longer present in her thoughts. It was amazing to watch the look of disgust and resentment filtered from her features to be replaced by an inexplicable need to be held tenderly by this man who stood in front of her and stared magnetically into her eyes. She softened the features of her face with a smile of pleasure. 

Drake felt her body relaxed in his arms, and he studied the smile of appreciation spread over her lips. Running her hands up to his shoulders and encircling her arms around his neck she pressed into him. “Hello my love, I was wondering when I would get to see you again.” With a dispassionate sigh he watched the sweet smile that edged her lips while she looked adoringly into his dark impenetrable gaze. 

He noted her smile was very sweet and inviting. Involuntarily he drew her closer; lowering his lips he captured her mouth and plundered it with his tongue. His hands moved around her to cup her hips with his palms. 

“Have you missed me my dear?” He practically purred in her ear as he asked her about her day and her need to be held by him. He was enjoying her capitulation but a part of him was resentful that he had to use these tactics to get her cooperation. He wanted her in his arms willingly and not with dark magic coercion as a means to give him what he wanted. Smiling he thought a moment while she prattled on about their day. 

“I missed you my love. It has seem an age since last we held one another and I was growing lonely for your touch.” She nuzzled her cheek sensually against his jacket, closing her eyes to lean into his body and wait for him to sweep her off her feet and carry her up the stairs to his room where she was sure he would make mad passionate love to her. Instead she felt him push her back from his hold. 

“I find you delectable and very appealing my dear but this is not how I wish us to consummate our love.” He sighed softly, “What was set in motion by darkness and evil be set aside to be called up at a later time.” Once again, the look on Victoria’s face shifted and in her mind he knew she was coming back to her and his reality. She had blinked and as before the reticence was back in face and form. Realizing that she was being held far to close by him Victoria started to step back. 

Drake smiled and the look he gave her made her feel she was being devoured by his very essence. “I think the more time you spend in my arms the more accustomed you will become to me and what I desire from and of you.” His words were said with a velvet softness that was underlined with steel. “As you know Victoria you were born for a purpose that purpose was to be mine to do with as I saw fit and how I wished.”

Victoria frowned her mind was filled with a thousand questions. How could this man possibly believe she was here for his whim? This was the 20th century and they were less than a decade away from the twenty-first century. “No one person is another person’s property in this day and age. What year do you think this is? We abolished slavery a long time ago. I hold no man’s brand.” She stiffened her back when she made that statement only to see his slow easy smile edge his lips.

“No?” He stepped around her and then began to circle her body until he was in front of her again. “No man’s brand?” He reached forward to her shoulder and curled his fingers into her shoulder, with a single swift moment he ripped the sleeve and shoulder of her blouse so her shoulder was exposed. Running a fingertip up her up and to the cleft of her neck he gently teased her neckline and a birthmark that was lightly displayed. Smiling he then ran a hand down to her wrist jerked her to him and tugged her to the eight foot mirror.

Spinning her around she stared at her image with him towering over from behind. “My brand was put on you the day you were born.” Slightly tilting her head he forced her to look at her birthmark. “There is my brand, the Double D’s for Drake Darkhart. So you see you do belong to me.” His words again held that soft seductive tone of a man that was possessed and saw what he wanted to see.

Victoria looked closer noting the birthmark for the first time did resemble something other than a misshapen discoloration on her skin. It was plain to see there were two capital D’s laid one on top of each other so they were slightly staggered. She had really noticed this trait now whereas before she had always assumed it was just a slightly misshapen birthmark. She had not given it much thought to it other than it being something she had been born with and had to accept it as a part of her genetic makeup “So you can plainly see I have put my brand on you my dear. 

He sauntered away from her to the large stately window that looked out over the vast gardens of the front yard. His voice was soft and spoke in well-modulated tones so there was no doubt that what he spoke was the truth to him. “The night you were conceived it was decided our two houses would be joined. During the impregnation rite our two families performed a ritual. That ritual secured you as my future bride.” 

Victoria was not sure what she was hearing. “How could you possibly have known I would be a girl or for that matter that you were to be a man? Those odds were impossible to predict.” She was outraged at such a thought that they would consummate something as beautiful as making love into something this debased and dark. 

“It was ordained you would be female and I would be male so it was and now you are here and you are mine. That mark on your shoulder you so quaintly thought was a birthmark was my brand on you as belonging to me.” He turned from the window and pinned her with that dark gaze that smolder with a hint of something darker and deeper buried within his soul. She could see it and it frightened her to think he held such ominous powers. 

“I do not care what was ordained. I know where my heart leads me and it is not to you.” She spoke bravely not realizing how much she was angering him. She should have watched the eyes that now glowed a deep amber and reddish orange color. His lips clamped into a thin stiff line. Dropping his chin he looked at her withholding his anger from surfacing. Then before she knew what was happening he was across the room pulling her into his arms clamping them tightly about her frame.

“Your insolence could easily call for your death. Because I choose you as my wife, I shall allow this outburst this time.” His voice dropped low as he lowered his lips close to hers and spoke with warmth to his breath that pressed against her lips. “Never speak to me of your heart’s desires. That could cost you dearly. As I have said before, you will learn to accept me and even come to love me.” Shoving her back he turned his back on her and spoke harshly. “Now go change we will ride the grounds so you might go out and meet your future subjects.”

 

Collinwood  
Collinsport Maine

Laura Collins stood on the summit of Widow’s Hill, lifting her arms up to the heavens she began to speak in the ancient tongue that was spoken during the time of his reign she lifted her chin and smiled as she spoke the words to seek her god and his powers. “Ra, the holder of the secret kept to his breast to his days of the non living, I call forth to you to seek your guidance and seek your help to recover one that belongs to you but is being held by a darker force that would seek your death as a great and good god! I ask you to hear this unworthy servant’s plea and come forth. I call out to you through the cosmos and all things that hold your eyes. Come forth Ra, I need you now!” 

She lowered her head and her arms bowing and stood silent. Quentin watched as the wind lifted up her hair and the soft white dress she wore that hugged her form with the press of the wind against her body. Barnabas stood silently watching the spectacle that was the dark arts of this witch. “Will she be successful?” Barnabas asked Quentin. 

Quentin shrugged. “She has been alive longer than you or I and she garners the attention of one of the more powerful Egyptian gods. So, I suspect that she will hear something just not sure what.” 

If the wind before her call had been chilled and strong it was now whipping with frenzy around the three that stood on the top of the hill. From the velvety dark skies a brilliant star began to pulsate and move. With each passing second the star began to grow larger and more brilliant until it appeared to be a burning meteorite that was hurtling towards them on Widow’s Hill. 

The brilliant burning object grew closer Quentin and Barnabas watched with anticipation as the object no longer resembled a hurtling meteorite but something more defined that of a figure of a huge burning bird. The wingspan was expansive and took up easily a fifty-foot span from tip to tip. In the center was the smaller figure of a man dressed in black with a long black duster styled coat. With the large burning bird growing closer Barnabas and Quentin could feel the heat but it was not so intense that it would burn them. 

“Well it seems our defender for justice has arrived.” Quentin had spoke softly from the side of his mouth while he along with Barnabas watched Ra in phoenix form hovered over Laura. He noted she had dropped to her knees and bowed her head. The sight of the burning bird began to slowly dissipate. Ra floated to the surface with the fiery wings beginning to shrink and the small wispy flames were slowly disappearing with each movement he made to earth. Whiffs of smoke and tiny tendrils trailed down his back to disappear when he stepped foot to the ground.

Landing behind Laura Ra spoke with a deep base hollow sound to his voice, “Stand Laura and face me as an equal at my side and tell me of this affront to our personage.” His words echoed around the hill with a feeling of oppression. For a mere mortal it would have been intimidating. However the two watching the arrival of the Egyptian God they knew him to be more showmanship than fearful. 

Barnabas in that heavily accented British accent remarked, “Rather a dramatist isn’t he?” 

He looked at Quentin who im return smiled and nodded, “One reason I did not wish to become a follower. I felt that and the whole deal with the jumping into flames to be reborn was a bit over the top.” 

Ra had chosen to ignore the two as unworthy of his note, they had not summoned him but his loyal subject had and had said there was someone that belonged to him being held by a lesser deity. Both men stood arms crossed waiting patiently for Laura to do what she did best. That was manipulated and get what she wanted. 

Laura rotated then smiled at the one she had pledged her life and soul to and watched as he extended his hand to help her stand. Reaching a small delicate hand forward she curled those fingers around the hand of her god watching it shimmer from mortal form to immortal god form. It was solid enough to help guide her up to a standing position. Standing before him she smiled her appreciation for his attention and assistance to stand. “My lord Ra, may I present Quentin Collins, an immortal and Barnabas Collins a vampire.” 

Ra turned slightly looked at Barnabas then his gaze slid to Quentin and a snarl of disapproval slid over his features. “Ah, the coward that did not wish to commit himself to our allegiance and ran away.” 

Quentin grimaced looked down and said softly, “I would not call me a coward, I would say it was a fortuitous decision to avoid being burned alive. I did after all achieve immortality. I just did not agree with your politics and took the highroad to avoid further problems. It gets a bit nasty when you expect your followers to bring you a human sacrifice especially one that has to love you unconditionally.” 

Barnabas grimaced at the thought but held his tongue as he saw the firry ire of Ra surface momentarily when his body began to glow then died down to his more normal human form. “Then it is good that you decided to take another path and I owe you nothing for your rejection of my ‘politics’.” He studied the silent Barnabas and sighed, “It is a shame they allow you to live here, I suppose as a Collins you think you can do no wrong?” Not expect an answer or ready to hear one he turned back to face Laura. Smiling what he felt was a benevolent smile he extended his hand to her. “Now my dear show me some respite for a moment perhaps libation and we shall discuss this problem.” 

Blue Whale Collinsport Maine

Sam wiped down the bar, stopped to look at the bent head of his daughter as she studied the cards she laid out on the bar’s top. “Are you going to stare at the cards all night my dear? By the way where is Roger?” He slipped the rag under the bar turned to look around the half full bar and then back to his daughter. “Maggie? Did you hear me?” He spoke to her again watching the look of fear and concern wash over her face. 

“Huh? Did you say something Pop?” She glanced up when she realized that he had spoken to her. Her features soften when she looked upon the face of her father. She had just read the cards three times and it was always the same. Death was visiting the House of Power and the Castle was tumbling down on top of them all. Damnation and Hell was coming to Earth and there was not a lot that could be done to prevent its coming. 

“Maggie what is wrong with you? You have been shuffling those cards and looking at them now for over three hours. Honey what is going on with you?” Sam had watched the change in his daughter since that damn séance at the Collins House on the night of the Gala. He did not like how she was acting. At first it had been a distance she was attempting to put between those that cared about her and now she had become so absorbed in those damn cards he was beginning to wish she had never been born with her talent. 

Maggie sighed deeply looked around the room to see who was close to her and then leaned over the counter to speak softly to her father. “We have a horrible disaster about to unfold in our backyard and frankly Dad it has the crap sacred out of me. I have to find Roger because I think it is going to affect his family and Collinwood.” Maggie slid the cards together and began to straighten them to put them back in their box. Sam watched the frantic pace she had disassembled the line up of the cards.

“Is there anything I can do honey? You know I am very worried about you.” He had laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked so much like her mother at that age. It was a time that she had discovered that she was going to die from cancer and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Maggie had been so young when her mother passed. 

Maggie smiled tightly to her father. “I wished there were something anyone could do but at this time we have to wait and see what is going to happen and Dad, I am hoping we all come out of this one alive.” She scooped her cards into her purse, slid from the stool and headed for the door. This only left Sam with a hard knot in his stomach and wondering what it was she did see in those cards. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the patrons came to the bar for a refill. 

Collinsport Cannery  
Collinsport Maine

Roger set at the expensive mahogany desk in his office. He looked to the window and noted the night had fallen and for once there was no storm heralding the arrival of nightfall. Sitting back he pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and took one deep cleansing breath. God knows he and David had always been at odds but now he was missing and being held with his sister, niece and David somewhere they had no idea. He blamed Laura for this and had gone to confront her which had resulted in a very nasty fight between the two of them.

Now he regretted he had jumped the gun on blaming his soon to be ex-wife. His door opened and Elliott Stoke peered around the edge of the door. “Hey, got a minute for me?” Pushing the door in he waited to be invited in. 

Roger extended his hand. “Always Elliott, do come in and have a seat. I would offer you ad drink but we have a new policy here at the cannery about alcoholic beverages on the premises.” Elliott smiled, shook his head and found the chair in front of Roger the most comfortable he had rested in any office surroundings. 

“No thank you Roger, I just came by to see how you were holding up with half your family being held hostage in a remote country somewhere half way around the world?” 

Roger moaned inwardly and outwardly. “If it had not been for you interrupting the argument between Laura and myself I am sure it would have come to harsher consequences. She is after all a powerful witch in her own right.”

“It could have been far worse than even you could have imagined Roger. That is why I did tell you what was going on and who all was involved. What me must focus on now is how to get them back and unfortunately we will need Laura and her Master’s help.”

“Unfortunately? I can tell you nothing involving that woman would fall under the category of fortunate for any poor unsuspecting sucker.”

Elliott nodded slowly, “I realize how hard this is on you Roger, I have to confess something to you. I am beginning to have real feelings for your sister and I was hoping that we could have continued that relationship until this happened.” 

Hearing this Roger was thunderstruck that someone from the opposite sex found his sister a love interest. A part of the brother seeking to protect surfaced briefly then he quashed it. He was about to comment when the door to his office blew open and a figure appeared in the doorway. A spectral voice echoed with its chilling fortune around the room when it announced. “Death has arrived.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Collinsport Cannery  
Collinsport Maine

“Death has arrived, we must prepare for the arrival of the most high Ra.” Maggie with her eyes fixed staring straight ahead walked into the room turned to peer out the window then to Roger. “You will be judged and will be found wanting. I need to find a way to protect you.” It was Maggie but not Maggie’s voice that was speaking through Maggie. Roger stood and walked towards Maggie.

“What is this talk of death and judgment Maggie?” He reached to to touch her arm and watched as her eyes fluttered softly shut, her chin lifted and she collapsed gracefully into his arms. Roger caught her and carried her to the long sofa that adorned the interior wall of the office. “Elliott, what is going on?” Roger looked at Elliott with concern edging his eyes.

Elliott had stood also and now he walked to Roger’s side bent down and began a cursor exam of Maggie, pulling apart her eyelids he noted her eyes were milky white and glazed over. “She has been possessed and is delivering a message I think intended for you Roger, allow me.” He pulled a chair up to the sofa bent over Maggie and asked softly, “Whom are we speaking with?”

Maggie turned her head opened her eyes and gazed with that milky colored eyes at the questioner, “You go against a powerful foe. He has come to claim what he was owed and to hold it he has taken those that she loves and expects the others to follow.” 

“We all realize that, and I must ask you once again, whom are we speaking with and why have you chosen Maggie as your vessel?” Elliott was excited he had heard of possession by another but had never really seen it except when he watched what had happened to Victoria at the clinic. 

Maggie’s voice was joined by the multitude of other voices. “We are the innocent that died by the devices of he who has taken those you love. We come to warn you that you will not be alone when the time comes to bring them home. We join in your cause but we warn you that some of you may not survive this trek you now propose to take.” 

Roger was astounded by what he was witnessing with this possession of Maggie. “I only wish to try and understand why do you come now and why are you using Maggie?”

“Because she is the right one to use, she is the strongest amongst you all in order to go against the darkness that is Drake Darkhart you will need her and her gifts.” Maggie’s eyes fluttered again and she collapsed against the sofa with a soft moa. Moving her hand to her forehead she began to rub her temples. “What, what happened?” She opened her eyes and with a look of astonishment saw the confused and puzzled looks she was receiving from Roger and Elliott. Her eyes were clear and her voice was weakened by the possession.

“You were possessed by several spirits Maggie, they said that death was coming and that we were going against a powerful dark power and that we would need you to help us because you were the strongest amongst us. They also said they would be there to help us through you.” Elliott gently helped Maggie to sit up. “My fears are this Maggie, we are using Laura’s contacts with Ra to go after Diablos or as he is being called today Drake Darkhart.”

Maggie set up and looked around. “How did I get here? I was with Pop at the Bar when suddenly I felt odd.” She slid her legs around and planted her feet on the floor. Pushing her curly auburn hair out of her eyes she saw the look of concern in Roger’s eyes. “What?” 

“I am worried about you sweetheart. I can’t stand seeing you like this. It really scared me.” Roger moved to sit next to Maggie and Elliott took that opportunity to stand and leave them together. Walking to the main lobby he was filled with a thousand questions over what had just happened. Moving to the phone on the desk counter, he knew he needed to dial nine to get an outside line. Calling Collinwood he waited for the phone to be picked up.

The phone being picked up interrupted the phone’s third ring. “Hullo? Collinwood.” It was an unfamiliar voice. Elliott sighed deeply and with that sigh he realized he must have sounded like an obscene phone caller. “Look if you think I am going to listen to you while you play with yourself you can forget it!” Then the phone line went to a dial tone. 

“Damnit” Elliott muttered softly, and then redialed Collinwood. When the phone was picked up he spoke rapidly, “This is Professor Elliott Stokes, is Quentin Collins or Barnabas Collins there?” 

“Elliott, what is wrong with you? Why are you speaking so fast?” Quentin’s voice was filled with curiosity. 

“Why are you answering the phone I got some grumpy lady earlier that I did not recognize her voice. When I sighed she thought I was making an obscene phone call and hung up on me, I thought it was her answering the phone again.”

Quentin chuckled and spoke to the woman that must have answered the phone earlier. “It is alright for now Mrs. Walker, its Professor Stokes and he accidently made a sigh and you thought he was breathing heavy. I have it now you can go on.” Quentin had explained to the lady called Mrs. Walker. Coming back on the phone Quentin explained, “Mrs. Johnson’s sister Matilda Walker came today. Mrs. Johnson is being released home tomorrow so she came a day early to help get things together and ready.”

Elliott could have cared less about Matilda Walker or Mrs. Johnson he had something important to tell Quentin. “Look, we have to bring someone else in on this mission and it is not going to make Laura happy.”

Quentin chuckled, “I don’t think at this point she gives a good rats ass about anyone except for her god Ra. Right now she is entertaining him in the drawing room and get this she has even given him a room here at Collinwood.”

Elliott nearly choked, “We have Ra as a guest at Collinwood?” He was speaking in incredulous tones while he could hear the light laughter that must have been Laura. 

“Yes we do. When are you coming home?” Quentin slid his hip up on the table to rest it against the top. He folded his arm under his chest while he held the phone to his ear watching the drawing room and th way Laura was pampering the man who came to earth and proclaimed himself to be Ra. “He seems to be everything you would expect an ego maniac to be. He is demanding, no easily amused and rather stoic. Kind of like my cousin Barnabas.” Quentin had used his dry tones to describe what was happening.

“Well how is she going to explain him to Roger, he is bringing Maggie and we are headed that way soon and something else Quentin, Maggie was possessed by a bunch of spirits. They brought a message to me through her and they said they would help but that they would only do it through Maggie because she is the strongest of us all. Now explain to me how she could be stronger than an immortal former werewolf and a vampire?” 

Quentin did a soft whistle, “That sounds like some serious heavy crap there Elliott. Well maybe we can figure this out once you get back here. Laura is trying her level best to convince Ra to help us, might as well bring Maggie and see where we go from there.” 

Quentin hung up from Elliott and turned to move towards the drawing room when a hard knocking sound was heard at the door. Turning he allowed Mrs. Walker to go to the door and open it. Nicholas stood with his well-worn smarmy smile on his lips and his beady little eyes alight at seeing Quentin. “Ahh just the person I needed to see my dear boy.” 

Quentin smiled at Nicholas and then thought about his association with Diablos and who is was that now held his family. He had to wonder if Nicholas had been behind this debacle that was being played out in Romania in the Carpathians Mountains. “Ahh Nicholas, just the person I needed to see, come in and meet the newest member of our little family gathering. A dear friend of Roger’s estrange wife Laura.” 

Quentin watched Mrs. Walker disappear into the rear of the house headed he knew to the kitchen to get supper prepared. Waiting for Nicholas to join him; Quentin smiled a mischievous smile of pure delight. If Nicholas was behind this attack against the Collins family then he was in for a nasty surprise when he met Ra. Leading Nicholas to the drawing room he noted that Ra stood in front of the burning fireplace with his back to them. He was, Quentin had to admit a commanding figure in his black duster coat, his black shirt and pants with his black long hair pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

Laura had been standing by his side facing the door and when Quentin appeared with Nicholas at his side; Laura tensed and spoke softly, “A follower of Diablos has arrived my lord.” With an affected turn on the balls of his feet he pinned those dark glowing eyes on Nicholas.

“You are a member of the cult of the Prince of Darkness?” His voice held a deep ominous tone as he allowed those eyes to glow with a hint of his withheld anger.

“I am a member of the cult that worships the one called Diablos.” Nicholas nervously played with the golden onyx ring on his pinky finger and studied the figure in front of him.

A slow smile spread across Ra’s face. “You have chosen wrong time and the wrong house to visit my friend, sit.” He pointed a finger to Nicholas and then the sofa. Nicholas was teleported from the doorway and found himself forcefully moved to the sofa. 

“What is the meaning of this Quentin? What is going on and who is that man that dares to move me around like I was some kind of tissue paper that needed to be manipulated?” 

Quentin stepped forward and said softly, “Nicholas Blair may I present Ra, God of Egypt and Laura’s master.” He nodded to the attractive blond woman that was now standing in front of her master with her arms cross and glaring at Nicholas. “You! I thought I warned you about messing in my business.” 

Ra placed a hand of comfort on Laura’s shoulder. “Now, now my dear. We shall have a bargaining chip now for our exchange; Drake must learn he is weak while in human form just as I am vulnerable without our fire. So, we work together and I think Mr. Blair will come to recognize he has chosen the wrong god to back. For now Mr. Blair I give you free reign to move about this small quaint . . . “ He had accented the word quaint, “Town for now, when the time comes I will find him and we all together will go and confront Diablos about his little mix up in taking one of mine from me.” 

Castle Darkhart  
Carpathian Mountains Romania

The horses were being pressed in a race back to the castle, Victoria held the lead with her body laying head next to the main of her horse. Both horse and rider appeared to blend into one complete working machine as she guided him towards the gate and the path back to the stables. All she wanted was distance from him and his odious taunts. The ride had started out with her sitting her horse in silence and with him telling her what was expected from her as the future wife of the soon to be proclaimed king of this land.

He had grown quite testy with her assumed silence. “Why do you persist in making me force you to comply? I found that even though you were soiled goods I was willing to forgive you as long as you pleased me.” Victoria felt the burn of the anger she held to her self. While he continued to ‘explain’ her duties and her soon to be elevated position. 

“There are a great deal of nobly birthed women that would gladly change places with you Victoria, the sooner you realize that you are to meet your destiny the quicker you are prepared to give me an heir.” He had softened his tone when he spoke of their coupling for her to provide him with an heir. “You realize how childish this is that you don’t speak to me?”

She bit her bottom lip clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and spurned her horse on into a gallop. He chuckled watching her ride away from him. He called after her, “You can run from me but you will never be able to hide from me.” He caught up with her and reached for her reins. “I would suggest you slow the horse and listen to me. We are about to go into a village where they adore me and if they suspect we are not a happy that will upset them and they will not be happy with you.”

Victoria sighed deeply, if she was ever to be away from this horrible situation then she might try to pretend she was happy with her lot he had dealt her. “Fine Drake, I will smile when it is necessary and I will be nice to those that you govern and I will give it my best effort to try and appear that I am ecstatically happy to be in your company when the very opposite is the truth.” 

Though she was showing her outrage at his affront to her and her intelligence he found her spirit and show of defiance amusing and he chuckled. “What you need Victoria is a real man to take you and make love to you. That would temper your anger a bit I think.” 

He had found the nerve he hoped to find when he watched her eyes open wide and her mouth drop open and the expected, “You would not dare!” Come out in an aghast rush of outrage.

“I would dare but not today. Today we greet our people and welcome you to our fold. Come now and be civil, I know you know how you have demonstrated it on many occasions when you thought I was not looking.” 

He led her into the town proper to the center of the town square. Dismounting he turned to Victoria and turned holding his hands up to help her down blocking her from dismounting as he had. Putting his hands to her waist he lifted her easily from the small bay’s back and let her slide down the length of his strong body. His eyes held her gaze with a look of his own defiance giving the appearance he was waiting for her to try and resist his gallant action. “See now this is not so bad is it?” He held her close to his body and she could feel the beginning of his arousal.

“No, but we are gathering a crowd should we not turn to greet our people?” She was feeling the tension between then and wondered did he create a sexual tension between them? Stepping away from him she placed a sincere and bright smile on her lips. She watched the town’s people become excited and a buzz was set up in the now growing number of those that lived in this village. She could hear them say “Este Prințul el a adus mireasa lui să fie.” The words held little meaning for Victoria until Drake translated them for her, “They say it is the Prince he brings his bride to be with him.. So I suggest you nod politely to them and smile”

Victoria smiled and between clichéd teeth, “I am smiling how much more do you wish me to do?” Her words were said in a subtle angry tone. 

Grabbing her and pulling her with him to the small dais in front of the courthouse he stood with her at his side. In Romanian he began to make a long drawn out speech which resulted in the crowd laughing and clapping each time he made an expressive gesture and then he turned to Victoria and said softly, “I just introduced you to them make them welcome by saying the following and listen carefully, ‘Sunt onorat să te cunosc. Plec de asemenea bucuria mea cu voi la plecare nostru și sperăm că mă acceptați cât mai curând pentru a fi regina Victoria.”

“What am I saying to them when I speak those words?” She was defiant not realizing she was coloring with her heated anger. “I wish to know what I am saying.” She kept her smile in place but blushed and the crowd thought he had told her something about their wedding night, which was why she was blushing.

He laughed, “I merely told them that, ‘I am honored to meet you. I also leave my joy with you upon our departure and hope that you accept me as you’re soon to be queen Victoria.’ What harm is there in that statement now be a good bride to be and say what I just told you.”

Victoria much to his surprise said the exact words he had said to her earlier with the right inflection which somewhat amazed him and caused the crowd of people to clap and exclaim the new bride to be was trying to learn their language. He hugged her tightly feeling her tense up and then laughed softly in her ear, “Remember you must prove to them you love me and if they see you tense up they will not believe that you are the right choice for me. Show a little more affection now Victoria your family’s life depends on it.” His words had taken on a more subtle and dangerous tone. 

Forcing her self to relax in his hold she smiled and said softly, “I hope this meets your expectations a bit better. It is the best I can do under the circumstances.” He tucked Victoria’s hand into his bent arm and walked with her around to the villagers speaking words of praise for this one’s accomplishments and complimenting another for another successful year of harvest. When the villagers spoke to Victoria and complimented her Drake translated for them. 

Vicki was gracious and very complimentary and when asked to hold a baby or receive flowers from a pretty village girl she bent and kissed the child on the forehead and accepted it with a graciousness that caused the towns people to immediately fall in love with her. This appeared to please Drake as he stepped back to watch her charm the crowd and communicate in the way she knew how, which was through touches, smiles and laughter. For a brief moment Victoria was happy as she accepted more flowers and compliments and the need to touch her hair and her face. 

With the day growing longer and the shadows starting to cover the ground Drake knew they would need to be heading back to the castle. He walked towards Victoria and paused she had stooped down to listen to one small child tell her a story in his language and in the universal language of love. He was so caught up in his story to the pretty lady that must be important that his words were coming so fast and Vicki was smiling and laughing and nodding. When he took a breath she took him in her arms and held him tight and whispered, “Never loose that imagination.” 

He turned his eyes bright to peer up at his proud mother and Vicki turned and motioned Drake to her side. “Please tell the mother her son is very bright and has a great imagination and he should always use that imagination.” Drake immediately translated to the mother what Victoria had said and watched the mother hug her son close and tears form in her eyes, when she spoke Drake chuckled and then nodded.

“She wants you to know that he was always quiet around the other children but when he saw you he knew by looking at you, your soul was pure and that you would understand what it was to be like him filled with the love of all times.” Victoria was touched by the admission the child had been backwards and unable to communicate to others what he had to her. She brushed his hair from his eyes and looked into them and saw there something she had not seen reflected before and that was hope.

Bending over she kissed his small cheek then turned, “I suppose we must be going now, it will be getting dark soon and I doubt we would want the horses on the trail after the sunsets.” Drake tipped her chin up leaned over and for the show to the villagers lightly kissed her lips. 

“Yes, shall we go?” He led her to the horses turned and bid the villagers a joyful evening and together they rode sedately out of the village. 

When they were within a mile of the gates Victoria feeling she had enough close time with him called over her shoulder, “Race you back!” She kicked her horse into a full out run towards the gate leaving Drake in her dust and she laughed as the air filled her hair and the mane of the horse and her hair mingled, just as she felt the race was hers to win she heard the thunder of the hooves behind her and moaned, he passed her within fifteen feet of the gate reining in his horse to jump from the saddle and wait for her to come at a more sedate speed. 

“You will learn I always win Victoria. Now go change we will have your family for dinner this evening and we will be dressed formally, it is time they learned of our engagement.” He handed his reins over to the stable boy turned to lift her from the horses back and take her reins to hand to the other stable boy. “Come the night fast approaches and it is time to close the gates.” 

He ran his arm around her waist and led her into the castle. Angelique watched them from the balcony widow over head. “First it waz Josette and now it iz Victoria that takes what I want. Well we will see how she fares when the time comes for ze wedding.” Angelique huffed softly turning and walking to her bed she threw herself across the bottom of the bed. “I thought he waz going to give me Barnabas to toy with? If zat is true where iz he?” 

“You know Angelique you should learn patience and to follow orders. I promised you the vampire and you will have them, even now they conspire on how to rescue Victoria and bring her home little do they realize they are walking into my trap.” Drake entered her room and looked down at the pouting face of Angelique. “Your face will freeze that way if you continue to pout like that.”

“You wanted me brought back I feel you tease me and make a promise that you will not keep.” 

Drake sat on the end of her bed. “You need to learn to follow orders and you avoided me for these past two hundred years thinking you did not need to return to me after you completed your assignment but you choose instead to stay behind and continue with your own agenda. You should be grateful I released you from the bonds of hell to come back to finish what you started. The only thing I forbid is any interference by you with my relationship with Victoria is that understood?”

Angelique frowned folded her arms over her chest and looked to the ceiling. “I will leave ‘er alone. As long as you let me ‘ave Barnabas.” She smiled thinking of being in his bed again.

“You will have whom I say you are to have. You want the vampire to play with you can play with him for a while but I have other plans for him and you will not interfere with those plans either.”

“What about Nicholas? What is he allowed to ‘ave?” 

“You lave Nicholas to me. Now dress for dinner we have a grand family reunion planned.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Castle Darkhart   
Carpathian Mountains  
1992

Carolyn sat at the long banquet table, her mother sat across from her. Apparently there were more guests coming to this dinner party because there were over thirty places set for the dinner about to be served. Elizabeth looked wan and pinched face while she carefully studied her daughter’s features. “Carolyn are they treating you well?” 

Carolyn looked up from the dress she was wearing, her hands had traveled over the expensive blend of material and the color matched her eyes, it was the soft blue with beading she had ever seen. Her mother looked radiant to her in her dress of green. Both women were dressed to dazzle in their dresses with their hair styled and set with soft accents of pearls. “Yes mother, I just want to know what the hell is going on.” 

“You want to know what is going on Mistress Stoddard, allow me to explain the decent your mother has portrayed for the past twenty-five years. Allow me to explain how she deliberately kept her daughter from her father.” Count Petofi walked to the rear of Elizabeth’s chair and laid his hands on her shoulders.

“Why that is ridiculous, my mother never kept me from my father, he left us when I was a year old. Why would you make such an accusation?” Carolyn’s face heightened with her indignation over such a statement made against her mother.

Andréas laughed, “I am not talking about you my dear, you are in deed her daughter, the one she breast fed, kept happy and secure in that big house on the top of Widows Hill. No I am speaking of your half sister, the one your mother bore three years before you.” 

Carolyn turned her incredulous gaze on her mother. “He is lying correct mother? You are not going to sit there and tell me you had another child and I had a sister and never knew about it?” 

Elizabeth lowered her gaze to the table top and sighed deeply. “I cannot tell you he is lying Carolyn, I did have another child, a little girl and I hid her from her father.” Elizabeth looked up with a defiant gleam in her gaze. “I hid her so she would not be sacrificed to the Prince of Darkness by her father.” Elizabeth bit out the last part, stood and faced Petofi. “I hid her from you so you could not corrupt her with your vile dark magic and intent to turn her over to your dark master.” 

Her face had grown red with the passion of her speech. She glared defiantly at Petofi. “I was not out totally for that last ritual you had before you took me. I researched the purpose of such a ceremony and it was to take my virginity to give you a child, a child you could turn over to the dark master upon her twenty-fifth birthday. So, yes I kept her from you Andréas, I kept her hidden.”

Andréas laughed, “But you could not keep her away from you for very long, you brought her to Collinwood. You had to bring home our daughter . . . “

Carolyn stood up her eyes wide and filled with curiosity, “Mother is this true? Is he saying that Vicki is my sister, your first born daughter?” Carolyn walked around the table to stand next to her mother and glared at Petofi.

He chuckled again, “Oh you are your mother’s daughter, you have the same look as she had at your age. She was so tender but unlike you she was a virgin. You long gave up that prize a long time ago did you not Carolyn?”

Carolyn flushed with more anger than embarrassment. “And if I did what business is it of yours?” She folded her arms over her breasts and glared at the man that thought he could embarrass he over her loss of virginity. 

“You are right my dear that was churlish of me to bring up your lack of purity. It would seem most the Collins girls give freely of their bodies and their love. Unfortunately, so did our daughter Elizabeth, she chose to give herself over to the man she proclaimed to love but was not pledged to and was to be with for the rest of her life.”

Carolyn turned to her mother her look said it all which basically came down to ‘what the hell does that mean’ Standing in front of her mother facing Petofi she demanded, “Bring Vicki here now. I want to be and see my sister.” She stepped up to Petofi and defiantly stared him in the eyes. “NOW.” She had become demanding.

Andréas turned a quarter turn from her then turned back and backhanded Carolyn knocking her back against her mother and splitting her lip. “Never make demands from me again, next time I won’t be so courteous.” 

From the open door way a soft gasp was heard and all eyes were focused on Victoria on the arm of Prince Drake. Elizabeth carefully sat Carolyn on her chair, took a napkin from the table and dabbed it in the ice water to daub Carolyn’s lip. “Here darling, hold the ice against your lip.” She spoke softly hand held the napkin gently to the stinging lip.

Victoria turned her gaze away from the man that had proclaimed her was her father and looked with confusion and hurt to Drake. Drake seeing this look began to soften his feelings towards her. “My dear go to the drawing room, send Angelique to me. I will handle this.” 

Victoria stepped away from Drake, turning she walked quickly towards the drawing room. Victoria paused and looked the filled room over with all the delegates and distinguished looking ladies and gentlemen awaiting a call to dinner. Victoria’s gaze spotted the blond beauty standing by a young handsome man wearing several medals and looking every bit the peacock. Some of those present turned at the appearance of a vision in a white crystal covered gown that sparkled when the light caught the dress and sent the shine out from her body. Her hair had been dressed in curls and diamond pins.

Angelique’s eyes narrowed looking at the woman that so closely resembled the one woman she had hated through the centuries. “My god who is she? Angelique’s companion asked as most the males in the room turned an appreciative gaze over Victoria’s figure. 

“Zat iz Victoria ze Princes fiancé. She iz a little upset it seems.” She smiled seeing how upset she had been when she arrived. Then realized she was walking directly to her location with the Prince of Slovakia. 

“Excuse me Angelique, Prince Drake requests your presences in the dinning room.” Victoria stepped aside as Angelique passed her to walk out of the drawing room. The gentleman that had been speaking with Angelique turned his appreciative gaze on Victoria. 

“My dear it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman that has captured the heart and the eye of our Prince Drake, may I present myself.” He took her hand and bowed over her hand, bringing it to his lips he pressed a kiss to the top of her hand. “I am Prince Johan Daxner, I am honored to meet you my dear.” He held gently to her hand as others began to walk to her. 

Various members of noble houses made their presences known and Victoria felt suffocated by the press of the people to her as she smiled graciously welcomed them and flushed at the multitude of compliments that were washing over her. 

A clap of hands from the door and all turned to bow to the man that now appeared in regal dress and the look of command. “My honored guests, I make you welcome and invite you now to join me in the dining room. It seems my lovely bride to be has introduced herself so shall we make joy and happiness over breaking bread and getting to know one another and to share in the joy of our joining soon.”

He extended his hand to Victoria and waited for her to join him. With as much dignity as she could handle she walked to him allowing him to take her hand and lead them to the dining room. Victoria walked in with Drake and noticed that Elizabeth, Carolyn and Petofi were huddled at one end of the table. The incident that occurred earlier was still fresh in her memory when she saw her father strike Carolyn. Looking at Carolyn she saw her lip was healed and she looked more frightened than upset. 

“Come you may find your seats there are name tags placed at each setting. Victoria come at the other end of the table, while I invite your father to sit next to your mother. He frowned darkly at Petofi who at least showed a degree of uncertainty in his presence. “Once you are seated we shall introduce the unknown guests at the end of the table. Angelique had stepped from the open French doors that lined the wall of one room to take her seat across from Petofi.

Victoria had started down the table until she heard him say sit next to her mother. She watched as Andréas moved to sit next to Elizabeth Stoddard. Victoria looked directly at Elizabeth her eyes wide with confusion and hurt. Moving a slowly to her chair she waited for Andréas take out her chair and seat her. As soon as she wss seated, the rest of those at the table took their seat. Victoria tucked her chin and felt a knot choke the back of her throat.

Her mind was spiraling out of control. ‘How is this possible? Is Mrs. Stoddard my mother?’ Blinking back tears of frustration and feeling she was no longer in control of her life. She was about to marry a man she did not love, she just found her father and now they were telling her that Mrs. Stoddard was her mother. Drake signaled the servants to begin serving and with an occasional comment or note to one of the dinner guests he continued to watch Victoria toy with her food at the end of the table.

Drake was angry with Petofi for striking Carolyn in front of Victoria. It was not how he had planned to break the news to Victoria that Elizabeth was her mother. At that end of the table he watched her push her food around on her plate and she was not even attempting to eat. Tapping his knife against his crystal goblet he waited for all to look his way, he especially waited for Victoria to lift her eyes and look at him. “May I have your attention.” He stood bringing his wine goblet with him as he stood.

“Tonight we celebrate two very momentous occasions, the first will be my attaining the thrown of my democracy here in Slovenia, I welcome my brother Prince Johan for joining me tonight for the occasion to announce my impending coronation and my wedding. May I toast my future bride Victoria Winters Petofi.” Those around the table lifted their glasses except for Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Victoria she instead smiled tightly nodded her head and tucked her chin to avoid further eye contact with anyone. 

Quentin’s Bedroom  
Collinwood, Collinsport, Maine

Quentin could not stomach much more of the posturing that Ra was doing and since he did not wish his true identity to be known he had referred to himself as Ramón Raymond. He was so arrogant that he had picked two names that began with his name ‘Ra.” Turning to where the picture of Josette had stood until Victoria had returned it to the old house he sighed. “Where are you when I need you now or for that matter where are you when Victoria a Collins needs you? Hiding like a true ghost only allowing yourself to be seen when it was necessary?” 

Rolling to his side he reached for his pocket watch. Opening the watch he looked at the dated picture of a lovely blond woman that was his Daphne, not his daughter but the one that he had treated vilely and fell in love with so long ago. A time when Petofi thought to take his body from him and leave him with the broken decaying body that was Petofi. It had been a time of testing and recognition for Quentin and a time of grief and loss. 

Sitting up from his bed, he laid the watch on the table and moved to the window to peer out at the night and saw it was the time of the new moon. At least that was one thing he did not have to worry about any more. He remembered the nights before the picture of how the pain would rip through his body making him feel he was being torn apart only to be put back together again the next day with his clothing shredded and covered in blood. He would lie in the dew-covered grass as daylight broke and the moon was no more to wonder what or whom he had killed. 

How when each month a full moon approached he would try to secure himself in some place that would not allow him out into the world until that time of pain and agony had passed. There were times he wept for what had happened and other times that just left him sick. Then Petofi offered him a way out, a deal. How was he to know at that time it was a deal with the devil him self to get out of this curse that Magda had placed on him. He was so desperate to no longer fear the full moon he accepted Petofi’s offer. 

That was around the time that Petofi figured he could use Quentin’s body to continue his life as a reckless and wealthy playboy and leave Quentin trapped inside his body to rot and die. Had he not had help and was rescued he would have done just that. It had been Evan that had helped him escape the trap that Petofi had set for him and he counted his blessings each day. It was through Petofi that his beloved Daphne met her end and plunged to her death off widow’s hill. 

Closing his eyes he was once again transported back to that time so long ago. Where his heart was filled with love and his daughter was the apple of his eye. He had promised Daphne he would watch their Cecily, while she went to check on Carl. How was he to know that Petofi had let Carl out of his locked cell? He had just put Cecily down for a nap when he heard her scream. 

Collinwood Collinsport Maine  
1845  
Widow’s Hill  
“Carl, no you must not do this! I am here to help you. You know how much I care for you!” The pretty blond woman with her hair wrapped in a coil braid with curls edging around the braid to frame her face. Her wide blue eyes were filled with concern and love for this poor demented soul that now stood poised at the edge of widow’s hill. Dressed in her practical work clothing of a Victorian period she reached her hand over to him. “Come to me Carl, come to me and let me help you!” 

Carl studied her through his demented haze of reality and fantasy. “Daphne?” He studied her and then smiled he liked Daphne she was pretty. “Daphne, pretty Daphne. Carl likes Daphne!” He stepped towards her and grabbed her close to his body and turned her back to the cliff. “You know I love you Daphne but you don’t love me. You love Quentin.” 

“But Carl, I love you too, very much. You are the little brother I always wanted to have.” She watched his face shift from soft to mad and he frowned, and she quickly tired to reason with him. “You Carl are so special to me that is why I came every day to see you and sit with you and read to you. You remember that don’t you Carl?”

Carly cupped her cheek and began to stroke it, his face softened with his memories of their times together. He nodded slowly, “I loved every day you came to read to me Daphne, the sound of your voice.” His caress was gentle and caring as he stroked her face. “You Daphne, you were always nice to Carl. But then Quentin came home and he made you stay away.”

“No Carl, I would not let Quentin keep me from our time. Remember, I kept coming to you and then when I gave birth to our daughter I had to stay in bed for a week that was the only time I could not come because I had to take care of my new baby girl. You remember Cecily? I brought her to see you when I was able to come.” She smiled and pressed her cheek to his hand.

He studied her face and smiled then leaned forward and tried to kiss her. Quentin had watched from the old oak tree near the edge of the path’s end and saw it happen and he was too late to stop her from stepping back and watched Carl push her giving her tiny body momentum to fall backwards. Even now he could hear her scream. When the scream ended he heard only the surf below and Carl’s cries of pain and anguish as he looked over at what happened to his Daphne, Carl took one step and then he too fell from the cliff’s edge and landed next to Daphne’s broken body. 

Collinwood, Collinsport Maine  
Quentin’s bedroom

Quentin closed his eyes tightly and felt the hurt, the loss and the grief of loosing his wife and brother to the curse of Collinwood. A soft moan escaped him and then he heard her voice. “You still morn me Quentin, that is so sweet. But surely you know I am gone and now I walk with your daughter Daphne in the twilight of the eve and together we share stories of you with each other. You seek another to fill your life but patience my love soon there will be another to join you and she will fill your tomorrows where I could not.” 

He turned to see the transparent image of his beautiful wife Daphne while she stood floating in the center of his bedroom. “I love you Daphne, I loved you from the time we first met. I was so terribly cruel to you. I did not deserve your love. And now and I miss you my dearest one.” 

She smiled at him and then sighed softly, “I know my dearest one. I am still with you in your memories that you use torture yourself. Surely, you know that I am here for you my love, and maybe some day we will be together again. For now though there is another that needs your help and your abilities. You must find a way to rescue Victoria, Elizabeth, Carolyn, and David and do not trust Laura, she will need her powers to challenge Angelique. Barnabas is not safe she has returned and now shares the same house with Victoria both are in serious trouble.”

With her last words said she began to fade. Quentin stepped forward, “No don’t go my love, stay a little longer.” He was too late she had faded from view and now he was alone with only the chill of the grave left behind to waft over him. “Daphne, why could you not stay a little long!” His anguish of loosing her again was moving through him and Quentin collapsed to the nearest chair to bury his face in his hands and wept. 

Old House Collinwood, Collinsport Maine  
Drawing Room

Barnabas sat in front of the fire, his gaze with fixed and his mind was in turmoil. He loved Victoria of that he was sure. He needed her in his life and regretted he had left her with the impression before she went back in time that he no longer held tender feelings for her. She was his Josette only in this time and he would be damned if he would loose her again. 

Willie interrupted his musing with a subtle cough, “Cough, um Barnabas, Dr. Hoffman is here with Dr. Lang.” He shifted back and forth on his feet looking anxiously at he floor.

“It is all right Willie see them in and you can go to check on your Aunt, I know you are worried about her.” Barnabas stood and took up position by the mantle waiting for the two doctors to enter the room. He watched Willie’s chin move up and a slow smile spread across his face. He really needed to have Willie see a dentist about those teeth. 

“Um thank you Barnabas. I really appreciate you giving me the night off. I am worried about Auntie.” He backed out opened the door and allowed the two doctors to enter the drawing room. “He is in there.” He bowed to them and then scampered off to the rear of the house. 

“Barnabas, I realize you do not wish to have the treatments until you return from the Castle but we have a proposal to offer to you. Once we are past this unfortunate mess with Victoria, Elizabeth, Carolyn, and David, we thought we might have a permanent solution to your condition that would not age you as rapidly as my treatments did.”

Barnabas studied Julia and thought she would look far more attractive is she had not worn her hair so strictly contained to her head. The current style made her look strict and gave her features sharp angles. “Yes, of course, do come in and sit and we will discuss this part of your treatment. Would either of you like something to drink? Cordial, wine, or brandy?” He had started towards the liquor cabinet and paused.

“Nothing for me Barnabas. Julia?” Eric had turned his attention to Julia.

“Nothing for me. We just dined at Collinwood and Mrs. Walker is as excellent cook as her sister. No we rather found the tension at Collinwood to be a bit unbearable.”

Barnabas rolled his eyes. “Yes, the god Ra can be daunting I am sure. Well then shall we discuss your ideas?”

Collinwood Drawing Room

Maggie left Roger’s side while he answered the phone on the table in the hallway. Walking towards the open door way a wave of power over whelmed her and she felt dizzy. Catching her hand against the doorframe she doubled over with a soft gasp. Feeling an arm of comfort around her should she was led to the sofa a deep voice spoke softly, “My dear are you unwell?” 

A series of vision began to filter over her mind and her eyes were now milky white, Ra stared at her in amazement and studied her as she went through her visions piece by piece he touched her temple and he too could see what she was seeing. There was a castle, and an alter, on the alter was a beautiful woman who lay on the alter, her face reposed in tranquility. Standing over her was the image of a demon he raised his knife and cut his hand then lowered the blade to her hand and cut her hand joining her hand to his hand he mingled their blood. He spoke the demonic words of the black mass. Touching her lips with his bloodied fingertip he pledged his allegiance to darkness and requested. . . . 

The vision was interrupted; Ra had studied the image of the woman the subject of the black mass was of interest to Ra. For a mortal he had found her to be very enchanting. He frowned as the milky whiteness cleared from Maggie’s eyes and she moaned softly. “Death is coming . . . . “ Ra set her back and looked at her features. 

“You are the truth seer, the one that Laura spoke of, the one we will need on this mission.” He had spoken to no on in particular when Maggie shook her head and looked up into the face of the man that had been muttering to no one in particular. Maggie smiled, her smile froze in place as another flash of a burning bird appeared in her next vision and she gasped, “You are the fiery death!”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Castle Darkhart  
Carpathian Mountains, Romania

Dinner was excruciatingly long and insufferable. Victoria had long lost her appetite. All she wanted was to go to her room and lie down. She had a growing and annoying headache from the tension of sitting across from a woman that was alleged to be her mother. An answer she had sought for the past twenty plus years. She had been dropped off at a fire station with a note pin to her blanket, “Her name is Victoria, I cannot take care of her.” 

She had received a pittance of money from a law firm out of Portland until she reached the age of twenty-one and then the money quit coming. She felt her hand tremble as she pushed the food around on her plate. She refused to look up at Drake at the end of the table, she knew he was watching her and he was not happy that she was not so communicative with their guests. 

“Victoria, I wanted to tell you myself. I did not intend for this to go on for as long as it did. I wanted to tell Carolyn first then tell you so you could be brought into the family with a little more dignity than what we have experienced here.” Elizabeth’s voice was soft and filled with sorrow and regret. “I did not wish you to be subjected to this from . . . “ she glanced to Andréas at her side. 

Victoria looked up at the woman that sat across from her, then to her daughter and finally to the man that had claimed to be her father. Andréas frowned deeply, “She thought you would be used in a game of political intrigue and the dark arts my dear, and obviously she is somewhat correct on some of that assumptions. You were bred to be his wife and now you are here and you will be his wife.”

Victoria stood, which immediately caught the attention of everyone at the table. Her eyes were filled with frustrated tears and it was obvious she was upset. “Victoria please take your seat you are upsetting our guests.” Drake’s voice held an edge of command to it as he too now stood lying his napkin on the table next to his plate.

Victoria turned her attention to all the curious looks she was getting from those seated at the table. “I hope you all will forgive me but I am feeling ill, I really must beg your pardon and excuse myself before I embarrass my family and my um future husband. Good evening everyone.” She turned and rushed from the room making haste to grab her skirt in one hand while she bit back the bitter tears. She had made it as far as the grand staircase when she felt her arm jerked and she tumbled backward against the strong chest of Drake.

“Where do you think you are going?” He turned her to face him and shook her in his hold. Her head bounced back and forth like a bobble headed doll. 

“I am ill Drake, please let me go. I am not feeling well.” She looked up with her eyes wide and filled with fear and hurt. He could see the pain edging her gaze until she fluttered those thick fall of lashes over those great huge dark eyes that had held him and almost made his heart skip a beat as he realized he was feeling sorry for her. 

“You are embarrassing me in the company of my contemporaries. Do you think I could forgive this lack of good breeding for this action?” His voice had grown hard and cold with the narrowing of his eyes. 

Vicki’s head was pounding with an intense pain, she saw that all the lights had halos around them and the bright light was making her light sensitive. His shaking her had not helped and all she cold so was gasp softly, cry out in pain then collapse in a heap into his arms. Sweeping her up he sighed; he should have recognized she was ill. Carrying her up the stairs, he carried to her bedroom, calling over his shoulder, “Mattie! Come attend your mistress!” 

Gently he placed her on the bed, brushing his fingertips over her cheek he sighed as Mattie entered the room. “Get her comfortable and send for Dr. Rowland, I need to make sure it was noting more than a simple case of hysteria.” He looked at her through narrowed eyes then ran his fingertips over her stomach and frowned. There it was what he suspected was the true reason for her illness. She was with child. She had Collins child growing in her womb and this angered him. 

Even she did not know what he knew or suspected at that moment and if this were the case he would raise this child as his own and he would use it as his sacrifice. This was his solution to being robbed of his rights. Andréas entered the room looking at Victoria lying pale and unmoving on the bed. “What has happened My Lord?” He stood next Drake and stared down at his daughter. 

“You brought me damaged goods, she was with Collins, she gave herself to him and if I suspect and think she is pregnant that is Collins child.”

Andréas paled, “That is impossible, Collins is undead he cannot produce children. You surely are wrong. I knew she was getting close to him and they had run off together to hide from Angelique’s mischief but for her to be pregnant that is impossible my Lord.” 

“Do not grovel Andréas it is demeaning. We will hold judgment until I have the test results and I want Collins brought here. When he arrives turn him over to Angelique.” He turned on his heel marched from the room with contained anger burning inside his body; if she were pregnant he did not think he could forgive that. Then again she was his, she belonged to him conceived through the dark arts for the specific purpose of being his chosen one.

Andréas sat on the edge of the bed and peered upon the woman that was his daughter. “Oh Victoria what have you done? To anger Drake is to tempt all our lives to damnation forever.” With fingertips that were gentle to touch he stroked her face and remembered when he first met her mother Elizabeth. “She was so like you in so many ways. Now, I fear we have a problem.” 

Rising he thought a moment if she were pregnant she carried his grandchild, and child that could easily be persuaded to join them. If it were half vampire it could be as immortal or the most fearsome demon ever to be born. What would it do to its mother if it was a daywalker it could pose a serious threat to others of his kind including Barnabas Collins its father. Moving towards the window he peered out at the newly budding trees. Spring in the Carpathian’s could be beautiful and this child could be something that might be able to bring about a new world. Was this not what Diablos wanted?

He would need to think about this. Perhaps this was something he could change to his advantage. A slight smile spread over his lips as he thought about a world filled with a multitude of vampire killers and demon hunters is that what this child could do? He turned and walked from her room to the room that now held Elizabeth. Opening her door he looked at her standing before the window. Like him she had been looking at the lovely scenery that was springtime in the mountains. 

“I don’t know why you deny that you were to be for me Elizabeth? Why you keep denying me all the love you should share with me? That girl is now pregnant and she is carrying our grandchild.”

Carolyn stepped from the bathing chambers looked at her mother and then to the man that said he was Vicki’s father. “Vicki is pregnant.”

“Do not call her Vicki, she is not common, she is royal and you as her sister should afford her more respect.” Andréas had snapped his irritation at the little vixen before him. She was all of what Victoria was not. She was a temptress and truth be told she should have been his daughter and not Victoria. 

Where one was pure and sweet the other was seductive and cunning. He wished he had met this Paul Stoddard that fathered this child so he could draw comparisons. He had been curious to see what it was that had attracted her to him. Turning to Elizabeth he frowned deeply, “You bore that man this child and he left you, did you ever wonder why?”

Elizabeth puffed her chest up and glared back at Andréas. “I was wed to the man my father chose for me, did I want Paul as my husband! No, but I did what any Collins was expected to do and that was do as my father said and who says he left me, I threw him out when I found him trying to embezzle all of Carolyn’s inheritance. I ordered him out of the house when he said he did not love me or his daughter!”

This had been a shock to Carolyn, something she had not expected to hear and when she gasped at the revealed truth Elizabeth turned with a look of constricted regret to Carolyn, “I could not allow him to take what would be yours and Victoria’s some day Carolyn. I was not about to allow him to run off with your fortune. We did not toil that land and make our fortune for your father to come in and throw us to the wolves!” 

Andréas was surprised at the show of courage and spirit that Elizabeth had just displayed he watched as more secrets were revealed and the touching scene that it evoked between mother and daughter. “Carolyn I am so sorry. I never intended for you to know the truth about your father.”

Carolyn studied her mother and rushed to her arms and hugged her, “Mother he was never around so I figured it out, he did not care about me or you. If he had loved me or you he would have at least tried to contact us but he has done none of that.” She kissed her mother’s forehead and held her close. Looking with open defiance at the man in front of her. Carolyn lifted her chin and glared at Andréas, “you have what you wanted your precious daughter why don’t you let us go. We can do no harm for you or her.”

“Ahh, but my dear, my daughter loves you, your mother and David, she will not wish to stay unless she knows you are here, she would want to return to you and resume her old life with the Collins family.” Andréas walked to the door and stood in it noting Dr. Rowland making his way to Victoria’s bedroom. Looking back at the two women who stared at him in open defiance he sighed deeply.

“The Doctor has arrived to check on Victoria and soon enough we will know if she is with child.” He closed the door behind him and locked them into the room. With trepidation and a need to confirm what was happening he walked to the door of his daughter’s room and leaned his ear to the door hoping to hear what the doctor had to say. 

“Matilda, come hold her legs for me while I do a preliminary exam.”

“But doctor why would you wish to do an exam of that nature, she has not been with the Lord. Are you making sure she is capable of bearing children?”

“No, I do as the Lord directs and I check to make sure she is not pregnant by another.”

There was a soft gasp. “But how is that possible?” The young maid looked wide eyed to the doctor as he pulled on a latex glove. Moving his hand under her dress and into her vagina he began to press down with his other hand over he ovaries and tubes. 

“It is possible as it always is possible my dear, she lays with a man they have sexual relations and do not take precautions and wella a baby is made. Now hush while I finish.” He frowned slightly looked confused then sighed deeply. “I think the Lord over reacts she is fertile. If she is pregnant she is not far enough along for me to be able to tell. We would need to take some blood. “

Pulling the glove off his hand he turned to the Maid who held a trashcan lined with a small plastic bag. Moving up to the head of he bed, he allowed Mattie to lower her legs and get her in a comfortable position. Lifting her eyelids he looked pupils which were like pin points. Peering into her eyes he turned to his medical bag and pulled out a small ophthalmoscope peering into her eyes he frowned deeply. “It appears she is having a problem a migraine. That is my first assessment. Without proper treatment they can be detrimental to her continued good health.” 

He dropped his tool into his medical bag and turned to Mattie. “Keep the drapes drawn, give her an ice pack and if that does not seem to alleviate her pain, then call me and I shall give her a shot so help her rest easier. She should not be disturbed for the next twelve hours. Tell the Lord that I shall send a technician over to draw blood and we shall rush the blood test to see if what he suspects is true or not.” He snapped his bag shut, lifted it then walked to the door.

Andréas stepped away from the door as it opened and looked at the doctor. “Is she going to be all right Doctor Rowland?” 

Rowland waved him off, “You worry overly much just like the Lord, she is having a stress induced migraine headache, I would suggest you take the pressure off of her and allow her to rest.” Rowland pushed past Petofi and walked briskly down the hallway and from sight. 

Collinsport Maine  
Collinwood’s Drawing Room

Maggie stared at the man in front of her, she felt light headed and sighed deeply leaning back against the sofa. “I see images and visions that I have no control over Ramon, or should I call you Mr. Raymond?” She pushed her hair from her face looked down at the toe of her foot and slowly let her breath out, the man was magnetic and disturbing for her own good. She glanced over at Nicholas sitting quietly on the sofa watching her with such intensity it made Maggie uncomfortable with him too.

Ra turned his attention to Nicholas and smiled, “You desire her don’t you? You hope to bring her over to your side and make her a gift to your dark master Diablos.” Ra chuckled, shook his head. “I think Diablos has allowed his minions too much leeway without his supervision. You have feelings for this mortal?” He waited for Nicholas to respond. 

“I don’t know this woman how can I have feelings.” He lied with ease to this obtuse and grandiose man that wanted everyone to think he was superior to his dark master.

“You are an excellent liar my dear man but it means little to me just a question that needed to assuage my curiosity that most of your kind fall victim to your own emotions and feelings. You might do well to devoid yourself of those cumbersome feelings so that it does not interfere with your duty to your master.” He turned and walked from the room leaving Nicholas still frozen to the sofa where he had been relegated by the ass that had just left the room. 

He turned with a charming smile to Maggie, “my dear I do believe we did meet briefly the other day when I chanced upon your father’s bar in town. I am . . . . “

“Nicholas Blair, you introduced yourself to me when we met. So why are you here?” She slid back and wished she had a cigarette she dearly needed one after that last vision. 

He chuckled uncomfortably so with his predicament and prayed that the man that had held him here by some odd spell would remember him and come back to release the spell. “I am Quentin’s legal advisor. I understand that you are soon to be related to Quentin through marriage?”

“Yes, that is right Mr. Blair, Roger Collins, a pleasure to meet you.” Roger had entered the room walking to stand in front of Nicholas. 

Without realizing it, Ra must have released the spell when he left the room because Nicholas could find that he was able to stand and take Roger’s hand. “Nice to see you again Mr. Collins and may I say you have a very lovely fiancé.” He smiled his sleazy smile turning a quarter turn to Maggie; turning back to Roger he released his hand and took his fingers on his left hand to play with the black onyx ring on his pinky finger on his right hand. “I was wondering where Quentin might be?” He turned to look around the room thinking that this action might actually make Quentin suddenly appear. 

Roger walked to the liquor cabinet, turned looked at Nicholas, “I would imagine that he is in his room, would you care for a drink Mr. Blair?” He poured two glasses of the amber liquid from the exquisitely cute crystal decanter. 

“No, no thank you, I think I will try to find Quentin, but I do appreciate your hospitality and thank you for your courtesy. Miss Evans, Mr. Collins.” He made a courtly bow to her then turned and walked briskly form the room. Nicholas headed to the front door and found that he was unable to leave. Something barred him from going any further to the door or moving his legs forward. He swore softly turned and walked to the stairs and headed straight to Quentin’s room.

Collinsport Maine  
Old House Drawing Room

“I dare say that we will need to make arrangements to travel and my question to the two of you,” Barnabas turned his attention to the two doctors that sat side by side. “Will I be able to tolerate the sunlight and take this trip? I am sure you can understand my concerns.” Barnabas had moved to fold his long form onto one of the fireside chair that faced the sofa that sat perpendicular to the fireplace. 

“I do not see any reason why you could not tolerate the sunlight. I feel that we have made enough of the solution that we can easily take some with us to inoculate you.” Eric stood walked to the window that over looked the front patio.

“My concerns are once we get there, if this dark lord or evil entity decides to defy our claim to your family members, will you be prepared to do whatever it takes to bring them home?” He did a quarter turn to look over at the contemplative look on Barnabas’ face. 

“My dear Doctor, I am prepared to do whatever it takes to bring Victoria home and to keep my family safe. If it means to sacrifice what I am striving to achieve, which is a normal life for myself and hopefully some day for Victoria then I shall do what it takes.” Barnabas had never meant anything more than what he had just stated to this man that was fast becoming his lifeline and friend. 

Barnabas stood and walked to the fireplace looking into the fire he lost himself in the flame when he spoke his voice was very soft and filled with the passion of his feelings. “You must understand I lost everything when I became what I am. I abhor and despise what it made me do. Acts that were so despicable that it sickened my very soul and made me regret I was ever born. So can you not see I would be willing to give up all that I have achieved to just bring my family home?” 

Eric sighed deeply, “I have to say Barnabas I believe you from the depths of my soul, it is that you are dictated by your needs when you are caught in a bloodlust. I do wonder though if you were the one that killed Daphne who else are we up against and will they factor into this venture we are about to take.”

Julia stood and stepped towards Barnabas to rest a hand of comfort on his shoulder. “Barnabas do you know whom it might be?” She was concerned because she never considered that thee was another force at work here in Collinsport that they all might have to contend. 

Barnabas shook his head. “I know that when I awoke I was off balanced from the transition of one world into another. I know I needed blood, I had a blood lust which I had never experienced before and I thought I was mad but just as I met Daphne not knowing who she was there was a feeling a distant feeling that there was another of my kind nearby and perhaps watching me. You must understand at that moment the only thought I had was to feed and it was unfortunate that Daphne was the one I chose. I would give anything to have found another that night but it was as if I were being directed to her.”

Julia looked to Elliott for a possible explanation. “it could have been her directing him or it could have been Angelique. However, I think it was the mysterious vampire we have yet to meet. I do not believe that Angelique knew he had been released until after he attacked Daphne. You did say she came to you here through a picture that was in the diary of your sister Sarah correct?” Elliott turned his attention back to Barnabas. 

Barnabas nodded, “That is correct, after I burned her picture, her apparition appeared in front of me it scared Willie so badly he hid behind my legs and cowered on the floor. Barnabas had vividly recalled the night that had happened. How after he tossed the picture into the fire, that the fire flared up and around him and Angelique was imbedded in the image of those flames and how she had screamed out in a spectral voice her screams of delight at finding him but having her picture burned. 

Turning he sighed, “There were two such appearances by her and each time she chose to appear to me when Willie was present and you Doctor, you surely remember her appearance by the staircase?”

Julia shivered she sure did remember and it was very upsetting and disconcerting. “I recall very vividly and I remember how your face looked when she appeared in spectral threatening form and then disappeared. 

“What you fail to realize Julia simply because you did not know was Angelique is the reason Josette threw herself form Widows Hill, she was responsible for Sarah’s death and had she been successful she would have killed Daniel and Victoria, she had Victoria set up as the witch and knew she was going to be tried and convicted and had she been successful in killing Miss Wick before Victoria returned Victoria would have hung and died.”

Eric frowned hearing that Julia had been subjected to this person called Angelique. “Do not remind me of her power Barnabas, I was under her influence when Joe tried to end your life.” Julia trembled then looked at Elliott to explain, “She took possession of my body and had Maggie not tried to expel her and then taken the spirit of Angelique into her body I am sure I would still be under her control.”

Elliott nodded slowly, “Possession a very hard process to expel the invading spirit. Well it seems we have our work cut out for us if she is a part of this conspiracy to destroy the Collins Family.” 

Barnabas watched the flames. “I can assure you of one thing Dr. Lang, Mr. Stokes, she does mean to end this family because she is extremely angry with me for trying to kill her.” His statement had been said with little or no emotion and drew the attention of all those in the Drawing Room. 

“What do you mean by that statement Barnabas? Are you telling us that you actually tried to kill her?” 

Barnabas turned back to look at the room with a distance to his demeanor and no emotion to his voice. He stated simply, “Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Castle Darkhart  
Drawing Room

Victoria paced the floor, she had seen him angry but not as angry as he was now. His cold disdain for her was chilling to the bone. He would sit and brood while watching her pace. “Do you have to do that incessant pacing? It is annoying sit and we will try to be cordial.”

Victoria stiffened turned and walked swiftly from the room, her destination the gardens at least there it was tranquil. Not giving him time to consider her move or her intended retreat, she ducked quickly down a hallway to the kitchen area and was headed directly for the rear private gardens and the gazebo located there. Feeling a sense of relief from his presence she found her favorite spot and collapsed on the softness of the glider seat. Laying over using her arms as a support for her head she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. At least here she was relatively secluded and she felt safe here.

She had heard him call after her retreating form so she knew she had to pick up her speed to make it to this isle of tranquility. Closing her eyes she called silently to anyone that would hear her plea of despair, “Someone find me and help me out of this nightmare!” A single tear coursed its way down her cheek to land on her arm and soak it. ‘Was it possible? Was she pregnant as he suggested? Could she be carrying Barnabas’ child?’ 

Releasing one of her arms, she pulled her hand free to run it over her flatten stomach. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what the baby would look like. Would it be a girl or a boy? There were so many possibilities running through her mind. Opening her eyes she looked distantly to the garden’s beauty. Even the thought of carrying Barnabas’ child was not enough to get her past this horror that had taken over her life. Feeling the threat of tears burn her eyes she closed her eyes once again. Slowly fighting to get her emotions under control she took a deep cleansing sigh and finally felt the tension leave her body. She knew that somewhere there was someone trying to figure out where she was and how to rescue her from this horrible place.

Castle Darkhart  
Drawing Room

Drake watched her turn and move towards the doorway, he stood ready to follow her. Moving quickly across the room he saw she was nowhere to be seen. “Ah Lord Darkhart. The Doctor has arrived with the test results.” The major domo stood correctly stiff and tall announcing the arrival of the doctor. 

“Doctor Rowland, come into the drawing room, may I offer you a drink?” He turned to walk with a casualness he far from felt to the liquor bar. Pausing briefly he did a quarter turn to peer to the doctor for his response. His hand paused in mid pour, he awaited some word as to whether or not he would require libation. 

“No nothing for me. I do have the test results and they do not lie. She is not pregnant your highness. She is under nourished. I also suspect that she is very high strung and will be prone to severe headaches if she is put under too much pressure.” 

Drake continued to pour him self a drink and took time to consider what the doctor had just imparted. He was not sure how he felt about this; he had rather looked forward to raising the child to be used as one of his sacrifices on his alter. The child would have been a fitting tribute to Diablos. Which made him smile, after all he was Diablos in this borrowed body. 

Turning he faced the front window and watched the outside with feign interest while he waited for the doctor to finish his observations. Noting he was not forthcoming he asked the next logical question. “That I suppose is good news. However, I need to know is she capable of producing children? Is there any way you can test her for fertility?” He allowed a quick glance over his shoulder to the doctor and then turned to study the front gardens, hoping to catch sight of his quarry. Slowly he sipped and took time to enjoy his drink.

“I would say she is fertile, on the preliminary exam the ovaries were normal. I would say a more intrusive and thorough exam would be suggested to prove her fertility. She is healthy but for this stress she is suffering at this time. Once the wedding is over and she has a chance to adjust to this new life she will be fine.” He paused a moment then added, “Of this, I am sure your highness.” 

The doctor had maintained a professional stance with a stiff back watching the dark brooding man while he studied the front lawn. He had delivered this man from his mother and watched him grow into an adult. He had found him to be quiet, reclusive and reserved. He had changed since the arrival of this American bride from the States. He had seen a lot of arranged marriages that had been less than happy but this one was the most profoundly unhappy bride he had ever met. 

Drake continued to sip his drink, keeping his back to the doctor. He was thinking of how he would manage to try and get her pregnant on the night of the wedding. Speaking with a cold deliberateness he said, “I see, then arrange it. I want to make sure on our wedding night, we produce the first heir to this estate and dynasty.” 

Again there it was; that cold detachment that was not at all like the young man he had seen grow up in this castle. “I could during the exam begin giving her a series of shots to ensure fertility, it could produce multiple eggs and allow you twins or triplets.” He smiled thinking of the man that was Drake Darkhart being the father of three children at one time. 

This thought was something they never would have thought was possible. Most in the village were sure he would remain a bachelor for the rest of his solitary life. Leaving behind no heir or successor to his throne. Doctor Rowland noted that after he mentioned the fertility drug he could inject. His Prince started a slow and calculated smile that now edged his lips.

“We will discuss this on the day of the exam. I think I like the way you are thinking Doctor, now tell me how are your wife and son doing?’ He switched so easily to the mundane it was almost frightening from the Drake’s point of view. After all he had acquired a liking for this body he had taken over and was now using while he was earthbound. This man had been his perfect choice to take over and possess. He was powerful, about to become a king and was relatively good looking. Not to mention very wealthy. 

The mind within the body was fighting hard for control but found it near impossible. He had been struggling against the powerful demon that now possessed his body. “I will fight you demon seed of the damned!” 

All he got in return was a mirthless chuckle. “Fight all you want my dear boy, your body belongs to me and I shall abuse it as I see fit. Why are you fighting me so hard, you are about to be married to a very beautiful woman.” 

There it was that audible sigh and then the angry filled voice, “A woman that you take great pleasure in making miserable. You are a foul beast and do not deserve her!” 

Once again the personality that belonged to the body heard his deep chortle. “You think I care she is unhappy? She was made for me in one of those dark rituals that you were so curious about when you dabbled in your youth. Just think of it as a vacation dear boy. Right now I require your body, you were not making yourself very useful to me as a matter of fact you had been very errant in your pledge to me. Now I take what you offered so freely in your youth. You just need to sleep now Drake, go to sleep and let me have my time.” 

Collinsport Maine  
Collinwood  
Quentin’s Bedroom

Quentin lay on his bed watching the ceiling he wanted very much to hit something, he wanted to very much forget his rotten past and for the most part he wanted his Daphne back, his wife Daphne and his daughter Daphne. Hearing a soft knock on the door he stood and looked at the door. “Yes?” He called a bit grumpy having been disturbed while enmeshed in his trip down self-pity lane. 

Nicholas opened the door and poked his head in. “It seems the resident God has me bound to this house and I can’t leave.” Nicholas walked further into the room selecting a chair nearest to the window he slumped down. “It would seem I am a guest and will require a room and some of your pajamas.” He cupped his chin with his palm and studied Quentin looking at him as if he had lost his mind. 

Standing he walked to the door. “Stay here I will go see what we can throw together for you, it is not like we are teaming with family or life here at the moment.” His sarcasm was affected to show his discontent with his lot in life at this moment. Walking down to the grand staircase he heard a light knock at the door. Looking around for anyone that could possibly help by answering the door he shrugged moved to the door and opened it, only to stand and stare in shocked silence. 

“Hello? I am looking for Dr. Julia Hoffman? I am the nurse she retained to take care of a Mrs. Johnson?” Her blue eyes stared in open curiosity at the man in front of her. Stepping forward she lifted her fingertips and closed his mouth then stepped past him. “I am at Collinwood correct?” She stepped down the two steps turned and looked at the man that had swiveled around to watch her.

“Oh sorry yes. This is Collinwood and Mrs. Johnson is upstairs in her room with her sister. You are?” He was looking at his Daphne, the woman he had fallen in love with and lost to widows hill so long ago. He was having a flash back looking into those china blue eyes, that luxurious blond hair that now was combed into a perfect coiffure which was away from her face and up off her neck. She was Daphne, his Daphne that someone had designed to send back to him. Not his daughter, but his beloved wife that had died so tragically so long ago. 

“I am Melanie Christian, registered nurse hired to take care of Mrs. Johnson.” She turned smiling taking in the new location of her new assignment. Watching Quentin she folded her arms over her chest. “Um, you are a Collins?” She was beginning to think he had suffered some kind of stroke or had lost some of his faculties by the way he kept staring at her. Which from her point of view was flattering but counter productive to her new assignment. “Well?” She had waited the appropriate amount of time for him to respond. 

Quentin had to shake his head and laughed, “Yes, yes, of course I am a Collins, or I would not be here! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Quentin Collins, I am sorry. It is just that you look so much like someone I used to know.”

Melanie shook her head. “I get that a lot, I think it’s the blond hair and blue eyes, makes me all American Girl for most that first meet me.” A soft knock on the half opened door, Quentin turned to see a cab driver standing patiently waiting for Quentin to notice him.

“Um, you going by Mr. Douglas or Collins this time while in town Quentin?” The man was a non-descript man in his late thirties, looking tired and a bit harassed but still maintaining the proper respect expected of someone of his station now addressing the famous Collins that had used a pen name of Grant Douglas for the past twenty years. 

Quentin softly flushed from embarrassment he had known this man for some years and was flattered he knew he had a pen name, then recalled when he was in the last time, he had wanted to be called Grant Douglas. “Oh Dave, sorry come in. This time around no book signing, its Quentin. ” Quentin stepped aside for Dave Allen the cab driver for Collinsport. 

“Sorry Mr. Collins the lady’s luggage where should I put it?” The reason Dave was so tired looking was because he had a wife and four kids at home and not happy with the situation of not enough money to cover all the bills so he had taken an extra jobs one of which was to drive a cab in the evening to make up for the money he needed. 

“Oh put it down there Dave, and here for you and Debbie and the kids.” He pulled out a roll of bills and pealed off a fifty-dollar bill and tucked it in his hand. He watched a look of gratitude wash over his features and for once his eyes were sparkling and he had a big smile on his face. He tucked the bill into his pants pocket turned and lifted three suitcases from the stoop and set then in the foyer.

“Again, thank you so much Mr. Collins, good day to you too Miss, hope you don’t let the rumors about this place chase you off, you seem to be a nice lady.” Dave sauntered out after making that mysterious statement which only caused Melanie to look curiously from Quentin to Dave.

“Odd man.” She spoke almost flippantly watching him get back into his cab and drive off. Quentin slowly closed the door turned his attention back to the lovely young woman now standing in the hallway. 

“That is because most of Collinsport thinks this house is haunted when the truth of the matter is this place has less ghosts than the house occupied by my cousin, the one we call the old house.” Quentin walked to the suitcases lifted them and indicated the grand staircase. “This way, I will show you to your room and update you on what has been happening around here.”

Daphne sighed deeply and began to wonder what the hell she had gotten herself involved in. “I see I am to be apprised of more than the status of my patient?” She fell into step behind Quentin while he navigated the stairs with the three suitcases. “And why did he ask you which name you were using are you a spy? A criminal? Or hiding from someone?” They had reached the top of the stairs. 

“None of the above.” Quentin chuckled softly set the suitcases down turned and arched an eyebrow. “I am a writer and when I was in town last I was using the pen name of Grant Douglas for a book signing tour.” He was rather proud of his status of being a well-known author of murder mysteries and cop dramas. He watched the notoriety of that name filter through her memory and then light of her face. 

“You are that Grant Douglas? I love your books I have read all of them and was disappointed when I had to leave my collection behind. Just think I could have forced you to autograph all of them.” She had chuckled when she had said forced him to autograph them and watched him smile widely, she was beginning to like this man it was an instant connection to him and she felt at ease with such a famous person. Although she had to admit she was not easily impressed by a name or status this man affected her differently. 

“Well allow me to provide you with a new set while you are here and I shall sign all of them for you.” He lifted her cases and took her down a side hallway and paused outside a room. “You will have the Green room as Elizabeth would say. Each section of the house has different colored rooms and you are in the south green room not that it matters.” He set down two cases opened the door and waited for her to enter the room.

Following behind her he noted the delight she had for the room and it was ironic this was the very same room his Daphne had selected when she lived here while he was off being a rounder and a vagabond. Walking to her bed he set the suitcases on her bed. “I will leave you to get settled in and will let Mrs. Johnson’s sister know you are here. Doctor Hoffman is at the old house with my cousin at the moment.”

Melanie smiled, “Thank you Mr. Douglas or should I call you Collins?” She turned to her suitcases and opened up one and began to lie out her clothing on the bed. Noting when she entered it was a pleasant room with a large comfortable looking bed with a green bedspread, a nice little desk in the corner and a connecting door to what she suspected were a dressing room that lead to a bathroom. The large chest of drawers was more than big enough for her undergarments and t-shirts. 

Turning she noted he was still watching her and she had mixed emotions about this odd man that looked at her with such deep longing. He noted she was waiting for an response and once again found himself caught up and tongued tied. “Oh sorry while in residence I am Quentin, so just call me Quentin. Do you need anything else?” 

“Just the location of my patient once I am unpacked.” She laughed at such a befuddled and confused looking man. She had fairly quickly emptied her suitcases lying her clothing on the end of her bed and turned expectantly to Quentin. 

“Oh, yes sorry, why not come to the drawing room downstairs when you are unpacked and I shall take you to meet Mrs. Johnson and her sister. Right now I was in search of a room to put my friend who will be staying here a while. Oh yes in residence we have Mrs. Johnson her sister, whose name I do not recall because we have not met, my friend Nicholas Blair, Julia Hoffman or as you know here Doctor Hoffman, my cousin Roger Collins, my cousin’s estranged wife Laura Collins, and she has a friend staying here by the name of Mr. Ramon. That is how he wishes to be addressed.” 

He had said the name so derisively that it had caught Melanie’s attention while she had been busy putting away her clothing. Glancing up she noted he was checking off the residents on his fingers. “Then we have an associate of Doctor Hoffman, not sure if you know him or not?” He glanced at her half expecting her to read his mind.

“And that would be?” She paused in putting up her delicates in a drawer, shutting the door she pivoted and looked at him awaiting the name.

“Dr. Eric Lang?” 

“Oh yes, I worked for his clinic when I graduated from nursing school. He has been encouraging me to go on to get my Nurse Practitioner’s license, which I may do after I finish here.” She folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head. He was struck that was how Daphne had posed her self while listening intently to someone. 

“Well and then we have Professor Elliott Stokes who is an associate of . . . “

Melanie laughed, “I am very familiar with Elliott, he was a delightful absent minded Professor and I had him in three of my classes.” The light in her eyes made them look bluer when she spoke of Elliott and it made Quentin slightly jealous.

“Well in addition to them currently missing from our family is my cousin Elizabeth Stoddard, her daughter Carolyn Stoddard, Roger’s son David Collins and our resident governess Victoria Winters. They are out of the country at the moment.” The way he had said this bit of information gave Melanie pause.

“Why do you say it that way?” She walked to one of the comfortable looking chairs and sat watching the myriad of emotions wash over his face. He at this moment appeared to be apprehensive and sad. 

“To be honest, they were all kidnapped and we are not sure where they are, what they are doing and if they are all right. We are very concerned and the federal authorities have taken over the investigation of their disappearance.” 

This did strike Melanie as a serious situation. She had been told that the owner of this house was Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and had expected her to be there to greet her upon her arrival. “I see, so how is the investigation going?” Crossing her panted leg she set back and got more comfortable while she watched him wrestle with the frustration he had been controlling.

“They only tell us what they think we want to hear so we are just waiting for further word on where this investigation into their disappearance is going.” His tone had grown soft and his sadness was complete with the uttering of that statement. For Melanie it had struck a chord with her compassionate side. 

“I am sorry Mr. Collins, I wish there was something I could do to help. Unfortunately, all I am capable of doing is being a nurse.” She glanced over at the garments that needed to be hung in the dressing room. Rising gracefully she walked to the foot of her bed and glanced at Quentin. “The drawing room would that have been the large room downstairs off the foyer?”

Quentin taking that as his dismissal nodded slowly. “Yes, sorry, I will leave you to unpack. If you will excuse me, I shall see you when you are done.” He turned quickly and hurried form her room closing the door softly behind him. Walking down the hallway to the blue room he found it was made up and decided he would put Nicholas in that room. Heading back to his room he stood in the door.

“What took you so long? I thought you got lost.” Nicholas stood straightening his jacket. 

“I am putting you in south blue room come on you should know where it is, you have stayed there before and it appears to be made up.” He turned and lead Nicholas down the hallway knowing he would be across the hall from Melanie. When Quentin passed her door with Nicholas following, the door opened and Melanie stepped into the hallway.

Nicholas paused in his movement, pivoted and looked with amazement at the young woman that now stood poised in the hallway watching the two men. “Oh my God Quentin! She looks just like Daphne!” Nicholas had blurted it out before he could stop him self.

“Yes, I know. Nicholas Blair this is your neighbor Melanie Chastain the nurse that Julia obtained to help care for Mrs. Johnson.” 

“And in medicine too! Just like Daphne!” Nicholas was stunned to the core seeing Quentin’s deceased wife standing in the hallway like so many of the Collins famous ghosts. He felt a nudge from Quentin.

“This way Nicholas. Miss Chastain, why not go on down to the drawing room and I shall be down shortly to take you to Mrs. Johnson.” Quentin took ahold of Nicholas arm and tugged him to his room. “Why did you have to say that in front of her!” Quentin pushed him into the room.

“Because I was stunned to see your dead wife in the hallway just now.” Nicholas had said as Quentin closed the door.

Melanie had turned to leave until she heard that last bit of information. Pausing she looked at the closed door and understood why Quentin had reacted the way he had. He thought he had just seen his dead wife and the one question in her mind was how did she die and was it a natural death?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Castle Darkhart

Burgos Pass Romania

Victoria laid down enjoying the peace and quiet of her surroundings. The sounds of insects and a soft breeze were the only reminder she was not back at Collinwood. Drake had been particularly cruel and she felt helpless when in his presence. She felt all hope ebbing away with each passing day she was forced to stay here. Closing her eyes she drifted on a sea of uneasy sleep.

From over head in her room the evil green-eyed witch that was Angelique smiled. Lifting the clay doll she began to speak to it. "That is right Victoria, sleep and dream, for through sigh and sound and faceless terror, through endless corridors by trial and error ahead a blazing light doth burn and one door leads to the point of return." Waving her hand over the doll she held she smiled.

"Your plight is endless and never to be resolved. You will dream and when you dream you will see that your life is hopeless and that you should die. You will never return to Barnabas, your family will all die and you will be doomed." She spoke softly to the doll in her hand and smiled watching her twitch and flail about as she knew the dream she had just sent her was one of horror and terror filled nights of being with Drake.

"Angelique what are you doing?" Drake entered her room watching her weave a spell over the clay doll she now snatched and hid behind her back. She spun around and looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing my lord, just a little magic to send someone on their way." She kept the doll hidden from view and watched filled with trepidation while he advanced on her. Towering over her, he glanced over her back and saw it was a doll with feminine features. Grabbing her roughly he pulled her around and jerked the doll from her hands.

"No! Do not!" She tried to grab it back and felt her body propelled across to her bed to land hard and bounce. "Please let me explain my lord!"

Drake pulled the doll around and looked at the doll, and frowned. It had dark strands of hair pressed into the head and in the ear was an earing he recognized. Turning he glanced out her window and saw Victoria writhing in pain and fear on the chaise under the gazebo. Growling low he held the doll up waved his hand over it and watched the hair evaporate, the earring to disappear and the image of the doll to melt into nothing as the form also followed and now lay in his hand as nothing more than clay.

"You tempt me Angelique what did you do to this doll? What curse did you lay on Victoria and do not try to lie to me, I will know and you will be sent straight to the burning pits if you try to deceive me."

"It was a dream curse to make her feel afraid and want to end her life." As soon as her words were spoken she felt it, the sudden shift in the room and she was plummeting down a shaft into the deepest parts of what Drake had called his personal hell. She was tumbling to suddenly come to a stop and dangle over the burning pit beneath her feet. She could feel the flames licking up and burning the bottoms of her now bare feet. She screamed out in fear and pain. "No Master do not do this! I am sorry!"

As quickly she had tumbled to the pits she found herself now lying on the floor at his feet. She glanced up looking more disheveled. She watched as he dropped the clay in front of her. "If ever you try something this stupid again, I won't be merciful. The next time, I will let the flames purify you for the next one hundred years. Do I make myself understood?" He stepped around her not giving her time to answer he needed to repair what she had just done and was going to make sure that Victoria was safe.

Victoria twisted and cried out in fear, she clutched the small lap blanket over and around her body as the dream she was experiencing took hold. She was running down endless corridors, around each corner there was a new horrible image to greet her. The first image that she met was that of a rabid wolf wanting to leap up and tear her throat out. Turning with a gasp and screaming out, she ran down another long corridor to come to another door and throw it open. There behind that door was an image of Reverend Task, he smiled and told her she was going to hang for being a witch.

Stepping back she slammed the door closed and felt the cooling breeze behind her, turning she saw a long hallway with diaphanous curtains blowing form an unseen breeze. Rushing down the hallway she felt her body trapped and became entangled in the curtains, they became more like bonds trying to capture and hold her; breaking free she ran to the end of the hallway and found another door. Not wanting to open the door she stepped back and chewed her knuckles then taking a deep breath she stepped forward with fingers that trembled she turned the door knob and opened it to see Drake standing there glaring at her.

"You will be mine Victoria, accept it. You will never escape me. You must know you belong to me. You were born to be my wife and that is what you must accept and become my wife. You will forget Barnabas; you will forget everything but me. I am now your whole life."

Victoria stepped away from her and felt herself become to tumble and fall, she was falling off of Widow's Hill. Yes, that was the answer. She needed to end her life! She would escape to the mountains and step off of a precipice. Opening her eyes she looked up to see David, with Elizabeth, and Carolyn standing by her side. "Come Miss Winters we have to go now. Before he comes and you are trapped here!" Vicki's gaze shifted to the one that spoke. Sarah Collins stood on the pathway to the garden.

"Come on Miss Winters, we have to go now. We have to hurry. Sarah has found some friends that will help us escape here!" David tugged on her hand. Carolyn was looking around nervously while Elizabeth helped David pull Victoria up from the chaise.

"Yes, dear Victoria we must go now. Come before they find we are missing." Elizabeth spoke softly while helping David guided Vicki to a standing position and they all followed the young girl down the pathway to the garden wall. Sarah pressed against a stone on the wall and waited for the three to follow her through the wall's opening.

"We must be very quiet." Sarah turned and put her fingertip to her lips making a shushing sound. Walking down a narrow pathway she turned to Elizabeth. "You all should hold hands now, so that protection amulet will shield you all. Once you break contact with each other they will be able to find you. Once we get far enough away, you should be able to let go of your hands but until then and we get to the friends I have found for you, we will need to move quietly."

They all joined hands and moved quietly along the narrow pathway, walking for what seemed to be endless hours, they reached a break in the pathway where it branched off in three directions. "What now?" Elizabeth turned to look at the little girl that had been leading them away from the castle.

Sarah smiled and shimmered from view, a rustling sound from the heavy foliage in the woods caused all three to huddle together when a swarthy looking man dressed in traditional hill people clothing stepped forward. "Follow me. I will take you to a place that will keep you safe." His black hair, dark complexion, and dark eyes reminded Victoria of a gypsy she once met a long time ago.

He walked into the heavily encrusted line of the woods and waited for them to follow him. Once again they now tired and beleaguered little group followed still holding to each other until the dense woods began to thin and they were now on a paved roadway. A head they could see the tall outline of a castle, which appeared to be shrouded in a mist and an eerie green looking light. "Come my lord Florescue will make you welcome and give you sanctuary. He asks only once you enter his castle that any joy you bring with you, you leave a little behind."

Approaching the castle, Elizabeth felt a shiver slide up her spine. She released her hand from Vicki's once they entered the green eerie looking light that seemed to permeate the area around the huge castle. The closer they moved to the castle following the guide; they noted that five other men and a woman of uncommon beauty soon joined their guide. Vicki noted the dark curling hair that fell to her waist and gently caressed her hips as she moved gracefully with them. Her dark eyes were almost amber colored and her heart shape face denoted a guarded innocence of untouched beauty.

Turning to the lovely young woman the elder guide spoke to her, "Julianka, will you escort the guests to our Lord?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek looking into her golden brown eyes. Vicki noted they were eyes that never faltered as they returned the look of tenderness and devotion to the elder guide. And a slow cherished smiled lifted at the corner of her lips. She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek then her forehead.

With a voice equally holding the tenderness of the love she felt for her father she spoke softly, "Yes, father he is expecting them. They have rooms prepared for them and he hopes they will join him for dinner." She turned to face the four travelers. "Follow me please, Lord Florescue is awaiting your arrival." She began to lead them to the entrance of the castle.

Vicki could not help but notice that once they walked through the glowing light that shrouded the castle she felt a rush of cold run through her body. She gave pause to wonder briefly if they had just left the frying pan and was now jumping into the fire. Walking with faltering footsteps and feeling exhausted and about to collapse she stumbled. With a soft gasp closing her eyes she gave into the sensation of falling only to feel her body lifted and held in incredibly strong arms.

"Thank you." She spoke softly opened her eyes and peered into the most penetrating dark eyes she had ever seen, they were so dark they were almost black. The man that held her smiled. "You appeared to be exhausted my dear. It is my pleasure to help you and your family. Come allow me to make you welcome to my home!"

Vicki swallowed looked up at the inviting warm lights that filled the courtyard of this castle and relaxed. "This is your home? Are you Lord Florescue?" She offered a faint smile. He chuckled and she could feel the vibration of his laughter against her body.

"I am, and you are Victoria, and this is your mother Elizabeth your sister Carolyn and your cousin David?" He smiled for all their benefit. Carolyn smiled leaned into her mother and drug David close to her body. Carolyn noted that David shot an uneasy look at the man holding Vicki and frowned deeply.

He clutched closer to Carolyn and whispered softly, "I don't like him. He makes me feel creepy." Carolyn hugged an arm around his shoulders. Shaking her head for him to be quiet she noted he had heard David's whispered comment but made no open note of the rudeness of her cousin.

Carolyn quick to feel the same as David, offered a quick comment of her own. "That is right, you have all our names correct and with the right person. We are grateful for your offering us a safe haven from what we have just endured." She was being grateful. However, due to her extreme fatigue she felt it came across as less than benevolent. She noted he thought as well she was being only superficial with her gratitude by the look he had raked over her body. That single glance made her feel she had just been stripped naked under his scrutiny.

With a softness that denoted he was trying to not be as ungrateful as she spoke effusively, "It is my pleasure there is very little love loss between Count Darkhart and myself, so I understand how you feel you were poorly treated under his rule. Here, I rule and you have nothing to fear from him and if you wish may call your family and tell them where you are." He waited for the door to open. Julianka had gone ahead and apparently had alerted his staff the lord had returned with his guests.

Reaching the main entrance to the castle, the door opened and a middle-aged lady with wise eyes no emotion on her features opened the door bowing to the entrance of Florescue. "My lord baths have been prepared and rooms are readied, dinner will be served in two hours. Will your guests wish to rest before they need to dress for dinner?" She was joined by three other similarly dressed women standing quietly behind their matron with hands crossed and watching with a modicum of interest. The women unlike Mrs. Eastman were in their middle to late twenties.

"Yes, Mrs. Eastman, they will all need to bathe, then rest, see they are assigned servants to help them dress for dinner. I shall take Miss Winters to her room. Will you see to Mrs. Stoddard, Miss Stoddard and Master Collins?"

She bowed her head closing the door turned and nodded. "I will my lord" Mrs. Eastman turned to the women assembled she spoke softly, "Where is Charlotte?" A younger girl of perhaps her late teens rushed from behind the other three and curtsied.

"I am here Madam Eastman." She was flushed with embarrassment having been late and was expecting a strong tongue-lashing. However with the master present that would wait for later. "Charlotte escort Master David to his room and have Timmons assigned to his needs. You and Lynette will be assigned to Miss Winters, Darla you will be assigned to Miss Stoddard and Karen you will have Mrs. Stoddard."

The women all bowed their heads and waited for the party to be escorted to their rooms. "If you all will follow me, I shall see you assigned to your rooms and see to your comfort and needs." Mrs. Eastman stepped forward and waited for the procession to follow her.

Victoria glanced around the opulence of the opening foyer. Lord Florescue started up the staircase with her still holding her near his body. Victoria observed a landing sitting between a left staircase and a right staircase, which split the grand staircase into two sections. She was now being carried to the right staircase and she spoke softly feeling a bit embarrassed for being carried. "you can sit me down Lord Florescue, I am quite capable of moving under my own abilities."

He captured her gaze and smiled, "I like holding you, you barely weigh anything you must have lost weight being under so much stress. I have given you quarters close to my own and I think you will find that these quarters are befitting those of a queen, which I think is what Darkhart had intended to make you once you were married."

She felt it nearly impossible to break her gaze from his. Smiling shyly she tucked her chin to his shoulder and spoke softly into his ear. "I really think I prefer just being Vicki and not Queen Victoria. He is over powering and very demanding and I was afraid of him." She did not know why she was confessing this to him. He reached the top of the stairs and gently set her down holding onto her until she got her balance. Victoria turned and was immediately arrested in her tracks, She saw a portrait hanging on the wall.

With eyes fixed she gasped out softly, "Josette?" She walked towards the portrait of two women, one of blond cool looks sitting with two identical twins sitting on each side of her. They were young perhaps about eighteen years and both were identical to looks to each other and to Josette and ironically to Victoria.

"No, one of them would have been perhaps a Grandmother to Josette DuPres, the mother to Andre DuPres. Josette's father."

Victoria turned to peer up at Lord Florescue. "But they look so much like Josette and her portrait. It is amazing how much they look alike and then to produce a child that looks like them?" This had to be a coincidence. This could not possibly be did she in fact now find her connection go her distant past and it was still connected to the DuPres Family. "There is a portrait in the old house that was painted of Josette so long ago. Actually there are two portraits one of Josette standing on a small hill over looking the Caribbean sea and another that was of her from the waist up and she looks like me."

"That is because Count Petofi was related to these two here and Josette's father was the son of Josephine the one on the right of her mother Elena. The other was Eloisa and my great, great grandmother. So, if you were to be born you were supposed to have been a twin. You see any descended from either of those two had twins with each birth and you my dear are the second child that must have been born to Elizabeth which you and she never knew of a twin."

Vicki's whole world was spinning with this information and it was something she had to tell her mother. That however was to wait as Florescue continued to escort her down a wide long corridor. Walking on lush carpeting and noting the ancient well loved and cared for wood and venetian tiling that accented the castle Victoria had to admit here they kept their castles in good repair and in excellent comfortable condition for the occupants. To say her surroundings were lush and filled with century old antiques in immaculate repair would have been an understatement.

Drake's castle had been smaller and nicely kept with some impressive heritage pieces, and in her first time in the castle felt it was opulent. This setting was more than opulent it was ostentatious. "Lord Florescue, your castle is very impressive." She had held onto his arm while he led her down the hallway to a set of double doors.

"Please Victoria, call me Alexandru, and thank you. It has been in my family for over 10 generations and we pride ourselves on the family heritage it boasts. We are here at the room you will occupy." He turned to open the door and stepped aside so she could enter. Upon entry Victoria noticed that the two servants that were assigned to her were already awaiting her arrival. With the entry of the two, both women curtsied low.

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them. Both women stood and exited the room. Victoria suspected they had merely left the immediate area and was awaiting her arrival to the bathing chambers. Looking around the room she found it enchantingly sweet. A large four-poster centered on one wall. A huge fireplace sat directly in front of the bed with two huge fireside chairs. The windows were open to allow a light breeze to blow throw the window to send the curtains to flutter. The room held a serene and happy feel and for the first time since her arrival in this country, Victoria felt she was safe.

"Dinner will be served in two hours, for now why after you had a chance to bathe lie down and bathe, then one of your maids will escort you to the dining hall and we can enjoy a dinner in peace and quiet and perhaps you will finally be able to eat a proper meal." He bowed at the waist then turned leaving her alone in her room. Victoria spun around then stopped short. There on her bedside table was a telephone.

Walking quickly to the phone she lifted it and began to dial the operator. "Overseas operators please." She spoke almost breathlessly.

"One moment." A few clicks and another voice came on the line. "What country please."

"The United States of America." Again there was another series of clicks and another voice spoke, "What State or City would you wish?"

"Collinsport Maine, please, Collinwood and please hurry." There was a soft sigh and once again there was a air sound and a series of clicks and a phone began to ring on the other end.

"Collinwood, Melanie Christian speaking." The voice was a strange one and obviously new to Collinwood. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. "Look if you are making an obscene phone call I am about to hang up!" She sounded upset.

Victoria spoke quickly, "No, please it is not an obscene phone call its Victoria Winters and I need to speak to either of the following people. Quentin, Barnabas, Julia, Roger, Elliott Stokes or Eric Lang are any of them there!" She sounded so desperate to speak to a familiar voice that the woman that had answered felt sorry for her.

"Hold on," She cove red the phone's mouthpiece turned to Quentin and handed him the phone. "Victoria Winters asking for you." Melanie stepped away from Quentin and studied the man's reaction.

He quickly grabbed the phone nearly jerking it from her hand. "Vicki! Where are you? Are you and Elizabeth, David and Carolyn safe?" He held the phone with a death grip, which was odd for Melanie to observe.

Vicki chuckled softly, "Yes, we have escaped from Castle Darkhart and have come to Castle Florescue near the Burgos Pass. We are guests of Lord Florescue who has offered us a safe haven until we can get home. We cannot leave this country without your help. We need our passports, and a way to come home."

"Get me an address and we will come pick you up in a the private jet. We have been worried sick about you and the others since you went away. You are sure you are fine?"

"Yes, just afraid I was going to be forced into a wedding I had no intention of wanting to marry the man. We are safe and hidden from him at this time. Has Elizabeth or Carolyn tried to contact you?"

"No you were the first. You sit tight and we will be there in a couple of days. I just need to let the others know I have a location on you and will bring a rescue party."

Vicki hung up and turned to see the two young women by the bathing chambers door. "If Madam will come we will see to her bath and then turn your bed down so you might catch a small nap before dinner. Do not worry about clothing, Lord Florescue had anticipated your arrival and had clothing brought for you all."

Vicki smiled and sighed, this was the first time in a month that she felt safe and secure in her surroundings. "Thank you, I can bathe myself. I have been doing it for the past twenty-five years."

Charlotte smiled, "But we will dress you and your hair when you need to go down to dinner. We will leave you to your bath and nap and awaken you in an hour." Both women curtsied then turned and left the room. Vicki spun around with a squeal of delight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Collinsport Maine  
Collinwood, Sarah Johnson’s bedroom.

Willie sat at the edge of his Aunt’s bed. “Auntie are you comfortable? Would you like me to get you anything?” His face was filled with his anxious need to please and show his affection for his aunt. 

“No Willie, I am fine. Does Mr. Collins need you to help him with anything? I don’t want you in trouble because you are here with me.”

“Oh no Auntie, he gave me the night off so I could sit with you and make sure you and my other Auntie are doing ok.” He turned to Mrs. Johnson’s sister Harriett Franklin. He noted she made a eye rolling face and turned her back on him and her sister.

“Sarah if you need anything send Willie to me down in the kitchen.” 

Harriett turned and walked out of the door leaving the two together. Willie turned back to his Aunt, standing he bent over to straightened her pillows and gently tucked the covers around her, smoothing them down he smiled. “There you go, I am right here if you need me, I won’t be going any where unless you want me too.” 

The door to Sarah’s room opened and Melanie poked her head through the door, “Hi, I am Melanie the nurse hired by Julia Hoffman to help you through your recovery period.” She stepped further into the room then looked at the scruffy looking man sitting diligently and like a devoted puppy at the patient’s side. “You must be Willie, Mr. Quentin Collins needs you downstairs, he said to tell you he heard from Miss Winters and you are needed to inform Mr. Barnabas Collins.” 

Willie had jumped up quickly when the lady entered the room and found she was very attractive and she reminded him of someone but was not sure whom. When he heard the name of Miss Winters he and Mrs. Johnson were immediately attentive. “You mean she contacted you?” He glanced anxiously to his Aunt then to the nurse. “I mean someone contacted you about her?” He was all excited hearing that she was not going to be worm food or never heard from again. 

“Yes, she called and she is being offered assistance by someone called Alexandru Florescue and has asked the family to come and rescue them or meet them.” She sounded unsure of the exact request for help. “Anyhow Mr. Quentin Collins is requesting you go down to a place called the ‘old house’ and tell a Mr. Barnabas Collins that he is needed here at Collinwood?” She was not sure if she had relayed the information from the excited chatter she had gotten from the odd man downstairs.

Willie turned his eyes filled with conflict. “Auntie?” He shifted uneasily on his feet as he looked between the two women in front of him.

“Willie you go tell Mr. Barnabas about the call and bring him back and I am sure he will let you come back to sit with me, now you run along.” Sarah knew he was torn between wanting to stay with her or go back to get Barnabas. She also knew he was glad he had gotten information about Vicki because he had been worried about her too. “Go on and go boy, you know you want to take him some good news for a change.”

Willie bent over kissed her forehead and turn rushing from the room pausing only for a moment to bow to the nurse and say, “Thank you Melanie for letting us know about Vicki.” Turning he was off like a shot.

Foyer of Collinwood

Quentin paced anxiously back and forth when the door opened and Elliott Stokes entered. “Oh thank God Elliott you are back, we just heard from Victoria and then Elizabeth called, they were helped to escape from Darkhart’s castle and have taken refuge in a place with a man named Florescue. He has given them sanctuary and I am preparing to have the jet fueled and to go and bring our family home.” He was excited and pleased with being the bearer of good news.

“Did you say Florescue? By any chance was that Alexandru Florescue?” Elliott advanced to Quentin’s side waiting for confirmation. He did not show the pleased excitement that Quentin had expected with the news he had just issued. 

“Why I think that was the first name of the Duke or Count that has given them sanctuary. Why do I get the feeling you are not happy they are there?” He walked with Elliott to the drawing room and went directly to the liquor cabinet to pour them both a nice stiff drink. 

“There is a Count Alexandru Florescue that is a direct descendent of the Draculs’. Or as you may have read about them the Order of the Dragon also known as Dracula.” He watched Quentin’s face loose its exuberance with the mention of that name. 

“But he died, did he not in the 16th century? That was merely a story about him being reborn in the blood of his enemies. And that was Dracula, this is Florescue.” Quentin sat down and slumped to drink his brandy and watch the mood from curiosity and then concern edge the features of Elliott’s face.

“Quentin, Barnabas was merely a legend. But we discerned he is not a legend but a victim. Dracula embraced his darkness and I am sure he spawned two sons that I recall with two different wives. One of which kept his mother’s name of Florescue and began that branch of his family, and if memory serves me correctly the Florescues’ were famous for dabbling in dark arts and the magic of the darker nature. I am sure that if I was to choose between Diablos or Alexandru, I would prefer Alexandru but it is not the savior we had hoped they would find.”

“Then I suppose it is a good thing we are getting the plane ready to go and retrieve our family as soon as possible. I am going to send Willie down to tell Barnabas.” He watched Elliott seat himself on the sofa and study the color of the liquor in his snifter. 

“I thought Julia, Eric and he were going to come up after they were through with his treatment. Things got a bit intense earlier when the subject of Angelique came up.” He sniffed the drink then took a sip. Sighing as the liquor bit the back of his throat.

Willie rushed into the drawing room. “Mr. Quentin you wanted me?” He stood looking anxiously back and forth between the two men.

“Yes, Willie you need to go to the old house and tell Barnabas that we have heard from Vicki and Elizabeth and they are safe in the home of a Count by the name of Florescue.”

“What is this?” Roman walked into the room as if he owned it those dark penetrating eyes nearly bore a hole into Quentin. “Did you say Florescue?” With that superior tone and look he advanced to the sideboard and poured him self a drink then turned and fixed his gaze on Quentin.

“Yes, I said Florescue, obviously you know the name.” Quentin chose to be as haughty and high handed as this man was. “Why do you ask?”

“Because to get back what is ours is not going to be that easy, if it were just Darkhart or Diablos, then it would have been a challenge between just he and I. Now you throw in Alexandru Florescue the immortal wizard and we have a problem.” He had sounded thoughtful and contemplative. “Did he say what he wanted in return for the release of your family?”

Quentin sighed deeply; the man was a drama king to the max. He lowered his glass looked to Elliott then back to Roman. “I did not speak to Florescue, I spoke with Miss Winters and Roger spoke with his sister Elizabeth. They both said the same thing, that they were given sanctuary at his castle and we could come and pick them up.” 

Roman shook his head, closed his eyes and in a matter of moments Laura came rushing into the room. She staggered to a halt and then fell to her knees before him. “You summoned me my lord?” Supplicating her self before him she awaited his directions.

“I did come we travel now.” He held out his hand to her and waited for her to take his hand. Rising she stepped to his side took his hand and in a brilliant flash of light they both disappeared.

“What the hell was that about?” Quentin stood watching them disappear. Turning he gave a questioning stare to Elliott.

“I would say he is being overly dramatic again. Those demigods tend to react instead of thinking it through. I say good riddance to bad rubbish and we do what we intended to do, take the plane and go pick up your family.”

Elliott seemed totally unmoved by what he had just witnessed and peered at his drink. “You know this is one of the finest tasting blends I have ever had the privilege of drinking. I must say you Collins know how to live.” He had segued into the change of subject so smoothly Quentin was not sure he was awake surely this had been dreaming this whole surreal situation of a man and his ex just disappearing. 

Then again he was Quentin Collins, one time cursed werewolf and now famous author. So as far as he was concerned most anything could happen around him. “I need another drink.”

Old House Drawing Room

Willie burst through the door and skidded to a halt just inside the foyer. “Barnabas! Barnabas!” He was excited and it showed in the tenor of his voice having gone up a couple of octaves with his entrance. He looked around and then saw Julia, Eric, and then Barnabas stepped into view.

“Willie? I thought you were with your Aunt Sarah?” Barnabas had a look of concern not sure what his sudden appearance denoted. “Why are you here?” He approached Willie then paused, the look was excitement not worry.

“Its Vicki! She called and so did Mrs. Stoddard, they are safe and wantin’ us to go an pick her and the others up!” He had rushed it out in one breath that Barnabas was not sure he had heard correctly.

“What did you just say?” He reached forward and grabbed Willie forcefully. He was almost to the point of shaking the silly boy to be more specific and make sense because at this point he was not sure he had heard correctly. 

“I said we heard from Vicki. She is being held safely with someone and you are s’pose to go to Collinwood so Mr. Quentin can explain.” He finally let out a big deep breath and that to Barnabas made more sense than what he had said earlier. A look of fear edged Willie’s face as he felt the bite of Barnabas arms into his then shoulders. “Um Barnabas you’re hurtin’ me.” He dropped his gaze from the intense stare that Barnabas was giving him. 

Barnabas immediately dropped his hands and sighed deeply. “Of course, I am so sorry Willie. Now you say I need to go to Collinwood to speak with Quentin about Victoria is that correct?”

Willie nodded his head and then smiled. “Yes, he got a call from her and something about she is safe where she is but she wants you all to come and get her!” Once again he let out a long held breath that he had when he started to re-explain the call. Willie was exhausted the run over to the old house and the excitement of delivering the message had just about done him in.

Turning to Julia and Eric who had joined the two in the foyer he spoke cautiously, “Then I suggest we make ready to go to Collinwood, shall we?” 

Castle Darkhart  
Formal Gardens

Drake walked along the pathway his eyes pealed for Victoria. He paused and frowned, “If that bitch has done something to Victoria I shall make her life more than a living hell.” He muttered when he heard a voice from behind.

“It has been a while has it not Diablos?” Alexandru stepped from behind a port curio of a cherub holding a vase with water flowing into a gold koi pond. He was dressed impeccably in his dark suit with white shirt. He gave the impression of being ready to dine out. Walking with assurance of a man that owned the world and had nothing to loose he stepped to within five feet of Drake. “I see you are wearing the latest in modern man with the tastes of an aristocrat. What have you done with the real Drake Darkhart? I must say you did pick a fitting name.”

Alexandru circled around Drake to come to a complete stop in front of him now moving in to about three feet. “The same Alex as I recall.” Drake folded his arms over his wide chest looking with a patience of Jobe at the man that now stepped in closer to put less than a foot between them. “Still tempting fate or me Alex?” He shifted and turned to walk away from Alexandru. “I have business Alex, in case you did not hear, I am about to be married to a very beautiful woman.”

“Only if you can find her Drake and the last I heard she had disappeared along with her mother, sister and cousin.” Alex had fallen into step next to Drake. “And you did not answer my question, what did you do with the real Drake Darkhart?” He stopped short as Drake halted his forward progress.

“What do you mean she has disappeared? The real Drake Darkhart is still here just suppressed mentally so I can borrow his body to marry my future wife.” He looked sideways at the man on his left. “Besides he has everything already that I would need to be what I want and to bring forth an heir. My question is what is it to you? I know for a fact you don’t like your cousin, never liked him and now you are concerned? I find that rather ironic to say the least.”

Alexandru smiled, “Perhaps it is because I wish to not upset my dear departed Aunt and Uncle, they have been a bother since you took their precious baby’s body.” Alex held a bored but humorous tone to his voice as he spoke of Drake’s parents. “I think they would prefer it was their son that is allowed to claim his heritage and take the crown for the Kingdom. As it is family, Diablos I will need to put you on notice, they are not happy.”

Diablos laughed, “I care about his parents because? They are dead Alex, but my question is that the reason you come to this castle to deliver a message from the nether world?” He paused for a moment but allowed his eyes to scan the area searching for Victoria. He had decided it was time that he became nice to her again in order to secure her cooperation during the marriage ceremony. 

“One of the reasons Diablos, but the main reason is that I think you will need to claim a different bride and send Petoffi packing he has been rather inept, I mean let us face it, he allowed his interest and the mother, sister, and cousin of the bride to escape his cleverly planned prison. As a matter of fact, I believe all your guests have deserted your home and you have that bitch Angelique to thank for the majority of your problems. She did after all try to weave a very nasty dream curse on your bride even to the point of making her feel the only way out was to kill herself. I would I think ask her why she felt the need to do something so childish an vindictive?”

Alex turned when Diablos’ voice arrested his retreat. “What do you know of this and how do you know?” Diablos had narrowed his eyes and watched Alexandru turn, he was beginning to become aware that Alex knew more than he was saying and he had to wonder how he knew such details that involved his future wife.

“My gypsies told me of their escape Diablos and apparently those same gypsies have a vested interest in your guests. I would suggest you go talk to your witch or consult your scrying mirror my dear boy, it appears you are now a jilted groom.” Alex smiled then faded from view.

A few choice expletives followed his departure and Diablos stood glowing at the last location Alex stood. “ANGELIQUE! BEFORE ME NOW!” He snapped his fingers and a half dressed and very frightened Angelique now cowered before Diablos. “What did you do and do not lie to me I will know.” 

Angelique knelt before her master cowering, “I told you it was just a nasty dream. She was sleeping and I saw her and I showed her what life would be like here with you.” She kept her head bowed and occasioned to look up into the now glowing red eyes of her master.

“Why then does Florescue tell me you tried to invoke a dream curse on her with the end result ending in her death? Why would you wish to try and go behind my back and try such a thing knowing I have selected her as my vessel to bring forth my son?” The words were uttered with barely contained anger, and she knew she had gone to far to upset her master over her petty jealousy and as soon as she thought of it she knew he now knew why. 

“YOU WERE JEALOUS OF HER?” His voice raised and could be heard over the grounds. “Then you will watch me destroy your love, you can do it from the pits of hell!” Waving his arms his eyes glowed with red-hot anger and flames appeared around Angelique she screamed out in pain and fear as she caught fire and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. “Now to find my bride, and no one had better stand in my way to her!” 

Carolyn found security in the private gardens of Florescue’s chateau. Dressed comfortably in pants and a satin blouse of red she meandered around the pathway. Stopping to admire the rose bushes and to marvel at the structure of the house she had found sanctuary. The fact her mother had talked to her Uncle and they were coming to take them home made her feel happier. “An emerald for your thoughts.” His voice was deep and cultured and held a hint of seduction to it. 

Turning she smiled at her host. “I was thinking what a magnificent place you have and the gardens are very lovely and serene. I wonder how you are able to grow such exotic flowers in a place I know must get very cold during the winter season.” She was lovely when she smiled and he was captivated by the sparkle in her gaze when she allowed it to travel the grounds. 

“I have ways of keeping the area protected from more than evil Princes and other nasty’s that might destroy my serenity. Tell me Miss Stoddard, are your gardens not as lovely back in Collinsport?” He fell into step next to her and began to stroll with her along the paved pathway.

“I think mother likes to tinker in the green house and she has gardeners come to groom them but for the most part she loves roses and she has all kinds of roses to mark our pathways.” She had locked her hands behind her back and stopped to look at one particular species of exotic flowers. The shading and the shape reminded her of a peacock. “For instance we could never have anything like this in our gardens because of the extreme weather in the winter and the storms that lash our shores.” 

She had reached forward to gently cup the flower only to feel his hand shoot out and drag it back. “Careful, although it is very lovely it is also very poisonous.” He held her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it lightly. “It would be a shame to have such a lovely young woman to be injured in any way while a guest.” His eyes held Carolyn’s with a look of seduction and intent.

Carolyn felt herself drawn into that gaze and was mesmerized by his look. “I um, I wanted to thank you for helping us. It has been a very trying three weeks and frankly I don’t like feeling like a prisoner.” She blinked and turned to walk down the pathway feeling hesitate for a moment then fall into step next to her. 

“I certainly hope you do not consider my treatment as that of a prisoner, I do not hold you against your will and even entreated you to call your family to come and get you.” His voice was like satin on steel as he moved in close to her side allowing his arm to brush against her arm and his leg to brush against her leg. “I hope you feel you are safe and comfortable here, it is important to me that all your family feel safe and secure.”

Carolyn paused turned and smiled and he enjoyed the smile, taking his hand he lifted it to brush it against her cheek and stroke her hair from her neck where he noticed she had scars from what appeared to be bite marks. This caused him to frown slightly. Running his index fingertip over the scars he spoke softly. “It would appear you have been marked by one the eldritch, not one from Darkhart Castle I hope?” He glanced back at her and noticed she had no idea of what he was speaking. “Never mind. I will find out soon enough. Forget I asked the question.”

Carolyn had felt her mind close off and she closed her eyes to open them and look back at him and smiled. “You wanted to ask me a question?” 

“It was not important my dear, come I think I heard your mother was looking for you and so was your sister. Your cousin’s little friend Sarah had been visiting him earlier, so I am sure we will be getting ready for dinner soon and you know we dress for dinner, we are more formal for dinner than for breakfast or lunch. I understand your Cousin Quentin and Barnabas will be coming in sometime day after tomorrow so I jealously wish to keep and occupy your time while you are still here.” 

Florescue Library

Victoria stood looking at the rows of books, she stood poised against the rear left wall looking at the very rare and very old volumes of some priceless works. Running her delicate fingertips over the titles she noted the hair on her arm was rising and felt the static charge the air, a part of her wanted to cry out no, but another part was frozen to the spot as the room became charged and with a subtle pop two figures appeared in the room freezing Vicki to the spot. 

Ramon and Laura stood in the center of the room. That cold and impervious gaze raked over the room and stopped on the lovely figure of Victoria Winters. “I see why he wants her she is pure and sweet looking. She has been touched but not by the earthbound but the eldritch, is she the one that pledged to the vampire?” 

Victoria was aware of their presence but unable to move. He advanced on her and circled her looking her up and down. “She might have made a worthy sacrifice had she still been a virgin but she is lovely and would make a nice concubine.” 

Laura frowned, “I think you are distracted my lord she is not the subject of your sacrifice, the subject of your sacrifice is back at Collinwood and would be the seeker. What is here is my son.” Laura wanted her master’s attention back but was unable to capture it, he stood and continued to circle Victoria. Taking his fingertips he brushed her hair back from her face and smiled, “She bears a strong resemblance to that one that threw herself from Widows Hill, the one that caused her lover to be cursed by Angelique.” 

Laura sighed, she knew to get his attention now would be futile. “Yes, she looks like Josette Collins. Now my lord may we collect David and be on our way?” 

Ramon flicked his hand and Laura was thrown back to the drawing room of Collinwood with a frustrated scream. Snapping his fingers the spell that had been cast over Victoria was removed and she slumped forward to be caught up in Ramon’s arms. “Yes, I think I would like to get to know you better my dear.” 

With barely any movement from him Ramon disappeared taking Victoria with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Somewhere over the Black Seas

Barnabas curled his fingers into the seat’s arms his gaze fixed and fascinated to the window near his seat, the tip of the wing reflected the sun’s rays and for once Barnabas was glad he had heavily tinted windows but could still see the magnificence of the sun reflection. Leaning into the window and loosing his grip on the armchair he peered below from over head through the plane’s sound system, the pilot announced, “This is your Captain speaking. We are crossing the Black Sea now our approximate time at this time to landing will be 4:00 p.m. GMT.” 

Julia turned to look at the expression on Barnabas’ face. “What an age I have found myself thrown into Doctor. Where you can come into this cylinder, not worry that it will fall from the sky and can get us half way around the world in less than a day’s time. I am truly amazed at such wonders.” His voice was filled with reverence while he spoke of his first experience of flying. 

Julia smiled turned to peer at Eric and Elliott and noted that this was nothing to them, since they traveled by plane all over the world and the contingent United States. “Barnabas we have put people on the moon. They have actually walked on the moon. In the early sixties we were able to launch a cylinder as you call it into space and shortly thereafter we planted a flag on the moon.”

Barnabas turned his amazed and incredulous look to her. “You would not jest me would you Julia?” His voice had taken on a respectful awe at such an accomplishment. “You actually expect me to believe that a man was sent into space and to the moon and stood on the moon?” He was amazed.

“Yes, and currently they are building and are living in a space station that circles the earth. We have come a long way in nearly two hundred years Barnabas we have accomplished a great deal. We can build your heart from the inside out, we have managed to cure some diseases although we do not have cures for other more devastating diseases we are making amazing in roads.” 

“I have to believe that a lot has been accomplished if you and Dr. Lang are able to block my own cell to prevent me from becoming the monster that haunts me nightly.” His own voice had dropped low and his respect for what had been accomplished with Eric’s help was evident in his demeanor. It was a total reversal to the last time when he had aged to nearly two hundred years old. 

“It is more than that Barnabas, we have found the map for our deoxyribonucleic acid or as we call it DNA. Which is a part of our body that makes us uniquely us. It is through this process and we hope some day to completely decode it so that perhaps in the future it could be used to find if we are susceptible to some strains of cancers, or other debilitating diseases and will help us find cures. Why I would even venture that once that happens it will be used by law enforcement to know who committed the crime because the one that committed the crime left behind a portion of their DNA. I see a whole new world opening up and its my understand that the scientists working on it are very close to doing just that.”

Barnabas was astounded at such in roads into this newest discovery in the field of medicine. “I am grateful I am here to witness it now. I would have never given such miracles a second thought in my day. Now it’s a whole brand new world for me and I am beginning to appreciate it.” He let out a soft breath and smiled. “There was a time that I would have marveled at being able to breathe again. Here I sit in a plane looking at clouds that look like giant puffy cotton balls, the sun reflecting off of a metal object and talking with a woman doctor. That for me is a very new experience.” 

Julia smiled, “Barnabas this is just the tip of an ice burg for experiences for you to have. Once we land you will see how time has forgotten some areas and they are not as advanced as what you are used to seeing in the United States. Some countries are taking their time to catch up in certain parts.”

Julia sighed deeply then spoke thoughtfully. “For the most part we are in what we call an advancing electronics age. They even predict that some day there will be computers in every home and a means to call someone from what is just making itself known as cellular phones.”

She thought a moment. “Although I am not that familiar with how it is done the premise is the ones designing and manufacturing these items use satellites placed in the sky above the earth to help bounce signals off of little transistors in the phones. In development at this time are things called microchips, which will eventually be used in anything electronic. As for the phones I just spoke. I believe the name for them is cell or portable phones. Which is what was used to communicate to Elizabeth by the men that took her.” 

Barnabas frowned remembering that situation and having found the crushed remnants of the phone on the rocks below widows hill. “I am not so sure that will be a bane to our society or a help.” His words held his thoughts with the way he accented the words. 

Julia smiled, “Well for every negative for their use there is a ten fold positive. Just think Barnabas, you need help, you reach into your pocket and pull out your phone and can call for help. You forgot to tell someone something you reach into your pocket and you can call them to remind or tell them you are going to be late for your appointment. Then there is the convenience of having that near you to have whomever to contact you if you are needed. I think had Victoria had one when she was taken you and Quentin could have easily gone to her rescue.” 

Barnabas thought about it for a moment then nodded slowly. “I can understand the benefits of such things Julia. Personally, I do not know if I would wish to be available to every one. I do covet my privacy and relish the one on one intimacy that you can cultivate by just sitting across from one another like we are doing now to just speak. I can see your emotions in your facial expressions, I can feel your passion for your science by the way you accent your voice and then you show it through your body’s actions. I don’t know if I am prepared to sacrifice that for convenience sake.” 

He had given this a little thought as he expressed his thoughts on the advancements. “I cannot argue that to ‘fly’ to get somewhere is more expedient and a comfortable way to travel. I cannot argue that electricity gives you the advantage of having light whenever you wish it. But there is the argument that candle light gives a certain romantic feel to the room, although cleaning up the candle wax can be time consuming and takes away from other chores that could be easily addressed. I suppose it is a matter of tastes.” 

Julia chuckled, “We would call you a Renaissance man with your romantic thoughts and your gentlemanly manners Barnabas, but this is the way of the future. We all adjust and we make sacrifices and find our romance in other ways. However, there are those out there that would be glad to take your coin and give you the experience you crave. They specialize in what they believe is the past and giving you what you hope to find from your time frame. However as you had that experience you might find them lacking in their ability to give you what you left behind.” 

Barnabas leaned back and closed his eyes and he could still see the night Josette and Andre arrived. How she ran to him and he lifted her and slowly lowered her in her satin gown down his body and pressed into her to kiss her deeply. The way her eyes gleamed and the smile she shared at being held by him. He could smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her body close to his. The satin of her dress matching the satin feel of her skin against his touch. 

How the candlelight had caught the deep texture of her hair and the sheen of its shine. The soft play of the light over her complexion as he stared into her eyes and saw his love returned in that one gaze. How at that moment he could see their lives together and their children in her eyes. That was the one perfect moment from the past they had shared. Shortly thereafter Angelique had interfered and life as he knew it had changed forever. Opening his eyes he had lost that look of wonder and now his eyes was filled with sadness, so much had happened after that and it all culminated in the hanging of Victoria Winters at the gallows. Now more than ever he was determined to see that she was returned to Collinwood and if it was intended that they would be together then he was all for all possibilities.

Somewhere arid dry and hot

Vicki opened her eyes and found her clothing had been changed and she was lying on spun cotton covers that felt as soft as silk, the gown she wore was ancient Egyptian and hugged her figure like a second skin. Pushing up on her elbows supporting her slender form on the soft pallet she felt the heavy ornamentation that dressed her hair. Feeling the heat and the dryness of the air she swore she was somewhere in the desert.

Standing she turned and gone was the lush feeling of the mountains and the coolness of the thin air. Turning she peered around and could not help but feel this was a place so different from what she expected or knew that it half frightened but intrigued her. “Ahh I see you have awaken. I thought perhaps we would bring you here before I take you home. I wanted to show you my home.” The strange man that had appeared in her room at Castle Florescue stepped from the very air in the center of the room. He was dressed in Egyptian garb of a Pharaoh. 

“Who are you?” Victoria turned to peer down at him in the center of the room. She refused to come down from the dais she had been resting on. Folding her arms over her chest she tilted her head and felt the beads click with the movement. “And what am I dressed in?” She ran her fingers over her hair and found her hair had been braided and beaded. 

“I am Ra, and you are in my realm now and you are dressed befitting any female that would sit at my side.” He folded his arms and took a condescending stance. He extended his hand and motioned her to come down the steps to stand before him. “Come join me, we shall leave here shortly and I shall try to court you by your standards back in the home you have claimed as yours.” 

Victoria slowly walked down the steps to stand before him and studied the arrogance of the man before her. She took note of the huge ornate golden headdress that shaped itself like a a large bird, it encased his head and covered his forehead. He wore a large covering around his neck that appeared much like a cape that had been cut to expose his arms and a portion of his chest. 

Wrapped in an intricate fold around his waist to hang over his hips and down in front of his legs was a material that was pure white with gold threads and beading that traced its way around from front to back. He was impressive and looked every bit a god of Egypt but Victoria was not that impressed or ready to accept that he was nothing more than a mad man that had taken her from her place of safety. “Okay so let us say for this moment I believe that I am in the presence of a dead god. What was the purpose of bringing me here?” 

She watched him look affronted at her attitude of whom he claimed to be and to his face. “I am Ra, and I am far from dead unlike that creature you laid with which was neither dead or alive but a blood sucking monster of the night.” He turned and walked to a nearby table and poured some water in to a chalice. “Would you care for some water? I know the air is dry and the heat is intolerable for most that are not accustomed to the desert.” 

Victoria followed him to the table and took a moment to peer out the opening that now opened without anyone pulling them back to expose the outside of the room she was in and she was shocked to see she was in the desert. “How?” She could not think further to finish her sentence.

“I told you I brought you here my dear. You intrigue me. You found a way to transcend time and go back two hundred years and then were able to return to your time. That makes you special. It is a pity that you are not a virgin any longer, had you been I would have taken you as a sacrificial bride for my fires.” He had so casually stated his intentions that Victoria nearly choked on the glass of water she had just accepted from him.

“Sir, please I have been far from home for so long do you have the ability to take me to my home?” She spoke so softly and had to play this as gently as she could to avoid him going psycho on her. All she longed for now was to be back at Collinwood and then she would hope that Elizabeth, Carolyn, and David could be returned. That her life might take on something more normal than what it had been over the past few weeks while at Castle Darkhart. 

She looked up with a subtle flick of her lashes watching him for some sign of sanity. He smiled put his arms around her drew her close to him. With a simple thought she felt the very air around them begin to fill with static and in a blink of an eye, she was dressed as she had been and he was in a three piece business suit of impeccable blend and fit. “Of course I have the ability to whatever you desire my dear I am a god.” With a smile Victoria felt the air shift again and once again she was transported through space and time to find she was now standing in the grand foyer of Collinwood.

Ramon stepped from her side and turned with an expressive wave of his hand. “Come you are home.” He smiled noting she was still a little disoriented and he sighed dramatically. “You mortals are so fragile. Come to the drawing room and sit until you get your equilibrium back.” He turned and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and led her to the drawing room. Seating her on the comfortable sofa. “Now perhaps some of that excellent brandy that the Collins family is famous for.” 

Ramon stepped to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of brandy for her in a snifter. Turning he paused standing in the doorway was Maggie Evans. She held her gaze to Ramon’s gaze her eyes went milky white and she spoke softly, “The demon Diablos is coming along with Florescue, they come for you Ramon. They come for your blood.” Maggie lifted her chin closed those milky white eyes and collapsed to the floor.

“Maggie!” Vicki stood and rushed to her side to bend and lift her head in her lap and gently pat her face. “Maggie, please open your eyes!” She looked around and then to Ramon. “Did you do this?”

Ramon sighed and walked to Maggie stooping down he took his index finger and poked her forehead. “Seer open your eyes and rise up.” Maggie’s eyes fluttered open. Blankly she looked at Vicki and then the realization of where she was and who was holding her hit her.

“Vicki! You are back!” She slowly sat up with Vicki’s help holding onto her and looking around. “How did I get here?” Vicki helped her up then took the drink from Ramon’s hand and gave it to Maggie. “Thank you.”

“She was only caught for a moment between the nether world and this world that is why she collapsed, she was having a vision and relaying only what I already knew that two of my enemies are going to be coming home to Collinwood. There will be one to try and collect and claim you my dear and the other to use you as a pawn against the other. That is why you should consider my offer of becoming one of my followers and take my offer to sit at my side. Neither would dare try to do anything if you are aligned to me.”

Victoria shook her head. She sighed deeply and turned to help Maggie sit on the sofa. “Look Mr. . . . “ she waited for him to provide her a name.

“Call me Ramon while I am in this form on this plane.”

“Look Ramon, I have feelings for another and they are not for you, or Drake or anyone else. As for Alexandru . . . “

“A very dangerous man if I might say one of the few that could give me some trouble if he pushed his abilities to the limit.” He interrupted her then waved for her to proceed.

“I care about another and it does not involve some King or Prince and it does not involve you. I am very sorry and I appreciate you bringing me home but there are other members of this family that need to be brought home. My mother and sister and cousin.” 

Maggie clutched Vicki’s arm. “What did you just say?” She looked shocked and confused by what was just said. She glanced over her shoulder to see a stunned Roger standing in the open doorway to the drawing room.

Vicki sighed she had not seen Roger, “The reason I was taken was my father a Count had an affaire with Mrs. Stoddard and I was the result of that affaire. She did not wish him to get me so she hid me in a foundling home in New York hoping to hide me away from him. I found out about our relationship while in the Carpathian mountains.” 

“Now Miss Winters I think you need to calm down and not make up ridiculous stories about my sister being your mother. I knew it was a mistake to bring you here.” He marched into the room giving a glaringly cold stare to Ramon. “It is my understanding that Laura was looking for you. Perhaps you should go to her room and let her know you are here.”

Ramon looked past Roger and turned his gaze to Victoria. “Consider what I offer a show down is going to happen here at Collinwood and there will be collateral damage when its over and done.” Ramon bowed to Maggie and walked from the room.

“I want to know how you managed to get back here?” Roger walked to the liquor bar poured himself a drink then turned and pinned his eyes to Victoria. He never let his eyes falter while he made his way to the chair across from her and Maggie.

“I don’t know how I got here, that man that was just here brought me here. I cannot tell you Mr. Collins how I got here because it happened so quickly and I was very confused.”

“Precisely, that is why I am sure you are mistaken by what you just said about Elizabeth being your mother.” He sipped his drink and studied her over the top of his drink.

“Roger, I think Victoria is right and that she truly believes that she is the illegitimate daughter of your sister. Why would she make such a charge unless she had some foundation to base it on?” Maggie leaned back and felt exhausted these trips to the plane worlds was draining and she was weakened by her vision. 

“Look Mr. Collins, while I was in Romania, Count Petofi told me I was his daughter and that from birth I had been pledged in marriage to Prince Drake Darkhart. Then one night at a dinner, I was introduced to my mother and you can imagine my shock and surprise when Mrs. Stoddard was made known as my mother and Carolyn as my sister. I am not making this up. It happened and I was shocked and upset because I was brought here to be David’s governess and had not been given any reason as to why out of no where this invitation to be David’s governess was made to me by someone I had never known before.”

Roger waved it off. “Why did you accept?” 

“I accepted because since I was 10 I received a bank draft from Bangor, Maine less than seventy-five miles from here in the amount of five hundred dollars per month. It was mailed to me at the foundling home. There was no other information except it was for my benefit and to be used as I saw fit. Then when I turned twenty-one the checks stopped coming and out of the blue I get an invitation to come to Collinwood as governess for David. You tell me how that looks?” 

Roger sipped his drink then noted Maggie was not looking well. “Maggie? Are you ill?” Maggie tucked her chin and rested her palm against her forehead. She glanced up glad he finally noticed she was not herself.

“No Roger I just had a vision that ripped me from my body and took me to another plane to bring a message to Ramon. I think I need to lie down.” She started to stand and felt dizzy again. So she gently reseated herself. “I think I will sit her for just a few more minutes. Will you take me home Roger when I am able to stand?”

Roger set his drink down, stood up, and then walked to Maggie scooping her up in his arms. “I will do better than that. I will take you to my room where you can lie down and rest. Oh Miss Winters, we have a new resident a nurse by the name of Melanie, she is here helping with Mrs. Johnson and of course Sarah’s Johnson’s sister is here as well. I would suggest you meet them so they might get to know you better and as for that ridiculous tale of Liz being your mother I suggest we table it until she is home.” He turned not giving Vicki a chance to respond and walked with Maggie in his arms from the room.

Vicki folded her arms over her chest, she did not feel welcome here in a place she had become to know as her home and with a heavy heart she stood and walked to the door, turning she looked around the foyer for one moment then turned and walked out the door and headed to the old house.

Taking her time along the pathway she sighed deeply looking up at the night sky she frowned she had not realized that dusk was upon them but knew the way was lighted well by a full moon over head. Reaching the bend in the pathway she paused hearing the sound of the brush rustling. Then a low threatening growl was heard. Fearing for her life she picked up her speed and began to run towards the front entrance of the old house hitting the front door she prayed it was not locked, turning to look over her shoulders she saw one of the largest wolves she had ever seen.

Turning the knob she felt the door give with her weight and rushed in slamming the door shut behind her locking it tight. “Miss Winners?” She heard Willie’s voice and spun around eyes wide filled with fright.

“OH Willie you frightened me. I need a favor.”

Willie walked forward and smiled then he threw his arms around her. “Oh Miss Winners Mr. Barnabas has gone to rescue you! Now you are here did he come back with you?” He looked over her shoulder to the closed door expecting to see Barnabas standing there.

“No Willie, I came back before him. I just need a place to stay tonight. Would you mind if I slept in Josette’s room tonight? Mr. Collins has his hands full with your Aunt and the nurse and I just feel I would be more comfortable here if that is all right?”

Willie smiled and nodded, “Sure Miss Winners you can stay here. Mr. Barnabas would not mind. Do you need Miss Josette’s gown to sleep in again?” 

She smiled and placed a grateful hand on his shoulder. “Yes, if it is no bother Willie and I would not go out tonight I was chased here by a really large wolf. He seemed to be hungry and wanted me as his meal.”

Willie sighed, “Sure thing Miss Winners, we both will stay in tonight. Do you need anything to eat? I was about to fix myself some soup.” 

Vicki smiled. “I would love some soup Willie.” She watched him head off to the kitchen and she walked to the drawing room looking around and happy to be safe in one place she felt she belonged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Collinsport, Maine  
Old House Josette’s bedroom

Curling into the softness of the comforter on Josette’s bed, Victoria closed her eyes. She felt conflicted and isolated from all that should have meaning for her. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply and tried to sleep. All she could see was her life as a child. All she could remember for as long as she was alive was growing up in a ward with other girls, some were adopted and others outgrew the home and left when they reached their age of majority. For Victoria she was never cleaned up or asked to clean up and marched out to be viewed by perspective parents.

On days they had visitors to the home she was escorted off the premises with one of the assistants to a museum or library. She had to surmise she got her interest in books and being a teacher by all the single trips she was forced to make on visitors day. It was these times that made her feel as isolated as she was now in Josette’s room. Standing from the bed, she walked with the coverlet around her shoulders to peer out the window that over looked the front garden. There on the edge of the grounds where the shadows colace and mingled she thought she saw a figure watching her. Cocking her head to the right side she narrowed her eyes and when the moon peaked through the clouds she cold see it was nothing more than an illusion. 

Letting out a deep sigh she turned and trudged back to the bed and flopped down on it with a soft bounce. Rolling over and making herself into a burrito with the coverlet she closed her eyes and once again tried to sleep. She tried to shut her mind off but all she could do was go back in her past and remember.

1976  
Hammond Foundling Home, New York City, New York

In her minds eye she could still see the comfortably situated turn of the century three storied home that had been converted into a foundling home for the safe keeping of unwanted or discarded children that was not allowed into the system for one reason or another. She was now remembering the days in the Hammond home. She remembered when she was about ten years old or was it eleven? For her the afternoon had been an event of going to the various museums to see the new exhibits because the home was dressed up to invite potential parents to see what or whom was offered for adoption.

Usually she would need to stay out most of the day and come back to the excited news of someone being selected for a new mother and daddy or a gloomy house of no one finding a new home to call his or her own. It was always a mixture of emotions upon her return. She did not like the looks or feelings that seemed to overwhelm her upon her arrival back at the house. She would secret herself away in one of the top rooms in the attic area to avoid the extremes each child would display, there would be tears of sadness or tears of joy or excitement or disappointment. It was too much for her little sensitive nature to handle. 

She knew this day had been a successful visitation and emotions were high for all the residents. It had been one of the most successful in the history of the Hammond Foundling home. Most the children had found prospective parents except for the older ones that were nearing the age of majority and would be leaving soon. With expectations running high, Victoria had taken herself up to the room she loved to call her cubbyhole hide out. Sliding onto the window seat she had sat down and looked below. That is when she saw her for the first time. 

She was the lady of mystery that had set Victoria’s imagination to running wild with her made up stories of whom she could have been or was. She arrived in a long black car the caretakers had called a ‘limo’. She wore black figure hugging clothing and a large black hat with a heavy black veil that covered her face. She moved with unearthly grace when she exited the vehicle and to the young girl’s imagination she thought she was Cruella Deville from 101 Dalmatians. With her face so heavily covered Victoria had wondered if she was terribly disfigured. 

Tonight, Victoria sat on the window seat reading the book she was allowed to purchase with some of her mystery money. She had bought six books and this was her favorite so far. Resting the book in her lap she felt a set of eyes on her. Looking up and out the window she saw ‘her’ standing outside her large car looking up at her in the window. She tilted her head and offered a tentative small smile and a half wave with her fingers folding over. The woman nodded the movement causing the veil to lift from her face slightly and Victoria was surprised to see she was very beautiful and exotic looking. Just as quickly the woman dropped the veil and marched up the walk to the front door of the foundling home.

To say she was curious was a mild understatement, Victoria laid her book down and crept to the door to the dark hallway outside the room then as quietly as she could she continued to go down the three flights of steps to come to the foyer. There she looked around curiously. Then she heard them, Mrs. Hopewell speaking as calmly as possible. “I am so sorry Mrs.? What did you say your name was?’

The voice was soft with a hint of a French accent. “I did not say what my name was, I said I was interested in one child and she is currently listening to our conversation, so do not try to parade any other children in front of me. I am only interested in her.” 

Feeling unsettled by the high handed attitude of this obviously well to do woman Mrs. Hopewell feeling flustered turned to peer at an expectant set of dark eyes behind her. “Victoria come in my dear this lady wishes to meet you.” This was unexpected for Victoria to be the center of the attention for a potential mother. Smoother her hands over her pleated skirt and tucking the blouse in to show she was just beginning to bloom, she shyly stepped into the room tucking her chin to look at the scuff marks on her shoes, lifting one foot then the other she tried to shine them on the back of her dark socks and failing miserably. 

The woman held the heavy scent of an exotic perfume that reminded Victoria of the flowers Mr. Pritchett grew next door in the summer. He called them the blossoms of the Caribbean from where he had originally traveled. He would tease the pretty child clip one of the blooms and pin it behind her ear telling her she looked like an island child.

Victoria would blush and gently take the delicate flower and draw it to her nose and inhale deeply. She knew the scent would fade as fast as the bloom itself. Now standing five feet from the mystery woman hiding behind the veils she waited for her to look her over and she did, from head to toe. “Why is she not open for adoption?” The voice held a hint of island magic and a tell tale sign of having been born and bred in France. That chin lifted causing the veil to flutter with the movement and Victoria and Mrs. Hopewell could feel those penetrating eyes on first Victoria and then pinning to Mrs. Hopewell. 

“I am sorry Madam, but I am not at liberty to discuss the reasons with you concerning Victoria, she is our charge and is to remain here until her age of majority after that time she will be permitted to leave the home and do whatever she wishes.” Mrs. Hopewell held her hands together and Vicki could see how tightly she was holding her hands her knuckles had turned white. 

“Child comes here.” The black-gloved hands that encased the elegantly long fingers motioned her to step forward. Victoria took one tentative step forward and paused. This woman had a feel to her, one that reminded Victoria of sadness and death. Why she would think of death she had no idea. Hesitating enough it provoked the woman to drop her voice to a near hiss. “I said come here.” The hand that seemed more like boney tendrils with talons Victoria hesitated for a moment then stepped forward to feel that hand snake out and cup her chin. Pinching her cheeks with those talon like fingers Victoria’s eyes flew wide with surprise.

“I will give you twenty-five thousand dollars for her not one penny more, she is too skinny and her nose is not pert, and her eyes are too close together.” The voice was cold and assessing as she made an offer to buy Victoria from the home. This sent Victoria into a spin and she wondered if that was what the day for visitors was to offer money for the children. This was a whole new experience. 

The offer caused an immediate reaction from Charlotte Hopewell. “Madam we do not sell children here, we place them in homes that match their needs and the parent’s requirement. You do not seem to understand, this child is not for adoption or sale.” Mrs. Hopewell had stepped forward to snatch Victoria by the arm and jerk her back behind her using her own body as a shield between the mystery woman and Vicki. Feeling Vicki stagger from being handled so roughly. Turning quickly she stooped down daring to put her back to the woman that sat stiffly on the straight back dining chair. “Victoria go to your room now.” She gently pushed Vicki to the doorway with a tense smile.

Vicki walked on wood legs to the door and paused to look back at the woman and it must have evoked some kind of emotion from the curious and frightened look in her eyes for the woman sat forward and hissed, “All right seventy-five thousand dollars!” Mrs. Hopewell spun around her face going apoplexy as she sputtered.

“NO! I TOLD YOU WE DO NOT SELL CHILDREN HERE!” Realizing she was shouting she took a deep breath turned to shoo Vicki out of the room. Turning back Mrs. Hopewell lowered her voice but Vicki could no longer hear their conversation, she had trotted up the stairs back to her secret room. Once there she curled up on the window seat and lifted her book and tried to read but found what had happened had affected her far more deeply than she realized. She was now like the beautiful mystery woman downstairs.

“Why can they not allow me to be adopted?” Her thoughts so conflicted for one of such tender years that she could not comprehend the brevity of what was happening between the mystery woman and Mrs. Hopewell downstairs. 

Vicki learned through gossip that the mystery woman had stood in anger once Victoria had left the room towered over Mrs. Hopewell and had whispered in a hissing angry voice. “You will regret this my dear Charlotte Hopewell, she will belong to me sooner or later. You could easily take the money, you need it badly and I know her mother has asked she not be placed for adoption. But her mother abandoned her and I want her.” The scene played out in the gossip that Mrs. Hopewell had drawn herself up to her full five foot five height and glared dangerously back at the woman that had just bribed and then threatened her.

“I do not care what you know, Victoria is not up for adoption and the subject is closed. I think Madam before I feel the need to contact the authorities on you, you had better leave.” It was the first time that Charlotte Hopewell had ever thought to contact the police on a potential parent or donor for the Hammond foundation fund. Janet Granderson had been hiding in the corner listening and watching through the curtains the play between Mrs. Hopewell and the mystery lady. Janet, Victoria was sure had exaggerated some of the conversation and the play between the two women but she wanted to know what had happened so she listened in to the conversation between her and Emily Pierce. 

“What makes her so special that someone would want to buy her for that much money Em, can you imagine what she must live in or how fortunate Vicki would be to be adopted by someone like her?”

Emily had smiled and shook her head. “Poor kid, she ain’t never gonna leave here, she is going to become the tenth generation to help run this hole. So what was this lady like anyhow and you said Mrs. Hopewell practically threw her out?”

“Yah, she had this big long black limo outside waiting for her and Mrs. Hopewell called for Wally to ‘escort’ her out. Then as she got to the door that large hat shifted and I could see the look of pure hatred she held for Mrs. Hopewell as she went out the door.” At this point Janet shivered, “If anyone looked at me that way I would run away and hide!” That is when Janet glanced over Emily’s shoulder and saw Victoria sitting quietly in the corner with her nose poked into the book. Nudging Emily, Janet motioned with a lift of her chin in Vicki’s direction and motioned her to follow her out of the room.

Vicki knew she had been the butt of the girl’s jokes, they knew she was different from them and now a price had been placed on her and the word was out she would never be adopted. It was shortly after this that the money that had come for her through Mrs. Hopewell had been given over to Vicki upon its arrival in a no return address envelope with a postmarked from Bangor, Maine. It had created nights and nights of her imagination running wild as to whom would be sending her five hundred dollars a month for her care. 

Shifting in the bed, the dreams from those days were taking her to the other side of what happened after the mystery woman showed up and offered to buy her strange occurrences began to happen. Vicki would awaken in the middle of the night with a start, sitting up and finding her window had been opened and she knew she had felt someone standing over her bed speaking to her in French. Once she was awake she would sit up with a start and look around the room to find it was empty and the only sign of something had happened was her window was open or her door would be wide open. 

It got to a point that she began to sneak up to her hidey-hole with her blanket and pillow and sleep in the tiny room where she felt secure. But even that was taken from her because once again she would awaken to the feeling someone was in her room watching her sleep and speaking to her. It was disturbing and she had mentioned it to Mrs. Hopewell, only to be told she must have imagined it or had sleep walked to open the window or the door. Mrs. Hopewell even had her examined for her night walks. That was the name Mrs. Hopewell had used to describe what Vicki said she discovered upon waking.

In hushed tones, it was discussed that perhaps her newest arrival into puberty was causing her to imagine more than what was there and was it mostly around the time of her periods? Perhaps it had something to do with her getting her first period and reacting to finally transitioning over to becoming a young lady. Regardless of what any of the specialist spoke of as Vicki’s particular problem; it was never directly discussed with her. She was to receive their thoughts indirectly once again through rumors. 

Victoria knew she would be reaching the age of majority and once she hit her sixteenth birthday she had graduated ahead of most her class and decided she would go to the local college to continue her education. Once again one evening while coming home on the bus she noted the large black limo following the city bus and was reminded of the mystery lady and that night so long ago when she tried to buy her for seventy-five thousand dollars. 

The limo pulled up along side the city bus and stopped at a light, Vicki tried to look into the tinted windows but was not successful in seeing the occupant in the backseat. Some how she knew inside that vehicle was that strange lady and she was watching her look at the car. Vicki sat back and watched for the light to change, it was very disconcerting for her to know someone was watching her and she could not see who it was. Getting up she moved to the other side of the bus and reseated her self. Trying to calm her nerves she glanced up to see her stop was coming up.

It would put her within three blocks of the Foundling Home. Vicki knew that she must be blooming into a very attractive young woman she certainly got enough cat calls from the workers and she was constantly having passing cars with the male gender popping their heads to whistle at her or ask her for a date. Vicki would continue to walk along and pretend to ignore them because that is what Mrs. Hopewell told her to do. She would secretly hide a shy smile behind her hand and turn her head so the enamored male could not see she was embarrassed by his actions. 

Only this evening when she got off the bus she noted that dark clouds had obscured the moon and it was particularly bleaker going down her sidewalk to the home. Glancing up she noted the black limo was parked across the street from the foundling home and she paused for a moment and an unreasoning fear filled her as she looked at the car taking up two parking spot of the once elegant but now dwindling to a poverty ridden street. The once large and glorious buildings that had held so much romance from the architecture was now crumbling into disuse and repair. 

Picking up her pace she rushed down the street feeling a huge knot forming in her stomach, hitting the iron gate she felt her hand caught by a gloved hand. “Wait.” The word was whispered and cold against her neck. “I want to know one thing. Are you still a virgin?” Vicki had turned scarlet and spun around to look at the veil-covered face in front of her. Pressing her back against the gate she seethed inwardly for feeling so helpless in the presence of this woman. 

Eyes wide and filled with indignation, she hissed back. “Who are you? It is none of your business to ask me such a question, now excuse me. I have duties I must attend before retiring for the night.” This rebuke only resulted in a soft chortle coming from the woman behind the veiled hat. 

“I see you are, that is all I wanted to know.” She then turned and walked back to the chauffer awaiting her return to the car, he held the door and stood stiffly correct and allowed the woman entrance into the car, slamming the door he turned and then Vicki noticed even with his hat cocked low over his eyes, he held a huge long scar down the side of his face. He smiled and it distorted the scar that made his smile look more like a sneer, he turned and walked to the driver’s side of the vehicle sliding behind the wheel to pull out and drive off disappearing into the now liquid and growing darkness of the street.

Vicki rushed into the house to find Mrs. Hopewell in her office, whom stood immediately seeing the girl was in distress. Sitting her down to calm her Mrs. Hopewell poured her a strong cup of tea. Reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about that woman and if she continued to stalk Vicki; Mrs. Hopewell would contact the authorities. 

After that encounter Vicki had not seen the woman until after her eighteenth birthday. She was two years away from graduation but she had a decision to make and the home had offered her a job with them as a attendant for other children. It was a no brainer as far as Vicki was concerned, she accepted the position to docent at first then to become a full fledge tutor and counselor for the newly arrived children getting them acclimated into he system. That is when things really became odd for Victoria. 

She had fallen into a quiet life and routine with the home and noted that more and more children were starting to be shuffled into the welfare system and not coming to the home and they were thinking of closing the home, then at the age of twenty-one Vicki no longer received the stipend she had been sent each month. It as suddenly as it came stopped. It did not matter she had been saving the money only drawing upon small portions for books and then used the rest of the money to help pay towards her college expenses. The money coupled with her meager salary was enough for her to graduate at the age of twenty from college with a Bachelor’s degree in teaching. 

On her twentieth birthday just as she had done in her sixteenth year the mystery lady showed up at the graduation ceremony and sat in the rear watching her walk across the stage to accept her diploma. College had been like most her life at the home, she did not make friends easily but anyone that knew her had only two things to say about Victoria Winters, she was sweet and kind. Mrs. Hopewell had sat prominently in front to watch Victoria graduate and waited for her to be dismissed. Both women made their way to the waiting car to stop and look up to see the shiny new limo parked across from their car, the window slid down and there she was draped in her black hat watching Victoria. 

“What does she want with me Mrs. Hopewell?” Vicki slid into the car and waited for Charlotte to pull out into traffic, glancing down at the diploma in her lap she sighed. “She is like some kind of giant bird of prey always standing over waiting for something and I for the life of me cannot understand what she expects from me.” She took a chance and glanced at Charlotte Hopewell and saw her chewing her bottom lip it appeared she had been struggling with wanting to tell her something.

“Victoria that women means you no good. Just know this she is powerful and has powerful connections and she has taken an unhealthy interest in you for some reason only known to her self. I would suggest you steer clear of her.” With those words uttered Charlotte Hopewell never spoke of the mystery woman agin to Victoria. No matter how much Vicki tried to get her to tell her who she was Mrs. Hopewell kept that secret to her grave.

Which on the day she died, Vicki received a letter from Collinsport, Maine and a woman named Elizabeth Stoddard who wanted to hire her as a governess for her troubled nephew. Only now Victoria knew why Elizabeth Collins Stoddard wanted her at Collinwood, she wanted her daughter home under her watchful eye. The thought of her mother in Romania caused Vicki to suddenly sit up with a sharp gasp. Standing at the foot of Josette’s bed was a woman wearing black, her hair down and flowing down her back, she turned from staring at the portrait of Victoria to look Vicki directly in her eyes. She smiled, and for once Victoria had a full view of her and Vicki whispered softly, “Josette?” 

The woman looked like Victoria, she smiled and drifted over to the window that overlooked the front lawn. “No, not Josette.” She whispered softly. Vicki slid from the bed, and stood looking at the woman in front of her, then her gaze drifted to the full length mirror and Victoria gasped, the only reflection in that mirror was the room and Victoria there was no reflection of the woman that had stood in front of the window. When Victoria looked back at the window feeling shaken to the core, she gasped out loud in a small scream of disbelief. Slumping to the floor, she realized that she must have seen and talked to an apparition for the figure of the woman was no longer in the room she had disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Castle Florescue

Carpathian Mountains Romania

Carolyn studied the open book in front of her and was astounded "Princess Elena Josephine Marietta Florescue born 1776 died 1798. Wife of Vlad the VII bore Alexandru IV, Juliette Francine Louise, Maxamillian Edward Constantine. Father Grand Duke Charles Xavier Lunenburg and Greta Charlotte Constantine Lunenburg." Wow this family has more titles than the Queen of England."

Carolyn looked closely noting the picture was faded but there was something about the face of the woman that stared haughtily back at her. It was the eyes that caught her attention and held her mesmerized. Lifting the book she stepped to the window and peered at the picture in full daylight and caught her breath. "It is Vicki?"

"What did you say darling?" Elizabeth was more relaxed, the youthful look of a gracefully aging beauty was back in her eyes and gone was the stress lines. Stepping next to her daughter she placed a light chaste kiss on her cheek then looked down at the picture Carolyn had been studying. "Oh my she looks a lot like . . . "

"Vicki." Carolyn interjected before her mother could finish her sentence.

"No, actually she looks like Josette dressed like that but Victoria does look like Josette and since I read the family history more than you, I would see Josette first then Victoria." Patting her daughter's shoulder she glanced down at the picture and read her name, "Elena Josephine Marietta Florescue."

"Yes, My great, great, great Grandmother, she gave birth to my great, great grandfather and name sake Alexandru the fourth and I am Alexandru the seventh. " He bowed to both women but his gaze went directly to Carolyn traveling over her slender curves to rest on her eyes, a slow easy smile edged his lips. "Forgive the intrusion, but I thought you would like to know your family left the Contingent United States and is headed to Romania as we speak."

Watching him Carolyn felt herself stripped naked before his gaze and allowed an unusual flush to tint her cheeks. Elizabeth did not fail to notice the handsome man was watching her daughter with an unusual interest. He watched Carolyn hug the open book close to her chest. "I see you have been reading my family history. What year are you researching?" He appeared to gracefully glide towards Carolyn to gently pry the book from her arms and glanced down at the page that she had open.

"Ahh, yes Princess Josephine, does look somewhat like your daughter Victoria. Did you have twins Mrs. Stoddard?" He glanced up to see that Elizabeth had tucked her chin. "Because every one of Josephine's female issues had twins. Oddly enough it never skipped a generation. It would appear Victoria is related to our family and I would think that was through Andréas. After all, he is related to me through marriage from my mother's side of the family and Drake is related through my father's side of the family. Andréas, sister had twins and we thought when Victoria was born that she would be a twin."

Elizabeth blanched, "I only birthed Victoria." She turned and walked to a chair near the fireplace, slowly she lowered herself down into the chair and with a sigh thought back to that time twenty-five years ago. It had been a hard time for her; she had discovered she was pregnant. She vaguely remembered the ceremony that Andréas had performed during her sedated attendance.

December 1966

Unwed Mother's Home

New York City, NY

Elizabeth was scared, this was it, and the baby was coming. The midwife stood at the foot of the bed, her legs were bent and her hips were up. "Now Betty, one more big push and we will have that baby out of you." Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt the wave of pain wash over her again. Gasping out she bore down and then it was a relief as she felt the baby pass from her.

Looking up between her legs she could not fully see the midwife, all she saw was the top of her head, her hair done up in a tightly comb bun. She was speaking softly to another person standing behind her and Elizabeth struggled to see whom it was standing there. The midwife had collected the baby turned to the person behind her and handed over the silent baby. "Why isn't it crying what is it?" Thinking her pain was over she did not expect another cramp to send its harsh spine jarring pain through her body and once again she felt another movement. "What is happening?" She gasped out.

The midwife smiled lifted up a squalling baby and said softly. "Calm down Betty, you just delivered the placenta. It is all over now, you have a healthy baby girl!" She lifted the baby's body covered in mucus and blood carrying the baby to the sideboard and began to bathe the baby's body and wrapped her perfectly pink and screaming baby in a small blanket and took her to the mother. "Here Betty, is your daughter. Now you rest a moment and hold her while I clean up the mess between your legs. I am also going to give you something for your comfort so that I can stitch you up. The baby tore you when she came out and I don't want you to be in any danger of bleeding out."

Everything went pretty fuzzy after that, she remembered the baby was so small for the size she had been, and that the mid-wife was a young woman not much older than Elizabeth. When she arrived to deliver the baby Elizabeth was struck by her youthful appearance and had expected the midwife to be someone a lot older. She had been competent but she had brought another person with her, a shadowy person that had stayed in the background and out of sight.

She had been exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Holding her tiny baby girl she knew from that day forward that she had to do something to keep this from her father and from Andréa, she knew neither of them would bode well for her perfectly formed daughter now sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. She tried to remember the woman that had come to deliver her child and had felt when she arrived a sense of security with her there and she was not sure why. Perhaps it was the way her eyes caught Liz's and held them. She relaxed knowing she would be in competent hands.

Castle Florescue

1992

Elizabeth gasped, the more she thought about that time so long ago, the more convinced she delivered two babies but was given Victoria only. Her features blanched and her eye wide she spoke softly, "I am not sure if I delivered a twin, I know that I was handed Victoria and for me it was important that I hide her from her father a very evil and manipulative man." She glanced to Carolyn to see the confusion and fear written on her face. "Carolyn, darling I am so sorry." Her words soft but easily heard in the room.

Carolyn walked to her mother's side and bent down to gather her to her chest. "Is it possible that I have another sister that you knew nothing about?" She brushed her gentle fingers across her mother's cheek then turned to look at Alex. Carolyn watched him close the book set it on the desktop then turn to both women.

"Why would it be another girl child, you could have had a male issue that is what Andréas was, he was the male twin." Alexandru stepped to another bookshelf and pulled down a volume then carrying it to Carolyn and Elizabeth he thumbed through a page and paused, turning the book around he handed it to Carolyn who stood and looked down and frowned. "That is Andréas and his twin." Carolyn looked down at a youthful Andréas, much of what he must have appeared when he met her mother.

Handing the book over to her mother Elizabeth glanced down and then her eyes widen. "Oh my God." She whispered softly. She was looking into the eyes of her ex-husband Paul Stoddard. "But he looks nothing like his brother." Elizabeth had felt her world tilt when she looked at Paul's youthful face and well remembered over twenty-three years past. Liz's hands shook and her eyes began to tear up. "This is impossible his name was Stoddard!"

Carolyn having never seen her father jerked the book from her mother's hands and peered down into the second youthful man's face. "They look nothing alike!" Carolyn turned to look at Alexandru. Alex could see her confusion that was now evident by the shocked look in her eyes and written upon her face.

"That is because they are what is called paternal twins, not identical. They were two separate eggs that were impregnated at one time. Where most identical twins are from one egg that separates and is then fertilized.

"How did he take the last name Stoddard? If he was a Florescue?" Carolyn was the first to recover. She looked from her mother to her host waiting for an explanation.

"Stoddard was his mother's maiden name. When he traveled and was out of this country that is the name that he used and apparently he found you and married you." Alexandru secretly hid the glee that was dancing in his soul; his two Uncles were not fully exposed to the two most important women in their lives. Elizabeth stood from her chair she was feeling numb and knew more secrets were about to be exposed.

With shaky hands Elizabeth turned to face the window, closing her eyes she let out a soft breath. "Carolyn, your father . . . "

Carolyn followed her mother to the window. Carolyn was concerned by the way her mother was acting. "I know mother he deserted me and left you with the shame of not having the courage to be a father or a husband." Carolyn drew her mother's shoulders against her chest wrapped her arms around her shoulders and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"No, Carolyn, your father is dead." She felt ill to her stomach and the thought of what she was about to confess made her feel her life was no longer her own due to two men in her life that had caused her so much pain and anguish. Elizabeth thought back to that night so long ago, when Paul had come into the drawing room. Three bags were packed and he was looking quite smug. Following him into the room was Jason Maguire, a man that had shown up the month before claiming to be an old friend of Paul's.

1969

Collinwood

Paul sauntered into the room where Liz sat by the fireplace, her white knuckled hands gripping the chair arms. She glared at Paul, having just had a loud and very harsh argument. She had taken the jewels, cash, and bonds and locked them away in her father's back up safe. She glared dangerously at Paul.

Paul turned with a knowing wink to Jason, "Take our bags to the car, the small bag leave it." Jason chuckled and looked over at Liz Stoddard sitting stone faced and rage filled staring daggers of hate at them both. "Well Liz, where is my share of your inheritance?" He walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink. "I have to say I am going to miss the fine liquors kept by this house." Turning he saw the look but paid no heed to it as he sipped his drink sliding his hand into his pants pocket to lean back against the liquor cabinet and cross his ankles.

Liz stood in her elegantly designed dress of satin and velvet; the elegant set of double strand pearls graved her neck. She had dressed for a night out only to discover Paul had been pilfering Carolyn's inheritance out of the safe. The argument had escalated and Paul had stormed from the room to go and change out of his dinner clothing. He now wore traveling clothing and his friend Jason had clung to his side like a tenacious leach. Walking to the sideboard by the window she lifted up a check and turned handing over the check she turned her back on him.

That is when his true nature came out. Paul looked down at what he considered was the paltry sum of one hundred thousand dollars and laughed, tearing up the check. "Not enough to get rid of me Liz, I want the one million I am entitled to and you will write me a draft for that amount or so help me I will strangle the life out of you!" With a brutality never before experienced by Liz, he jerked her around and began to choke her. "If I choke you to death then I inherit it all."

Liz had clutched for the only thing within her reach and that was the crystal decanter on the table by the window, lifting it she smashed it against his head. The affect was immediate. The blood poured from his forehead, his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed to the floor. All Liz could think was she had just killed Paul. Crying hysterically she staggered choking to the phone and started to call George Patterson.

Jason had entered the room and saw what was happening. Stopping her from making the phone call he assured her he would take care of everything, she just needed to leave it to him. Liz shocked and feeling sick to her stomach allowed Jason to lead her to the library where he sat her and had her wait for his return. Jason was gone for what seemed forever. When he entered the room he stooped down in front of Liz and spoke softly. "Elizabeth, Paul is dead. I have buried him in the woods out by that god forsaken hill you all call Widow's Hill, we will tell no one about this. This will be our secret, do you understand?"

Elizabeth's eyes were filled with grief and tears and she nodded slowly. "I had to hit him, he was choking me! He said he was going to kill me and he was going to take Carolyn's inheritance. I could not let him do that."

1991

Castle Florescue, Library

"Jason left but he would not let me forget what I had done. He would send letters requesting a small amount of money to stay quiet over the past twenty-one years." Her voice had sounded hallow in the room where she stood looking out the window but not seeing the beauty of the gardens or just beyond the green field of eerie light. Carolyn was shocked to learn this but knew her mother was in a lot of pain just remembering her father that way again.

"Odd, you should say you killed him Mrs. Stoddard, when I know for a fact he lives not more than ten kilometers from his brother's castle with his wife Angelica and has lived there for over the past twenty years." Alexandru frowned deeply he studied the woman and knew the cost of her actions so long ago and had lived for most of Carolyn's life with this knowledge locked deep within her mind a secret that she thought was a deadly secret now brought to life.

Liz and Carolyn both turned their eyes wide and filled with surprised shock. "Alive? My father is alive and not far from this place?" Her voice had grown raspy with her own pent up anger and emotions.

"Yes, we never knew the name of the woman he married and frankly Stoddard here is not that uncommon a name. I had no idea you were Paul's wife." Alexandru again curbed that tingle of excitement as he played his part well, he was going to make sure that Andréas' and Paul would never have any claims on his family's wealth once they were revealed to be the debauched charlatans they had always been.

Elizabeth shook her head. "We never divorced because I thought he was dead. Apparently, he decided to take back his name and remarry here?" She glanced at Alex and then felt the soft hold of her daughter's arms around her. "How will this affect his marriage here?" Elizabeth was angry but she had years to hide her anger behind a mask of polite reserve.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "He is royal, although the church would excommunicate him for being a bigamist but for the most part it would not affect him or his two children." Turning to Carolyn he smiled an apology. "It would seem you are discovering more siblings as we go along. Your father had twin daughters with his current wife."

Carolyn was curious, very curious about her father and her two sisters but she was not for anything would she allow that nature over rule her mother's feelings. Being protective of her mother Carolyn sighed softly and said, "I think today we will not pursue this mother, we have been through far more than I can say. I am curious though why did he not come to the big banquet that Drake Darkhart held for his announcement of his pending marriage? They obviously should have been on the list of attendees or for that matter you were not there either."

Alex chuckled softly, "But my dear I was there, I was there at the back of the room and much to the consternation of Drake who has had a feud with my family and his for years. As for Paul, he declined attendance and sent word his wife was unwell and needed his attention. I strongly suspect that Paul knew you would be in attendance since he knew the name of the bride to be and her mother and father. Which does not surprise me in the least."

They were interrupted by the appearance of one of the servants. "Milord a word please it is most important." He had bowed to Alex who turned and bowed to the ladies.

"Excuse me please." He walked to the door and closed it behind him. From inside Carolyn and Elizabeth could hear the raised voice of Alexandru. "WHAT! WHEN? DID YOU DO A SEARCH? ARE YOU SURE? TOUCH NOTHING IN THAT ROOM. I WILL BE THERE MOMENTARILY."

Alexandru opened the door and stepped in with a look of apology. "Ladies, most distressing news. It would appear that Victoria has disappeared. You will excuse me while I attend to this and go the most likely source of the disappearance. I am pretty sure I know who was behind this and will have your daughter safely returned shortly." He bowed again leaving Carolyn and Elizabeth unsettled and worried.

Alex closed the door turned and started to hurry towards the front foyer and main staircase when another servant intercepted him. "Milord, a moment. Prince Drake is in the drawing room with Count Petofi, they are demanding to be seen and they are harassing the servants over whom you are hosting as guests."

Alex frowned and swore softly under his breath in his native tongue, turning to the servant he ordered. "Secure Miss Winters room let no one in. I will deal with the Prince and the Count. Also make sure that Mrs. Stoddard and Miss Stoddard are safely escorted to a safe room in the cellar, explain who is here and that they are being moved for the purpose of their safety only and they will be safe in my inner chambers and you know which ones I am referencing?" He noted the subtle nod from his servant. "Good now off with you and be quick."

Alex turned squared his shoulders planted a superficial smile on his face and marched into the drawing room. "Gentlemen to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" Alex filled his room with his personality so huge that it was over whelming to those under his employ whom had turned bowed and scurried from the room. "And why are you harassing my servants? Don't you have enough of your own to terrorize rather than come here to torment mine?"

Petofi puffed up his chest and glowered, "Where are they Alex we know they are here, we demand . . . "

"DEMAND?" Alex furrowed his brow in that manner that always intimidated Andréas in the past. "WHO ARE YOU TO DEMAND UNDER MY ROOF ANDREAS?" He lowered his voice and took on a calmer demeanor but Andréas knew that he was still seething with anger. "The last time I checked you are in my house and are suppose to be a polite guest."

Diablos stepped forward. "We want to know is Victoria here?" Diablos frowned deeply he was not amused and he wanted his bride to be back and was not about to abide by polite means to obtain her. Before Alex could reply, a brilliant flash of heat and fire appeared in an explosive ball in the center of the room. Which caused them to flinch and close their eyes. Diablos growled low, "Ra!" All three men turned to peer at the newest arrival. "What are you doing here?"

Ra waited for the effects of his arrival to dissipate then sauntered to the gathered group. "I am here to collect what belongs to me." His words were clipped and filled with an edge. "You should know better Diablos to take what belongs to another an if you expected no consequences then you should quit living in your delusional world of you." He darted that glowing gaze at the other two men to see if they would challenge him.

"What belongs to you? What in the name of Hades are you talking about you pompous over inflated ego fool?" Petofi stepped forward with hands on hips and glaring at Ra. "It is bad enough you think you have claim over this dominion when you are not the only one that has investments or real estate here. We have nothing that belongs to you."

Ra turned extended his hand and with a flick of his wrist another smaller less dramatic ball of flame exploded and a beautiful woman with blond hair, piercing blue eyes and what appeared to be a permanent scowl obscuring her beauty stepped next to Ra. "Laura Murdock Collins, gentleman my handmaid and devotee to the order of the Phoenix. Laura they are denying they took your son."

Diablos and Petofi turned wide incredulous looks from one to the other. "David Collins is your son?" Diablos demanded as he shot a cold and dirty look to Petofi who now stood with a sheepish look on his face. Laura glared at Petofi then to Diablos.

"Yes, and you have taken my son and I want him back! I not only want him back I demand to have him brought to me now." She stood defiantly in front of the two men and then shot a curious glance at Alex. Both men turned and glared at Alexandru.

"Yes, Alex where is David Collins, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Carolyn Stoddard as well as Victoria Wnters."

Ra yawned and sighed dramatically. "He does not have Victoria Winters, I do and she is safe from the two of you. Now where is what belongs to me."

Diablos was ready to take the challenge until he heard that Ra had Victoria. Turning his gaze to Ra he demanded, "By what right to you lay claim to David Collins his mother is your handmaid not the boy."

Ra stiffened turned those cold impervious dark eyes that now glowed with an inner fire at the man that had just dared question him. "I claim him through the right of succession. When his mother takes her next life she will need her son to be with her as a sacrifice, so she has petitioned me to help her bring him back. Do you wish to challenge me Diablos? That puny human body you occupy will not last one round with me."

From the inner recesses of his mind and buried deep behind the forceful control of Diablos Drake Darkhart trembled at the thought of dying. He had through Diablos been allowed to be bold enough to finally have tasted the lips of a woman and to have held her flesh close to his body and if he came out of this alive he was determined to find her and win her for himself. It was when Diablos could feel his yearnings or desires that Diablos suffocated him enough to bury him back deep within the possession. A part of him prayed that he would soon be released or at least saved.

Alex smiled watching Diablos consider his options and he waited for a decision to be made. Most of his questions had been answered when he heard that Victoria was under the control of Ra now all he had to do was wait for the arrival of the other Collins family members and this would be resolved once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Collinsport Maine   
Josette’s Room Old House

Vicki was still disturbed by the appearance of the lady that looked so much like Josette. It was a feeling of unease and unrest that filled her and all she wanted to do was claw her way out of her own skin. She had the feeling the woman was the epitome of evil. Shivering she stepped from the comfort of the bed and walked to the very same window she, the mystery lady had stood before earlier.

What struck Vicki the most was the look in her eyes, they had been soulless and held no warmth to them as she dissected Victoria. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was more than unsettled she was afraid. The more she thought about her appearance, the more convinced Victoria had been she had been the very same woman that had tried to buy her so long ago.

How was it that she could look like Josette and thereby look so much like her? She shook her head and turned to look around the room she occupied. Looking up at the portrait of the innocently sweet Josette she sighed deeply. “Who was she Josette? Why is she constantly showing up in my life?” Walking to the fireplace she paused n front of portrait and studied the longing and distant look in the exotic beauty’s face.

“I know what happened between you and Barnabas, and that was Angelique’s evil hand at play. My question is who is this woman and why is she showing up in my life all the time?” She really did not expect Josette to answer her. She was just confused and afraid. “I wish I knew what was going on with Mother and Carolyn. Roger has made it too uncomfortable for me to stay at Collinwood until they are home.”

A soft knock on the door and she turned peering over to the door and saw Willie in his usual unkempt look peeking into the through the door. “Um Miss Winners, you okay? I mean I heard you talkin’ and all and was hopin’ there was nuthin’ wrong?” Vicki smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“No, no Willie, I think I had a nightmare and it woke me and I just was curious about some thoughts I had and was expressing them to Josette’s portrait.” She tried to reason the why she was talking to a portrait and perhaps voicing it out loud would make her feel better but it did not. “Willie? Did Barnabas ever speak about any of Josette’s brothers or sisters?” She asked half knowing the answer.

“No, he only talked about her and how much she was the only love the original Barnabas ever had. He did not speak to me much about her at all only that he thought you looked a whole lot liked her and wondered if you were her rein . . . rein . . . “

“Reincarnation?” Vicki offered because he appeared to be having trouble with the word. She watched the sudden light flicker in his eyes and a smile and nodded.

“Yeah that is the word. He thought maybe you both were their reincarnations.” He was not sure how much she remembered or knew about Barnabas and his past life so he played it dumb which in his opinion he could do real good. Vicki slumped down in the nearest fireside chair and closed her eyes.

“I suppose since its so late I will just rest here for a while until I get over my unsettled feelings from that dream. Thank you Willie.” She opened her eyes and smiled for his benefit. She watched him fidget then duck out the door leaving her alone with nothing but the fire crackling in the fireplace. Glancing down at the fire she watched the flames as they danced in the fireplace. They shifted and hissed the sound almost taking on an ominous tone.

From the shadows of the corner a voice whispered. “Why do you not come to me Victoria, join me be my handmaid. Join me in the flames and live forever.” Victoria stood from the fireplace and spun around looking the room over. 

“Who’s there?” She asked with a tremor in her voice. “Why are you doing this?” She walked towards the corner she heard the voice and there it was a light tinkling chuckle. 

“Oh you silly girl are you really considering that buffoon Ra’s proposal?” She stepped from the darkness appearing like some ethereal prophetess of doom. Her dark eyes shimmered with a predatory glow and she smiled. When she did Victoria could see her canine teeth were longer than most and sharpened to a point. Vicki staggered back and looked at her with shock and dismay.

“Who are you? Josette?” Her voice was so soft she could hardly believe it was her voice. She had been frightened beyond her years and she had faced death but this was far worse than anything including Reverend Trask and his hangman’s noose. 

She drifted past Victoria appearing to float towards the center of the room and glanced up at the image that could have been her but for the softness in her eyes as she looked longingly into the distance. “I am hardly her, she was far too soft and to gullible. Mother wanted her and not me, so I was given away but my lot was not so bad.” She turned and smiled and for the first time Victoria understood what was happening. She was facing Josette’s immortal sister. A twin. 

“Where Josette was treated like the Princess by her family, I actually became a Princess and married a Prince.” She smiled and there was no doubt she bore pointed canine teeth that glistened under the limited lighting in the room. “I had the life she only dreamed of having and then she flung herself off that hill out beyond the woods and it ended, mine did not.” She danced her fingertips over the back of a chair and looked coyly at her from under her half closed eyes.

Victoria was confused. “What do you mean yours did not end?” She had to ask and she was about to get an answer she was not prepared to hear. She threw her head back and laughed. 

“You are as naïve as Josette was. Sit Victoria and I will tell you a tale that will make you think your trip back to the year 1790 was just a dream or that perhaps the experience drove you to the edge of insanity.” She extended that slender hand with the painted talons that appeared to be dipped in blood to the chair she previously sat in as her invitation in a house she was far to familiar. Those eyes locked to Victoria’s and she could feel her fear the very air was palatable with it and it made her smile.

“Come, come my dear great, great, great, granddaughter, you should hear the truth from the lips of your grandmother.” She chuckled and once again with that ability to appear to just drift around the room she looked the room over and then stood by the bed and peered up at the portrait of her sister. In that momentary look Victoria was sure she saw something that was the closest thing to a humane look she had seen from this woman. Obviously she must be mad because she just said she was her great three times grandmother. 

She glanced to the girl in the chair and smiled. “You believe I have gone mad and there is no way I can be your great, great, great grandmother but I assure you my dearest child I am just that and I was her sister. A sister she did not even know she had.” For a moment the voice had grown softer and was filled with a hint for a moment of regret. Blinking she remembered who she was and why she was there.

Walking around the room she paused and then began her story, “Once upon a time there was a very rich and very spoiled French noble woman of incomparable beauty. All the noble families vied for her attention for their son’s but she was blind to their pleas and coercions. She had seen and fallen in love with one man a noble man that had flights of fantasies and saw his life buried on a sugarcane plantation on the mystical island of Martinique.” 

She smiled as she recalled this story. She was quite taken with Andre DuPres and his romantic versions of the trade winds and the Caribe Island. So, he also fell in love with the beautiful and very rich and spoiled Jeanette LaFrinier and they married and much to the disappointment of the Countess and Count LaFrinier they watched their beautiful daughter move away to the island paradise that was her husband’s dream. As Andrea was also a Count and in line to inherit his families titles and lands he left those lands and titles to his sister one Natalie Chevalier DuPres, the widow of his deceased older brother Pierre.”

She paused gathering her thoughts and noted that Victoria was watching her with an intentness that had reminded her of Josette from so long ago. She smiled and continued with her story. The love story could not be complete unless the lovely little spoiled noblewoman produced a heir to the entitlements that belonged to her husband. It was not long after they arrived in the mystical island that Jeanette found she was with child. It would not be until the time of her birth and her return home to her beloved France that she would discover she was heavy with twins and would more than likely not survive the birth of two children.” 

Josephine laughed and it was a cold and heartless laugh. “when her time came her Aunt Natalie was there at her side and helped her and sure enough she had two daughters, born perfect a little small but perfect. However, the labor had been difficult and Jeanette was not recovering well from the births, she had only enough milk to nurse but one child and Natalie had hired a wet nurse to feed the other child. A time came and after naming the children, Natalie told Jeanette she would never be able to take care of two children. Secretly Natalie had made arrangements to give one of the children to a noble family that had been forsaken for children and the mother had lost yet another child during the birthing of that child.”

Josephine’s voice grew even softer and her eyes grew distant. “So, Natalie asked Jeanette to decide which child would be raised by a Duke and Duchess. Jeanette was holding and nursing Josette at the time while she watched the other child being held by the wet nurse. “She spoke softly that she did not want to give up either of us. But her weakened body could not care or nurse both children so without looking at the child in the wet nurse’s arms she nodded to that child the one she had named Josephine.” 

Vicki was shocked and she could feel the pain the poor woman must have suffered to decide which of her children she would have to give up, a situation that was somewhat similar to what Vicki’s own mother has suffered when she had placed her in the foundling home. “Oh how tragic and horrible to have to decide like that and what it must have cost her!” Vicki’s sympathies was not wasted on the woman now standing and looking up at the mirror image of herself in the portrait. 

“Yes, how tragic.” Her tone was filled with sarcasm as she spoke and continued to speak. “Do not mourn for the child, she was given to a very noble family and was eventually made a princess and was married off to a Prince, the second wife to a man that had forsaken his god and cried that blood was the life and life was the blood and was cursed to become something so horrible that his wife who had bore him six children soon joined him in his forever night life.” She smiled and drew the point of her tongue over her fangs. The smile was horrendously evil and it reminded Victoria of a hungry cat looking for its next meal

“The problem with the nightlife my husband choose for me is that he soon lost interest in me as his wife and sought something more. I was never enough for him. We secreted ourselves away and through the ages we have taken on many identities. It has been well over three hundred years since I last saw my husband and I hear he still occupies the castle he so loved in Romania.” 

She sighed dramatically and then smiled a tight and resigned smile. “I seek what I want at night and sleep during the day and imagine when I arrived in this new country to discover a sister of the dark arts that had need of a vampire to carry out a curse she had placed on her ex—lover.” She thought a moment about that night, how she had dressed as Josette and came to Barnabas. 

He was so eager to warmly embrace her and how ironic it was that it was her very own sister’s paramour that had been one of her first victims in the new world. The thought of it had caused her to chuckle and run on a high that she had not experienced for a long while. He had tasted wonderful. After turning him she had lost track of him or the dark sister Angelique but she had learned that her sister Josette had died by throwing herself from widows hill. At first she laughed at how foolish she had been and then when she learned it was the dark sister that had caused her death she was angry.

“After hearing of Josette’s death, I left the new world but not before I saw you and you can imagine how I felt. I was possessed to find out more about you. Was it possible my mother had birthed triplets and you were the result of that birth, then I discovered your story was you had traveled back in time and taken the place of some poor unfortunate governess.” She sighed again and thought about this for a moment. From that point on, I made it a my business to come back to Collinsport to try and find you again.”

“Imagine my surprise when it was your mother cavorting with my great, great grand son and they made babies with their love making. So I followed her progress and her pregnancy. I even dressed as a midwife and helped bring you into this world Victoria along with your weaker brother Charles.” She smiled a bittersweet smile. “I wanted a part of my family with me to raise and I made the choice to give her you and take your brother. Unfortunately, Charles was doomed, terribly under weight and a sickly baby he did mot make it past his first year. I buried him in the cemetery down the street from the foundling home you where you were raised.” 

So that explained her interest in her from childhood and now this confession of taking her brother. “So you thought you could buy me?” She was shocked at such reasoning.

“Well of course. Why do you think I made the offer? I found a house close to the foundling home where I could watch you grow up and grow into the lovely young woman you are today.” She smiled and for the first time Victoria could see her as her grandmother although she looked more like her sister. 

“Victoria your mother had no choice on who she got to keep. I made sure of that. I decided that you would stay with her and I would take your brother you see men are more highly valued than women at least they were from my time and that is what I based my decision on when I choose your brother over you.”

The words were spoken with a purr. “You see, I watched you and then when I learned you were coming back here to the very place that had wrought so much anguish for you. Well what was a grandmother to do? So, I followed you here and imagine my surprise to see the very man I had turned back in 1790 courting my granddaughter.” She laughed and saw the shock look on Victoria’s face.

“What do you mean you saw the same man you turned? You are telling me that Barnabas Collins the one that lives in this house is the same one I met in 1790?” Her voice had choked as the realities of what must have happened now came home and a flicker of a memory from her past made itself known. The realty of her conversation with Peter Bradford was coming back to her and it was making her stomach burn with fear and anguish.

Josephine nodded and chuckled. “I tried to have him discovered when I brought your cousin Daphne over. Barnabas has summoned her to pull her deeper under his thrall and well, when he left her dazed but alive on the patio, I just finished what he should have and I took her life and made her into what she should have been. Like me a vampire.” She smiled and sighed dramatically very proud of her feat. 

Victoria could not remain seated she had to stand and paced to the window to look blankly out over the gardens in front of the house. Her mind was twisted and turning with the ifs and whys as she thought about the things that had happened so long ago in this house and the town. The number of women killed, the horror and anguish that was created by a curse placed on the man she was growing to love to become a monster. “But I have seen him in the daylight. We have walked together on the beach.” 

Josephine chuckled softly. “My dear Victoria, what do you think that female doctor was doing while she was spending so much time with him in this house? She thought to cure him and now along with the other doctor they have gotten his,” she cleared her throat thinking about the proper word to use to not shatter the calm that was already stretched to a thin layer and hysteria was about to set in. “She thought to cure him from his condition. Using her knowledge for science. All she succeeded in doing foolish woman was falling into infatuation with him and got jealous of you!” 

With a dramatic pause and turn of her foot she walked to the window and placed her chilled fingertips on her shoulders. “You were the image of his lost love, he thought to create you over into Josette and he would pretend to be who he has been all along.” She tightened her fingers on Vicki’s shoulders and leaned in to whisper with cool breath against her ear. “He never wanted you, he wanted his Josette back and there was you.” She smiled seeing the stricken look of realization fill her. With a soft gasp and a strangled sob Victoria drew herself away from Josephine.

“I was falling in love with him! He was becoming my world and I wanted to be with him. I gave him my virginity and for what to be a pale resemblance of someone he lost?” She slumped to the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands. “How could I have been so foolish!” She sobbed. Josephine actually felt sorry for her. She was after all her grand daughter. But she had a mission and she wanted to see it through. Tightening a hold on her own emotions she sighed.

“There, there, there my pet dry those pretty eyes. You have learned the truth. The rest is up to you. You must decide how you wish to proceed, for me. Once you know what you want my dear Ce qui sera- sera.” She smiled a sympathetic smile. “For now my dearest lamb, you should just adopt a wait and see attitude for I think before this week’s end all will be home and so will the players that thought to use you for a sacrificial lamb to a demon god that wanted you to bear his children. I can assure as long as I live that will not happen.” 

Vicki looked up at this woman that had been such a mystery most her life and now she was putting herself in the place of a protector. Deep down Victoria no matter whom she said she was could not dispel the fact that she was evil and had a dark nature. For now though she needed someone strong to hold onto and be there for her. “I can’t call you Grandmother, you look far too young to be a grandmother.” Vicki knew it sounded lame but she had to fill in the uncomfortable void of silence that lay between them. 

“Then call me Tante Josephine my sweet child.” She smiled and drifted to her side taking those long delicate finger tips with the red tipped nails and drew them along her jawline to cup her chin and smile down into her eyes. “I am here to protect you Victoria and there are those that surround you that mean you harm or death. I am not about to loose you now that I have found you and you know the truth.” She had said the words with such sincerity that Victoria for a moment let down her guard.

“Thank you Grand-mère Joséphine.” She had used the perfect inflection to catch Josephine’s attention and that alone was enough for her to momentarily lower her own guard and smile into her eyes and then place a cool dry kiss on her forehead.

“When we are alone Moi Cheri, you should call me Grand-mère but in the company of others I shall be Tante Josephine. You and I together will bring down the darkness that surrounds you and this tragic family. We shall bring your grand-père to the States and he shall claim his right as your grand-père once again and we shall reunite our family!” She sounded so happy she did not realize she had just divulged her whole plan to a stunned Victoria. 

Josephine looked to the now growing tendrils of light that were beginning to spread across the darkness of the night sky. “now my little love time for you to go to sleep and only remember that your Aunt came to visit.” She caught and held Victoria’s gaze smiled and drew her into her thrall. “Remember only that your Aunt Josephine came to make herself known and that you had a nice chat and caught up on old time. Sleep now my sweet one and when once again we are alone, I shall allow you to remember what we discussed this very night.” 

Vicki felt a veil drape over her mind and she was feeling very tired and sleepy. “That is right my sweet one, sleep for now and when you awaken, you will remember Aunt Josephine came to call and make your acquaintance.” She helped Victoria to stand and to the bed, helping her into the bed she smiled and covered her with the duvet, bent and kissed her forehead. “Sleep for now my sweet one.” 

She stepped back and watched Victoria’s eyes close and then the steady rise and fall of her breasts as she slept the deep enthralled sleep of her vampire’s touch. Turning she looked up at the portrait of Josette. “Soon little sister, I shall have everything you had and more. I shall be the favorite one and I will do it all through the one person you thought was your reincarnation.” With a subtle little chuckle she faded from view and was gone leaving Victoria to sleep the sleep of a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bucharest, Romania  
Private Airfield on the edge of the City

The plane touched down as the sun was beginning to set. The tight little rescue group each withdrew into their individual thoughts as the plane taxied to the private hanger. As the engines were winding down, out the window the occupants saw five camo-green painted jeeps with machine gun mounts in the rear screech to a halt in the hanger. Following the jeeps were two half-track in the same paint color filled with militia.   
The soldiers took up position behind their vehicles. An official looking commander stepped from the last jeep that pulled into the building. 

Dressed in his uniform bearing more colorful medals than anyone in the group had seen before he approached the plane’s embarkation ladder and waited for the pilot to lower the steps. Richard, the pilot stepped from the cockpit and looked for Quentin. “Mr. Collins, General Franco is requesting permission to come aboard.” The members on the plane looked from one to the other and then to Quentin.

“Well of course, we don’t need any problems with the authorities. I just am curious as to why we caught the attention of the military.” The pilot nodded walked to the rear of the plane and opened the door and extended the ladder. Stepping back he allowed the General entrance to the plane followed by two security officers with young stoic looks to their faces took up post in the rear of the plane and stood at attention. 

Quentin stepped forward, “Hello, I am Quentin Collins.” He held out his hand and offered up that famous Quentin smile. The General clicked his heels together and bowed, “I am General Dragos François Bucur and I welcome you to Romania. I understand on board this plane there is a Professor Elliott Stokes and two doctors a Lang and Hoffman?” Julia turned to peer at Elliot and Eric.

“I am Dr. Julia Hoffman and this is Dr Eric Lang and my friend Elliot Stokes how may we assist you?” The fact she was a woman and a very attractive woman unsettled the General. “I beg your pardon, did you say Julia Hoffman?” He sounded confused and surprised.

“Yes, I am Dr. Julia Hoffman.” She was not growing as confused as he appeared. 

“I was told your name was Julian Hoffman a specialist in blood disorders and mental health issues?” He had made his statement with an a little insecure tone, which showed he was not used to and this was a new experience for him. 

“Yes, I am that Dr. Hoffman. May I ask why it is you know of us and why you are here searching for us?” She extended her hand to the others around her. Then shot her hand forward to him to offer him a handshake. 

The General smiled took her hand, bowed over it, and then kissed it lightly on the knuckles. “I am charmed and we have need of all your expertise. You cannot imagine how excited our government was to learn of your arrival in Bucharest. When we learned of the two doctors and the very distinguished Professor coming here we of course thought to ask for your assistance with something that requires your expertise.” 

The two doctors and the professor were intrigued. “Of course if we can be of any assistance to the Romanian Government it will be our honor to do so. But you do realize that we are here to bring home some of our family members whom were taken by force and brought illegally into your country?” Elliot had stepped forward extending his hand to the General. “Professor Elliott Stokes at your disposal General Bucor.” He smiled

“Please I prefer to be called Fraco. It is an honor Professor, you are most dearly needed and if you three will join me I will be happy to explain what is going on. Of course for the rest of you, you wish to proceed to the Burgos Pass and I shall send an escort for you to make it safely through the area.” He suppressed a shiver at the thought of where they were going and thought to do so without armed guards.

Quentin turned to Barnabas. “I would appreciate the escort if you think it is necessary. I hope that the others will meet up with us after they have completed their assignment to you?” He turned to peer around to the others that were separating from the group. “Why do we need escorts through the pass you reference?” He had to ask, it was a natural question to seek out what possibly could detract from them bringing their family home.

“Let us just say the supernatural and reputation of the area has long held to the country and we feel that it spawns the unnatural occurrences that happen to hapless travelers that pass through the area. It is just a reassurance to the government to make sure such wealthy and well known guests have a pleasant and uneventful stay while visiting Castle Florescue.” Again there was the stiffening of his body and a suppressed shiver that wanted to be released. 

Quentin would inquire later from someone other than a government official as to what made the Burgos Pass so dangerous to require armed guards. The General turned and barked and order to his two escorts, the snapped to attention turned and left the plane. Turning back to Julia he offered her his arm. “Now, I have ordered a limo to be brought for our transportation. I feel you would be more comfortable in the larger car than our jeeps.” 

Julia for one was agreeable to being transported in a limo rather than a rough ride in a jeep. “We all appreciate your coutesy and must confess we are intrigued by why we are needed.” Julia laid her palm over her arm resting on the General’s arm. She had to admit it was nice being treated so special.” The General covered her hand with his and Julia smiled with a soft flush, the man was handsome in his uniform and being so gallant to her. Elliot and Eric fell into step behind them. Eric paused turned and looked to Barnabas. 

“The injection is in the black bag in the hold with my initials and the word medical supplies embossed on the outside tag. You should be fine using the moderated dosage. If you run into any problems or difficulties.” He paused again noting that Elliott and Julia had disembarked the plane. “Quentin has my cell number, call me immediately and I will take care of you.” He smiled reached out a hand and spoke softly. “Let us hope we meet up again soon.” Turning he walked quickly to the exit and was gone from sight.

Barnabas and Quentin were left alone and now both men turned to the pilot. “I suppose we can get help to unload the baggage, are you staying with the plane?” Quentin had this pilot for ten years and he had always been dependable. 

“I am sure you armed escort were given orders from what I over heard by the General as he ordered them to help you and take you to Castle Florescue. They are waiting for you and will help empty the cargo hatch. I am going to stay with the plane, there is a bunk in the rear that can be used so I will stay here and I packed food.” He smiled as he tucked his hat under his left arm and watched Barnabas anxiously look around and noted that the soft hues of a rosy sunset filtered its shades across the terminal and the hanger. 

“Red sky at night. I suppose we shall have an easy ride to this Castle Florescue.” Quentin glanced to the now growing full moon and smiled for once he was glad he had a portrait that protected him from his curse. 

“Yes, I suppose you are right. Well Cousin Barnabas shall we go meet our escort? We have family to collect and bring home.” Barnabas waited for Quentin to start for the exit when from the entrance a head popped through and a very pretty woman with her dark hair combed strictly into place and wound into a tight bun stepped more fully into the plane. 

“Welcome to Romania to the Collins family. I am Captain Nadia Lara welcome.” She offered up a smart salute and stood at parade rest. Quentin eyed the dark beauty and noted she had gypsy blood in her gene pool. 

“Very pleased to meet you Captain, I am Quentin Collins and this is my cousin Barnabas Collins, will you be a part of the escort to the Burgos Pass?” He watched her wait for him to exit the plane. Not wanting to waste time he went past her and she turned to watch him step to the tarmac and nodded to the six heavily armed dark males that also looked as if they too had gypsy blood in their genetic make up. She extended an arm indicating she would not leave until Barnabas had exited the plane. 

“Please Mr. Collins after you, I know you are a proper gentleman but it is the custom of this country to have the guest go first and we follow.” She smiled and it lightened her face to that of a young woman less serious and ready to face life and what it offered.

“Thank you.” Barnabas spoke softly stepped past her with a slight bow of his head and walked down the steps to peer at their escort. With the removal of the military vehicles and the milita the hanger was strangely vacant except for one large car with two men standing outside and another smaller car with the other men standing by the car watching the two Collins males with a degree of distrust. Barnabas’ keen hearing could make out the word ‘gorger’.

Quentin leaned into his cousin and spoke softly, “It means non gypsy. They do not trust those not of their tribe.”

“Exactly Mr. Collins, the gypsies are a close nit group that stay close to each other we are loyal to our tribe, but in this case, the Count at Castle Florescue is part Collins too, he is a part of your Family from this country. Now if you wish to get there before it grows too late shall we go, we have a helicopter waiting to transport you to the castle, the Count sent his personal Huey for your use.” The two men at the large black limo opened the rear doors to allow entrance into the vehicle.

“Is the helicopter far from here?” He wondered why they were driving to the helicopter since they were already at a private airport.”

Captain Lara smiled, “This is an airport designated for private aircraft, because the Count is part of the militia for the area we are destined he has sent one of his choppers to bring you to him and your family.” The ride was relatively short and they were soon pulling up to a military gate with guards. Nadia lowered the rear window, reached into her pocket book at her side and pulled out a card. The guard saluted her and waved their vehicles through she smiled nodded to them and sat back raising the window. 

Bucharest Romania  
Country side Military Installation 

“I am sure that you are wondering why all the pomp and circumstances with the General taking your friends. I have been leave to explain some of what they are being asked to do and perhaps they will be joining you shortly at Castle Florescue.” She shifted her slender long form to get more comfortable and looked at the two handsome men that sat across from her. 

“I must say we were surprised at such a grand and ostentation greeting and from one of your leading Generals no less was impressive. We are simply a modest family of some means that came to bring home our family.” He noted she slowly sucked in her bottom lip and chewed it and then let out a slow easy breath.

“I am sure you have read many fictional accounts of our country and the talk of the undead and ghasts, ghosts, vampires, werewolves roaming our country. You are aware of the Hollywood induced version of our country so we take these types of media seriously enough to try and dispel this but the truth is they are not that far from the truth of what we do have in population here.” 

Quentin and Barnabas grew restless and uncomfortable with the talk of werewolves and vampires. “We have for the past one hundred years been involved in capturing those that would feed on our populace and wreak their havoc over our lands. Thus why Count Alexandru has a mystical field of protection around his castle and had extended his protection to those he refers to as his people which is us the Romney gypsies.” She sighed softly looked to the passing barracks and the other static displays that marked this area as military for military personnel. 

“That is why we are escorting you to the Castle near the Burgos Pass. We can travel the mists of the land and foil any that have evil intentions of doing harm to visitors. That is why you have been given this mode of transportation and how we shall bring your family out of the area. As for your friends, there has been another form of disturbance at the Castle Darkhart and we believe that the current Prince is possessed by a demon. He was not seen for years and then suddenly he appears and has a different personality. We did get his DNA and it is him but he has a different personality than what the people are used to knowing.” 

She had the feeling that she was not telling them what they did not already suspect. “What of this Count Petofi we have had heard he is the one in charge of Castle Darkhart and no so much this Prince you spoke of.” Barnabas had sat forward and asked the obvious question. “Why do you need the doctors and the expertise? It would seem that Professor Stokes would be the one to benefit you the most.” 

Nadia smiled. “Because over the past few years we were fortunate enough to capture and detained several of these strigoi and have been experimenting on them to see if we could find their weaknesses and neutralize their abilities or develop them into a military weapon.”

She paused to collect her thoughts. She was given permission to give them part of the information not all of it. Collecting her thoughts she continued. “So far we have not been successful. Your doctor friends have published papers in the medical journals that our scientist have developed and been somewhat successful. They are hoping that the doctors could give them some further insight in how to perfect their abilities and of course the Professor is going to be asked to help perform an exorcism on the Prince.” 

“Has this Prince been captured and is he being detained?” Quentin had listened with a hint of trepidation he hoped they did not have intelligence on him or Barnabas or this could be a set up and they could very well end up as an experiment on their tables. This was something he did not relish the thought of or wanted to happen.

“No, that is where you and my group will come into play. We understand that the Prince is at Castle Florescue at this time and that apparently according to our source the Prince, Count Petofi, and Count Florescue are involved in a meeting of one of the members of your party. It would seem that Miss Winters has disappeared from the castle. Your cousins Mrs. Stoddard, her daughter and your cousin David are still there and it was reported that a young girl dressed in 17th period clothing was seen leading the group away from Castle Darkhart.”

“Sarah.” Barnabas muttered softly and turned his head so she could not see the look of anguish that had crossed his features at the mention of his sister. Quentin glanced to his cousin then looked at the pretty woman across from him. She in her way did resemble his first wife he had taken when he was here in Romania with Petofi. She looked like Jenny the woman that had caused him the curse that was placed on him by Jenny’s sister Magda. 

Nadia had heard him and smiled. “I have read your history Mr. Collins we are all very aware of the protective spirit of a small girl names Sarah Collins, the little sister of the first Barnabas Collins. So, yes we believe she was the one that lead the family to safety to the Castle Florescue.” Because of the seriousness of the conversation held between those in the limo they failed to notice they had arrived at a hanger near the airfield. 

“Ahh I see we have arrived, come gentlemen, we will get your luggage loaded into the Huey and will be on our way to your family and the castle.” She smiled, opened the door and exited the vehicle.

Quentin shifted preparing to leave the vehicle. Twisting to peer at Barnabas over his shoulder he spoke softly, “Let’s hope we have not just put ourselves out of the frying pan into the fire, I for one would not wish to end up on their scientists exam tables as one of their specimens.” As much as Barnabas hated to agree with the man that so reminded him of his brother Jeremiah he spoke softly.

“As do I.” 

Bucharest Romania  
In Route to a  
Secret Underground Military Base

Julia sat next to the General while Elliott and Eric took a seat across from them. Julia settled comfortably and smiled as the General poured out champagne and handed it around to his guests. “We have for sometime been conduction top secret experiments on certain individuals that had displayed aberrant behavior and characteristics.” He smiled as he watched them take the glasses and hold them expectantly awaiting him to continue his explanation.

“We were fortunate enough Professor to have an operative sit in on several of your classes you gave while at the University here and even managed to have you video taped so that we could study your theories and hypothesis pertaining to the supernatural and unnatural of the Dark Arts.” Franco smiled a charming smile but what he had just told them that they had been experimenting on individuals that were probably very like Barnabas and Quentin. 

“Do you suppose you could give us a better idea of exactly what kind of individuals you are speaking of as having aberrant behaviors?” She wanted specifics. She also wanted and needed reassurances that they had not brought Barnabas and Quentin to a country that was about to experiment on them. 

The General smiled and for the first time she noticed it was a tight smile. “I am only permitted to give you some of that information my dear Doctor. You are here at a request of the Country’s leader as a . . .” He paused then spoke again. “As a good will exchange of information. As for the particular specimens we have access to well this is a matter of National Security so I am sure you understand that we must b discrete to protect this information from being leaked to the populace let alone to the world.” 

Julia was beginning to see between the lines and read between his hesitancy to speak frankly. “General Franco. Allow me to be candid and speak as a scientist and a doctor. The quiet knowledge of what plagued your country has been known through out the underground communities for centuries. The first reason was to keep any of our standing from feeling we were being foolish to believe in such things as a boogeyman or things that go bump or kill you by vicious means in the night. If you are referencing the fact you have been experimenting on vampires, werewolves, zombies, and demons for years, then reassure your secret is safe with us.” 

She glanced to her colleagues who nodded solemnly in assent to her statement. “We have known of your,” Elliott spoke with a soft confidence of a man that had his information and knew of what he had spoke. “Your problem with the undead for years. I came here specifically to study the mythos as you portrayed it for fear that if the world found out that they actually existed you would be beleaguered or plagued with curiosity seekers that would ultimately have ended up dead or one of those legions you have been valiantly trying to curb or curtail.” 

The General smiled tightly then looked to the passing scenery outside the now darkening roadway. “Yes, we have captured approximately forty vampires, thirty werewolves, fifty zombies, and twenty demons. We have been studying them for over one hundred years hoping to find a way to naturalize them or tame them to use for a more shall we say defensive purpose.” 

Julia finally relaxed hearing that he was starting to become more forthcoming with his information. “I see, and what do you wish from us?” She folded her ankles over each other. With the folding of her ankles she also folded her arms holding the stem of the champagne glass in her hand. 

“We are hoping you can enlightened us as to what we have done wrong by following your dictates from your papers. We have tried the serum you have published to cure a destructive cell but we keep coming up with the same problem. If the vampire is old they are aged rapidly and they need to be given blood to revert to what they were. If they are young ones they don’t age as fast but they die. We are missing a portion of the formula or what is your intent for the use of this serum.” 

Julia glanced to Eric and smiled. “I believe we can help you with that part of your experiment but why do you need Elliott?” She finally took a small sip of her wine and wrinkled her nose noting it had a bitter taste but figured because she did not like dry wines even if they were effervescent must have been the reason for the taste. 

Elliott sipped his drink wrinkled his nose and noted the taste was bitter and set the drink down in a can holder. Eric had already drunk half his drink but was growing tired and did not like the taste either. “The Professor has displayed success with exorcising demons. We have a very powerful demon that has control of one of the country’s Prince’s that is about to be coroneted into the power as a King.” 

“I see so you need me to expel the demon from the body of this unsuspecting Prince and then what?” Elliott yawned he was beginning to grow tired and tried to keep his eyes open. 

“Once we have the rightful Prince back we won’t have to worry about a world ruled by a Dark Prince that would wish to go for World Domination.” The General watched as Eric slid to the side and fell asleep. Julia sat forward with a gasp and then watched Elliott follow suit and fall asleep. Turning an accusing gaze to the General she threw the champagne in his face. 

“You have drugged us! Why?’ She was now fighting for control to stay awake and was furious she had fell for such a simple ploy. 

Because dear Doctor we cannot afford for you to know the location of our installation and we truly do need your help and are hoping that you will forgive this small deviation of trust and help us.” Julia heard no more as she slumped forward and felt her body caught to the General’s body. She along with her two friends now slept the gentle drug sleep needed to allow them access to the underground installation. å


	15. Chapter 15

Romania  
Air Space over the Burgos Pass

Once again, Barnabas Collins continental man from the 17th century was now experiencing something so completely out of his element that he was astonished at the accomplishments this world had made while he laid trapped in his coffin waiting for someone to come and release him. He was seated in a conveyance that had blades that lifted it into the air and carried them over the ground at a lower distance so all of the ground below could be seen. His mind was in a comprehension mode, which only made Quentin appreciate and relive his own experience with the achievements of this millennia. “Amazing is it not?” 

Quentin had leaned over to speak into Barnabas ear, knowing that he would need to shout over the loud cut of the chopper blades. Watching the look of incredulousness in his eyes and saw him merely nod. Somehow he knew Barnabas would have more comments to make at this point, Quentin figured he was drinking in the experience. Captain Lara leaned over to the two men and shouted. “The castle is below. We will be touching down in about five minutes.” 

Both men looked below and noted that a large car was pulling away at a high rate of speed from the front entrance to the castle and that the castle appeared to have this eerie dancing green light that lay like a oddly burning ring of fire around the castle’s boundaries. “Odd, what is it?” Quentin asked Captain Lara

“It is a force field of electromagnetic fields concentrated to protect the castle and its inhabitants.” She said it like everyone should know why a green ring of fire circled the castle. 

Quentin smiled and said sarcastically, “Of course. How gauche of us to not realize that a fracking castle in the middle of nowhere needs a concentrated electro magnetic field to protect it.” He shrugged and gave a wry smile, which only seemed to annoy the Captain.

“You may not be aware of this Mr. Collins, but Alexandru Florescue is a King in his own right and there are many of the darker powers that would like see this country resurrected to the darkness that once covered the lands by the Huns. As such Commandant Florescue is at risk of being harmed, so he protects himself the best way he knows how. “ She grew sullenly silent as the pilot indicated he was about to land. 

Drawing Room, Castle Florescue

Ra faced off against Diablos, Andréas stepped back from any possible fallout and Alex crossed his arms. “You know gentlemen I think Ra has already told you what you came to find out. Now, if you will be so kind as to vacate these premises, I have guests of the State coming to pay call.” 

Diablos growled low, he had not intended to allow this to happen but it appeared he was going to have to vacate the body of Drake until Petofi said softly, “Then we travel to Collinwood, come Drake let us away so we can retrieve your bride, you can marry her there and bring her back here and have another wedding.” Drake pointed a finger at Ra.

“You had better not have touched or harmed her, I promise you that should that happen, I would not care what happens to this body, I will come back in my own true form and you will have your hands full dealing with the wrath I will bring down on you and yours.” Drake turned and marched from the castle to the awaiting car with Andréas following like an obedient little puppy dog trailing after its master. Entering the car Drake ordered the driver to leave this place and make it quick.

Ra rolled his eyes. “Such a drama king,” turning he smiled and bowed:” She is unharmed and staying at the undead ones home. She has not been openly welcomed as the daughter to the mistress of the house by her own Uncle, I would suggest they make haste to arrive home and then I shall leave it to Victoria as to whom she shall choose to be her mate. Although for me I would want to keep her as a concubine.” With a flick of his wrist he and Laura disappeared from view. 

“Talk about a drama king.” He turned to the arrival of his major domo. 

“Your guests are landing in the rear of the castle grounds, shall I send a car to pick them up?” 

“Yes, and be quick about it. I don’t want any delays now that Diablos and Andréa know Victoria is home they will make haste to travel there. I also need John to join me in the library, I need to send a message to Josephine, she needs to move in closer to Victoria and be prepared to get her out of there before Diablos can bully her into a marriage. It must be her decision.” The major domo bowed turned smartly and made his steps to the servants quarters. 

Nadia waited by the helicopter watching for their transportation, she had removed the headphones where she had constant communications with headquarters and the other members of this party. She had not agreed with the way that the General wanted to obtain their help but she was a subordinate to him and was powerless to counter any actions he would take. 

Seeing the castle town car navigate the winding roadway to the makeshift landing strip she smiled. “Ahh Gentlemen our ride has arrived. Shall we?” She turned to walk to the edge of the tarmac and waited for the chauffer pull the large comfortable vehicle to a stop. Quentin reached forward and opened the door for her with a charming smile. “After you Captain.” He waited for her to enter the car and then Barnabas before he entered. 

Sliding into the car’s front seat he turned and looked back at Barnabas noted he was beginning to show signs of fatigue if not reverting. His forehead had beaded with sweat and his eyes had glazed over. Raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and hide his eyes, he took a deep shuddering breath and spoke softly, “The eldritch are strong here. There is an ancient older power that holds the blood of this land in his hand.” 

Quentin frowned and looked from Barnabas to Nadia to see her reaction, which was tense. “How do you know this Mr. Collins?” Barnabas lifted his chin and looked at her, his eyes had gone blood red and he bared his fangs. 

“Because I recognize one of my own close by and he is strong, stronger than any other that I have encountered except for she that made me.” Shaking his head he withdrew his fangs and fought for control over his blood lust that had as suddenly come upon him under the command of another. From a voice close by and seeking any of his kind to come forth. “It calls to me and its as old as this land, this castle.” He looked up at the castle as they drew in front of it.

Nadia had reached into her purse to pull out the crucifix she had put there when she knew she would be in residence with Alexandru especially if Josephine were around. “You do not need to draw your cross on me Captain. I can assure you this is not something I cannot control.” She relaxed her hand. “Once we get to the castle, and I have access to my bags, I shall take the shot prepared for me by Dr. Hoffman and I will be as normal as you or Quentin.” 

The words were ripped from him from the depths of his soul and the anguish he felt at having lost control was evident in the defeated look he now cast to the floor of the car. Nadia felt sorry for him. “How is this possible that you can walk in the light of day, and not be affected as the others of your kind can. This injection is a formula made for you by Dr. Hoffman?” she sounded astounded at such a thing being possible and for the first time as a military person and then as a part of her heritage as a member of the tribe. 

“Yes, she found a destructive cell in my system and between her and Dr. Lang they have been able to stabilize it and give me back life to a limited degree but life none-the-less!” He waited for her to open the door and exit the car to follow her out and stand outside the impressively large an overpowering feeling of the castle’s exterior. “Is the inside as impressive as the outside?” 

Nadia was uncomfortable knowing she had just shared the rear seat of the car with a strigoi. “The Prince thinks so, he has been an integral part of our country’s defense for many years and has chose to remain here to conduct his business. Our country’s leader has appointed him the head of our military and respects his standing in this part of the country. Please join me and as is always the greeting what joy you bring please leave a little when you leave.” She turned sharply on her heel and walked to the front door, which was immediately opened. 

Standing and awaiting her in the large foyer was Alexandru, Elizabeth, Carolyn, and David. When Quentin and Barnabas entered the room, Elizabeth ran to Quentin and hugged him tightly. “Oh Quentin! You came and you brought Barnabas. Unfortunately, Victoria is missing.” Alexandru watched the look of anger cross over the strigoi’s face and he frowned not liking where his thoughts might be taking him.

Carolyn hugged Barnabas and spoke softly, “We think she is safe we are just not sure where she has been taken.” Barnabas returned her hug and smiled, though the joy of that smile was absent from his eyes, she could read his concern that edged it. 

“I will assure you all that I have learned of the location she has been taken and Mr. Collins, Mr. Barnabas Collins that would be your home in the old house at Collinwood. My intelligence personal assure me she is fine just scared and feeling lonely because Mr. Roger Collins did not believe her claim that she was his niece.” 

Elizabeth turned and frowned, “What? Why would he be so cruel as to not believe her? I mean he should be more sensitive to me and to those I call my family.” Obviously she was ready to get on the phone to Roger right away but before she could express her ire any further Quentin stepped forward and extended his hand.

“Quentin Collins a pleasure to meet you Prince Florescue. Would be too much to ask for you to check on the comfort of our other traveling companions? It seems that your General took them with him to help with a problem he has and well we would like to know if they are well and will be ready to travel back with us once we are ready to leave.” 

Alex turned to Nadia and gave her a questioning look, “What General is he speaking of Captain?” 

“General Franco requested the assistance of Professor Stokes, Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Lang and took them with him. He assured us that they would be used for consulting purposes only and would be available to return when we took our guests and their family back to their plane.”

Alex was not happy about the members of this party being separated. “I see, well if you will excuse me, I shall place a few phone calls and make sure that the other members to your party shall be ready to leave when you are ready. I suspect you will be wishing to leave within the next day or so?”

Barnabas nodded, “Obviously we wish to take our family home and make them feel secure in their own home. We are most anxious to see to their continued comfort.” Alex bowed turned to Nadia, “See our guests are properly attended to and that they have their own rooms prepared. I expect they shall be anxious to leave by tomorrow.” 

Covert Military Installation   
Deep in the side mountains outside Bucharest Romania

Julia opened her eyes and felt the light was blinding her, she as well as Eric and Elliott had been drugged, sitting up and feeling a wave of nausea wash over her she looked around and saw she was in a nice room with a comfortable looking bed and adjoining bathroom, walking quickly into the bathroom, she bent over the toilet and emptied her stomach. Turning she dashed cool water on her face and studied her surroundings more. 

For a jail she found it was very nicely equipped with all the luxury comforts of a home. Hearing a door opened she stepped out of the bathroom and looked at General Franco. “Are we prisoners?” She was growing defensive and she wanted to know where her friends were and if they were harmed she was not going to do anything for him or his scientists. 

“Not in the least, I just could not afford for the location of this facility to be learned. So, I opted to drug you and your friends and then saw you safely placed in rooms.” 

“Where are Eric and Elliott? Are they unharmed?” She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the man in front of her. He found her utterly enchanting with her direct stare and defensive pose for her friends. 

“If you wish to come with me, they have long shrugged off their drugged state and are in the lab speaking with our specialists.” He stepped aside to allow her to pass him into a sterile metal hallway. “If you will follow me, I will take you to them.” He led her down the hallway around a corner to an elevator. The door opened and he stepped inside and pressed a button, Julia followed him into the elevator and felt the elevator move in a downward motion. “We had to design this below ground surface to avoid anyone escaping and wreaking any kind of damage on our general population.”

The lift slid to a silent halt and the pneumatic doors slid open to reveal a corridor with thick plexiglas enclosed cells that held a sundry of prisoners. Some were in various forms of transition or dormant. One thing was for sure they were angry, miserable, and agitated. “Please this way to the lab Dr. Hoffman and do not fear they are behind a wall that is virtually impenetrable or unbreakable. “ He smiled reassuringly, but for Julia this did not seem as secure as he thought.

In one cell, a larger than the others the exterior of the cell held the tale-tell signs of a ultra violet lighting. In the center of the cell was a man, very old, bent, gnarled and looking very much as Barnabas had when she first started his treatment. He stood in the center of the cell, his eyes closed and his body unmoving. Passing zombies, werewolves, and some odd looking demons, Julia was drawn to the container and pressed up against the glass. The man fascinated her, he had an aura that drew her to him.

“Ahh, I see you are attracted to the oldest known vampire on this earth. Our history is replete with his cruelty and he is the living legend or I should say,” he gave a little humorless chuckle. “Non living legend, I give you Doctor Hoffman,” here he paused and then with his most dramatic voice said, ”Vlad Tepes, also known as Dracula! The original strigoi of Romania” For someone that was to be so important to this country, this man sounded far less than impressed, his tone was more sarcastic than respectful.

He was being so dramatic with his introduction that Julia had not noticed the minor movement of the ancient being in front of her. Then his eyes suddenly opened and he looked into her eyes and she heard his voice, old and tired pleading with her. 

“Help me, get me out of here! Help me!” 

Julia nodded, she knew his pain, she felt his frustration and she saw his body was failing him. “Have you not fed him?” She turned to peer back at the General. She never took her eyes from him as she felt him in her mind. 

“Help me leave this place and I will help you with your problem. No more of this being half starved because they fear what I am and not respect who I am.”

“He gets enough to sustain what type of life he has now. To restore him to his youth would be a death sentence for all of those that run this facility.” He found that when most females came into this area they were immediately drawn to this man. He smirked knowing those that chose their own sex as a preference of expressing their sexual desires. It mattered not if what sexual preference they had. All the women were immediately drawn to this man in this container. 

He took her elbow and pulled her away from the attraction of the man behind the glass. She closed her eyes and smiled. “Patience, I am your hope and you will be out of here soon.” She opened her eyes and smiled seeing the corners of his mouth twitch into a slight smile of acknowledgement. 

The General was still prattling on, “Odd how he always attracts the females when the come down here. They are lulled into a false sense of security believing that he is harmless when I assure you he is not. He would no more think a second to take your body and drain it of every drop of blood and to do so quickly that you would be nothing but a husk.” He continued to lead her through another door down another hallway and finally to a secured steel door that required his palm print and a scan of his eye.

The door opened and she was lead into the room that was so familiar to Julia she actually felt relieved and at home. There were several occupants dressed in white coats, wearing identification badges moving about the well-equipped laboratory. In the center of a group of doctors Julia saw Elliott and Eric and they seemed to be doing a Q and A for those that had gathered. Some spoke broken English and had what the two experts were saying translated for them some spoke perfect Queen’s English and some just stood and watched and did not participate.

Those were the ones that Julia was interested in addressing because they were the ones that appeared to think they knew more than the experts. She smiled. Eric glanced up and brightened, “Here she is now, ladies and gentlemen, fellow doctors I give you Dr. Julia Hoffman.” He extended his hand to Julia. Julia stepped forward and nodded to the gathered doctors. 

Eric and Elliott stepped back as the group, including the ones that had hung to the outer edge of the doctors now pressed in around Julia throwing question after question. Julia systematically began to respond to the questions and for those that did not speak English well had their questions translated. Two of the ‘expert doctors’ inched forward and one asked, “Would you mind looking at our calculations and tell us what you think is necessary to proceed with a new formula?” 

Eric and Julia both were immediately interested, Eric turned to the General and Elliott and spoke softly, “I would like to look at this.” H e stepped away and walked back into the group following Julia and the others over to the lab table where some documents laid, Julia reached for her glasses and slipped them on and looked down at the papers then at the solution. Looking over her shoulder was Eric and he found the error right away. Which Julia felt it was not an error. So the debate was on for which became a lively debate and discussion.

Elliott rested his back against the lab table nearest him, crossed his ankles then his arms and laughed. “They are in their element. I suppose when she woke up she was pissed?” He glanced at Franco who laughed and nodded. 

“She was indignant and thought we had taken her captive. Once I explained to her what was happening and reassured her she was not a prisoner and that you and your colleague were fine and here she relaxed. I fear though she had trouble with the sedative and was a bit nauseated upon waking.” He watched Julia and smiled. The General could see he held a real affection for this woman and something in him felt irritated and he realized he was jealous. “You love the doctor?’ He asked watching the man in front of him with a degree of interest.

“Who? Julia? No, I admire her, I respect her and if there ever was a chance to bed her, I would be happy to oblige her but love. Julia loves one thing and that is her work.” He pushed off the table and turned to face the General. “Now you said you wanted me to speak with your people about an exorcism?” Elliott unfolded his arms and slid his palms into his rear pockets, slumping his shoulders over slightly. Cocking his head to take on an interested appearance. 

“Yes, we believe one of the more powerful men in a region close to where your friends were taken has been possessed by a very powerful demon.” Elliott was interested and wondered how they had acquired this information? 

“Tell me, how did you discover this possession and do you know the name of the demon that has taken possession?” he shifted stood up straighter his mind racing with the practices he would need to instruct. 

General Franco took him by the arm and led him to another interior door to the room. Once again he had to press his palm to he pressure panel and then lean in so that his retina could be scanned. Releasing his arm he turned and led him into the room. When they entered the rooms the auto lights came on and Elliott smiled recognizing a lecture hall when he saw one.

“We have recordings from various species of demons here. They are lower level ones that do not possess but just mindlessly kill if they are released. The recognized a stronger commanding power when it arrives in the area.” Pressing a button on a panel he waited and nodded to the screen in front, Elliott turned to observe hideous looking succubus, incubus, Sloggoth demons, and one he had never seen before but was aware they existed. 

“That one there what is it? I think is it a davric?” He studied the head and noted that they were of all various sizes, shapes and coloring. 

“Very good Professor. You have a good eye. That is exactly what it is, now listen to them as they talk of the coming of one more powerful than they are.” Elliott cocked his head and listened and every time one of them spoke the name that came more often to his hearing was a name that he had known from the beginning of time, the one that had taken the name Diablos. 

Elliott sighed deeply and shuddered at the thought that this one would take to send it out of the possessed body and send it back to the pits of hell. “If it is the one I have studied, he is not going to go easily and he is very powerful. As a matter of fact he boasts that he was able to destroy and take over the body of Satan. So it will not be easy unless he wishes to vacate the hosts body he will not go willingly.” 

Franco frowned, “I see.” The door opened and a young soldier stepped into the room. Looking around he laid his gaze on Franco, snapped to attention. “At ease, what is it?’ His voice had taken on a more serious tone when in the presence of a subordinate.

“Many pardon my general. But there is a call from Castle Florescue and the Commandant wishes to speak with you as soon as you are done with our guests.” 

“Thank you Private, you may go and tell the Commandant I will return his call momentarily.” He looked irritated and the Private knew the look well. It was common knowledge that the Commandant and the General locked horns over many things and apparently this was going to be another bone of contention between them. 

Elliott could sense the tension in the General when the Commandant’s name was mentioned and knew only too wisely to keep his own council. Turning he studied the demons on the screen and he listened and it was certain that a darkness had come to the land it had reached across the miles of oceans to touch the small community of Collinsport, Maine. What was at the center of this corruption could only be found in the form of one person and that person was Victoria Winters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Victoria felt the warmth of the summer sun’s shine on her face, sitting up she stretched and yawned. Sliding from the bed, she padded over to the chair that held her clothing. She was caught up in the strange dream she had last evening regarding her Aunt Josephine. There was no doubt that they were related she looked like Victoria. There had been something odd about the woman that reminded Victoria of someone or something and wondered if it was because she so strongly resembled Josette?

Slumping down into the chair where he clothing laid she leaned back and wondered if the dream was the cause of her exhaustion. Had she been affected more by the dream than she previously thought? Rising she stepped from the room and headed to one of the six bathrooms that graced this house. 

She surmised they must have been installed after the early 1900’s and wondered who might have lived in the house then? She knew it was a veritable wreck when Barnabas moved into it and he had spent a small fortune to restore it but as a concession he updated the bathrooms for guests. Walking into the bathing chambers she pushed the door opened, moved to the tub and began to draw her bath. Sitting on the edge of the tub she felt the temperature of the water now filling the tub.

Sliding off the gown she wore, she stepped to the tub, adding in some bath bubbles she smiled watching the bubbles form and build from the pressure of the water. Stepping into the tub, she slid down and closed her eyes with a deep satisfied sigh she smiled, the bath felt wonderful. She was enjoying the bath until she felt a hand move into the water and draw up a palm full to let it flow over her neck and back from the rear of the tub 

Startled she sat up with a gasp and reached for a towel to cover her nakedness. “Willie?” She was shocked twisting around to grow pale and indignant. Ramon sat on the edge of the tub and looked down into her wide-eyed stare of outrage. “Excuse me, just why are you here?” 

He smiled a devilishly delighted smile peering down at her show of innocence and modesty. “Oh come now, you are a grown woman with some sexual experience, you expect me to believe that a man in your bathing chambers is an outrageous act of intrusion against your propriety and pride?” He watched her shift and rise from the tub dragging the wet towel with her as she stepped from the tub to drag her housecoat on over the wet towel. 

“I must confess you are delightful to look upon. Are you this modest when you give yourself to your lovers in your bed?” He stood and reached for a dry hand towel. Wiping his hands with a slow deliberateness that denoted he had delicate hands that were artistic by nature he smiled. “I could make you very happy my dear, all you need to do is pledge yourself to me an I will seat you at my right hand as one of my handmaids.” 

Vicki flushed deeply at the gall of this man and his deluded assumptions she would be interested in him. “I came to tell you that Drake and Andréa would be arriving shortly, at that time you will need to make a choice, because I can assure you that once he arrives he intends to marry you and then take you back to Romania and have you wed under their laws thereby tying you to him until death do you part” He chuckled thinking about that term.

“I always found you mortals as so sentimental with your rituals, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part? How mundane and utterly pathetic you are to settle for a life only to part at death. With me, you die and are reborn every one hundred years you rise again like a phoenix and live on forever.” 

He stood from the rear of the tub, stepped towards her and watched her back up against the wall. He smiled. “And now you put yourself in an impossible escape situation.” He walked to her and pressed into her wet body, pinning her to the wall, placing his palms on either side of her face and bending forward to capture the wide frightened stare in her eyes. He smiled he rather enjoyed this little game of cat and mouse. Leaning down he captured her lips and kissed her deeply, Moving his palms down to her shoulders and holding her in place he drug her body to his and she could feel his arousal.

Planting her palms on his chest she weakly pressed them against his chest trying to separate them from the kiss. Then the sensation was odd as he teleported them with a thought to his bedroom at Collinwood. Pushing her back on the bed, he fell on top of her pinning her beneath him. Never once allowing the kiss to be broken. Vicki struggled against his hold and felt her efforts staring to pay off as the pressure to her body was relaxed somewhat and he pushed himself up on his palms and peered down into her startled gaze “I could easily take you now.” He said softly as he moved his one hand to gently caress her face.

“I prefer my bed partners willing.” A soft knock on the door and Laura entered the room. Not stopping to see where her master was or what he was involved in, she just entered babbling about Roger being impossible.

“I swear when the time comes for the sacrifice, I am going to push Roger and that impossible Maggie into the pyre together!” Then she saw what was happening and growled low and shot angry looks of hatred at Victoria. “Do you mind Miss Winters, I have business with Ramon, can you not keep your knees together around any man?” She put her hands on her hips and glared at Ra then to Victoria. “Leave!” She demanded.

Ramon stood and dangerously glared at Laura. “I would suggest you wait to be invited into my room before you enter the next time Laura.” Turning to Victoria he flicked his hand and she disappeared to reappear in her room she had been given upon her arrival to Collinwood that first night. 

Grateful that she was now in familiar surroundings with clothing she rushed to shower and dress before she had another unexpected guest arrive and make her day worse than it could it already had become. Walking quickly from her room, with a small overnight bag, she started down the stairs where Roger met her going up the stairs. “Vicki, a moment if you please.” Sighing deeply and feeling far more upset than she should she waited for him to again accuse her of trying to pass her self off as an illegitimate Collins. “Where did you go last night? Why were you not in your room?”

Vicki bristled hating this feeling of alienation by the occupants of this house. “I went to the old house and spent the night, where my Aunt Josephine came to visit me.” Defensively she crossed her arms over the cable knit sweater of deepest blue she wore over an ankle length skirt. 

“Yes, I know she came by here and Liz called this morning. It seems I owe you an apology and would kindly request you continue to stay here. She wishes to let us know they will be home day after tomorrow.” Roger did not look contrite he sounded conciliatory with a hint of a grudge tainting the words he just spoke as a form of an apology.

Vicki frowned and looked down the steps to see an new face standing there. “I will consider returning later tonight, but frankly Mr. Collins I do not feel very welcome here, so if you will excuse me, I would like to return to the old house.” She stepped past him and felt his hand snake out and grab her upper arm. The action causing her to jerk her arm and then to feel her body off set and she began to tumble backwards falling down the stairs to land with a hard thump on the landing below. Her scream filled with fear was suddenly cut off as she came to hard fall on the landing.

“Oh dear god!” Roger rushed down the steps to check on her and found she had been knocked unconscious. Melanie having witnessed the whole incident rushed forward stopping Roger from moving her.

“No don’t she could have a back or neck injury and moving her would just make it worse!” She took Vicki’s pulse and checked her pupils in her eyes. “You need to call for paramedics and she needs to be transported to the emergency room immediately!” Melanie stabilized Vicki as best she could without doing more damage. Roger rushed down the stairs to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Somewhere outside Bucharest, Romania  
Secret detainment Center Underground 

Julia kept hearing the soft whispering of the old man from the confinement center in the room of detainees. She was sure he was trying to manipulate her to bring her to him. She still could see in her mind’s eye the pitiful look of defeat that edged his eyes and the sadness that so reminded her of Barnabas. She wanted to ask who he was because she could not believe he was the actual Dracula the mythos, the creature from the creative mindset of Bram Stoker. 

The question and answer session had been a lively discussion with the three very bright trainees that had been brought in from the various Universities and Colleges all over Bucharest with the specific purpose of allowing them to work on their hypothetical thesis of curing those afflicted with the kind of trails that were on-going on in this center buried deep beneath the city of Bucharest. They were arrogant and convicted which delighted Julia. They were she a few years prior when she was working on her doctorate degree. 

Finishing up the questions and answers in the training room, the three professionals were lead back to their own quarters. Franco smiled and bowed to Julia outside her door. “We have your things brought in and they have been unpacked. We will be by to escort you to dinner around 7:00 p.m. I look forward to a little more time with you and your friends. I must confess I was not expecting you to be such a beautiful woman with such a brilliant mind.”

Julia did blush with the lavish compliments laid on her by the General. “I think perhaps I shall lie down before dinner and will be awaiting your return General.” She smiled turned to enter her quarters and saw him smile.

“Please call me Franco. General seems almost too formal Julia.” He said her name with such a hint of wishing her not to be offended that it made Julia smile. 

“Then by all means you may call me Julia, and it is a pleasure to meet you Franco.” She reached for the door and closed it between them. Walking to her bed she laid across it and closed her eyes and then it happened. She could feel the draw of his voice, the softly whispered pleas and the need for her to join him in his room. Julia felt her body compelled to rise from the bed.

In a trance like state she walked out into the hallway and followed the call to the ancient one. Not passing anyone in the hallways it seemed she had entered a dream state and was being drawn forward. Walking to the wall where she saw Franco lay his palm and then his eye she paused worried she could not enter. “Go to the end of the hallway near the elevator. There is a entrance to the duct work, pry the facing off and enter the duct work, just follow my voice Julia.” The words were whispered with a rasp that came with extreme age that always seemed to affect the vocal cords. 

Julia did as the voice bade, she went to the elevator and found the covering for the ductwork and could feel the cool air blowing through the shaft. “Yeeees. Continue on.” Julia entered the shaft and crawled forward. “The next right turn. Go to another juncture and you will come to the mainframe room where they have all the controls and the electrical panels.” Julia crawled forward to the right and then followed the instruction until she came to another panel and peered through the grid cover. There she saw a series of computer banks and a control console with the electrical juctures attached to a larger container. 

“Go Julia, enter the room. No one is around and go to the computer control console, and shut down the power grid to an area marked section C-42.” Julia kicked out the panel and entered the semi-darkened room that was at least 20 degree cooler than any other room she had occupied. Walking to the console she searched for the area he had directed. Finding the right grid she slid the lever down.

The reaction was immediate, the room where the abnormal demi-humans had been detained. The whole area went to pitch blackness, which sent them into frenzy state of maddness and the sound of a klaxon began to sound off that a breach had occurred. The reaction was immediate to the underground personnel as boots hit the floor and moved in a hurried fashion down the hallways headed to the one area that would create havoc should any inside escape.

The poor private that wanted to be a hero was the first casualty. He entered the room cautiously but found his forward movement impeded by a hard cold body, the eyes burned deeply into his eyes and he felt his throat ripped open as Prince Vlad bit into his neck. His struggling against the inevitable caused the massive tearing of his vein sending blood spewing forth to be sucked down by the starving vampire. His face bathed in the blood of his first victim he felt his power growing and his facial tissue was tightening to give him a healthy more youthful appearance. 

“Julia, get out of there and go back to your room now!” Julia turned stooped down and crawled into the ductwork, pulling the screen behind her against the wall and retraced her path back to the opening at the elevator. Crawling out she replaced the screen and walked towards her room when she looked up to see a group of soldiers rushing down that hallway. Ducking into an indenture in the hallway she pressed her body to the wall and waited for them to rush past her. 

Reaching her room, she entered to find she was not alone. In her room he stood, he was nothing as he was before, his face had grown more youthful, his eyes were blood red with a white intensity in the center and he smiled at her, his body covered in blood. “Come my dear, it is time to commit yourself to me.” He held his arms wide. Julia took one step forward when her door burst opened and Elliott and Eric entered the room.

“JULIA NO!” Eric shouted rushing forward to grab her by the arm and jerk her back from him. “YOU CAN’T HAVE HRR YOU MONSTER!” Eric held her struggling form and they watched as the creature they were told was Dracula began to shift and turn to mist and float out of the room. 

With the removal of the force that had held her in its thrall, Julia’s eyes fluttered her head bobbled and she collapsed into Eric’s arms. Gently he lifted her and carried her to the bed where he laid her. Looking anxiously to Elliott he spoke softly. “I don’t see any puncture wounds, I just think he exerted his will over her.” 

Elliott nodded and considered how this was going to affect them since this incident happened while they were on the premises. He was beginning to worry they might not be allowed to leave. His fears were soon confirmed when General Franco accompanied by a contingent of special guard entered the room. “I see that you are all here. I am afraid this will delay your return to your friends at Castle Florescue until we can determined who it was that released the old one.” 

“I see are we prisoners now?” Eric stood from the unconscious figure of Julia. Franco noted she was unconscious and turned to his guard. 

“Check the area. “ Turning back to Eric he walked to the bed. “Was she attacked?” He had noted the unusual interest she had taken in the old one earlier and surmised he was trying to compromise her will then.

“No, not bitten just placed under his thrall we prevented him from drinking her blood.” Elliott stood between Eric and Franco, he could feel Eric’s anxiety and did not need him throwing a punch because he was filled with jealousy. 

He nodded, “I was afraid of that, whomever it was that allowed his escape will be held accountable. He is the most prized and dangerous of all our detained guests in that section. We will review the videotapes to see who it was that released them. Now if you will excuse me.” 

Julia moaned softly, drew her hand to her face, opening her eyes and tried to sit up. Finding she was still feeling weak and laid back with a soft protest. “What . . . what happened?’ She looked at Eric then to Elliott.

“There was a breach in security and the old one Dracula has escaped. Apparently he left a wave of destruction in his wake as he made his way apparently to here. We think he was going to use you to help him get out of here and take you with him.” Elliott had been very matter of fact with his explanation. 

Julia moaned. “I don’t remember anything except coming back here to lay down to sleep for a while and woke up to the sound of the alarm going off.” 

In the security room of the facility, Franco waited for the tapes to be placed into the machine so he could view what had happened. As the time of the breach occurred, the videotape went blank and stayed blank for the duration of the breach and then the containment time. Nothing could be found on the tape. Franco let slip a flurry of expletives as he realized that Dracula had covered his tracks and the one that helped him with his powers to obscure the lens of the camera. “Secure the facility and we will begin a thorough search of this facility. No one leaves until we know who was responsible!” 

Captain Petrovia spoke softly, “Should we notify the commandant that his father is loose?” He did not want to ask but knew protocol required they notify the heir apparent of anything involving his father. 

Franco sighed deeply; this was one phone call he did not want to make. “I shall handle that, you take over the detail and put out the alert he has escaped and I suspect he will be heading back to the Castle Dracul where he will summon his own guard.” 

Castle Florescue  
Alexandru’s Library

“Roger, if you so much as make that child feel unwelcome in my home I shall not be happy with you. She is my daughter and she will be accepted as a Collins upon my return, is that understood?” Elizabeth had taken an edge to the tone of her voice containing her anger. “I hear that you upset her to the degree that she had left Collinwood. I will only say this once, when I return that child had better be there!” 

She could hear the contrition in Roger’s voice as he apologized repeatedly to her and then he became a bit demanding when he wanted to know why she had kept this from him all these years. “Really Liz why was I not told before now?” 

“This is not the time or the place to discuss the family’s secrets. Just let us say that we will go into this once I am home. I expect that you will welcome Victoria as your niece, which she rightly is and make her a welcome member of the family.” Elizabeth listened to a soft exhale and then Roger spoke softly.

“As you wish Elizabeth, I will go collect her from the old house immediately.” He hung up the phone and Liz still with heightened color from her indignation at the treatment of her daughter by her brother was still apparent in the set of her shoulders and the glint of irritation in her eyes. 

Barnabas stepped forward looking into Elizabeth’s eyes and for a moment he was transported back to that time his mother had looked at him with that same look of irritation and disappointment. Then the hurt had set in and it was all reflected in her gaze. “Calm yourself cousin Elizabeth, Roger could not have known. You have to admit to be told from the source and expected to believe it. Especially, without you being there to back up the allegation. I am sure he reacted defensively as any brother would protecting his sister.” 

Liz laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, the sting of tears burning her eyes. “I just know how guilty I feel for not allowing her to live with me from the beginning. My father would have me terminate the pregnancy if he had known. It would have been a shame for the family to bear knowing I was pregnant and unwed.” 

Quentin had sat passively across the room listening to the whole discussion with Roger and he knew Roger well enough to know that it was a knee jerk reaction that caused him to defend his sister. “Liz, you know the only Roger reacted that way was he simply could not believe that you would allow yourself to become pregnant let alone hide the fact from the family. I am sure it was a shock to him and he needed time to talk to you. Don’t be too hard on him.” 

Liz glanced past Barnabas’ shoulder to Quentin. “I know you are right, it is just very hard for me to process this whole debacle and how I feel responsible for it. Now to learn that she felt she had to have her leave the house because she did not feel welcome? That was a crushing blow to me.” 

Barnabas smiled down into his cousin’s all to familiar eyes, took the kerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. “Dry those beautiful eyes my dear and know she is home and will now be welcome because you stated it must be so and we all know we do not cross Elizabeth Collins Stoddard.” His attempt at levity created the precise reaction he had hope it would. Elizabeth smiled and held her head proudly. 

“Yes you are right, I can be a force to come up against. She chuckled softly, sniffed lightly and dabbed her eyes. Barnabas smiled then his smile tensed and his eyes darted to the window across the room From the distance he could hear the call of a brethren, one of an old and very ancient power. Walking to the window he peered out into the now growing darkness of night and knew that he was coming.

“Quentin, where is Alexandru?” He shifted that intense gaze from the grounds of the castle to his cousin.

“I am here Mr. Collins why do you ask?” Barnabas turned and looked at the man who was his host.

“Because there is an ancient evil that has arisen and he is coming and I fear he is coming here for you or someone here.” He watched the man in front of him stiffen his smile, and then the phone rang.

“Excuse me.” He walked to the phone and lifted it. “Florescue speaking.” The look on his face tightened and darkness pervaded his easy manner as he listened to whoever was on the other end. “I see, did you take precautions and have you sent out a team for recovery?” Again there was this long pause then he let out a slow breath. “I see, thank you and do keep me posted as I will you.”

Hanging up the phone he turned to speak to Barnabas, but before he could a figure appeared in the door way. “Hello son, did you miss poppa?” Dracula, Prince of Darkness, the Ultimate Evil that had pervaded any land had arrived and his gaze was now fixed to Alexandru.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Collinsport General Hospital  
Collinsport Maine

Victoria heard voices from a long way off; she was feeling disoriented and confused. Her body ached and her head hurt, her vision was affected because she could not focus. At the foot of her bed she laid in was a man she thought she should know. She wondered if it was because she was not able to focus. “Hello?” She said weakly. Squinting her eyes she tried to make out the features.

“Oh thank god Victoria!” The man’s voice was echoed by another softer voice filled with tenderness. 

“Oh Vicki, you are awake.” She could see the blurred outline of another figure that stood beside the male figure. 

Putting her hand to her forehead she realized that something was stuck on the back of her hand and she tried to focus on it and knew it was an intravenous needle attached to a plastic bag filled with fluid. “Where am I? What happened and who are you?” She tried to focus on the features of the man. He looked anxiously to the woman at his side. “Wait you called me Vicki? Victoria? Is that my name?” She was so confused she felt sick to her stomach and her head was throbbing.

“Oh no, the doctor said she might have some problems Maggie, how am I going to tell Elizabeth about this? They have been through so much.” The one he had called Maggie was holding onto the man and was speaking softly, but not softly enough that Vicki could not hear them.

“We may not need to, she just woke up. Roger, we just stay with her until she is more herself. We could arrange to take her home and have Melanie take care of her and Mrs. Johnson and I could come to the house and help until the others get home.” Vicki knew they were discussing her. 

“Excuse me how do I know you?” She was truly upset and confused. She must have been injured because she was in the hospital. She also must know these people because they were worried about her and by her bedside. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I just can’t remember anything and this is very frightening to me.” She looked from one blurred figure to another and wondered if she had always had this vision problem.

“I can’t see you clearly, it also appears my eye sight has been affected unless I was always this way?” she hoped they could shed some light on her confusion. Apparently this new symptom was a concern. The one called Roger left the woman at his side exiting the room to find a doctor. The woman then stepped closer and took Vicki’s unencumbered hand in hers and spoke softly.

“Just relax Vicki, the bump on your head has caused you to have blurred vision. The doctor said to expect that for a few days and I know its annoying. I also understand your confusion. Your name is Victoria Winters; you were hired by Elizabeth Stoddard to be a governess to her nephew David Collins. You have been living at a place called Collinwood for the past year and you are now a member of the Collins family.” 

Vicki felt a blinding flash of pain cut through her mind and behind her eyes and for a moment the room was filled with soft lighting then there was darkness. Vicki’s hand convulsed on Maggie’s hand and she gasped. “I can’t see! I can’t see what is happening!” The girl was in a panic and there was nothing Maggie could do to help her through this panic attack. Holding tightly to her hand she tried to calm her.

“Calm down Vicki! Calm down, Roger has gone to get Hiram the family doctor. He will be here shortly. I need you to calm down and tell me what is happening to you?” Maggie’s voice was beginning to penetrate Victoria’s fright filled mind. 

“Everything went black, why is this happening?” She was so upset she had begun to cry holding onto Maggie’s hand searching for something more, searching beyond her need for comfort, she needed reassurance that this blindness was just temporary. More voices joined in with Maggie’s voice and Victoria felt herself slipping into a state of unconsciousness as she gave in to her fright and her fear. 

Going blissfully into unconsciousness Vicki felt her body drift away on a sea of confusion and fear. From the distance she heard the soft child like voice of a little girl with long golden curls, bright blue eyes and a sweet smile. “Oh Miss Winters you just need to relax. You will be well soon enough. You just had a nasty fall. I need you to relax so we can get you through this trying and upsetting times. Soon you will be facing a lot more danger than any of us thought could be imaged. There is a war coming to Collinwood and you are the center of that storm.” 

The child’s voice drifted away with the singsong sound of an old nursery rhyme of London Bridges Falling Down. Vicki heard the soft seductive tones of another voice, one that should have filled her with fear. “Wake up my dear, it is time to go back to Collinwood. I will use a more conventional means of getting you there this time.” She felt soft fingertips stroking her forehead and caressing her face. “Open your eyes Victoria, open your eyes and look at me.”

Vicki’s eyes fluttered softly then opened to peer into the daringly handsome features of man she thought she should know. “Do I know you?” Her voice did not sound like her own, but then again she was not sure she knew what her voice should like. Clearing her throat she watched as he leaned over her to capture her lips and kiss her. Vicki was not sure what she should do so thinking he was someone important to her, she half heartedly returned the kiss only to feel him moan and deepen the kiss.

With the clearing of a throat, the kiss was broken and Victoria shifted her gaze to two people standing in the doorway. “Excuse us we don’t mean to interrupt but it would seem that the Doctor is here and he wants to examine Victoria. So, Ramon if you could just leave Vicki for a moment we might be able to take her home and make her more comfortable in her own bed.” Roger had emphasized her meaning he felt the scene that he and Maggie had interrupted was far too personal for a hospital room. 

Vicki was more confused than before and watched the sly triumphant smile edge Ramon’s face. “My pardons Mr. Collins. I was just happy to see she is improved from what you described I was very concerned and of course wanted to be one of the first parties to bring her home where she belongs.” A part of her wondered in that practical reasoning mind of hers if she had made a big mistake about this man

“I hardly think it would be appropriate for you a stranger to our lives to come here and try to circumvent our care for Victoria. She barely knows you and here you are trying to seduce her in her hospital bed. That Ramon is bad form on any part, in any way, shape or good breeding.” Roger was beginning to sound like a protective father.

“I beg your pardon, but in the short time I have come to know her Victoria has become a very important part of my life. If I have over stepped my decorum, then I apologize to you and to her.” He turned slightly and Vicki saw the twinkle in his eye and knew that he was not apologetic at all. Her internal alarms were going off. The one thing she did know is the man in the doorway was attempting to protect her.

Vicki appeared to be confused by all the posturing and defensive posing by these people. More disturbing was she had not recognized any of those present as being an integral part of her life. A middle aged kind faced man entered the room between Roger and Ramon. “Excuse me, may I please get by? I have a patient that needs to be attended to before she is discharged. Roger did not recognize this man and reached out to stop his progress of moving to Vicki. 

“Excuse me, I am Roger Collins where is Hiram?” He studied the older man having never seen or met him before. The man paused and turned to Roger.

“Excuse me, I am Dr. White and the resident physician in this hospital. Hiram asked me to exam Miss Winters before her discharge, now if you will excuse me.” He pulled his arm from Roger’s hold and walked to the bedside. Roger watched him like a hawk. Maggie stepped up to Roger and looked at the stranger sitting on the edge of Vicki’s bed speaking with her in soft tones.

“Who is that?” She frowned it was someone she did not recognize either. 

“Maggie, I want you to stay here with Vicki while I go phone Hiram.” Roger kissed her cheek and she studied the man bent over Vicki doing all the appropriate actions a doctor would do in order to prepare a patient for discharge. Glancing at Ramon she nodded to him.

“I see you are attached to Laura’s husband. Why?” Ramon leaned against the doorframe watching the doctor with Vicki. Folding his arms negligently over his chest he causally crossed his ankles bracing his body to the door’s edge. 

Maggie shifted her gaze away from the two on the bed back to Ramon. “I think it would be obvious, I love him.” She shifted her purse to her shoulder folded her arms over her chest in a defensive pose and studied the doctor. Something about him was not right, a part of her special abilities alerted her to the fact he was too perfect as a doctor. It was to Maggie’s perception; as if he had rehearsed the part. 

Walking towards him, Maggie reached forward and put her hand on his shoulder and in that moment she flashed on him being on a stage doing what he was doing now. “You are not a doctor. You are an actor why are . . . “ Again another flash and she saw a fashionably dressed woman wearing a large hat with a heavy veil. She was paying this man to come to the hospital and check on Victoria. “Who sent you?” 

The man stepped away from Maggie and Vicki smiled tensely. “I am sorry but you are mistaken, now I will go and discharge this woman to your friend. I have other patients to see.” He tried to walk to the door when Ramon stepped in front of him and nailed him with a simple stare. It was enough to lock the man in place making him unable to look away. 

“Who sent you?” Ramon’s voice was soft with a hint of hidden strength. “You cannot turn away and you will answer me. Who sent you?”

“A woman she told me her name was Josephine Florescue.” He said it involuntarily. He watched Ramon smile and look to Maggie. 

“I see so now the other player represents in this little drama. Ramon chuckled softly turned to Victoria and smiled, “I think you should really consider my offer my dear, I have a feeling no one will be standing once all the players show up to stake a claim for the little princess.” 

Vicki frowned, “What are you talking about? I don’t even know you people and I for the life of me do not know what offer you are speaking. I . . . “ She sighed and shook her head. She waved the pretend doctor on. “Let him leave and as far as I am concerned you all can leave.” She closed her eyes and hoped that they would go away.

Collinwood  
Drawing room

Roger led Victoria into the drawing room and helped her to the sofa. Turning to Melanie he spoke softly. “She has some problems with her memory the doctor says that it should slowly start coming back.” Victoria sat back feeling very awkward and unsettled. Looking at Ramon who stood poised in the doorway watching her like a cat would its prey. Roger hovering over her and telling her to not worry eventually she would remember he was her uncle and she was home. 

Victoria did not feel at home, she felt trapped. She wanted to claw her way out of this huge house that surely was haunted. Ramon’s arrogance was annoying, Roger’s over bearing attitude was annoying, the fact she had no memory was annoying. She just wanted to feel normal and not annoyed. The pretty blond nurse who identified herself as Melanie was nice but her hovering was annoying. “Um, would it be all right if someone showed me where my room is so I might be able to lie down for a bit?” 

Melanie looked at Roger who nodded, Ramon stepped forward and helped her to stand. “Here my dear allow me to escort you to your room. I am sure that Nurse Melanie would not object?” He glanced at Melanie who could not refuse flashy toothy smile that held a twinkle of a promise and mischief in his eyes. 

Laura walked into the room and huffed softly. “Oh really Ramon why are you wasting your time over this silly girl? We have more important things to concern ourselves with besides your throbbing libido.” 

Ramon narrowed his gaze at Laura and spoke softly, “I would take care of how you express yourself Laura, and you could find yourself isolated on an island.” He helped Vicki to stand and she looked to Melanie silently pleading with her to get rid of the lothario. 

Melanie smiled and said softly, “Here allow me to help you Miss Winters. Ramon, I am sure that Mrs. Collins’ concern are far more pressing than helping Miss Winters to her room and I am sure that later she would not object to you coming by to check on her. For now the doctor’s orders are she should rest.” Melanie gently caressed his hand and took Vicki’s arm from his turning she smiled and noted he had noticed her subtle flirting. 

She led Vicki from the room and instead of taking her up to her room, she leaned into her and spoke softly. “You were staying at the old House Miss Winters and that is where I plan to take you. That way I know you will be able to rest.”

Vicki wrinkled her forehead showing her consternation with this information. “Old House?” This was a knew one for her to digest along with all this new family she had inherited. It frustrated her not knowing who they were. “I was staying there?” The sound of it was kind of daunting was it old and run down or what? 

“Is it far?” She leaned against the foyer table she was feeling tired. 

“No, it would be an easy walk except for the fact we need to drive you over, you stay right here and I will go get my keys.” Vicki watched her disappear down a hallway only to hurry back and snag her by the arm. “Come on let’s go. I am sure Mr. Loomis is wondering what happened to you.” 

“Mr. Loomis?” Vicki followed her out to her car and opened the door. She slid into the front seat and buckled up. “Who is Mr. Loomis is he the one that owns the old house?”

Melanie chuckled. “Not hardly, he is the care taker while Mr. Collins is out of the country. He actually was caring for your while you were waiting for Mr. Collins return.” 

Again another Collins and she were staying at his house. “Is there a Mrs. Collins?” She sighed and hoped that there was so she would have another woman to talk with about her life here.

“You know I think he is eligible like most the male Collins family members. I heard from my other charge Mrs. Johnson that there was possibly a thing between the two of you. He she tells me looks exactly like the picture at the foot of the stairs in the foyer. Very dashing figure his ancestor was.”

This caused her to tense there was something about talking about the past that did disturb her. “I see.” She spoke so softly that Melanie was not sure she had heard her. “Anyhow you had been staying there until your mother comes home. Something about you felt safe there.” 

Vicki sighed and watched her take a turn out of the large expansive gate at the front of the estate and drive about a half mile and turn into another roadway that had recently been paved. The house before her was glorious looking with its huge white pillars and white washed cut stone. “It is very lovely isn’t it?” Melanie pulled the car to a halt and got out. Waiting for Vicki to follow her up the front steps.

Before they arrived at the double doors they were opened and a disheveled looking male stood there with a wide smile on his face. “Miss Winners! Auntie said you had a bad accident and hurt yourself I am so glad to see you are okay!” He rushed forward and with the same exuberance he showed earlier he hugged her and stepped back doffing his cap and smiling. “I got your room all ready for you. “

She smiled at Melanie and led them into the house. Melanie was doubly impressed with how lovely the interior of the house appeared and it matched the exterior. “This is a lovely home Mr. Loomis!” 

“Oh, please call me Willie everyone else does. Come on Miss Winners let me show you how I put fresh cut flowers in your room. He turned to led both women to the stairs and up them. Melanie was taking in the whole of the renovated house and was impressed. The portrait that hung over the fireplace arrested Victoria as she entered Josette’s room. She stepped forward and for a moment. Letting her gaze take in the delicate features of the woman. “She . . . “

Melanie finished for her. “Looks just like you! Is she a relative?” She glanced to Willie for confirmation. Willie smiled, “Mr. Barnabas thinks that Miss Winners is he rein . . . rein . . . “ He sighed and looked hopefully to Vicki to finish his word.

“Reincarnation? Who is she Willie?” Vicki asked filled with wonder and awe. 

Willie laughed, “You know who she is Miss Winners, she is Josette Collins, she was Barnabas’ Collins first love but she married his brother Jeremiah. But you knew that since you went back in time and all.” Willie’s face began to crumpled up in a look of pained confusion as Vicki turned looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Traveled back in time? Are you out of your mind?” Vicki “Nobody can travel back in time.” She turned to Melanie and sighed deeply. “I think I do need to lie down.” She looked at the bed turned down and awaiting her. Walking to the bed she lifted the soft lace gown and smiled. “Is this mine? It is very lovely.”

Willie looked from Melanie to Vicki. “What is going on Miss Winners why are you actin this way? I mean this is crazy!” Willie was getting very agitated by all the weirdness. “Its bad enough that Angelique witch is back.”

Vicki felt her heart quicken when he mentioned the name Angelique. Turning her eyes widen. “What did you just say?” 

Melanie stepped forward now both of them were agitated. “Mr.” Melanie paused remembering he asked her to call him Willie. And seeing him about to get upset because she had not she smiled charmingly, “ . . . I mean Willie, Miss Winters is having memory problems since she hit her head. There was some minor swelling on her brain and she is having problems remembering. That is why she needs to rest and I suggest we leave her now.”

Willie nodded, slumped his shoulders and walked to the door. “This makes no sense, she knows she went back in time and lived in this house with all those people whose pictures are hanging up at that big spook house on the hill.” Melanie helped Vicki into bed and smiled at her then turned to follow Willie out of the room into the upstairs hallway.

“Willie, Miss Winters when she fell down the stairs, hit her head hard enough she suffered a hairline fracture to her head, that in turn caused a concussion and a slight swelling to her brain and with that, it created a problem of her remembering things. You have to give her some time until the swelling goes down and allow her to get her memories back slowly. By upsetting her, it will not help.” 

Willie sighted and slumped his shoulders walking to the top of the stairs. “She just gotta get her memories back Melanie, she just gotta. She and Mr. Barnabas were fallin’ in love and he was thinking she was rein – car-nated,” He said the word slowly so he would get it right. “Like that Josette and he was re . . . re in –car-nated like that Barnabas from back then. He thought it was really romantic.” 

She watched him shove his hands into his pockets and slump over walking down the steps. “it ain’t fair, she had been through so much and now this.” Melanie walked beside him and smiled at how sweet he appeared even if he was a little slow witted he was still sweet.

“Willie it is not a permanent condition, we are lucky she was not also blinded by the fall because the doctor said she had lost vision for a while but that returned so if her vision returns think about it, surely her memory will return too.” 

Willie popped his head up with a big smile and his eyes brightened. “yeah, I am sure bein here and all she will remember the good times she had with Barnabas and then if she remembers about bein here in the past, she will remember little Sarah and Daniel.” 

This was a point that Melanie needed to get straight. “You keep saying she went into the past, now Willie time travel has not been invented so I think you would do well not to bring that part of her life up to her so she won’t be upset.” Melanie’s voice had taken on a soothing tone as she spoke to the obviously befuddled young man who probably had alcohol poisoning from the looks of his teeth and his face. 

“No, I am tellin ya she did go into the past. They had a séance at the big house and something horrible happened and Vicki went back and some lady came here and was real sick. Dr. Hoffman had to take care of her. Then that witch, she was real mean she is the one that caused all the problems in the past an then she got mad and well she tried to kill Vicki because she did not get hanged.”

He was so disjointed with his story that she just felt she should placate him. She nodded and then sighed. “Willie maybe you should not get yourself worked up like that and go visit your Aunt Sarah for a while, she was asking for you earlier. I will stay here with Miss Winters for a while then I will be back to take care of you Aunt.”

Willie brightened. “Oh, yeah I need to see Auntie. Thanks a lot Melanie.” He scurried off leaving Melanie sitting on the lovely sofa in front of the fire. 

“Hello.” The small child’s voice startled Melanie. She turned and looked at the pretty little girl dressed so quaintly in her white dress with her cap. 

“Hello, do you live here?” Melanie smiled and stood looking at the child and thinking she looked familiar. 

“I used to a long, long, time ago, now I just live around.” She waved her hand around the room. From the head of the stairs Victoria stood watching the two below.

“Sarah, why are you not in bed dear?” She smiled and walked down the stairs looking at the child. 

Sarah spun around and smiled at Victoria. “Hello Miss Winters, I heard you fell down the stairs and was worried about you so I wanted to make sure you were well. “ she skipped to the stairs and paused and smiled up at the pretty dark haired girl. “I am glad you remembered me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She smiled knowing that was a word she had taught her back in the past.

“I am fine now I have seen you.” Vicki smiled at the child finding her delightful. “Now off to bed with you, you know your father will be upset if he finds you out of bed.” 

Melanie watched in horror as the child nodded and then disappeared from view. Vicki turned and went back to her room closing the door softly behind her. 

“What the hell just happened?” Melanie spoke out loud and mostly to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Barnabas watched the ancient eldritch enter the room. He was dressed impeccably in a suit of superior fit. His eyes were directed to those in the room and they lay on Elizabeth. He smiled watching her being slowly pushed behind Barnabas. “Does she belong to you brother?” The man’s accent was dated somewhat but held a hint of an education over the ages. He had just called Alexandru son and with a look at him, he could easily pass for Alexandru’s brother. 

“Father, I heard you were about and perhaps might pay a visit and here you are.” Alexandru looked to Barnabas and smiled, “Perhaps you should take Mrs. Stoddard to her room and be sure to show her a proper accouterment that should be worn.” Turning his attention back to the man that had entered the room he tightened his smile. “I hope this is just a visit to relay to me you had decided to return home from your prior accommodations?” 

Vlad shifted his attention from Elizabeth, lifting his nose to sniff the air and smiled. “The fear in this room from you mortals is absolutely exhilarating. I can’t tell you how much I missed that part of my life son. But then again, you were responsible for my newest accommodations and I came to personally thank you for your efforts.” The words held a hint of a threat and for that Alexandru smiled. 

“Anything to see to your comfort and entertainment father. Now, if you have completed what you had come to complete.” He kept his gaze on his father and within a blink of an eye the man that had entered the room and called the host of those present was across the room, but so was Barnabas baring his fangs and looking at the elder vampire with a hint of protectiveness.

This did surprise Vlad and he smiled and stepped back with a bow of his head. “I would guard well what you call your own Mr. Collins.” He saw the surprise written on Barnabas face that he knew who he was. “You are a young one, and would be no match for me. I will allow you this misstep in protocol this time but next time, I won’t be so lenient.’ He bowed to Barnabas turned to Elizabeth and noted the other human in the room had advanced to stand protectively in front of her and he sniffed and frowned. “Another eldritch I the room? One who is a fledgling brother and other a lycan. Interesting company you keep these days son. I look forward to seeing what else is awaiting my inspection at a later date.” 

Turning he left them as he entered the hallway his body began to dissolve and form into a mist and he floated from the castle and through the protective greenish and blue fire that surrounded the castle. The only reminder he had been there was the drift of his laughter as it filtered down the hallway. Alexandru leaned against his desk.

“We were perfectly safe in these surroundings he is limited to what he can and cannot do while under my roof. I would suggest though you collect your friends and you should head to your home by tomorrow. I cannot promise that what was done to him has enhanced his abilities or debilitated them.” He sighed dramatically. “I know you have a few questions, but I would prefer to discuss them in private and have Mrs. Stoddard safely ensconced in her room.” Pressing a buzzer on the side of the desk he leaned against he waited for a servant to appear.

A timid looking young girl walked to the door and curtsied to the County. “My Lord?” She tugged at her black skirt nervously and from her reaction to his summon he was very much aware that the staff knew his father had escaped and had been in the castle and they were nervous and afraid. 

“Please escort Mrs. Stoddard to her room. Have her wear the necklace that I planned to give her and the others as a gift from me until she has left the castle.” She nodded and turned to Mrs. Stoddard then paused and looked back at the count. 

“Should I instruct the staff to wear the same necklace as well my lord?” It was a fair enough question but it also annoyed him. He was not annoyed with her but with the fact their peace of mind had been disturbed by his father. 

“Yes, Larisa by all means do have the others wear heir necklaces as well and to stay close to the castle. You know there is little he can do in this house.” She nodded offered a timid smile and turned to Mrs. Stoddard.

“Madam will follow me please. I shall also affix the crucifix’s at the windows my lord.” She said over her shoulder as she guided Elizabeth from the room. Liz was curious but knew better than to push the topic until she could get Quentin and Barnabas alone. Larisa closed the door behind her as Elizabeth passed her as she walked to the hallway.

With the door closed Alexandru finally totally relaxed against his desk. He had tensed when his father entered the room because he did not want there to be any injuries to Elizabeth. He was after all subtly courting her daughter. Looking down at the floor he used that moment to collect his thoughts. “I know you have questions allow me to explain my life and my life style.”

He extended is hand to the two chairs in front of his desk, and then pushed from the desk and walked to take a seat behind the desk. Folding his hands in front of him, he hunched his shoulders forward and studied the top of the desk. “Perhaps I shall begin at the very beginning and perhaps you will fully understand my life.” 

“Are you undead?” Barnabas had not felt that was his lot in this life but had an unsettled feeling that there was something definitely off about this man. He breathed, he bled, and he was old, very old obviously if he were a son of Vlad Tepes. He studied the man before him and saw him smile.

“Hardly, but I am over two hundred years old, which makes me considerably older than you Quentin and close to your age Barnabas.” He watched them show no signs of being appalled or upset or afraid which to him was a good sign. “I was born through sorcery and dark magic in the year 1762. My father had already embraced the undead life and it was thought he could not produce an heir. Then he met my mother Josephine and with her he wanted children before he brought her over.” 

He paused a moment remembering how it was explained to him his birth was decided. “Unfortunately, a deal had to be made with a older demon power to bring about my birth. You see my family had been told of the birth of a twin daughter to one in France and that the mother could not care for the child. So she was given over to a noble family and was raised as their own. The child was treated as Princess because she was to be the bride of a Prince. That Prince was my father. What they did not know or realize that he was a member of the undead.”

Quentin and Barnabas turned to peer at one another then looked back and waited for him to finish his story. “The girl was one of exceptional beauty, charm and grace. She grew into an incomparable beauty and when she met my father some say it was an immediate attraction. I would not say it was love but there was a great deal of sexual tension between them. She of course did not discover what my father was until about three years into their marriage. Then she became consumed with wishing to join him in his undead life.” He looked to the window. 

“My father agreed to turn her as long as before that moment, that time, she gave him a son. What he did not realize was she was a twin that produces twins.” He stood and walked to the window and continued with his story. His voice had dropped fairly low. It must have been a difficult story to tell by the way he was acting. My father went to a man known to practice dark arts. You know him as Count Petofi. Petofi agreed to ask his master Diablos to help produce a son. “

Looking down at the floor Alexandru turned. “So, the demon that now occupies Drake’s body agreed to this very dark very devious plan to impregnate my mother. After the dark ceremony was performed on my mother, she became pregnant.” He sighed deeply. 

“Like those of her line had always done she was pregnant with two sons. But Diablos or Petofi told my parents that there were twin boys growing in my mother’s womb. When the day came to birth, Petofi, Diablos and my father were present. Diablos even summoned a eclipse so that my father could be present.” 

He took another deep breath and continued with the story. “They all stood outside the room and waited. I was delivered first. I was given over to my mother in her loving arms and when she cramped again, the mid wife told my mother that she was delivering the afterbirth, when in fact she delivered my brother Drake Darkhart. As we were not identical twins when we were separated at birth it would not be evident that my mother had birthed two males from a black mass.”

“So is this why you are not so quick to harm Diablos in his current form?” Quentin was beginning to see why things had happened the way they had. He watched the man nod. 

“Where I went on to study magic and the properties of those magical arts both white and black magic, my brother was given to my Aunt and Uncle, as my aunt had been able to conceive a male heir, they agreed to take my brother and they named him Drake. You can imagine my shock when I learned the truth about Drake much later in my life.”

Barnabas felt sorry for the man, to have a brother and not be able to cherish him as he had Jeremiah and Daniel. Although he had never intended to shot Jeremiah, he had grown up loving his brother. They had their share of fights growing up but that is what made them brothers and family. “I see so this Diablos had always intended to use your brother’s body? He like you must be the same age?” 

“Yes, he had outlived most his family except for myself, my father and of course my mother.” Quentin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The whole story of speaking with a fellow immortal was unsettling to him.

“So, Diablos needed the body to what? Quentin watched him walk back to his desk and retake his seat. 

“This is the part of the story where you come into the picture, or I should say a member of your family comes into the picture. You see Petofi was my Uncle, the very same man that took my twin and helped raise him for the purpose of Diablos taking his body so he could produce a child with his intended wife.” He looked at Barnabas.

“You see, your cousin Victoria Winters is actually a Collins and Petofi, she was the illegitimate daughter of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Created during a black mass to Diablos. The intent was to make Diablos a bride so she could sire him twin sons. He had my brother’s body to appear normal while here, and why not take the body of a man that would some day be coroneted as a King.” ”

“I thought you said you were the oldest, why would you not claim the crown?” Quentin had thought about that statement and wondered why Alexandru would give up the crown. 

“Because I don’t want to be King, but apparently Diablos wants Drake so he could have the power, the wealth and the status to go with the fixing when he married Victoria. I was not about to let that happened so I arranged for them to be rescued, and sent my mother to watch over victoria while she is back home. Apparently another demi god has made his presence known because when they kidnapped Carolyn, David, and Elizabeth to hold their lives against Victoria they made a big mistake involving David.” 

Quentin shifted uncomfortably, “Laura.” He said softly and looked away from the two men sitting in the room with him. Of course this statement confused Barnabas.

“Why would Laura have a stake in this macabre game that was being played out at the expense of Victoria?” Barnabas ventured his observations and was curious how Laura or for that matter why she would be involved.

Alexandru fixed his stare at Quentin and spoke softly, “I will allow you to explain to your cousin why Laura has a stake in this deadly game of Diablos and Andréas.” He watched Quentin squirm.

“You see Barnabas, I am as close to being an immortal as anyone can be. I was born in 1824, which was why your mother Grandmother Naomi kept calling me Jeremiah. She would cup my chin and smile at me and brush my hair back and softly talk about my Uncle Jeremiah” 

Barnabas stood and looked at the man that had tried to kill him, and now knew why. Not because he thought he had killed his daughter Daphne, but because of what he was and who is was, the original Barnabas Collins. “So you are Daniel’s son?” His voice had cracked and he watched Quentin nod slowly. “Victoria saved your father Quentin, she went back in time to preserve our family from Angelique and kept Daniel from being taken by a fever that took our dear Sarah.” 

Quentin lowered his gaze. “I know the story and how she claimed to be from the future, but can you imagine I had not even thought about that story when I first came back to Collinwood? I had no idea it was the one and the same Victoria that everyone had spoken about while growing up being this young woman that looked so much like the tragic Josette. But why Laura has claim in this, is David.”

Barnabas was trying to process the information. He looked from Alexandru to Quentin, “I am awaiting the reason, what has Roger’s wife have to do with this whole sordid mess?” 

Quentin sighed deeply, “You see cousin Daniel’s family was as messed up as your family. My father sired four sons, Edward, Carl, Gabriel, and myself. Laura was married to my brother Edward and she had an affaire with me and gave birth to Thaddeus we called him Tad.”

“But that was a Laura Collins from that time, this is the one from the 20th century.” Barnabas argued softly but was curious as to how delusional this man could become believing such tripe.

“Laura had pledged herself to the demi god Ra one hundred years prior to that time Barnabas, she in order to be granted her life of an immortal and to be a hand maid to Ra must take someone with unconditional love into the sacrificial fire with her to Ra. That was Thaddeus but we stopped her from doing that. So she was not allowed to come back as she usually does like the eternal phoenix that she is. She had become the right handmaid to Ra and her next sacrifice was going to be David.” 

He rubbed his hand over his face and looked down sadly, “Something I had planned to circumvent one of the reasons I came back to Collinwood. My main focus was to come back to stop Laura. You see I had been keeping an eye on her while I was traveling and when I heard that she had been released. I came back to Collinwood and fell into this whole mess that seems to have over taken our family.” 

Barnabas was trying to comprehend what he was saying. “So this Laura that has come to Collinwood, comes to claim her sacrifice to her demi-god Ra and she was also the Laura from the time of your original life time?” He knew it was possible he had after all been cursed by a witch and was an example of an undead creature that had to roam the night in search of a blood source to live. 

“Yes, exactly that is what I am saying. I cannot tell you what this means to me at this time, but I do know that Laura must have summoned her big gun in the form of Ra to come up against Petofi and Diablos, but the picture is still not quite complete why are you involved and how was it that you stepped in. Surely, you did not do it to protect your brother, I would presume that there was no love lost between the two of you.”

Alexandru offered a tight smile, “I did if for my mother, whom by the way bears and incredible resemblance to your Victoria Mr. Collins. She is the great, great grandmother to your Victoria of that I am sure. If that is the case then we all are related to one another. In Victoria’s case she would be a direct descendent from my mother and therefore one of our descendants and she would be entitled to property and lands and titles in this country. It would not be beyond the dictates of some in the country to sanction a marriage between Drake and Victoria because she would have been an issue from Petofi’s side of the family and ours. With enough distance between our blood ties she would be acceptable as a bride to my brother.”

He sighed and looked down, “I fear that they would invoke the old code of keeping the bloodline pure by marrying within the family. For Diablos it would be his means of procuring two sons and living on through them.” 

Barnabas felt his stomach knot there was no way in hell or earth he would allow Victoria to succumb to such a diabolical act. He clinched his hand. “But that is sick and twisted in my estimation. It should never be allowed.” He looked from Quentin to Alexandru.

“I would agree, but my views are not those of my brother. I can assure you that were Drake in control of his body. Here he paused and looked embarrassed. “I am not so sure the beauty of a woman that looks exactly like his mother would not attract his libido and his attention. He always had this fascination for her from the moment he discovered who she was. You must recall he was not raised by her and had always found her beautiful and strangely compelled to fanaticize about her When we were younger and visiting one another.” 

Quentin found it strangely fascinating and had to ask, “When did he discover who she was and did your mother ever realize he was her son she never knew existed until then?” It was so convoluted that he thought he might use it in a sub plot of his next novel.

“I believe mother realized what happened about the time he reached his prepubescent age of twelve, that is when she demanded from Petofi the truth.” He smiled and remembered how angry she had been when she had come home that night and laid into his father for allowing this to happen. I can’t blame her since it had happened to her at birth, she was an identical twin to her sister and was not allowed to grow up with her.” 

Barnabas was doing the calculations in his head and she turned to Alexandru, “Do you have a picture of your mother?” Alexandru stood from the desk and walked to the door.

“Follow me gentleman, it is one of the few portraits I have left of my mother, she tried to destroy most of them after her last fight with my father. I believe that they are what you would call estranged, it became one of those distancing marriages after he turned her to what he had become and made her one of the undead.”

Walking down the hallway, he stopped and looked up at the portrait that hung in the stairway going to the north wing of his castle. Barnabas felt his whole world begin to tumble and fall around him. “It is her! The one that brought me over! The one that looks like . . . “ 

Quentin looked up and he was as shocked at Barnabas, “Josette!” Both men turned to look at one another but then they both turned their gaze back to the dark eyed dark haired beauty that coldly peered down her haughty nose at them from her chair she reposed on for her portrait. Except for the cold calculated look that hardened her eyes and made her appear aloof and distant, it was Josette in face, and body.

“Josette was her sister, the one her mother kept but gave her away.” Both men were totally shocked to the very core of their beliefs and it showed by the look of horror written across both their faces. Alexandru nodded slowly understanding their reaction. “So the family does come full circle, you can imagine how I felt the night your Victoria came here to this castle running from the very man that had devised her birth and her ultimate destruction.” 

Alexandru leaned against the newel post of the railing for the grand staircase. “I understand this is a great deal to take in. I would like to get my brother back and I would like for Diablos to go back to hell where he belongs and leave the mortals and the eldritch alone. I fear that before this whole mess is over that we will have a demi god war on our hands and that will cause a lot of damage to the innocent and non deserving of such acts.”

Barnabas nodded slowly, “I too would like to get back to Collinwood and would extend an invitation for you to come join us at Collinwood so we might be able to get this sorted out. Don’t you agree Cousin Quentin?”

Quentin looked from the portrait to Barnabas, “She is the one that killed my Daphne, so pray I do not see her first cousin, I have a debt to settle with her over the death of my daughter.” His mind was working fast on how he would handle this new mess that just seemed to be getting deeper and far more complicated than originally thought.

Alexandru frowned, “I was never informed of this, we always suspected that it was you Barnabas that had brought her over to protect your identity.” He was immediately becoming defensive for his mother’s sake and did not wish to see this create a bigger problem than they already had. “Perhaps I should join you on your return to the states, as my mother is here watching over Victoria, it would also allow you the expertise of my abilities when you have to deal with Diablos and Petofi.”

Barnabas frowned, “Why do we need to concern ourselves with these two obvious troublemakers? From what you just explained, Ra or Ramon as he is being called while at Collinwood is there would they make a move against Victoria with him present?” 

“I can assure you that the fact Ra-mon is there would mean noting to either of these men. They would move heaven and earth to see Drake wed to Victoria and brought back here.” 

Quentin sighed deeply, letting his breath cleanse his anger, he was he knew finally going to be able to avenge his daughter’s death and save a member of their family in the process.

“I suggest we pack and get ready to leave tonight, the jet is fueled and awaiting us at the private airport in Bucharest.” 

Alexandru smiled, “I have my own means of transportation gentlemen and I suggest we leave this evening, unfortunately your friends are locked down in a secured facility until they can get the demi-humans under control, I could leave word for the government officials over seeing their safety to have them brought home by my own jet.”

Quentin frowned, “They are in danger?” He looked from Barnabas back to Alexandru.

“My understanding is they are protected but until the emergency which obviously resulted in my father’s release has been contained they will need to remain safely placed where they are.” 

Barnabas stepped next to Quentin, “Then I suggest you allow us to speak with them directly to tell them what our plans will be.” 

Alexandru smiled, “Absolutely, come gentlemen shall we return to my library where I can connect you directly with them.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Collinwood, foyer

Drake stood poised in the middle of the foyer of Collinwood. His gaze shifted over the room with a look of surprised pleasure. Walking to the main staircase he studied the portrait of Barnabas Collins and curled his lip. The portrait displayed a man with an arrogant and self-possessed look standing proudly before the artist. “If you think you will win Collins think again.” He had muttered softly. From the head of the stairs, Nicholas Blair studied the man looking at the portrait. Nicholas studied the man a little closer as he stood playing with his black onyx ring on his pinky finger. 

“Master?” He asked descending the stairs looking at the handsomely dressed man. Smiling broadly. It was good to see his master in human form. Drake turned that noble gaze upon Nicholas and nodded.

“I am glad to see you survived Ra, Nicholas. I can imagine that it has not been easy sharing the same space with the arrogant fool.” Drake turned to walk back into the drawing room where Andréas sat waiting for Roger to return with Victoria. Roger had been easy enough to manipulate, the one that had surprised him had been the witch Maggie. She was a problem and not as easily manipulated. Which fascinated him and made her a personal conquest for him. 

Nicholas sauntered into the drawing room following Drake. “So what brings you to the end of the earth to this god forsaken place?” Nicholas crossed to the liquor cabinet and began to pour him self a drink then turned to his master. “Drink?” 

Drake waved him off. “No I just want what I came for and apparently she has not been staying here.” Nicholas looked to the window and noticed the sun was setting and sighed.

“Unfortunately, she suffered a horrific accident and well she fell down the stairs and has been not quite herself.” Drake frowned and looked from Nicholas to Petofi.

“What happened?” He was concerned he did not need his plans interfered with and he expected to have her back on the plane and out of this country within a week’s time. 

“Apparently, she was having a disagreement with Roger and fell down the stairs and hit her head hard enough that it caused a mild brain bleed and some swelling to the brain. The upside is she is fine, the downside is she has limited memories of who she is and where she is and why she is here. Which is one of the reasons she has been staying at the old house. She says she feels safe there and wants to stay there.” Nicholas lifted his glass and took a long sip then looked around the room again.

Hearing the door open and close all of those in the drawing room turned to watch the entrance to the drawing room, Victoria, dressed sedately in a long dress of deep blue and wearing a sweater paused in the center of the doorway and looked at those expectant gazes. “Hello.” She said with a half hearted unsuredness of whom they were suppose to be. 

Stepping up behind her was Roger, he rested his palms on her shoulders and spoke softly, “Victoria, this is Nicholas Blair, a friend of Quentin’s, this gentleman here says he is your father and that gentleman over there . . . “ The voice from behind made everyone in the room pause and a look of anxiety crossed their faces as Josephine stepped in through the door to take up a position of protection I front of Victoria. 

“Allow me Mr. Collins, that gentleman there is a grandfather figure although he does not look old enough to be one. Hello Drake darling.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm and anger as her gaze bore a hole into Drake and then Petofi. 

Drake stepped to Petofi’s side and faced the coldly beautiful woman that now stood in the room. Then Ramon appeared coming up from behind and sliding his arm around Victoria’s waste. “Come my dear, come meet family.” He spoke softly with an endearing quality causing Drake to tighten his hands into a fist. He smiled charmingly for Victoria and led her around Josephine entering more fully into the room. “Roger you may go to your Maggie for now, if you are needed we will call you.” 

Victoria was terribly confused watching Roger without protest turn and walk to the grand staircase and disappear up the stairs. “Hello mother its nice to see you.” Drake stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Josephine’s cheek.

“Cut the crap Diablos, I know its you and will vacate that body and give me back my son or you may find your whole world coming apart.” Josephine had grimaced as the man portrayed as her son bent to kiss her cheek and her eyes had narrowed as she issued her threat. “Your games are no longer important to me and you made a very dangerous adversary when you stole my son from me.” 

She stepped around Drake and stood next to Ramon and Victoria. “This Victoria is your great, great grandfather, my son born to me in 1762. Taken from me without my knowledge and given over to my sister and her husband, that man that claims you as father’s own Aunt and Uncle.” 

Drake chuckled, “You should have known that I could not be trusted Josephine, you were the one that wanted a son, so I gave you a son and your husband gave you a son. Why do you think they were not identical twins?” He laughed you carried my son along with your own son so he is not really your son now is he?” He continued to chuckle at how he had manipulated the embryo that he had made fertile into her womb with the one she had with Vlad. 

“I dark magic my dear it is possible to do about anything if you manipulate the willing subject the right way. You thought Drake was your son? In fact he is half demon. He is my son from his dead mother. You were just the incubator for him.” 

Josephine was beginning to realize what had truly happened she then bit out. “Then what happened to my other son?” She asked and was rewarded with a deliciously devilish laugh. “Why he was given to another incubator to birth and raise as her own and he died when he was suppose to unlike that annoying son of yours Alexandru.” 

Josephine was livid she glared at Drake then at Petofi and through her sharpened clinched teeth she gritted out. “I will make you both regret this illusion you portrayed. I will make you pay for what you did and when I am done the vultures from your hell can pick your bones.” Josephine felt her body boil with rage as she stared daggers of hate at Petofi and Drake.

“Then you have no legitimate claim to the throne that should go to Alexandru.” Josephine spat out as she glared at the man she had thought was her son occupied by a demon.

“Actually he does, considering Alexandru did not wish to assume the title, he is a descendent from one of my mother’s sister’s therefore distant he does have a claim, but as Drake your assumed son he can claim it rightfully either way.” Petofi smiled watching her color heighten with her anger. “You are just suffering from the fact we used you Josephine and you don’t like to be used.”

Josephine took a huge inhale of air then blew it out, although she could not breath, she did use this exercise to cleanse her mind and body of all her anger. “True Andréas but I can decide whom Victoria shall marry and it won’t be you Drake, you can rot in your hell or play at your being a King over nothing. I have agreed to the proposal that . . . “

From the open door way another voice joined in and it was an angry filled voice. “You will not decide whom my daughter may or may not marry madam. You have no control over her life any more than I do. She gets to choose whomever she wants and not who decides for her. You all are in my home now and I decide who stays and who goes.” Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, matriarch of Collinwood marched into the room with all the rightful protective indignation any mother would have over strangers decided what was right for her daughter. 

All eyes turned to peer at those now standing in the entrance to the Drawing room. Alexandru held onto Carolyn’s arm while Barnabas advanced into the room followed by Quentin. Quentin glared at Josephine as he entered the room. “You madam and I have a score to settle.” Quentin was twitching at the bit to rip out her black heart for what she had done to his beautiful Daphne.

Josephine turned the cold impervious glance over the devilish handsome man that now stood glaring at her, his body radiating heat with his anger was almost glowing. “And you are?” She said coldly with her own eyes narrowed and recognizing he was no ordinary human. 

“The man that is going to send you to your grave.” Quentin lifted a gun, one he had secreted with silver bullets in the hallway table. Alexandru seeing his mother’s life was in imminent danger stepped away from Carolyn and with a few words lifted his hand and froze everyone in place. Quentin was ready to lower the hammer when Alexandru walked to his frozen form and removed the gun from his hand. 

Barnabas had positioned himself to the right of Josephine and found her resemblance to his beloved Josette extraordinary. He was as filled with contempt and hate for her as Quentin for other reasons. He wanted to hurt her as much as Quentin but knew this was not the time or the place as others could be placed in danger.

The only one not affected by the spell was Ramon. “Very nicely done Alexandru it appears you have perfected your skills to be quite impressive. Now what?” He smiled as he gently ran his fingertips over Victoria’s cheek then looked at Carolyn and chuckled. “I see the attraction, she does look somewhat like Elspeth, one of your longest desired loves and the one that got away?” He shook his head. “You would be pathetic if you were not so full of your own powers.”

Alexandru turned to face Ramon while everyone else in the room was frozen in place. “Ra, you are as pathetic as me if you lust after her.” He nodded to Victoria, “What makes your desires or your needs any less than mine? She will never be a part of your life and she will have a free choice in her life unlike those before her.”

Ramon laughed, “Like your mother?” He nodded to the double of the woman he had chosen as his next handmaid. “Your mother was a part of an arranged marriage and she had you. Unfortunately she also had Diablos son, Drake. Yes, dear boy you were not here for the unveiling of the truth. Drake is not your brother, your brother died a long time ago, your cousin Anthony was given to your Aunt and Uncle to raise as their very own son. This body belonged to a human female and Diablos and implanted with you in your mother’s womb. So she bore the next vessel that would supply Diablos with a body.”

Alexandru looked from his mother, to the man that was possessed by a demon. “You mean he is not my brother after all?” He was growing as angry for his poor mother as he was for what Diablos had just pulled off by switching the two embryos at birth. Ramon nodded and began to do a deep chuckle. 

“This is priceless I could not have been more entertained than if I had orchestrated this myself.” He walked to the sofa and sat still laughing at the look on Alexandru’s face. “Please do not let me interrupt your big play at returning when the other players have arrived. I see you are missing three of your party, are they still trapped in that pathetic excuse for an underground bunker that your government cooked up to contain the demi-humans?” 

Alexandru was about to throw a fireball in the middle of this whole mess but thought better of it. To many would be hurt. Instead he looked at Victoria, walked to her and together they both disappeared from the room releasing the spell he had just cast over the room. Ramon began to clap. “Perfect exit Alex, now for the rest of you. I suggest you regroup and allow the Collins Family to reacquaint themselves with each other while you decide what your next plan of actions will be. Of this I am certain, you Drake will not have free range over Victoria, and you Petofi I am sure will not be welcome in this house by Mrs. Stoddard. Finally, you Quentin Collins had better give up on the notion that you will end Josephine’s life and you Barnabas Collins can take up your own issues with her over what she did to you. Until then, I will await Laura at the pyre and be prepared to accept her next sacrifice to me.” He bowed and like Alex disappeared from the room.

Elizabeth turned to Petofi and Drake, “He is right neither of you are welcome in this house, you will leave these premises now. Turning to Barnabas she nodded to him, then Quentin. “I will leave it to you to escort these gentlemen out of our home.” She turned and left them going up the main staircase to her room. 

Quentin turned and narrowed his eyes at Josephine. “You and I have unfinished business. You two up and out.” Quentin hooked a thumb to the foyer. “You I am sure can find whatever accommodations you need in Collinsport.” 

Drakes eyes glowed a dangerous color of red, then closed and went to a white, Petofi knew this was the way that Diablos vacated the vessel he had occupied while in human form. In a huge hulking form he stepped from the smaller form of Drake and towered over those in the drawing room. His voice boomed and echoed around the room in a truly menacing form. “This is not over I will be back.” He then shimmered from view, taking Nicholas with him. 

Barnabas studied the woman known as Josephine. “Why?” He asked softly. “Why would you do what Angelique asked?” Carolyn turned and walked from the room, her eyes fixed and staring straight ahead. She walked to the front door and out disappearing from the others that were now gathered in the drawing room.

Josephine sighed deeply, “Because I owed her a favor and she asked me to return it. I had no idea you were the betrothed to my sister. I did not find that out until afterwards.” She did sound sorry for creating so much havoc in his life and causing him distress, but Barnabas was not so quick to forgive. Turning from her he felt his stomach burn with the thought this was the woman that he had thought was his precious Josette and she was instead some sadistic monster that had turned him into the same thing.

Josephine sensing where her son had disappeared she watched Barnabas turn away and then looked at the hatred filling him. Sighing softly she shrugged lightly then began to turn to mist form and disappeared from the room. Quentin waited for Petofi to pick up Drake’s fallen body and when he showed no signs of moving he walked over to Drake and slapped his face. “Hey you in there? Anyone home?” He looked at Petofi did he loose his mind when that demon left him?”

Petofi shrugged, “I would think Diablos would have left his mind in tact since he will need his body again.” He walked towards the entrance to the drawing room and paused. “YOU can do with him whatever you wish, be reminded he is part demon but more human than you or that one over there.” He nodded to Barnabas. Exiting the foyer through the front doors of Collinwood he waited for the chauffer to open the door and allow him entrance into the vehicle.

Barnabas helped Quentin lift the lifeless body of the man to the sofa. Softly, he moaned and then he opened his eyes to look in shear surprise at the two men standing over him. “Where am I?” He felt like a truck had hit him as he slid up to a more upright position. 

“You are in Collinwood, at the Collins Estate. Do you know what happened to you?” Quentin quizzed him to make sure this was not some lame game being played out by Diablos. 

Drake leaned forward burying his hands to his face and rubbing his forehead with his fingertips. “I was sitting in my library enjoying a book and the evening when I felt oddly disassociated. The next thing I know my mind was over taken by another and I felt my body was no longer mine to control. I wanted to scream out but there was this force that was stronger than me pushing the me I knew I was away into some darkness and I felt there was no escape.”

“Do you remember anything of your possession other than what you just told us?” Barnabas queried. His need was to know that he had not forced his intentions on Victoria while she was held in his castle. He was most anxious to discover what exactly had transpired. He also remembered the look on Victoria’s face earlier when he saw her looking lost and confused in a sea of what he perceived he thought were unfamiliar faces. 

Drake sighed softly, “I only have glimpses. I know that whomever had control of my body bullied her and threatened her. I know she was afraid. I sensed she was terribly vulnerable and afraid well no I take that back, she was terrified of him, and then there was this blond woman very beautiful but very evil.”

Barnabas frowned and looked to Quentin then back to Drake, “What was her name? Did they call her any specific name?”

Drake rubbed his hands over his eyes and he looked exhausted. “Yes, they called Angelique and she was there and trying to hurt the one you know as Victoria.” He looked up between his fingers at the two men that now frowned deeply.

“Do you know what happened to the called Angelique?” Barnabas had to know if he needed to prepare to defend against the witch he hated with all his heart. 

“She tried to weave a spell over Victoria and that angered the one that had control of my body and he did something to her but I am not sure. I was only permitted to see certain events when he was either really angry or annoyed I found that I could see life through his eyes and in his mind.” 

Quentin sighed, “I don’t think Elizabeth is going to want him here after the treatment she received at his castle.” Barnabas nodded and then offered.  
“I offer you sanctuary in my home, if you wish you may join me now and we will go there. Did you bring any luggage with you?” Barnabas looked to the foyer and saw several cases sitting in the foyer. Drake looked to the foyer and shrugged.

“I suppose those are mine.” He sighed deeply. “I have a lot of making up to do and I also need to get back to my own home to avoid there being a problem if that being decides to come back and over take my body.”

Quentin smiled, “Don’t worry Prince Drake, we are going to make sure he can’t occupy your body again. I have it on some authority that there are talisman to keep that kind of thing from happening again. Apparently, you were as much a victim in this whole screwed up mess as Victoria.” 

He smiled hearing Victoria’s name. “I would like to personally apologize to her, is she around?” He looked around the room half expecting to see her reappear in the middle of the room. “She appeared to be a very charming and beautiful young woman of some note.” He sounded half sad at the thought that he had no contact with her.

“She apparently was transported away by some kind of magical means by Alexandru Florescue, he had to protect her the best way he knew how.” Quentin smiled and looked at the very distant and contemplative look that was descending over his features and behind those all too seeing and knowing eyes. 

“Oh,” the word said it all he was disappointed. “Did I see Aunt Josephine or I should say mother here too?” He looked from Quentin to Barnabas. He saw both men tense at the mentioning of Josephine. 

“Yes, you saw her here and I think that story will be left to her to explain who she is to you. For now, Quentin we need a vehicle and a ride to the old house are you up for the trip?” Barnabas had turned to his cousin and waited for a response.

“Of course, let me get the car keys and I will meet you out front.” Quentin turned to head to the rear of the house and where the keys to the estate cars were kept. 

Drake looked around the stately room and sighed. “I wish to compliment your family on a very impressive home, Mr. Collins. I felt that the one that had taken my body was also duly impressed with the house as well, and a part of him was looking forward to living here and taking control over your family’s fortune and lives.” He stood and felt his knees want to buckle. 

Barnabas stepped forward to support him, only to see him bravely wave him off and find his land legs again. “Thank you but it has been a bit since I controlled my body and I need to learn to do this.” Stiffly he walked to Barnabas and nodded, “Shall we?”

He walked to the foyer and picked up two of the four cases. Barnabas being the true gentleman he was lifted the other two cases and escorted him to the front door. They both arrived to the front when Quentin pulled up in one of the estate’s cars. Quentin popped the trunk, and the men placed the cases in the trunk.

After seating themselves in the car they were soon enough away to the old house and another chapter in this bizarre turn of events.

Seaside Cottage  
Collinwood Estate near the Eastern Seaboard.

Alexandru had remembered this cottage and hoped it had still existed and was vacant when he teleported his charge by mystical means from the room. He held tightly to Victoria’s arm and looked at the abandoned but still in great shape home. Smiling he led her up to the front porch and tried the door and frowned. It was secured tightly. Sighing he waved his hand over the door and listened as a click sounded and the door opened with a slight squeak. Escorting Victoria inside he smiled and nodded. 

From the darkest shadows of the house the voice of his mother spoke, “It took you long enough to come in son, why did you hesitate?” He watched her move more fully into view with a subtle smile as she studied him holding Victoria by the arm. “She is not going any where Alex, let her go, there is a sofa over there.” She had pulled a dust cover from the settee. Alex led her to the sofa and let her sit.

Turning back to his mother he frowned. “Now what? You could have opened the door, I did not know if the house was occupied, and I am being very cautious with Diablos and Petofi around.” 

Josephine chuckled softly, “Diablos has returned temporarily to his hell. Petofi is looking for accommodations in town and Drake is now on his way to the old house.”

“You flirt with death mother, Barnabas Collins and Quentin Collins are both out for blood and that is your blood.” Alexandru was upset as he paced back and forth. “How could you have killed Daphne? That was Quentin Collins only daughter!” He stopped and looked at her, glancing at the catatonic look that was in Victoria’s eyes. 

She waved her hand. “I sought an opportunity and I took it. I did not know it was Quentin Collins daughter, I saw that the one I had converted was feeding from her so I just finished what he should have.” She shrugged lightly. 

“Now she is dead and he wants your life for hers!” He crossed his arms and looked from Victoria to his mother.

“If your father would have been here she would have been dead sooner than what I allowed.” She reasoned and this only upset him more.

“Yes, well speaking of father he is out and he is roaming the countryside.” He noticed she immediately stiffened then frowned. 

“Well then I suppose now I must make a trip home to welcome him back.” She sighed dramatically smiled then shimmered into mist form and disappeared with a softly uttered moan.

Shouting he called, “Mother don’t go, not yet!” Seeing it was too late he collapsed on the settee next to Victoria who shifted her head and laid it on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Yes, I know it will be something we will work out together.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Seaview Cottage, Collinsport Maine

1:30 a.m.

Josephine studied Victoria as she lay on the sofa of the abandoned Seaview Cottage. "Do you really think she looks like me?" She glanced to her son Alexandru; who also had been studying the sleeping woman. He folded his arms over his chest and thought about this whole situation. He was silent for so long that for a moment Josephine thought he had not heard her. "Alex?"

"Yes mother she physically looks like you but there are enough subtle differences that she is not you so don't even go there." He shot her a dark look. Watching his mother's face he knew her well enough to know. He had suspected she was planning something and it was exactly what she had been attempting to do over the past fifteen years. That is since she found Victoria in that foundling home. "I love you mother, but I will not do what you want so don't go there." He turned from the hurt petulant look on his mother's face.

Alexandru frowned deeply. "Why would you want to give up immortality to be put in this woman's body to live out a mortal life? You gave it up long ago and you embraced and continued to embrace the way of life you enjoy now." He turned to look at his mother and was very disappointed in her. "I thought you better than Uncle Andréas and now you are acting just like him."

Josephine crossed her arms and walked to the moonlit covered beach and looked to the sky. "It has been so long my dearest son, so long since I saw the sun. I long for the feeling of its warmth on my skin and to feel the morning breeze caress my face. I was too quick to ask your father to bring me over. He did not want me to be as he was until I was advancing in years and I felt I was loosing him."

She turned and peered at Victoria. "How could I know that Alexandru's line would continue to produce more children and nearly two hundred years later she would be a product of that line?" She looked at Alex and sighed softly. "Then to discover that Andréas was back to his old tricks with Diablos. That silly woman Elizabeth allowing herself to become impregnated by that fool."

She was growing angry as she thought about what Andréa had done to her when her precious Alexandru and Drake were born, to be told there was only one child for her line, she had been devastated at the thought that Drake had been raised by her sister in law. Then to discover that Drake had actually been another embryo placed in her. She had been used as nothing more than an incubator for his half demon half human child. Then adding insult to injury to discover that her child had been shipped off to another womb was the final nail in her proverbial coffin.

To never have seen her second son she had oft times wondered what he looked like. What he turned out to have become and if he was anything like Alex. Looking at Victoria she ran those talon red dipped fingertips through her hair. "Her hair is even like mine." She looked up at her son who had been watching her carefully around Victoria. "You delivered her mother, you knew she was a descendent from Andréas line just as you were related to him through marriage." He sighed and walked to a chair across from them.

Whipping off the sheet he slumped to the chair and turned to see the cloudbank that had been hanging off the shoreline was beginning to build and advance towards them obscuring the moonlight. "Are you doing that?' She glanced up to the window and nodded slowly.

"I suppose it is because my emotions are full of despair right now son. Allow nature to have its way with this town." She waved her hand and stood suddenly. "I need to feed, I will return before dawn, there is a coffin in the cellar, I shall see you later my dear." She disappeared into a mist and it caused Alexandru to growl low.

"Mother!" it was too late she was gone. Turning he paced to the window and watched the sky light up with lightening and the rain bank that was drenching the ocean to move ashore with a surge of the waves now growing taller. Looking back at Victoria he sighed deeply walked to her and shook her awake. "Victoria wake up." Slowly she opened her eyes with a soft flutter of her eyelashes.

Confusion and concern edged her eyes as they adjusted to the dark room and the man standing over her. "Where am I? " she was afraid and now untrusting of him. This had been the one thing he had not wanted from her was this distrust. "Calm yourself I had to get you away from all those vultures wanting you for some reason or another. Most for their benefit." Sighing softly and sounding apologetic he said, "I fear I may have just brought you into a bigger viper pit. Come we need to leave this place and seek shelter somewhere else, neither of us are safe here."

Knowing his mother as well as he had he knew there would be a conveyance close by for her use if she decided to be more human and less strigoi. Having explored the area he had found the keys and checked the attached building that had been made into a garage. He had also found her coffin earlier and was devising a plan that would cost him a great deal more than he was willing to admit at this time. He had to protect Victoria. Leading her out the rear of the dark house, he unlocked the car and waited for her to get in.

"I hope you forgive my lapse in manners for not opening your door. But time is of the essence and we need to go from here before my Aunt returns." He had slipped into the term Aunt because at this point he did not want to explain to Victoria he was as old as Barnabas.

Sliding into the chill confines of the car she shivered. "It is all right Alex, I don't expect every man I come in contact with to open my car door. You said we needed to get away from here so I suggest you don't concern yourself with apologies and lets go." She smiled tensely and looked expectantly around the room expecting something to jump out and stop them from leaving.

Alex smiled; he liked this woman and was glad he had decided to help her and not his mother. She watched him slide the keys into the ignition and turned the key. The car's reaction was hesitant at first then the engine turned and started. Letting out a soft sigh he put the car into gear and started to back out of the opened door building. The rain was slashing at the windshield and he engaged the wipers only to look up and see his mothers slave Edgar lumbering towards him and the car. Sliding the car into gear he tromped down on the gas pedal and pealed out. Throwing sand and rock with its spinning tires.

Driving off down the rough road he noticed she had put her seat belt on and was glad. He was expecting Edgar to follow. Instead as he looked in the rearview mirror all he saw was the large hulking form of his mothers slave standing in the driving rain watching them drive away. Letting out a soft sigh he watched the road ahead. "You will want to make a left at the next intersection otherwise to stay on this road you will come to a drop off that would be most unpleasant for both of us."

He smiled glad she was alert and in the car with him. "You have learned this area well." He turned his attention back to the road. Watching the road and for the turn and was glad because the road became more of a covered highway and gave him better control over the vehicle.

"I actually fell in love with that cottage we were in. I saw it at dusk one day and was so enchanted but its not for sale and . . . " She looked down at her hands in her lap. She was tired and she wanted some place to lie down and sleep. "It belonged to the Collins family and they cannot allow it to be let go for at least another one hundred years." She had remembered the day her and Daniel and Sarah had taken a long walk along the beach and they came upon the 'sad' house.

Beach front Collinsport Maine

Late Summer 1796

Daniel and Sarah had suggested they would be more inclined to study if they and Vicki could have a picnic on the beach and take their lessons there. Getting permission from Joshua and Naomi to take the children for a stroll on the beach to discuss history and the ocean and its life, reluctantly the staid and set in his ways Joshua agreed but grumbled about these new fashioned ideas. Having the cook put together a basket of food and gathering a couple of blankets, the carried their lunch to the beach and made a picnic. Victoria was very directed to teach them about the ocean and what could lie beneath.

Daniel had gotten excited and had coaxed Sarah into playing pirates and they began to run the beach barefooted. Finding sticks they paced each other and sword fight. Vicki had started packing up their lunch and looked around to notice that the children were no longer in sight. Rising she began to walk in the direction she last saw them.

Rising over a dune she paused and heard them talking with one another. Walking towards their voices she paused watching them lying on the dune looking at a house. Vicki smiled and snuck up on them and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Daniel and Sarah had turned and put their fingers to their lips. "Shh it is the sad house and we want to see if its haunted!" Vicki laid between them and looked at the beautiful house nestled protectively between the rocky escarpment that appeared to protect it.

"Does anyone live in it?" Victoria had stood up and began to approach the house. The two children were shocked that she was being so brave and had run behind her to take her hand.

"Come on Miss Winters its Zachariah's house and he is sad and grouchy and does not like company." Sarah spoke softly as Daniel like Victoria wanted to explore the house. Looking at the weather worn boards she looked down.

"Who is Zachariah?" She smiled those brilliant blue eyes twinkling. "It is Father's brother. We really should not be here. He is very mean and he does not like children."

Daniel looked at the house again and laughed, "He isn't home, look the house is empty!" Daniel broke free and rushed towards the house, up the front steps and through the now opened door.

Victoria had followed, "Daniel! Wait. Come back here, that is terribly rude for you to enter someone's home when they are not home." Turning to Sarah she spoke softly, "You go on back to the blanket and wait for us. I will go get Daniel."

Sarah looked at her unsure if she should go and turned reluctantly following their footprints and the path back to the beach. Turning briefly looking at Victoria as if she were going to see her again. Then turning resolved to do as she was told she skipped off scattering sand in her wake. Victoria watched Sarah until she disappeared and turned looking at the charming two-storied house that had obviously been built to be protected by the surrounding area.

"Daniel?" She called towards the house. Stepping towards the front porch she felt a hand come down on her shoulder and clamp into the tender flesh of her arm. Gasping softly she turned and saw a large man with deep blue eyes, wearing a sea Captain's cap glaring at her.

Feeling the bite of the hold, Victoria jerked her shoulder away from his hold. The action caused her to stagger back catching her ankle against the stairs. Loosing her balance she found herself falling and sitting down hard on the second step. "Oh!" She looked up into the surprise looking face of a man that was about forty years old with barely greying hair and chiseled square jawed features and saw no resemblance to Joshua Collins.

Looking up she saw David who was being escorted out of the building by another man that held David by his collar and stopped seeing the two on the front stoop. This man was slightly younger than the one that had grabbed her shoulder, his eyes were brown and held a hint of sadness to them. He looked from Victoria to the man. "I caught this one Zach he was looking through the house."

"Thank you Isaac, it seems I had uninvited company and have never made their acquaintance." The older man offered his callused weathered hand to Victoria. "Here allow me Madam to help you up and off my property." His eyes were directed to her exposed bare leg that had landed in front of her when she fell and caused her skirt to rise up. He smiled seeing her blush and drag her hand over her skirt to push it down.

"We meant no harm, I just came to collect my charge. We apologize and will gladly leave your property." She looked questionably at his hand and gently put her delicate one in his. Feeling the strength of his arm she was hefted up easily and put on her feet.

"Dan'l what made you think you could go into my house uninvited? Does your father know you are here?" He kept his gaze on Daniel but studied Victoria closely. He noted how much she looked like that French woman his nephew was going to wed.

Daniel lifted his chin in defiance. "Yes, poppa knows we were going to beach to have a picnic and our lessons. We only wanted to see if your house was haunted we did not mean to cause a problem Uncle Zachariah." He tugged out of the hold the younger man known as Isaac.

Breaking that hypnotic hold on her Vicki turned and motioned Daniel down the stairs. "Come along Daniel we still have lessons to finish and we must be getting back." Daniel slowly walked down the steps and with open defiance in his eyes.

"Poppa says we can play wherever we want. He never said we couldn't play here." Turning he ran off towards the dunes. "Race you back Sarah!" Vicki turned to watch him go and smiled when she saw Sarah's head pop up over the dune. She knew then that Sarah had come back to check on her and Daniel.

"I am so sorry Mr. Collins, we did not mean any harm and I will leave you to your business and wish you a good day." Vicki started to walk away when she heard him say.

"They called you Miss Winters? I thought you were Barnabas' fiancé' that Miss duPres." Vicki had paused and turned and lowered her chin, a delightful shade of pink crawled her neck to her cheeks.

"Well yes many thought so too. But I am Victoria Winters, the children's governess." Isaac turned to enter the house until he heard the name and he paused and looked back at Victoria.

"I thought the governess was to be Miss Wick?" He appeared to be distraught. Vicki sighed deeply looked down and then looked back up at the man on the steps. He was slender build, blond hair and brown sad eyes that seemed as haunted as what this house could have been.

"She was unable to come, so I took her place." Which was a simple truth between her and Peter Bradford. Zachariah smiled turned to Vicki and nodded.

"Isaac Bradford, this is the children's governess Miss Winters. Now that the proper introductions are over, we should allow Miss Winters to go about her business."

Later that night while she was preparing the children for bed, she had to ask. "Why did you call that house the sad house?" She watched Daniel look over to his sister and then back to Miss Winters.

"Because Uncle Zachariah is sad when he lost his new bride to a storm on her way to his house he built for her. Her name was Elspeth McDaniel Collins. They had met on the wild coastline of Ireland's shore and married. She was on her way here when her ship was swamped and went down with her on board."

"But why does it make the house sad?" Vicki felt sorry for the sad man to loose his wife that way. "I know that your Uncle Zachariah is sad but why is it the sad house?" She was curious.

"Because towns people see a lady in a grey soaked dress with hair of seaweed and all bloody walking around the house on moonless nights and she is crying and wailing and shouting out for Zachariah." Sarah's voice was so intent with the set of the spooky tone that Vicki had to look at her to see if she were putting her on.

"I see, well tonight is a full moon so she won't be there. Well, now that was a wonderful story to go to sleep, now off to sleep with you." She covered Sarah kissed her forehead then turned to David and covered him with a good night kiss. When she left the room, she closed the door with the thought that she would walk the beach the next new moon and see if those stories were true.

Sarah had haunted her when she was in her time. Why could this poor soul not be haunting the beach looking for her lost love? As determined as she was to check out that story on the next new moon. Unfortunately for her she had been arrested and was fighting for her own life to deny the claim that she was a witch.

Once she got back she did take one day to go down to the beach to see if the house had survived times and the relentless Atlantic and to her surprise it was in excellent shape. Walking through the house she could feel the history and see the house was made of good bones and timber that it must have been his dream to see it filled with his children and his loving wife.

Something had haunted her about the house after visiting it but then life got in the way once again and she was caught up with Barnabas. That had seemed to be her focus to find out of she really loved him. They had so little time before her trip to the past and now there were a flurry of interferences and conflicts that was beginning to make her believe that she needed to take a step back and evaluate what her feelings were and to see what his feelings were and then perhaps take it slower and look at the e\options for the both of them.

"Sad House? Did you ever discover why they called it the sad house?" He watched the road, occasionally looking at her profile and found she did resemble his mother with her dark eyes and dark hair and olive colored skin tones. However, she was not cold or calculating like his mother had been and there was a softer gentler quality that seemed to pervade her personality. She had been through a lot and had traveled down a difficult road and lived through several lifetimes and it still had not affected her like his mother.

Watching the road he lost himself in thought as the headlights pierced through the now growing heavy fog, which for him was unusual, the storm had not made land fall yet here there was a fog bank. Frowning slightly he slowed the car and tried to get his baring's. "Do you know where we are my dear?" He asked softly as he tried to determine what this fogbank was about. It was not natural and a part of him wondered if his mother was responsible or one of those other fools.

She nodded slowly, "We are about a half a mile from Collinsport city limits and a mile from Collinwood and about three quarters of a mile from the old house." She looked around and noticed that the fog was so thick had she not driven this road her self many times she would have been confused too. Just inch your way forward and you will see the beginnings of the lighted roads that lead to Collinsport main street. Which I believe is called Portsmouth Lane."

Inching the car further he noticed the broken pools of fog that allowed a small amount of light to penetrate the bank that swirled and roiled around the street moving like a living entity seeking something or someone. "Isn't it unusual for a fog to fill the night when a thunderstorm is about to land?" She asked concerned that if they continued she was going to suggest they make it to the Blue Whale, she knew Sam Evans would give them shelter.

"Very, that is why I am a bit concern that some of our players in who wins the hand of Victoria Winters is playing a bit of a game with us. Including Aunt Josephine. " He glanced at her and smiled only to see her eyes widen and her mouth open in a startled gasp. Redirecting his gaze back to the road he saw it, a looming dark figure that seemed to materialize out of the fog, the lights flooded his features. Alexandru recognized him immediately and he moaned inwardly. "Father." He whispered and swerved the car to avoid hitting him.

When the car turn the erratic turn it hit head on a light pole, which teetered and then broke in half landing on the roof of the car crushing it inward. Alexandru was immediately hit with an airbag and so was Victoria. Pushing his hands to the bag he called in anxiety. "Victoria are you hurt?' He glanced to the side and moaned, the airbag had caught her in the face and she had put her hands up instinctively to protect her face and found that the force of the airbag hitting her hand knocked it back against her face and she now looked at him throw glazed filled eyes that was wracked with pain.

"Victoria focus, look at me." He commanded and wished he had his ability to summon but here he was slightly out of his element and he was pretty sure he had suffered a broken ankle. Struggling against the air bag he reached for her face and with effort he shoved her seat back allowing her more space to move and to breathe from the airbag. From the outside of the car he could sense and then felt the car shudder as his father lifted the light pole from the top of the caved in roof.

"Alexandru! Are you injured?" His father did sound concern and he obviously was worried his son had suffered, which for him was of a concern but more for the sake of his mother than for his own feelings, he was still angry with him for having him imprisoned in that state facility so they could experiment on him.

"Do not worry about me father it is your granddaughter you should worry for, she is injured and I am not sure if she breathes." The top of the roof was peeled by like a car with a can opener, Vlad had taken his fingernails and drive them into the car's roof and pulled. From over head the car flooded with the fog bank that he had created. He looked from his son to the woman that shared the car with him and his eyes widen. "This is not possible! She is Josephine only not!" Reaching in he grabbed the offensive air bag and ripped it from the deck freeing Victoria.

He studied her and then frowned. "Quickly son, her heartbeat is faltering and she is not breathing you must hurry and help her breathe!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Blue Whale Collinsport, Maine

Alexandru shifted from his position and reached for Victoria. Shifting her head so he could blow into her mouth he pinched her nose, tipped her chin and began to breathe into her mouth. Watching her face he waited to see if she would begin to breathe on her own. After the third breath, she gasped and drew in a deep breath. Opening her eyes she moaned softly and he could see the pain written on her face. “Help me father, we have to get her out of this wreckage.” 

Vlad reached over the remains of the roof, grabbed the seat that held her pinioned in her seat and tugged, it came out of the car and he sat it on the sidewalk. Looking around he nodded to the Blue Whale. “Go there, ask them to send help, I will bring her in.” Alexandru looked from Victoria bleeding from her side to his father.

“You know this is one of your granddaughters, you will not touch her!” He demanded before turning to run into the Blue Whale. Vlad shook his head looking at the departing back of his son. 

“Foolish boy!” he bit into his wrist and then pressed it to her lips. “Drink Victoria, drink deeply, you will heal but you will belong to me.” He watched her press her lips to his wrist and taste the blood he offered. It was sweet with a hint of iron biting at her taste buds Choking she pushed against his wrist, only to feel him press it closer to her lips. “Drink damnit. If you want to pull out of this, you need to drink my precious one.” 

Vicki opened her eyes and peered up into the most intense stare she had ever seen. He watched her wound over her head close and smiled; lifting her easily he pulled her close and whispered against her forehead. Vlad let his tongue glide over the closed wound. Her blood was sweet to his taste and he knew he had family in his arms.

“Now we get you inside and out of the weather.” Walking towards the door to the Blue Whale he was met by Alexandru. With a look of suspicion edging his eyes he took Vicki from his hold and carried her to the nearest chair and gently placed her on the chair. 

“Now, my dear let us look to see what kind of injuries you have.” He glanced at his father who stood by looking innocent and interested. He gently probed the area he thought he had seen was bleeding earlier and frowned noting that there was no blood or cut. “I still want the paramedics to check you over my dear, but it appears that whatever damage you suffered was superficial.” 

Victoria was feeling ill to her stomach from the impact she suffered and frowned as she stood and walked on rubbery legs to the bar to look at her image in the mirror behind the bar. “I think once they determine I am nothing more than shaken up, I would like to go back to Collinwood, if that is no problem.” She smiled turned and watched Alexandru bow to her request.

Secret Underground Facility   
Bucharest Romania

General Franco studied the beauty across the table from him and liked the way the moonlight played with the highlights of her hair. For this night she had let her hair down and it laid curling over her shoulders. Her dark eyes peered up and through the candle light and she wondered what he was expecting? She watched him lift a wine bottle and pour them a glass of wine. He smiled, ”This time it is just wine my dear Julia, nothing more.” 

Her smile was tight watching the wine flow into the fluted goblet. “It is a good thing, I don’t think you are dressed for wearing it.” He lifted his glass and sipped first showing her he had not drugged her this time. “I thought this night should be special considering you will be going home in the morning. We have contained our breech and we think we know who set the Prince of Darkness free and they are being interrogated as she speak.” 

Julia lifted the glass, sniffed it then took a small sip. Smiling she liked the blend and showed her appreciation with a smile and a lift of her eyebrows. “Excellent year of wine.” She set the glass down and sat back as their meal was delivered to their table. She looked down at the beautifully done steak, salad, and baked potato. 

“I understood you enjoyed your steak rare and your salad with a spring mix?” He smiled he had never heard of a spring mix and had the specially prepared salad flown in from Paris. He waited for her to take a bite of her steak to make sure that she found it palatable. She used the knife like a precision instrument as she cut into the beef and then speared it with her fork to take a bite. 

He even found the way she chewed fascinating. “I hope you find it to your taste?” He cut into his own steak and took a bite and found the meat melted in his mouth. He saw her smile and nod.

“My compliments to the chef.” She took her time with her dinner and was glad that at least here this time she was eating something she was familiar. The dinner proceeded with small talk involving their individual career paths they had taken and ended on a happy note when Franco invited her to tour the other levels of the facility. 

“ We were hoping to impress you enough to get you to come back. We could benefit from your expertise.” He led her down the hallway to the elevator. “Once we locate Count Vlad we will have our tests subject complete and back once again and I know you could benefit as well from studying these species.” His smile was charming and his offer was appealing. Julia was only directed to one species at this time and that was Barnabas Collins. 

Smiling she nodded her head and spoke softly, “I would love to return after I have completed my newest challenge, I have a lot of irons in the fire at this time. But I must say I am challenged by some of the theories that were presented to me this day. I would have loved to have a chance to study your oldest subject and he did have an odd affect on me. I wanted to explore that a little deeper.” She walked at his side and looked around at the state of the art facility. 

“What you have accomplished here is simply awe inspiring and amazing. I would be less honest to say that I would not like an opportunity to pick the brains of some of your top people in an area that has been ignored for many years by so called legitimate scientists that could only imagine what it would be like to test their theories here. I certainly know that Eric and I would enjoy returning at a later date and of course you may contact us anytime if you have a particular problem or question we would be available and at your disposal.” 

He had taken her to the second level from the surface where development of serums and tests were done on various stages of trials that appeared to be ongoing. General Franco smiled as he thought about having her come back and how he could best utilize his time to occupy her free time. Taking her though the business and military development areas he was proudly displaying their newest discoveries and their accomplishments so far. 

Julia did show the appropriate interest and smiled and nodded when he had to brag about how far more advanced than most other countries in the area of their defense and the use of their subjects to insulate them against any kind of an attack by this dark world threat that seemed to have grown exponentially over the past one hundred years. “I feel we have made these advances because we were not narrow minded and accepted that we shared this world with those hat were other worldly or of the eldritch kind.” 

Julia smiled, “Yes, it is a shame others did not recognize that they did in fact exist and I can attest to the fact that I was humiliated for the paper I used for my dissertation for my Phd. It was for me a horrible time, I had to fight my way up the high arch of the community I wanted to be a part and they only ridiculed me for my beliefs and thoughts.” 

She had looked down and grown distant thinking of how she was laughed out of the auditorium to even suggest that she thought there were such things as vampires, ghosts and werewolves. She had retreated into the world of blood diseases. It had taken several years for her to be accepted into the realm of her peers once she was showing a success cure rate with her treatment of certain blood related issues. At one point she had even thought that they had forgotten about her theories presented at the University but every once in a while it would rear its ugly head and come out to bite her on the butt. She would just freeze her smile and nod to the reveler of her discomfort and walk away leaving him or her to their own crude joke. 

She did not ever buckle to the heckling and soon it was considered taboo for anyone to make her the butt of their joke over what she had presented during her attainment of a PhD. Once she was totally acclaimed as a leading authority on blood diseases she did not have to worry about anyone bringing up her past. If anything, those that would try to embarrass her were either booed from the room or given such withering looks they had to slink off into a corner and lick their wounds. 

She noticed that General Franco was shocked that she had been treated so badly by her own peers. “Well I certainly hope that one day you shall be able to sand before the Nobel Commission and present an actual specimen that can be proved that your theories were always right. That would make them eat, what is the word, Crow?” 

Julia chuckled softly, “It is not important to me any more General, if anything I am satisfied to have come here and see what I had wrote about and offered a solution for curing them as a real possibility, I have nothing to prove any more.” She folded her arms over her chest. He found her fascinating and so secure in her field. Leaning forward her lightly brushed his lips over hers and waited for her to slap him. 

Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with a passion that had pleased and surprised him. In return he pulled her into his body, pressed them closer together and deepened his own demanding kiss. Running his hands up into her hair to feel the thickness of her hair that felt like fine silk.

Educational Resource Room  
Seventh Level Secured Facility  
Bucharest Romania

Eric was involved in a livery conversation with some of the brain teams brightest and most accomplished. They had cornered him on his hypothesis of reanimation and why he felt his theories were far superior to what they had presented. He had chuckled and then went into why his theories were superior and his evidence on the matter.

“It is simply that my applications have been successful. I have in private been able to reanimate lab rats and other lab animals. It was an easy enough process and you all surely are familiar with Victor Von Frankenstein’s work in the area?” He watched them freeze their reaction to his statement.

“But that was just a story by Mary Shelly he did not really exist.” One young and impressionable student had ventured his thoughts and unfortunately for him he was laughed into silence.

“Yuri, just as you believed what Bram Stoker had written was a falsehood or a fabrication of fantasy? Surely you realize these late 18th century and 19th century authors had to of known something in order to write such a knowledgeable fictional story. Have you not heard that Stoker had actually met Prince Vlad and had written it as a autobiography and his editor would not accept it as such and made him change it?” 

All eyes had turned to the unfortunate naysayer. He hung his head to hide the flush of embarrassment “Actually, my grandfather was an assistant to the original Victor Von Frankenstein and he worked closely with him and when his lab was burned, my Grandfather was able to escape with all his notes. I have those notes and I have been studying them and testing my own theories involving them and I have in cryogenically sealed tubes in my clinic test subjects I would very much like to attempt to reanimate some day.” 

The room had grown silent as he held his audience rapt attention. Once again there was a flurry of questions as note books came out and pens. The sound of scribbling was heard as Elliott continued to study the information they had on demons and the written reports of some of their top demonologists. He found the dissertations and the renderings of the images extremely interesting. What he had found profoundly interesting was a file on Ed Waters and Lorraine Waters a husband and wife team that were quite prolific in the field of demonology. 

He had read of their work and even had tried to contact them. Apparently, they were in demand and he had not been successful in making contact. However from what he was reading they were very knowledgeable and he knew that the one thing he wanted to do was contact them the moment he returned to the States, that is after he reacquainted him self with one Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. He smiled thinking of his last dinner with Elizabeth and was hoping to renew that relationship. 

Hearing voices at the door he glanced up to see Julia being escorted into the room by General Franco, both of their faces were flushed and he glanced at Eric to see his reaction to Julia’s disheveled state and noticed he was caught up in his teaching mode and had not noticed. Elliott hid a smile behind the file he was holding. 

General Franco taking command of the room walked to the front of the room and smiled at his guests. “I would say it is time to let our distinguish guests get some rest, they fly back to the States. So finish up whatever business you think you might have and allow our guests to go back to their quarters. They have to pack.” 

There was an disappointed moan and then a flurry of questions were thrown at Julia who expertly answered and offered solutions to hypothetical situations. Julia deftly side stepped some more direct and uncomfortable questions and then nodded to the group. “Now if you all will excuse me, I really must be going back to my room and packing. It has been a pleasure meeting you all and I look forward to further consultations with you in the future.” 

Julia turned and walked to the door pausing a moment she spoke softly, “Take the element of your first serum that you gave Prince Vlad, dilute it with a property of that last equation and you will find that the complication of rapid aging will be reversed and it will stabilize your formula. I have left the serum equation on my desk in my room. You are welcome to experiment with it.” Then she passed out of the door stunning those in the room except for Eric.

He chuckled. “That is Julia always trying to finite the serum.” Rising he looked towards Elliott. “Well old chum you ready to head back to our room and get ready to go home? I understand from Barnabas that the family has had some excitement.” 

Elliott was surprised to hear he had contact with Barnabas. “Oh?” He was curious and he was anxious to get news from home. When he had heard they had to leave quickly to prevent any further damage being done to Victoria, he had held his concerns close to his chest. He was not sure how they were going to get home. Once he had been reassured that Alexandru had provided the jet to take them back to the states; he was more secure in remaining until they were ready to release them.

Collinwood Old House

Barnabas led Drake to his father’s old room and allowed him to get comfortable. Willie had been sent to bring his luggage to the old house and had brought the bags to the room Barnabas had designated for Drake’s use. “When you are unpacked, if you wish you may join me in the drawing room.” Drake turned and extended his hand to him. 

“Thank you so much for offering me a port in the tumultuous storm. I personally was a bit put off when I was allowed to take control of this body once again.” Barnabas found him congenial enough but a part of him did not trust the man that occupied this room. His father had always taught him that you keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Offering up a tight smile he nodded to Drake.

“I could not really let you be thrown out into the cold so to speak. Please make yourself comfortable.” Barnabas turned and headed towards the stairs and paused, something drew him to Josette’s room. Opening the door he stepped into the room and stood before her picture. The pose was one of innocence and she looked back at him from the portrait. Her lips were formed in a whimsical smile and her eyes were peering into the future and he knew it had been for him.

“She is very beautiful. Who was she?” Drake had followed him out of the room to this room and peered around it. He knew she looked exactly like his mother Josephine and that Josephine and Victoria were identical to each other but apparently this was another look alike for the woman he had been told was his mother. Not the woman that had raised him. 

“Her name was Josette duPres. She was as enchanting and beautiful as the island she grew up. Her family had a plantation and did business with my family. We were very much in love.” He turned to look at Drake. “I assume you know some of my past?” He was going to discuss this in the drawing room. However because he had followed him to Josette’s room he might as well get it out of the way. 

Drake slowly nodded, “I was afforded some knowledge when that thing had control of my body. He could not shield me from all his thoughts.” He looked at Josette. “I think she was the twin sister to my mother Josephine. They certainly have a striking resemblance to one another, which I now understand from what was told to me, you were made into a strigoi by my mother.” 

Barnabas balled his hand into a fist and tightened his fingers. “Yes, she came to me making me believe she was Josette. When in fact she was the thing that Angelique wanted me to become. She cursed me and your mother was the deliverer of that curse.” His words had become clipped and his anger was barely contained recalling the details of that night vividly. “You see Angelique used her sorcery to come between Josette and myself. She wanted me to love her and if she could not have me, then she was going to make sure no one would have me.” 

He walked to the window that overlooked the front gardens. His eyes grew distant remembering well that night and the pain that it had caused him and eventually had nearly destroyed his whole family. All her mechanizations had driven his mother mad. He had killed Millicent, and then he had destroyed his Aunt Abigail, which as he thought about it, was really no loss she was a sanctimonious busy body. That was one regret he did not have. 

The loss of his sister and ultimately Josette throwing her self from Widow’s Hill had taken any zest for life from him and he was ready to face death. However, his father was not so quick to loose another son and end his life. So began the hell that had consumed him while he would awaken every night sealed in his coffin unable to move, unable to sate his need for blood. He lay in a coffin that had become his forever hell. 

If it had not been for Willie, he would still be sealed in that coffin awaiting another lonely horror filled night of endless thirst and desires to seek out others for a food source. Barnabas felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Drake. “I am sorry, she was obligated to Angelique from what I understand and she had no idea whom you were and why Angelique was making this request of her. I am sure once she found out . . . “ 

“I felt remorse?” Josephine stepped from the shadows into the center of the room and studied the picture and then turned that smoldering gaze upon Barnabas. “She never told me who you were, or to whom you were betrothed.”

Barnabas turned his gaze on her and a part of him was rocked by how much she looked physically like Josette and Victoria. Another part of him loathed her and wanted to rip her heart out of her chest. “Do you know how much I loathed and despise you? It is because of that woman that Josette threw herself from Widow’s Hill, she could not face what I wanted to do her and Angelique taunted her with what he life would be once she came over.” 

Barnabas nodded to Drake, “You will excuse me, I am going to leave you with the woman you believe is your mother and allow her to explain why she is not in actuality your mother. “ Barnabas walked out of the room avoiding any contact with Josephine. He knew it would be best to leave them alone. Although a part of him did not want them defiling Josette’s room he could not stay in the same room with that woman another moment. 

Drake turned to Josephine and waited for her to give her attention back to him and not the retreating back of Barnabas. “Mother would you care to explain that cryptic message Mr. Collins just said?” He walked to a chair and took a seat and waited for her to speak.

Josephine sighed deeply, “Drake dear boy, it seems that you and I were the product of a horrible charade perpetrated by Uncle Andréas and his master Diablos. Apparently, when I wanted a child with your father and I had twins, that Alexandru’s real twin was taken and given to another family member and you were placed in my womb as the second twin which was then given to your Aunt or mother or whatever you wish to call this woman that raised you. You are unfortunately part demon thus why Diablos was able to take control you. He had planned to use your body for the express purpose of forcing a marriage between Andréas daughter and him.”

Drake looked with concern to the woman that carried him much as someone would use an incubator. “I see so you are not my mother? Then who was my mother?” He was curious to discover who might have been the provider of the egg that allowed Diablos to impregnate her.” 

“That my dear boy is something hat you would need to discuss with your true father who obviously does not respect you as a son if he intends to take your body and use you to produce another heir. Which was rather sick if you think about it. He really needs to get a life other than yours dear boy. Do not get me wrong but . . . “ Her eyes fluttered and she paled and staggered backwards and put her hand out in front of her and gasped softly. “Vlad! He is here! I have to go.” She walked to Drake’s side kissed his cheek, turned to mist and disappeared from the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Victoria waited to be released from the hospital, a part of her felt oddly exhilarated, there was something coursing though her veins and her body that she found to be far different from any form of what she had experienced before. The curtain was shoved aside by the Emergency Room Doctor Mark Harmon following behind was Doctor Hiram Fisher. “Hello Miss Winters, I heard you were involved in an accident outside the Blue Whale and that you had quit breathing.” Hiram stepped next to the gurney. Using his stethoscope he listened to her lungs and heart. He smiled, and used the ophthalmoscope to look into her eyes. ”We have done tests and they all have come back normal so I am going to release you. Mrs. Stoddard is in the waiting room.” 

Vicki slid from the gurney. The mention of her mother being in the waiting room had given her pause. She wanted to slip out the back door and not see her. She knew that was the cowards way out and she was not about to do that. She considered she did not wish to be like her mother and avoid a situation. Offering up a tight but pleasant smile she spoke softly reaching for her clothing. “Thank you Doctor, will you please tell my mother I will be out as soon as I am dressed?” She watched him quirk his brow and look confused. 

“Your mother? Did you just say that Liz Stoddard was your mother?” He had to ask. He watched Vicki grab her clothing and from the blood stains on the blouse he would have thought he would have found at least one bruise, contusion, or some form of injury. So he surmised she must have touched someone else from the accident that had been bleeding. 

“Yes, she can explain. If you will excuse me I need to finish dressing.” She turned her back on him and the other doctor. They both politely withdrew from the room. Hiram was going to question Liz about that statement because if that woman in the room was her daughter it was the first he had heard. He had delivered Carolyn. 

Walking to the waiting room, he watched Liz anxiously pacing the floor with Carolyn and Roger at her side. “Oh Hiram how is she?” It was the same concern and worry he had witnessed when it had been Daphne under his care. Liz had anxiously started forward and put her hand on his forearm. The obvious concern for Victoria was very evident in the worried look that not seemed to be etched on her face. 

“She is fine Liz, she is getting dressed and will be out shortly. She did say and I think it is safe to say these were pretty near her exact words, ‘Tell my mother I will be out as soon as I have dressed.’ Elizabeth, would you please tell me what she meant by that?’ He felt the tension from her fingers leave his arm when Liz dropped her hand.

She turned her head away unable to look him in the eye. Her shame was complete. Slowly tucked her chin. With a voice that almost trembled with her repressed emotions she spoke softly, “She is my daughter Hiram and a member of our family and I would appreciate her being afforded the same courtesies that were afforded to any member of my family.” 

“Of course Elizabeth I would have it no other way except to see she is treated as a Collins, you must understand my surprise of learning she is your daughter.” He reached forward with gentle fingertips and slowly closed his fingers over her shoulder and spoke softly in return. “I care about you and your family my dear.” He glanced up to see Victoria walking from the exam room areas. “Here she is Liz, ready to go home.” 

Vicki’s smile was hesitant at most and she was not sure how she was going to deal with these people that were no longer strangers to her but family. “Mother.” She said the name and it felt unnatural coming from her tongue. Clearing her throat and squaring her shoulder she force a tense smile to her lips. “I am ready to go home now.” Carolyn stepped towards her not sure of how she would be received. Taking a chance she threw her arms around Vicki’s neck and hugged her tightly. 

“Vicki, I am so happy you were unharmed and I am happy that you are my sister!” The sentiment was heartfelt and the hug sincere and not just a show for others that may be watching the play with the Collins family. Roger had stood when Vicki entered the room. He walked towards Vicki, with Maggie trailing at his side. 

“Well if we are all ready?” His smile was cordially reserved. He looked from his sister to his two nieces. He was conflicted with his emotions where Vicki was concerned. He knew she was Liz’s daughter, he was reminded of her fear when she was pregnant with her. Elizabeth had sat him down earlier when he went to visit her room and found her crying. 

Five hours earlier   
Elizabeth Stoddard’s room Collinwood

“Liz? Why are you hiding in here crying?” He had walked to her side, stooped down, and rested his hand in comfort on her shoulder. “Was your captivity so horrible, did he do anything to you?” 

Elizabeth shook her head, covered his hand with her own and dried her tears with her tissue. “You were a little to late to be the outraged little brother Roger, I can assure you there was little I could do to stop him. The only good that came out of that union was Victoria. I guess I am crying because of how I treated Victoria all these years.” 

Roger stood walked to the end of her four-poster bed and sat on its edge. “Please tell me how all this began and why you did what you did. Surely, you knew father would have accepted Victoria here.” Crossing his right knee over his left he leaned back bracing his body to the bed with his palms down on the bed and his elbows locked in place to support him.

Liz delicately blew her nose, stood, and paced to the window to peer out unseeing at the now growing shadows over the rear garden. Her words were monotone as she began to relate her story and she was transported back to the day after her graduation. 

June 21 1976

“It all began when I booked that cruise around the world. I was so excited Roger. I had my new wardrobe; my tickets and the funds father had given me. I was still packing when the phone rang and it was the cruise lines advising father that I could not have the presidential suite until we arrived on the Riviera, that another had booked a return home and had paid double what they expected. The asked if I would be content with first class accommodations and they would give me two rooms with connecting doors. I did not think I would need it but unfortunately with all the luggage I took I had to use one room just for my clothing.”

She smiled remembering how she could not make up her mind what clothing she wanted to take, she had never been on a cruise and wanted to dress to impress. Her trunks had arrived and she was busy unpacking when a loud banging on her door caused her to pause. Turning, she smoothed down her three piece pant suit and crossed to the door, smoothing her hair when the person knocking was starting to become impatient and she heard voices deep and very male speaking in a language she did not recognize. 

They were about to pound on the door again, when she pulled the door open. Standing before her dressed in an impeccably tailored suit of high quality was one of the most handsome charming men she had ever seen. His hair was thick and combed over his forehead, his eyes were dark and piercing and his lips full. He blinked seeing her standing there in her neat little expensive tailored suit, with her hair pulled into an upsweep into a series of curls pinned into place. He was immediately apologetic.

“My pardons my dear, I am Count Andréas Petofi.” He had clicked his heels and bowed, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “ They did not tell me someone as beautiful and obviously charming as you had these two rooms. Had I known I would not have been here pounding on your door to make a demand you leave this floor. If anything I would have given you more rooms.”

She had no clue as to what he was speaking of and she studied the man finding him overrated with him self. Putting on a polite smile she stepped aside to invite him into her sitting room area. He accompanied by another gentleman that appeared to be his personal assistant walked into the room and looked around noting it was a comfortable looking two-room area separated by a sliding door to what must have been the bedroom. He saw the adjoining door opened and figured she had been in that room. Noting her luggage was there he figures she was using those two rooms as her dressing room.

He quickly had surmised she must be wealthy and from a very well placed family from the Americas. “I am sorry I did not catch your name.” He smiled turning to study her from head to toe. She walked to her sofa and sat down, just the way she moved and sat and crossed her ankles told him she had good breeding.

“Perhaps that is because I did not offer my name Count Petofi, now would you kindly explain what you are referencing? I know these rooms were offered to me when they gave away my original room.” She placed that direct stare on him stripping away his titles and his charm to lay him bare before her as nothing more than a pretentious male. 

He could tell she was from the new England area as hard as she tried to hide that accent it wreaked old world breeding. Her ancestors must have come from England on the Mayflower. That would put her family on the Eastern seaboard of the United States. He had quickly determined he would woe this young beautiful woman and perhaps she would be perfect for why and what he had come on this cruise. The smile was filled with charm as he walked to the chair next to where she sat on the small settee.

Unbuttoning his coat, he sat and crossed his right knee over his left knee. “My dear it would seem that a terrible mistake was made and both of us were owed by this grievous over sight of this cruise lines. I was assured I would have this floor and all the rooms at my disposal.“ What he had planned to do on this floor was not for the general public to witness or any of the ships compliment. “And you were to have another room?” 

Elizabeth nodded slowly, “I was originally booked for the presidential suite and it appears that whomever has it currently will not be vacating it until we reach the Riviera.” She had sat back and folded her hands neatly in her lap. She continued to keep that tight but polite smile on her lips and felt she really did not need to tell him that but if it got him out of her rooms the better to just placate him. 

The news she was the one that had originally booked the rooms he had wanted gave him pause, she was wealthy and heiress and now this was how the company that owned this cruise lines wanted to keep her happy. He smiled stood buttoning his jacket bowed to her. “Well may I extend an invitation to join me at my private table this evening. I believe the Captain was going to sit with us and dine.” 

Elizabeth did not want to spend time with this overly bloviated male, she wanted to enjoy her first night with room service and explore the ship. “I appreciate your offer Count Petofi but I am a little tired and would beg you to allow me another night to share your table.” She had stood when he had and was walking him to the door, his man was following taking note of everything in the room. “Perhaps you would be so kind as to give me a what we call in the states ‘rain check’ for another time perhaps?” 

She had steered him into the hallway smiled charmingly as she closed the door and leaned against it. Little did she know that she had caught his attention and now he was determined she would be his sacrifice to his master in their dark ceremony he had been planning. 

Turning to Rupert he smiled, “Did you get her name?” Rupert had been carefully observing tags on the bags that had been set on a table near where he had sat. 

Rupert had nodded slowly, “Elizabeth Collins. It will not be hard to trace her background she is from some place near Bangor, Maine that was where the plane tickets had been purchased. I will contact our sources and have her investigated. Do you think she is the one my lord?” 

The two men had walked towards the large room at the end of the hallway. It was the one with the largest rooms and the best view, which was protected by the over hang of the front of the ship. It afforded him the complete privacy that he needed. His view had also allowed him to watch those that would go to the private swimming pool reserved for the first class passengers. He could easily observe the comings and goings on that deck just blow his room.

“I think we have our sacrifice Rupert, we just need to keep a close eye on her and I will determine if she is a virgin. That will make this offering so much sweeter. I think our master would be pleased with my choice. I am after all make the ultimate sacrifice when I bed her.” Rupert closed the door with a soft click as they entered the suite of room.

“Will you be prepared to make the sacrifice on the eve of the demonic day mocking all Saint’s Day?” He walked across the room and stood peering over the bow of the ship. Petofi rather liked their version of All Saints Day celebrated on the fifteenth of August, that would give him almost six weeks to woe her enough to get her into his bed. He had been vain enough to ignore the signals she was sending out that she was not interested in him. He figured she was just playing hard to get.

“I think we will be ready for the black mass on August 15th as expected, I just wish to make sure she maintains her virginal state if she is a virgin. If she is not I am not so sure the master will accept her or not. I had hoped for someone slightly younger and perhaps middle class and more susceptible to my status as a count. There is something about this one that attracts me and the fact she is very lovely well that hurts nothing as far as I am concerned.”

Rupert nodded and looked around their rooms, “Will you excuse me while I go and have her background traced?” He had stood almost at attention while Andréas had continued to rock on the balls of his feet and watch out the large window of their main sitting room, which was wide and spacious and his suite held two bedrooms and a kitchen. 

“Yes, of course go and see what you can discover and then report back to me. I think I shall stroll the deck before we set sail.” He had looked over his left shoulder watching Rupert leave. With Rupert out of the room, an image from the shadows stepped forward. 

“She is a virgin Andréa, she is also perfect to be the vessel of my bride.” Petofi turned smiled and bowed to the large reddish figure that barely looked human and was in fact a demon god that had made his appearance known on this ship. “I want you to seduce her and impregnate her with your seed. She will bring forth a daughter and that daughter will be my bride.” 

Liz only discovered this information much later; she had spent her first week on the ship enjoying the nightlife, and the ports of call. She knew in another week she would have her suite and be away from this floor that for some odd reason made her uncomfortable sharing it with the snob that was more impressed with his title than she. She had deftly sidestepped invitations to join him. But he had managed to be where she was when she took side trips from the ship.

She had been fortunate enough to tender in on another boat from him, but he was present waiting for her to disembark from the ship and helped her to the dock. He had been charming enough and she did not mind so much them having lunch in public locations when they were in port. It was when he tried to manipulate her to a more private setting that she had balked and made excuses to return to the ship and be away from his persistent pandering’s. 

She was beginning to grow annoyed with her vacation being interrupted by his presence. All she wanted was a little piece and quiet and for him he made everything bigger than life and expected her to appreciate all he was and what he was offering her. He had become more aggressive with his invitation almost becoming demanding that she join him. For over six weeks she had side stepped and made excuses and finally it was getting close to the middle of August and now he was appearing desperate for her to have dinner with him.

She finally had been worn down and agreed to dine in his room on the night of August 15th. He had been overjoyed and lavished her with fresh cut flowers, and jewelry. She had with much reticence walked to his cabin that night and waited for Rupert to let her in. There was an unsettled air about the room, when she first entered and was escorted to the balcony where Andréas had set up an intimate table for two. 

It was after drinks had been served ands he had sipped the champagne he had provided that she noticed it had an odd taste to it. Setting it down she looked around the setting and found it was a perfect romantic setting designed for seduction. She was just as determined that it would be the obligatory dinner she had promised him and would make her retreat after dinner. 

For her it was already too late, she had drank enough of the champagne that she was already beginning to feel disoriented and then it hit her. He had drugged her. She had heard the other girls at school talk about boys pouring drugs into their drinks and taking advantage of them. She was slowly feeling the world around her spin and then she knew no more.

The moment she went unconscious, Andréas smiled and called Rupert. “Take her and prepare her for the alter.” He stepped back and watched as his faithful manservant lifted an unconscious Elizabeth from the table and carry her off into the second bedroom. There had been an alter set up with black curtains as a backdrop to the makeshift alter room. 

Black candles were lit and now Rupert having disrobed Elizabeth and enjoying the look of her young nubile body prepared her by anointing her with oils and placing a shear gown of white diaphanous material on her body. He knew his master was going to enjoy his work tonight. The oil was worked into her skin and he watched how stimulated she had become when he had applied the oil to her vaginal area. 

Apparently, he was enjoying his anointing her as much as his master would enjoy taking her. She was sweet and the scent of her was intoxicating. When he had finished his job he stepped out of the room nodded to Andréa who now wore a black robe. Walking into the room he was delighted to see the beautifully prepared body awaiting him. Smiling he stepped forward and began the chant. The chant for fertility and the call for an egg to be expelled so could fertilize it with his sperm. 

When he made entry and discovered she was a virgin he was excited and took his time to enjoy what he did in the name of Diablos this night. This was one time he enjoyed his sacrifice and found he had grown an attachment to this woman that was from a town that bore her name. He wanted to spend the entire night between her legs but knew that would not be wise considering she would awaken and discover she was no longer a virgin and he did not want her to suspect that he had been the one to take her virginity. 

He had already decided she would awaken on one of the chaise lounges on decks covered with a blanket and smelling of alcohol and he would say she got tipsy asked if he would excuse her and she left him. He could possibly make her believe that she had become enamored with someone else. His vanity would not permit him to think she would accuse him of raping her. That would not do at all. 

What he had not realized was that Elizabeth was aware of what was going on and knew what he was doing and that she had unwittingly become a participant in some kind of dark ceremony. That had been her impetus to leave the ship at the next port of call and send for her luggage. She had to get away from Andréas and his darkness that had now enveloped her life.

1992

She turned to look to her brother’s reclined figure on the foot of the bed. “What was I to do Roger? I was alone, and afraid and now possibly pregnant by this man that had forced me into some kind of dark ceremony. I had to get away from him. So I left the ship. Found a hotel and stayed there until I could book passage on another ship headed for home.” 

She turned and walked back to her sofa and sat, looking down at the crumpled tissue in her hand she sighed softly. “I had so much luggage and they only had first class cabins to offer so I was placed in two fist class rooms. The ship was to make port of call in Miami and I was determined to get a car and drive home. So, I drove for two days until I got home.” She looked down at her crumpled tissue and smiled sadly. “It was not until two months later that I discovered I was pregnant. I could not tell father and I certainly could not have a child that this man could come and claim and keep from me for whatever dark reason he had.”

She felt the sting of the tears slide down her cheek and drop to her hand soaking it. “I went to New York and gave birth, then placed her in an orphanage with strict instructions she was ot never be adopted. I had to protect her from Andréas; something told me he was following my every movement. That is why I had her in my room with the help of a midwife.” She began to sob harder at the thought of what she had done and now her daughter was paying the price of her folly. Roger had stood and went to gather his sister in his arms.

“Its all right Liz, we will work this out together and we will endure that is what we do, we are Collins.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Drake stood by the front window of the old house the morning sunshine played over the beauty of the gardens. This was a place very much worthy of his presence except it lacked modern conveniences. He gave little thought to the fact that Barnabas had kept the house much as it had been in the day that his family had lived here. He was very much aware he was an in between. Someone had tried to help him with the curse that had been placed on him by Angelique. She had been a wicked woman at his home while he was being controlled by what he learned was his true father. 

Stepping out into the warm sunshine he actually felt glad he as no longer being held under the darkness that was his father. He glanced around and then he saw her slowly walking towards the house. He could not help himself he smiled watching the way the sun light the highlights of her hair and the grace she held with each step she took. He remembered her while under the control of his father and this was the very same woman he had longed to know better. Oh not because she looked so much like Josephine but because she was everything that Josephine was not.

Victoria Winters was charming, caring, sensitive and sweet natured. She was what every man sought to build his life around. The epitome of goodness and purity and it would be a shame to destroy what she represented. Despite the fact he had recalled Diablos saying she had been sexually active, it had been with but one man and that was his host in this house. She walked towards the front doors and paused. The look of uncertainty filled her eyes staring into the face of a man that had been so cruel to her. 

Hesitantly she took a step back and he halted her. “No, please. It is not he. I have my own body back and I very much want to know you on my own. Please come in. I fear Mr. Collins left this morning with Quentin. They were going to the airport.”

“Oh?” Smiling she knew that meant that Julia, Elliott and Eric were back. With less trepidation she continued up the stairs to stand next to Drake. “Hello, I am Victoria Winters, and I heard that some very evil demon had taken possession of your body and now you are free of him?” She followed him through the double doors into the house and walked to the drawing room. She was as home here as she was in Collinwood.

Turning she smiled and sat on the divan. Drake followed her into the drawing room and felt totally at ease with her, sitting next to her on the divan he noticed initially she was still having trouble being close to him and recalled how cruelly his father had treated her. Keeping a polite distance between them he sat back and relaxed in her company. “I hope to get to know you better and show you that I was nothing like the Drake you knew when you were being held in the castle. I am rather tame compared to the other Drake you unfortunately knew before me.”

He had offered his apology and watched the way she brushed the hair back from her neck. He had felt Vlad’s presence close by and had worried he might have tried to state a claim on her. Not seeing any bite marks on her neck he relaxed but a part of him felt there was something a little off about Victoria. She was different than he remembered. Perhaps it was his own imagination wondering at what had changed and in fact nothing had changed.

Victoria shifted around and smiled. “It is something about this house that calms me and makes me feel secure.” She stood and walked to the fireplace and looked into the flames. “I wanted to thank you for your courtesy to me earlier. You really should know when I first saw you standing on the front stoop, I was frightened and was ready to leave.” She turned to place her direct gaze on him.

He smiled and looked down. “I fear I allowed myself to be taken over by that demon because I had isolated myself from my people and my friends. It was not until you and your family arrived and I was no longer in control of my own body that I realized what a fool I had been. It was easy to be frank and honest with you because I felt I knew you through his association and I knew how cruel he had been.”

Vicki was feeling a little embarrassed in his presence, there were a lot of negative memories involving him. “I would like to forget the past that was so ask that we use this time to get acquainted.” Stepping forward she held out her hand. “Hello, my name is Victoria Winters.” Her smile was enchanting and he felt his heart flip, standing he took her hand and gently laid a kiss on the knuckles.

“My pleasure Miss Winters, my name is Duke Florescue, Drake Florescue and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He smiled charmingly into her gaze and watched as a soft flush of color spread across her cheeks. Gently disengaging her hand from his she stepped back and locked her hands behind her back. 

“So tell me your grace, how are you finding your stay in Collinsport?” She was going to play this out as if they had just met and that was how she would deal with her mixed emotions concerning this man. She walked back to the sofa and sat again. Neatly folding her hands in her lap she waited for a response.

He bowed then set next to her and smiled widely. “I was a little disappointed in the beginning. It seems I am very limited on my knowledge of the local color but now that I have met you, I find that I am fascinated to learn more. I would love a tour sometime if you would be so kind as to give me a tour I would be forever in your debt.” He folded his hands in his lap and smiled looking around the house.

“Why not start with this house and the grounds, I am sure you would like a little history lesson on Collinwood and this is the original Collinwood that was built in the late 1600’s by Isaiah Collins, he had a son named Joshua who became the head of this household and Joshua Collins was the one that bore three sons and a daughter, Barnabas was the oldest, Jeremiah was the next oldest, and then there was Daniel. Then thee was a lovely child named Sarah Collins. Rumor has it that she still haunts the house and the one on the hill, the current Collinwood. She has appointed herself the protector of those that are named Collins.” 

Vicki stood and nodded to the door, “Shall we continue your tour.” She led him across the foyer to the front door and opened it. “I am going to take you to widow’s hill to continue the story.” 

Drake offered her his arm, and she laced her arm through his arm and walked to the front entrance. “This house has a very sad history. You see it was rumored that back in the late 1700’s a beautiful woman by the name of Josette duPres was to be wed to the original Barnabas Collins. She was traveling from Martinique to wed the eldest son and thereby connect the two wealthy families in finance and business.” Victoria led him down the stairs towards the pathway to the woods. The early spring was allowing the day to be warm and inviting. The woods were just beginning to show new birth and growth.

“Barnabas and Josette were very much in love. However, there was another that was not happy with the union, she had her own tender feelings tied to Barnabas.” Victoria furrowed her brow as she recalled her first meeting with Angelique. She was not aware that Angelique had been having nightly visits to Barnabas’ bed. She just knew she had an unhealthy interest in the master of this house. “At that time Joshua had hired a wonderful man by the name of Peter Bradford who was good friends with Jeremiah and Barnabas to build the current Collinwood, he was going to turn this house over to Barnabas and his new bride.”

They walked along the pathway and Drake was entranced by her story she seemed to know this story intimately. He was raptly interested in her version of the story of two great houses. “The maid to Josette was named Angelique Bouchard. She had her heart set on obtaining Barnabas for her own; she had fallen in love with him. So, when Josette arrived, Angelique began to ply her trade as a witch. She bound two figures together and cast a spell that would have deadly consequences.” 

Vicki had grown distant as she spoke of Josette and Jeremiah and how they had instantly became attracted to each other and then one night eloped and were married. “Much to the chagrin and heartbreak of Barnabas, who found them together in a local inn consummating their marriage. Barnabas was upset for good reason his brother and his fiancé had betrayed him. So, he issued a challenge for a duel to his brother for a duel.” She paused and took a breath and continued. He noticed she had a hard time discussing this part of the star crossed lovers relationship and wondered why?

“So on the break of dawn in that field over there.” She nodded to the field near the south end of the house she sighed and closed her eyes. “The two brothers met. Now it had been Barnabas intent to not load his weapon and not fire, his brother was not as good a shot as Barnabas but he did not want to hurt his brother but when he fired his weapon discharged and hit Jeremiah in the chest.” She sniffed lightly, the affects of that day still found an emotional chord in her and she shook her head smiled sadly and continued to walk with Drake towards Widow’s Hill. “The shot killed Jeremiah instantly. Josette was beside herself with grief over her love for her husband and told Barnabas she would hate him forever.”

Victoria had been arrested shortly after that for witchcraft so she had to draw on what was told to her by Peter’s daily visits to her in jail. “It was later learned that Angelique had cast the spell and they had found the two dolls that had been used to bring them together, once the dolls were separated the spell had worn off. However it was later discovered that Barnabas had suddenly died, they found his body lying on the floor. But, it was one of those diseases that made it appear he was dead when he was not really dead.”

Victoria had taken a deep breath, ‘Unfortunately, Josette did not know that Barnabas was dead and in a fit of depression she had ran towards the top of this hill.” They had arrived and she stood poised on the hill wit the wind whipping her hair and clothing about her body. “They say that she was driven mad with grief, losing Jeremiah and then Barnabas she threw herself from the hill to her death below.” Her voice had grown incredibly soft as she spoke of the tragic end of a beautiful woman’s life. 

“Is Josette the portrait of the woman whose picture hangs in one of the bedrooms upstairs?” He had noted how much she looked like Josephine when he found her picture. He watched her slowly nod her head.

“Yes, and when we first met, Barnabas thought I might be her reincarnated and he was the reincarnation of the original Barnabas and we were perhaps to correct history and play out the roles again.” She sighed softly thinking about that and wondering now if she really were the reincarnation. Drake stepped forward taking her hand in his hand.

“I would like to think you are Victoria and that perhaps you are here to change all our lives. That the past belongs in the past and the future is where we need to focus our attention to build a new life and appreciate the past as it should be appreciated.” He smiled taking her hand in his and allowing his thumb to play over her knuckles. “May I ask a personal question?” He looked up into those dark eyes and saw his future reflected in her gaze.

“Depends on how personal you want to get.” She smiled and he heard the teasing tone in her voice. Again there was that soft flutter of her lashes as she shielded her gaze from him and looked down at the hand holding her hand, which had brought a soft flush of color to her face.

“Are you and the current Barnabas involved in a relationship?” He had held a hopeful note to his voice as he asked the question. He saw the look in her gaze go distant and she sighed softly. Breaking his hold on her hand she wrapped her arms close to her body and turned her back on him.

“I thought we were getting closer before I was brought to your castle. I had felt at one time that I was a part of his new life here in the United States; unfortunately, I have not had any further contact with him to know where I stand with him. I thought we were falling in love.” She had hugged her body close as she spoke of her feelings and to him it sounded as if she had become conflicted with her own emotions concerning Barnabas. 

“I see, so if someone else wanted to say ask you for a date you would not be opposed to share a friendship evening with that person?” He had to start slow with her, there had been a lot of damage done before now and he needed to go slow with her, he could tell she had her emotions locked down and was attempting to insulate her self against any more damage. 

Turning she smiled, “I would enjoy taking you around town and showing you the points of interest and if we should happen to find a place to dine we could sit and become friends if you wish your grace.” 

He sighed softly shook his head and smiled. “Please call me Drake and I hope you would allow me to call you Victoria?” He turned to peer at the wild coast of Maine the way the waves rolled in to crash on the beach below and beat against the rocky abutment below. 

“I would be honored have you call me Victoria, Drake.” She flushed using his name and looked down to the beach below. “The tide is going out would you care to stroll along the shoreline to the edge of the property?” She nodded to the pathway that led to the beach below. “I cannot imagine the countless number of Collins children that must have scrambled down that pathway to the beach to play in the surf and sand.” She chuckled softly and it filled his heart hearing her laugh. She had not laughed much when she was with Diablos.

“I would enjoy that very much Victoria allow me.” He again extended his arm and escorted her down the pathway to the beach below. “This is so different from the mountains I was raised in. We had lakes but they were cold and not made for swimming. They were made form the melting snows from the mountain caps.” Vicki chuckled and could imagine the waters being like ice and not for swimming.

“I can only wonder that you would learn to swim at all. But then I did see the swimming pool in the rear garden so surmised that a lot of summer days were spent in that pool enjoying a cool dip and not a frigid one.” She walked easily at his side and started to feel comfortable as she escorted him along the beachfront. 

Bangor Airport

Barnabas adjusted his sunglasses. He looked around the airport and read the arrival times for the flights. “What flight were they on?” He turned to stare at Quentin. Quentin was about to answer Barnabas when some girl squealed out. 

“ It is you! You are Grant Douglas!” She reached into her purse and pulled out her book. “Please autograph my book! No body in my book club is going to believe I met you!” She poked a pin in his face and smiled excitedly.

Quentin looked apologetically to Barnabas. “Sorry, I do need to keep my fans happy.” He quickly scratched out his name and smiled charmingly to the young woman. “There you go my dear and may you enjoy your book for a long time to come.”

“When is the next one coming out? I have been waiting anxiously. We need to know that Melinda is going to escape and be reunited with Thomas! We have just fallen in love with those characters.” 

Quentin was not about to tell her that Thomas had been killed and Melinda was so distraught that she had flung herself from the Verrazano Bridge and her body had not been recovered. Instead he patted her shoulder politely and said softly, “I sent my last chapter off to my publisher two weeks ago. I am sure you will find that the next Chapters in the life of Melinda and Thomas are about to change forever!” The girl so excited to be the first to hear his next book would be out soon jumped up and hugged him tightly then feeling embarrassed backed away.

“I am so sorry. Thank you for that bit of information Mr. Douglas and again I am so excited to have met one of my favorite authors.” She turned and walked away feeling she had just met the President of the United States.

“I don’t think she is going to be too happy about this next book. I had to bring their lives to an end and well I ended their lives very dramatically too. I am sure there are a lot of my fans that will be unhappy with me, but I figured we could bring them back in another form or another.” He was being droll then remembered Barnabas’ question. He had noted Barnabas was growing bored with his self-absorbed persona of Grant Douglas. 

“Yes, the flight is 1421 due to arrive in fifteen minutes at gate three so shall we go there now?” He began to walk towards the aisle that would lead them to gate 3. Barnabas fell into step next to him but again before they had gone very far, another excited fan saw Quentin and demanded an autograph. Quentin was delayed enough that they were beginning to announce the arrival of flight 1421. Barnabas tapped his shoulder.

“I will meet you down there if you think you can avoid your fans.” Barnabas turned and sauntered off down the long hallway heading to the gate to await disembarkation of the plane. Standing with his back to the wall he allowed his gaze to go over the sterile and busy airport and wondered at how much his life had changed since he was released from his coffin. Fortunately for him he had the last injection to keep his hunger at bay. He watched those around him and found they were as self absorbed as Quentin, they were caught up in their own lives so much they had not noticed that they were growing old before their time.

When the ramps door from the plane opened and the passengers started walking out Barnabas watched anxiously and then he noticed a man in a black cap and wearing some kind of chauffer’s uniform was holding a placard that had the name of Hoffman, Lang, and Stokes written on it. Pushing off the wall he walked to the gentleman and asked. “Why are you here?” 

The man glanced to the tall-distinguished man at his side. “I am here to pick up my passengers if it is any of your business.” He had been more than rude he had been insolent and Barnabas frowned and was about to dress him down about his impudence. When Quentin arrived and stopped the potential berating that the man had coming to him. 

“Excuse me but we are here to pick up those people, who ordered the limo service?” The chauffer frowned and looked to the door.

“Look I was told to be here the company got paid and I am doing my job what the big fuss, I know they are coming in on a private jet but that does not give you the right to question me doing my job.”

Quentin reached into his pocket and handed the man a one hundred dollar bill. “Take that and go, consider your services rendered and you don’t need to tell your employer you got paid an extra one hundred, which I figure you could use am I right?” He had given the man a knowing look with a slight wink. The man pocketed the bill and nodded.

“After they unload that plane your party will be coming in that door there.” He nodded to the door next to the one that was starting to thin down with the passengers leaving the plane. Turning he threw the placard in the trash and walked towards the exit.

“He was lucky you intervened on his behalf he was about to get his ears boxed.” Barnabas folded his arms and turned his attention to the door the chauffeur had indicated. When the last of the planes crew had left the plane the other door opened and Elliott, followed by Eric and then Julia exited the door carrying their cases and looking exhausted. Julia brightened when she saw Barnabas and Quentin.

“Did you see Vicki? Is she all right?” She walked past Eric and Elliott making her way quickly to the two men that stood patiently waiting for her companions to catch up with her. 

“Yes, she is fine Julia, she is a little tired and confused and somewhat disassociated due to her experience in Transylvania but for the most part she is adapting to be back very well. And there were some interesting developments that have occurred since your departure.”

Elliott was the first to show his concern or curiosity, “What an odd statement to make. So what has been going on in our absence?” 

Quentin was directing them to the luggage carrousel as he explained what had occurred with Ramon, Diablos and Drake and the arrival of someone that could be Vicki’s double by the name of Josephine and how Alexandru had used his special talents to manipulate everyone and make off with Victoria. This naturally concerned Barnabas who was immediately informed that she had returned to Collinwood late last evening.

Elliott sighed and shook his head. “I thought I was going to have a tough time with Diablos and expelling him from Drake’s body but you say he left willingly why?”

“Because Ramon and Alexandru along with this new woman Josephine said he would not be able to claim Victoria as long as he held Drake captive in his body and to say that there were some interesting family secrets exposed during this confrontation would be an understatement.”

Barnabas had grown extremely morose when the name of Josephine was mentioned. “Why are you reacting to this information so negatively Barnabas what else has happened?” Quentin frowned deeply too. He spoke before Barnabas.

“Because we know who killed Daphne and turned Barnabas and it was none other than Alexandru’s aunt Josephine who happens to look exactly like Josette and Victoria.”

Julia was shocked, “You found your maker? You found the one that brought Daphne over too? Why is she not dead?” Elliott felt Eric growing restless they were all tired.

“Why not table this discussion for later in the ride home, I hardly think the middle of a public airport is the proper place to discuss this topic.” Julia flushed and nodded.

“Of course, shall we head back to Collinwood, I am sure you have used your last shot?” She shot a glance to Barnabas. Who only nodded. Quentin helped gather their luggage and led them out to the car and they set off to Collinwood in relative calm.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
The Sad House by the Sea  
Seaview Cottage Collinsport Maine

The long shadows had not begun, only the hint of shadows beginning was filtering across the ground. Vlad arose from his bed, sat up and looked around at his surroundings. Dusk had arrived and he was not fully awake from his death’s sleep. Adjusting his eyes to his surroundings he smiled, he was free of the cage that had held him for almost thirty years. He could sense her close by and knew she would come to him. Closing his eyes he visualized her sweet innocent face, the purity that in the beginning had attracted him to Josephine. She was truly blood of his blood through is wife he had been drawn here. He thought at first it was to find the woman doctor Julia but then something else had distracted him.

He of course was put out with Alexandru and had been sorely tempted to take him and make him over in Vlad’s image. However, he did not wish to upset his Josephine. Following the scent of Alexandru he found her, his granddaughter a recreation of Josephine only pure and innocent. He had been delighted but nearly loosing her had caused him a moment’s hesitation and then he knew he would make this one under his control. Now she had some of his blood in her system. She could not resist his all. “You touched her didn’t you my love. You gave her a part of your blood.”

Vlad had stood and walked to the covered window and opened the curtains to peer out over the vastness of the Atlantic Ocean, he knew she had joined him in the room and had felt her approach. He waited and then he had felt her hand glide over his shoulder and the press of her body into his back. “It has been too long my love, far too long.” She had laid her head upon his shoulder and for the first time in over three hundred years she felt his body tense at her touch.

Jerking her head back she frowned. “You are thinking of her! You want her and not me.” She pouted with those full lush lips that he had loved kissing. She broke her hold on him and walked across the room. She had summoned him here to this house. This was the cottage house by the sea that she and Alexandru had sought refuge in earlier. “Why are you ignoring me my love. You know I love you with all my heart and now you are treating me like a stranger.”

“If I thought to treat you other than you deserve my dearest Josephine you would be dead. You left me to those torturers and never once did you talk your son into getting me released, never once did you find a way to come and rescue me, so why should I not seek another beside you to fill the needs of my heart? The difference this time is she is related to you through your family. Our close association of marriage does not relate her to me unless I give her some of my own blood. Which I did last night to save her life.. An odd situation we find ourselves in is it not my love?” 

Josephine felt her eyes prick with tears she had lost him, the love of her life and now that silly girl she had tried so hard to get from birth was now occupying his thoughts. She watched his back as he continued to stand and look out at the moonlight that was bathing the beach. “You hate me?” She had said it so soft and filled with so much hurt and anguish he half turned giving her a look of slow and even contemplation. He dissected her with that single gaze then turned his back to the room and watched the night.

Off in the distance he could hear them, the children of the night and they bayed a welcome to him from a distance with the sound of them coming closer with each echoing howl. “I do not hate you my dearest Josephine, I am angry with you. You have disappointed me.” He turned slowly and leaned against the window seal watching her pose in the tragic figure drama play. “you left me to be tortured while you took your time with your life and sought what you wanted and how many lovers have you taken Josephine in my absence?” 

She could truthfully say she had seduced many to take their blood but having taken them as a lover she honestly say none. “I took no one to my bed that I actually had my love, I took them to bed to drink from them but never to make love to them. I want only you!” She turned and held out her arms to him. “Forgive me my love, come to me and forgive me!” 

He looked at her dispassionately, “I should forgive you so easily my love? Why, should I forgive the countless hours of being poked, burned, tormented by those scientists to forgive you so easily?” He walked towards her and stopped. “You think all you need to do is shed a few false tears to make me feel sorry for you and then take you in my arms?” He walked closer and pulled her roughly against him, bent her head back, his eyes glowed with a blue intensity as he looked at her throat so pure and white. He could smell she had already fed and it would be simple to drain her to a husk but even he could not dare think of destroying such perfection represented in this cold beauty. “You always expected to be given what you wanted because you are so beautiful.”

He gently stroked her cheek with his folded fingers and looked into a face that had haunted his dreams on those nights that the tests were unbearable. It was that smoldering look of lust in her eyes that held him to this life when h began to age and grow very old and feeling the age catch up with him and then the blood lust would over take him and they kept him only on enough to keep him alive. He watched those dark eyes glow with a blue intensity with his touch, she fluttered those long lashes over her eyes and a smile of ecstasy filled her face as he allowed his fingers to glide down to the swell of her breasts. 

“Yes, my love take me, make me yours again and again!” her breath was raspy with her pent up sexual emotions. “I am yours to take my love, take me.” She opened her eyes and he could see her sexual desire smoldering in those eyes. Lowering his lips to her throat he licked her neck and felt her quiver then with as much control as he could exert to not rip her throat out he threw her to his bed. 

“No, you will learn your place Josephine, for now you can take your place with the rest of my blood brides. You will do as I say and when I say it and you will not harm that girl! Is that understood?” Spinning around he glared at her cowering on his bed. “You will come when I command you to come and you will earn your place next to me as my first chosen. Until then you will not come to me unless I command you is that understood?” he watched her push herself up from the bed, her shoulders slumped her chin tucked. “I asked you a question Josephine, do you understand me?”

She nodded her head and sniffed delicately, ‘Yes my husband I heard you and I understand. I won’t trouble you no more.” In her mind she had made it up that she would kill Victoria before she was sent back to Romania. She was filled with rage that he had found another that took his fancy. It was his fault that she was as she was, he made her into this thing he had grown tired of and she would make sure that he would never have another like he had her.” Pushing herself off the bed she walked to the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.

“I mean it Josephine if I find you have harmed one hair on that girl’s head I shall rip your head from our body and feed you to the fishes in the ocean.” His face was set only as she had seen him look one other time and that was when he was meting out his type of justice to others that had annoyed him. “I will not tolerate you or any one else harming that child. She belongs to me and if you go near her, I will know it.” 

This she knew was the truth, if she had tasted his blood she belonged to him and there was nothing she could do except kill him to break the hold or get him to voluntarily break the hold. That she knew was not going to happen. “You will prepare yourself and go back to Romania and wait for me there with my other brides. Is that clear? You have done a lot of damage here.” He was still angry she had turned a Collins other than Barnabas. It had been a waste and she had risked exposure by taking Daphne the way she had. It had more than annoyed him. He had to find out what else she had been up to and what other mischief she had plotted and done while he was being held.

“Vlad, my love will you ever forgive me” She asked softly, her voice was filled with recrimination and sadness. She had walked to the door her head hung low and her mind still trying to figure out how she could get to Victoria and kill her. She was filled with jealous rage and now she wanted to seek her revenge against Vlad for bringing her to sharing him with the others he had discarded but insisted on calling his brides. 

He turned and looked at her and still found she was incredibly beautify and desirable but she had abandoned him to the fate the keepers of that facility had deemed was to be his life. He was silent so long that she thought she had her answer and she turned. “I will always love you my dear it is just for the best for now that I love you from a distance. You forgot your place at my side and your vow to be with me. You avoided capture and you left me to die and how can I forgive that so quickly. You have been on your own for too long and it is time you remember who and why you are Josephine until then you will return to Romania and await my return there.” He turned his back on her and did not see the blind hatred that flashed into those dark eyes.

She opened the door and walked out closing the door softly behind her. Blind rage filled her to the very fiber of her being and she wanted her own satisfaction. She shifted to mist and floated from the house by the sea. She would be damned if she would go back to Romania and wait with those commoners that called themselves the brides of Vlad. She was his wife and perhaps it was time he realized he could loose her as she had lost him. She needed to find her man and she would have him take her from this state and from the control of Vlad. She would if she had to divorce her feelings from him. 

Collinwood

Elizabeth stood poised in the drawing room and smiled, she was home, her home and she did not have to worry about Victoria, Carolyn or David. They were safe here and she was finally able to relax and feel safe and secure. Sitting on the sofa she ran her hand over the arm of the sofa and looked around at her furniture. She had to admit the castle had more opulent furnishings but her furnishings had been in the family for generations. They were a part of her heritage. Closing her eyes she took a deep and smiled. “Do you know how much I have missed that smile? I went all the way to Romania to bring that smile home and got hijacked.” 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and her entire face brightened seeing Elliott standing in the doorway. “Elliott! It is wonderful to see you made it home!” She stood and walked towards him extending her hands to him. Elliott pushed her hands away and scooped her up and kissed her deeply. Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and for the first time n a very long time gave into her desires and needs and returned the kiss. Elliott broke the kiss. He pulled back and smiled noting the soft flush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes.

“I have missed you and I was really put off that our date was interrupted. Now my dearest Elizabeth please tell me you missed me too?” He smiled looking into her eyes. Bending forward to nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear. “I have thought of nothing else but this moment and now I have you in my arms.” He pushed her chin up, dropped his lips to hers and gave her a kiss that was filled with promise. 

Elizabeth was almost breathless with the passion she had withheld for so long and now she was in his arms and she was excited to see him. “I have missed you and every day I was locked in that pretty prison with Andréas promising me that I would marry him after Victoria wedded Drake, all I could think of was you Elliott. It was you and praying and hoping that you would come for me.”

Elliott held her tightly, pulling her head next to his cheek and he whispered into her ears. “I came and I would have been there to bring you home my sweet Lizzie, but unfortunately the government had other plans for me.” He pushed her back at the sound of a throat clearing. Julia and Eric stood in the doorway.

“Maybe you two should get a room?” Eric teased as he entered the room walking to the liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a drink he turned and smiled, “Anyone else want a drink?”

“None for me thank you.” Julia walked to the sofa and sat. “I think I would like some tea is Mrs. Johnson still be cared for by her sister?” She turned looking to Elizabeth for the answer t her question but it was Carolyn entering the room answered the question. 

“Yes Martha is making tea as we speak. She has been preparing dinner for your return. I believe she said we were having Yankee pot roast with new potatoes that seemed to be important to her.” Carolyn smiled walked to Eric hugged him, patting Elliott on the shoulder as she passed her mother and him in the doorway and sat crossing her leg on the sofa next to Julia. “I see you made it back in one piece and you missed all the exciting fireworks at our arrival home.”

“Carolyn, I see you have rested well, where is Victoria?” She let Eric lead her to a chair and help seat her. She looked up to see a woman slightly younger than Sarah Johnson enter the room with a tea trolley. Elizabeth had noted they did look like sisters with their pure white head of hair; she had the same slender build and blue eyes. 

Roger walked into the foyer hearing voices in the drawing room walked into the room and paused. “Well it looks like everyone made it back safe and sound. I suppose Barnabas and Quentin went back to the old house? I suppose they will be joining us for dinner tonight?” Roger walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink; leaning against the cabinet next to Eric he glanced around the room.

Julia looked down, “I believe he has been hosting Drake Florescue at his house since Elizabeth kicked him out of Collinwood.” She had not said it to be mean she merely was repeating what she had been told earlier. 

Elizabeth sighed, “Well the man was deplorable to us while we were in his country and he was forcing Victoria to marry him.” She felt Elliott squeeze her shoulder and he spoke softly but encouragingly to Elizabeth.

“My dear Elizabeth, the man you knew as Drake in Romania is not this Drake. That man had his body taken from him by a very dark and very vile demon and the man himself was trapped in his own body and not in control. I think from what Barnabas and Quentin has told me is this man was as much a victim as you and the rest of the family.” 

Vicki walked into the room and now it appeared most in Collinwood that were to be in this place at this time was there. “Actually I got to know him a little bit today when we took a stroll on the beach. He is very nice Mother and he is not the same man that you and I remember. He is in control of his mind and his body now and he is actually quite charming.” 

Elizabeth looked down at her hands and sighed deeply, “Elliott would you be kind enough to drive me to the old house so I might extend an apology to the man and invite him to return to Collinwood?” She glanced up at him with a plea in her gaze and how could Elliott resist such a charming plea?

“Of course I will, I would like a chance to meet someone that was able to best Diablos.” He extended his hand to her and helped her to stand. “If you all will excuse us we will be back for dinner.” Sliding his arm around her waist he led her to the foyer and out the front doors. “Would you like to walk or do you wish me to drive?” 

Elizabeth had slid her arm around his waist looked peering up she smiled, “I think tonight I would like a stroll. It will give me time to think of a humble way to apologize to the Duke.” She smiled brightly hugging her body close to Eric’s.

Old House Drawing Room

Barnabas paced the floor, he was thinking about what Willie had told him earlier, that Drake had taken a stroll with Victoria. A part of him felt jealous and another part felt challenged to court her in earnest. Perhaps he had not been perfectly clear he had a deep affection for her. That she had been taken before he could tell her how he felt. “Um Barnabas all they did was just walk on the beach and they didn’ touch her or anythin they just walked.”

Willie was shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. He was worried he had seen that look once before and it was when he had decided he would not have anything else to do with Miss Winters and was going to become as he was, it was as if all of the world had turned against him, the serum had aged him, he had attacked Carolyn, the doc was against him, and then Miss Winters went away to a place that had scared him so bad he had sat in the house and brooded. Now it was as if all that was coming back to haunt him again.

Willie wanted him to have some fun and find some happiness. He always seemed so sad. “Um anyhow she came here once she got back and she spent the night here and then that lady that looked like her and said she was her Aunt came with here and well it got all funny weird and then she was gone and Miss Winters was . . . “

Barnabas turned and studied Willie. “She was what Willie? Finish your sentence and tell me what was Miss Winters?” He watched him shift from foot to foot and then put his hands on his hips when he was trying to find the words to say what he needed to say. 

“She got like all forgetful and stuff. Then she just wanted to stay here and be safe and all.” He sighed and looked down. He had not seen her like that before and it had bothered him and he did not want to leave her. But she had told him she would be all right. So he had left her.

“Forgetful? What does that mean Willie?” Barnabas had turned and was watching him shift again. 

“Um yeah, she and Roger um I mean Mr. Collins were arguing at the top of the stairs and well she fell down the stairs and hurt her head. She um had to go to the hospital and they said she kind of well she lost her memory. So, when she came back to Collinwood, she wanted to come here because she said she felt safe.” 

Barnabas smiled and looked to the stairs towards Josette’s room. “She wanted to come here and be safe?” 

He smiled and Willie relaxed and nodded. “Yes, she said she felt safe here.” He heard knock on the door turning he looked to the door then to Barnabas. “Um do ou want me to get that?”

“Yes Willie that is your duty to answer the door, go see who it is.” Barnabas stepped back and allowed Willie to answer the door. 

Willie opened the door to see Elizabeth and Professor Stokes standing there. “Hello Willie is Barnabas at home?” Elizabeth smiled waiting to be invited in. Willie stepped aside and did an awkward half bow.

“Yes ma’am he is in the drawing room, please won’t you come in?” He had heard his auntie say that often enough so he knew it was the polite thing to say. 

Elizabeth nodded turned to Elliott and smiled, “Thank you Willie will you please announce us to Barnabas?” Willie closed the door and turned stopping when he saw Barnabas standing in the doorway.

“Elizabeth so nice of you to come and call and to see you back where you belong.” Barnabas stepped forward reaching for Elizabeth’s hand and drawing it to his lips to kiss. “I must say I am happy to see you are unharmed from your experience and I for one am excited to have you home. Do come in and may I get you something to drink? Perhaps a cordial?” He led them into the drawing room.

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa. Elliott sat next to her and lifted her hand and laced his fingers through her fingers. “I for one am most certainly glad she has returned. Nothing for me Barnabas.” 

Elizabeth looked around at the lovely room then smiled. “I small cordial would be nice Barnabas. I was wondering is Drake at home?” She had felt a little apprehensive about meeting him again after she had lost her control and sent him packing.

“He is resting upstairs do you wish to speak with him?” Barnabas looked to the door seeing Willie still poised in the doorway he spoke softly, “Willie would you inform Drake we have visitors and his presence is requested?” 

Willie nodded and turned to scamper off up the stairs to the second floor. “Now, Elizabeth your cordial.” He had gone to the liquor cabinet and poured out a light cordial in a crystal glass. Walking to hand her the cordial he smiled.

“So, how are Carolyn and the others, I assume they made it back and are doing well?” He was referring to Maggie and Roger since he had not seen them. He had caught up with Stokes, Julia and Eric. 

“Roger and Carolyn are fine. Maggie has taken a trip to Portland today something about picking up something for her father.”

Drake walked down the stairs and paused seeing Elizabeth he was about to turn when Barnabas glanced up to see he was not sure if he should join them. “Please Drake Elizabeth specifically asked to speak with you so do come join us.”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Old House Collinwood  
1992

Elizabeth stood, lacing her fingers together and smiled tensely. “Prince Drake, please don’t go and do come down, it appears I owe you and apology and would like to extend an invitation to you.” Elliott had stood with Elizabeth and now he gently placed his fingertips to the small of her back. “When I first arrived home, I was under the impression that you were that other Drake, the one that held me prisoner for the past four weeks. Elliott explained what had happened and told me that perhaps you were as much a victim of what was happening as my family and I were.” She did look sincerely aggrieved for his current situation.

“I was less than gracious and for that I apologize, please it would be my honor to have you join us at Collinwood and no longer will I allow one of my guests to put my cousin out by offering what I should have.” She instinctively stepped closer to Elliott as she spoke, hoping to gain some courage and strength from him. Elliott stepped forward.

“Duke Drake, my name is . . “ Before he could introduce himself Drake nodded formally smiled politely.

“I know who you are Dr. Stokes. Or in this country you are called Professor? I have read most of your books you have written on the dark arts and the practice of those arts. I find that you are quite prolific when it comes to such studies. It did not surprise me that when you arrived in Romania that the government would wish to how is it you American’s put it rake your brain?” 

Elliott chuckled, “I think the euphemism you are searching for is ‘pick’ my brain which means to try and glean as much information from me as they could to see if they are tracking with my thoughts or practices in that field.” He stepped forward to shake the man’s hand. Releasing his hand he stepped back to stand next to Elizabeth.

“I do hope you will forgive me.” She stepped forward and offered her hand to him. “I was still somewhat traumatized and saw the deplorable way the other you treated my daughter and I am a mother, so I would hope you would understand?” She waited for him to take her hand. He had reached forward and took her hand and this hand was warm. He smiled peering down into her eyes. 

“My dear Mrs. Stoddard, it is I that should apologize to you for that treatment and the treatment your daughters and nephew received by my recently departed possessor. I suppose that is how you should view it. Were I in control never would such a act or acts been allowed to happen. I can assure you never would I have even remotely thought to be so cruel or sadistic to you or any member of your family. I took the opportunity today to extend my apologies to Victoria and she graciously accepted my apology, I now extend the same to you.” He bowed slightly over her hand and released her hand.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief, “Then I take it you accept my apology as well?” She watched him cross to a chair and take a seat. Elizabeth awaited his response, sitting on the sofa and waiting for his response. She was close to folding her hands primly in her lap when Drake smiled and nodded.

“Of course, there is no doubt that I would not have expected any less than your reaction my dear lady. I can sincerely say that it is with regret and pleasure I got to make your acquaintance this way. Had Diablos not possessed me I would still be locked in my library with my books and blithely allowing the world to pass me by and never had met you or your charming and gallant family. So the experience had its positive and the negatives to say the least. “

Barnabas had taken this opportunity to slip quietly from the room. His intention was to go to Collinwood and see Victoria, he had to see what her feelings were regarding him and he was most anxious to take up where they had left off while visiting Eric Lang in Portland. He had missed her and he needed to see her. Slipping on his Inverness cape he lifted his cane and opened the door stepping out in to the brisk night air. Lifting his eyes he peered up at the full moon and smiled. There had been many such nights in Martinique when he had taken Josette on strolls along the warm sea washed beaches of her father’s plantation. 

1795  
Martinique duPres Plantation beach

One such night shortly after they had become engaged, he stopped to recall that they had argued and later he found her crying on the shore. Her shoulders heaved with her silent gasps. He had called to her softly, “My darling Josette. Please do not cry over this silly argument. You know you mean more to me than I could ever hope to convey.” He watched, as she turned smiled and dashed into his arms and held onto him. “Mon Cheri, do not ever hate me! It is you I love and only you and I would surely die if you were to be so angry with me ever.” 

He had drawn her into his arms, kissed her passionately and knew then she had sealed his fate to hers. He had forever and always fallen in love with her. “How could I ever be angry with you my dearest one, you are my life, my very existence. I think of no one but you because that is how deeply I love you my love.” He felt her press into his body and it was all he could do to not take her then and there on that moonlit washed beach. She had wanted him as much as he had wanted her but his code of gentlemanly conduct would not permit him to take his virginal intended before they wed. 

Walking with her back to the house he noticed the pretty blond maid standing on her balcony watching them and knew she had been watching them on the beach. She had a sultry winsome look to her and Barnabas knew where he could seek his needs this night. Their eyes had locked together and she had appeared to understand what he needed and wanted. Later she was there at his door, wearing nothing much but a filmy shear nightdress and a smile. 

From that moment on it had been always like that, when he had desired Josette and could not have her, he had Angelique. Now the name turned his stomach. He had unintentionally redirected his footsteps from the path to Collinwood and now found he was on Widow’s Hill. It was here he finally had to admit; he had started what had happened to him. He never promised her he would love her. If anything he just wanted her because she was a release for his needs, lust and desires he had always held for Josette. However, somewhere along the way; Angelique had fallen in love with him and expected him to return her affections for what she was giving him.

She had not come to him as a virgin and oft times wondered if she had been invited into Andre’s bed after the death of Josette’s mother. He had wanted and needed her to keep his hands off of Josette. So for him she was a servant and she was there to serve those that occupied that house. “Barnabas, you know you betrayed our love when you went to her. We were to be married. YOU could have come to me I would have gladly given myself to you.” Barnabas heard her voice and shifted turned and looked at the transparent radiant beauty in front of him.

“Josette!” He whispered her name with his pain filled anguished voice.

“Yes, my darling it is I. You think Victoria is me reincarnated, she is not. I am ‘ere my love. I ‘ave always been ‘ere for you. But we can never be together! You live forever, I died.” She looked down the tragic figure of regrets and loneliness. “Victoria is confused and so alone right now. I know as you know many will seek after Victoria. You will need to let ‘er figure how where her ‘art lives. If she chooses you do not compare ‘er to me. I am truly gone my love.” 

“Do you honestly think I have feelings for her because I thought she was you?” He asked his own voice showing that is what he suspected from the first day he saw her in the drawing room of Collinwood.

“I think you wish to replace me and she looks very much like me. You see some of my qualities in ‘er because she is related to me my love. If you are to love again, you must let me go to find your next love. You must know that to be truly ‘appy you must find love with someone that can complete you as much as you complete them.” She smiled that sad lost smile and slowly disappeared in front of him. 

Barnabas so overcome with emotions dropped to his knees and covered his eyes. “Do not go! Please Josette do not go!” He covered his face and began to weep. He wept for Josette, his mother, his sister, Victoria and himself. The sobs were heart rendering and filled with so much anguish and for this night he was glad the wind lifted his cries and carried them out to sea. He was glad no one witnessed the total capitulation to his sadness that now filled him. 

However, he had not expected a soft voice to speak from the encroaching shadows. It was a tender sweet voice that arrested his momentary loss of decorum. A voice that sounded truly concerned and worried for Barnabas. “Sir? Are you unwell?” She had stepped into view and Barnabas was not sure if she were an apparition too. 

Rising on unsteady feet he turned his head so the woman could not see the tears that trailed down his cheeks and soaked the cape of his coat. “I . . . I am well enough.” He sniffed lightly and felt her join him. She reached forward and took his hand and squeeze. 

“You are troubled, is there anything I can do for you or help?” There it was again that tenderness in her voice. It was the kind of voice that melted the coldest of hearts. He peered down into the purest blue eyes he had ever seen, hair the color of spun golden silk and skin so creamy he felt he had to reach forward and caress it. Then remembering what he had done with Angelique he dropped his hand before he had touched her face. 

He drew himself up and looked to the ocean. “No, there is nothing my dear. What brings a pretty girl like you out here to his desolate spot at this hour?” He was not sure how long he had been there and was sure that perhaps he had been there for hours instead of a short span of time. The emotions in his voice had enhanced his accent and she surmised he was from Great Britain. 

“Well,” she chuckled softly. “I was actually sent to get you. My name is Melanie. I am Mrs. Johnson’s nurse Dr. Hoffman hired before everyone went to some far off country.” She squeezed his hand one more time and smiled encouragingly. “Roger and Quentin saw you from the second story library window and wanted to ask you something and they asked me to come and fetch you. I thought it was rather rude to use the term fetch since you are neither a bone nor I a dog.” 

The glib and honest response made Barnabas smile. “Very astute of you my dear. Well, allow me a few more moments to collect myself and I shall be happy to join them in the library.” He watched her smile and there was just the barest hint of mischief dancing in those eyes and a soft flush when she realized how closely he was studying her profile. 

“I don’t know what caused so much pain from that cry. For what it is worth, I have found that for the most part, it usually is because of a woman. Take it from me Mr. Collins, that much grief the woman is not worth it.” She winked smiled and turned walking back to Collinwood. He watched her disappear into the shadows that surrounded the woods and sighed deeply.

“For one so young you are so right.” He knew what he had to do was to allow Victoria to be Victoria and not a shadow of Josette. That it was important that he got to know Victoria for whom she was. He would allow her to live and choose whom she wanted and he would be one of the contenders for her attention. He just needed to be patient. He did have one favor over the rest of them. She felt safe in his home and in Josette’s room. He would not use that advantage but allow her to seek it and him out.

Turning he walked slowly towards the front of Collinwood and paused to look at the great structure perched high upon the hill that was an extension to Widow’s Hill. The night sky held a luminous glow to it and he smiled. They had done right in building the house here, using the wide expanse of the deep and wide Atlantic as a backdrop. He had to wonder how many Collins children had played on these grounds? What had happened to them? He had hoped they were happy and had lived full good lives. 

Second Floor Library Collinwood

Roger looked over the documents that were handed to him by Quentin. “So, as you can see Roger, here is where we need to concentrate on upgrades to the cannery to make it more efficient and productive which means higher profits and currently there is a big demand for shrimp and lobsters. They are going for as much as gold per ounce.” 

Roger could not concentrate Maggie was late getting back from Portland and it was not like her to not check in with him. “I know what you are saying Quentin, but frankly I don’t now if we have the funds to do the upgrades you are saying we need. I would need some other backing, are you willing to invest some of that hard-earned book money of yours into the business? For that matter do you think Barnabas and you would consider investing in the upgrades for a percentage of the profits?” Roger walked to the desk that faced the double doors with the back to the large picture window.

Quentin had turned and looked out the window and saw Barnabas heading their way then take a detour heading to Widow’s Hill. Standing there he appeared to be considering Roger’s proposition. Instead he was watching a very interesting meeting between Barnabas and an apparition that looked exactly like the one he had chased his first night back. “Quentin, are you considering my proposal?” 

“Huh? Oh yes Roger I am, I think its an excellent idea we could split it four ways, with twenty-five percent going to each of us.” He saw Melanie passing down the hallway, and for a moment he was transported back to 1845 when an image just like her had shown herself in their house as his wife. “Excuse me, I just saw Barnabas going to Widow’s Hill, will you wait while I send Melanie to bring him here.” He stepped around Roger hurried to the doorway and caught her just before she went down the stairs. “Miss? Melanie?” He watched her stiffen just like Daphne used to do and turn on the balls of her feet and stare at him with what appeared to be infinite patience.” Another trait Daphne used when dealing with him. 

“Yes Mr. Collins?” Her words were precise and clipped with only the barest and briefest of polite smiles. 

“I was wondering if you would be so kind as to trot yourself down to Widow’s Hill. My cousin Barnabas Collins is there and Roger and I have something of importance to speak with him. Oh and if Mrs. Stoddard comes back, please tell her to join us here.” He saw her consider his words, tilt her head slightly and that was another trait that Daphne had while considering anything he asked of her.

“Mr. Collins, because I am a kind person and would gladly be happy to do anything this family requested, that is within reason and not illegal. I do not trot; I am not a horse, a goat or any other such animal that performs those functions. However, I shall be happy to walk to Widow’s Hill and request your cousin to join you.” 

Quentin chuckled and shook his head. “Be a good girl then and go fetch him.” She was being baited and she knew it and it did the trick she chuckled with him. 

“I see now you think I am a dog going for a ball or a bone. Well again, I shall walk to the requested location and I shall be happy to request his presence be presented here. Excuse me while I “fetch” my coat so I might bring your cousin to you.” She turned smartly marched off down the stairs. 

“My god she is a spitfire!” He muttered softly and turned to walk to the library. “Well we will get Barnabas in here and see what we can do to make some money for this family.” 

Seaview Cottage  
The sad house by the sea   
Collinwood Property

Vlad waited and then he sensed she was near, he smiled and looked around the room. The candlelight was romantic, the setting as close to a reproduction as he could make it when he first had Josephine brought to him. The difference was it was a grand castle and he was much younger and naïve. His Josephine who was so much like the delectable sweet young thing coming at his bidding. He turned and watched the door. She lifted her delicate fingertips and opened the door and she was transported back to the day Sarah, Daniel and she had come to this sad house by the sea.

Stepping through the door she paused and looked around at the lovely setting. A table set for two, candle light, the curtains around the open window danced in the light sea breeze. Victoria stepped further in the room. The door softly shut on its own causing her to turn with soft gasp then she spoke softly, “Hello?” 

From the darkest shadows he stepped into view. He was tall commanding, wearing a tuxedo he smiled, his gaze locked to her gaze and held her mesmerized. “Victoria.” He spoke her name with a hint of velvet seduction. He held his arms up and for the reason known only to him she walked into his embrace. She was under his thrall. He smiled down into the sweet purity of her face and spoke softly. “You belong to me now. Come sit and dine with me and allow an old man to relive his youth again.” Curving his arm around her shoulders he led her to a chair and seated her, wrapping both arms around her to push her up to the table.

She watched him enchanted by his youthful good looks and his manner was so tender and old world. She smiled shyly. “I don’t know your name.” She felt it was wise to whisper in this setting as her gaze was held by his gaze and she watched the slow easy smile spread over those lips. “Who are you?” She tilted her head and studied him under a fall of thick lashes. 

He had noticed she had dressed in a pair of slacks and a white blouse that hugged her body and draped from her shoulders. Her hair had been pinned up off her shoulders and her manner had suddenly become shy and retiring. Dropping her chin to blush softly with his intent gaze. 

“Do you know my dear how utterly beautiful you truly are? You know me, look into her heart and into your past memories, I am there always at the back of your mind and barely conscious in your thoughts, I am there in your dreams when you sleep at night and seek shelter against the cruelties of the day. That is where you find me and I am there watching out for you.” 

The words to her made no sense but the meaning meant everything she had felt from the inception of thought for her. She had always seen a darker figure that was hidden in the deepest recesses of her mind and had reached out to him when the scary lady had come to visit her at the foundling home. There was always and had always been this dark figure with mesmerizing eyes that watched her when she slept and in her dreams a figure that saved her from the darkest fears of the night.

“Are you my father?” she asked softly and wondered how that was possibly he could be barely five years older than she. She had suddenly grown child like in his presence and felt him watch her with an amused stare. 

“My dear child what I feel for you this night hardly constitutes as fatherly. So, no your father is a relative of my wife’s. Unfortunately he had sought other designs for you. I on the other hand wish to use you as a means to an end.” He had planned this for sometimes he just needed the right vessel.   
“You shall be my deliverer of the truth and you will do as I say because we shared blood.” He took the seat across from her. Reaching for the bottle of special wine he had brought he poured the deep dark liquid into her goblet. “Drink from my cup my dear, drink and see the truth of the night.”

Victoria watched the liquid flow into her goblet and thought it seemed thick and appeared to be sweet. Her slender hand reached for the goblet and she lifted the glass and pressed it to her lips, her tongue touching the thickness when the door burst open and the room was filled with a wind dervish that had snatched the glass form her hand and sent it flying across the room to land against the wall with a crash, the liquid staining the wall running down it in thick long rivulets. Alexandru grabbed Victoria by the wrist pulled her into his arms glared dangerously at his father. “NEVER! YOU WILL NOT!” 

Speaking words of arcane he was gone from the room with Victoria in his arms. Vlad shouted to the disappearing two “Zeii fi al naibii Alexandru blestem tine! O voi găsi și ea va fi a mea! Ea este a mea! M-ai auzit? Ea îmi aparține! " The room was now sheltered in darkness and Vlad slumped to the chair and sighed. “This is not over son, not by a far shot. She will belong to me, she has my blood in her and she will come to my call whenever I send for her. Tonight I give to you.” 

Alexandru had appeared on the beach and he had heard his father shout at him and easily translated his words “Gods be damned Alexandru curse you! I will find her and she will belong to me! She is mine! Do you hear me? She belongs to me!" Alexandru shook Victoria and looked at her and saw she had tasted some of his blood and now he was concerned. 

“My dearest little one we must get you away from here and his influence. If he is this intent on taking you then my mother will be just as intent of destroying you to keep you from him. We have ourselves a problem and frankly I am not sure how we will deal with this.” 

So ends Season Three. . . Next Season Four The Season of Compromise and the Witch


End file.
